


The Guardian

by dejong679



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst, F/M, Regency, Regency Romance, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 128,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejong679/pseuds/dejong679
Summary: The letter had arrived two days ago and Sidney was still trying to comprehend its contents. The news contained within had both grieved him and vexed him in equal measure, so much so that he had struggled to compose a reply, for what response could he make to such a letter?This fanfic follows the story of Sanditon but with a twist. I will write it episode by episode (but split into parts) so it will still largely follow the plot and include all the characters we know and love, but the twist will make things rather different (and hopefully interesting)... As always - a HEA is guaranteed!Episode 1: Chapters 1-7Episode 2: Chapters 8-11Episode 3: Chapters 12-15Episode 4: Chapters 16-19Episode 5: Chapters 20-24Episode 6: Chapters 25-29Episode 7: Chapters 30-33Episode 8: Chapters 34-38Epilogue: Chapter 39**NOW COMPLETE**P.S. Please check out my original story if you haven't already: "The Ninth Earl of Ashfield" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554898/chapters/62010769
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 1678
Kudos: 1226





	1. Episode 1: Part 1 - The Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Sanditon Sisterhood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Sanditon+Sisterhood).



> Firstly, ought to say that a lot of the plot and dialogue in this story is taken from the original series. Therefore credit should rightly be given to the amazing writers of Sanditon (Andrew Davies, Justin Young and Andrea Gibb).
> 
> This work is 90% original Sanditon, 10% me. Hope you enjoy it.

**EPISODE** **ONE**

The letter had arrived two days ago and Sidney was still trying to comprehend its contents. The news contained within had both grieved him and vexed him in equal measure, so much so that he had struggled to compose a reply, for what response could he make to such a letter? It was not like Sidney had a choice in the matter for Mr Heywood had made the choice for him. Why hadn't he discussed it with him first? If he had, Sidney would have been sure to persuade him to seek an alternative option – his cousin, for example, surely his cousin would have been a much more appropriate choice? But no, it was Sidney that had been given this responsibility and it was not something he relished in the slightest. Sidney's feelings on the matter, however, were neither here nor there for now he had a task to do, and he must get on with it.

The letter had come from a solicitor to inform him of the sad news that one Sidney’s investors, Mr Heywood had died suddenly from a short illness at his home in Willingden. Mr Heywood was an investor in Sidney’s importing business and Sidney greatly esteemed him. Mr Heywood had been survived by one child, a daughter of 19 years old and this was the part of the contents of the letter that was so troubling… because Mr Heywood had seen fit to appoint Sidney as her guardian. Such a role was necessary as Mr Heywood's small estate had been entailed to his cousin, Mr Collins, and therefore his daughter had no legal right to live there. However, Miss Heywood was not left without anything to her name, for Mr Heywood's shares is Sidney's business, along with a number of other investments, had been left to her so that she now had a fortune of over £30,000, although access to such a fortune was not permissible until she married or came of age at 21.

Sidney had met Mr Heywood’s daughter, Charlotte, once before not less than a year ago when he had paid a visit to Mr Heywood's estate in Willingden. She had come out of the house dressed in an apron and with flour on her face having been baking some bread, and as such Sidney had mistaken her for a maid. His mistake had earned him a scowl and their conversation for the rest of the afternoon had been rather tense. Even though their acquaintance was brief, Sidney’s first impressions were that Miss Heywood was very different from other young ladies he had met, mainly because he had spent the last three years in the clutches of the beau monde in London with its ladies in their fine silks and lace. However, despite his fortune, Mr Heywood had favoured a simple life and didn’t indulge his daughter and it appeared that she regularly got involved in the household chores and dressed simply. She could even hunt with a rifle.

Sidney’s other impression of Charlotte Heywood was that she was very free with her opinions. In their conversation over dinner, she had challenged him and admonished him on several topics of conversation and he couldn’t deny that although this irritated him, it also intrigued him. However, such behaviour would never do in London society. That’s not to say that Miss Heywood did not have her virtues. Whilst she was not dressed in the finest fashions and kept her hair down and untamed (that would change once he had engaged a maid for her) she had a pretty face and a fine figure. That combined with her £30,000 inheritance would make her a desirable match for any well bred gentleman.

However, being bestowed with such a fortune also meant Miss Heywood could become the target of fortune hunters. Perhaps this was the reason why Mr Heywood considered that Sidney would be a good candidate to see to Miss Heywood’s welfare rather than his cousin, and Sidney expected his favourable connections with the ton were also considered valuable as this could further the prospect of a good match for her. This did not make Sidney feel any better about the situation, however. It was a damned nuisance to be burdened with such a responsibility, particularly as he was only 27 years old and liked his independence. He was not looking forward to the task of being responsible for making a lady out of girl who was not only at an impressionable, and potentially difficult age, but also had no experience of high society, and it was for that reason that he decided it best to procure the services of the proprietress, Mrs Griffiths to act as Miss Heywood’s caretaker and chaperone.

Two weeks after receiving the letter, on a windy day in January, Sidney found himself travelling in a coach to Willingden with Mrs Griffiths. It was only an hour’s ride from London to Willingden, but it felt much longer. The whole situation was so preposterous, but what could he do? He had a legal obligation to fulfil. The coach drove down a narrow track towards a generous house. Outside stood a small welcome party fronted by a gentlemen who Sidney assumed must be Mr Collins and on his arm, his wife. Next to his wife stood Miss Heywood, dressed in her full mourning attire, her face expressionless as she looked purposely away from and avoided his gaze.

“Mr Collins.” Mr Parker said as he walked over to the gentleman and shook his hand.

“Mr Parker. I trust the journey was trouble free?” The gentleman responded.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Mrs Collins.” Sidney said bowing and then he stood in front of Miss Heywood. “Miss Heywood.” He said. She was still refusing to meet his gaze, but she curtseyed properly in acknowledgment of his greeting.

Sidney introduced Mrs Griffiths and then they all went inside for refreshments. It was a tedious hour as Mr Collins was rather a dull character who seemed to talk much, but actually say nothing. Miss Heywood did not say a word at all, but simply looked down at her tea, stirring it absentmindedly. Eventually the time came to leave and the coachman loaded Miss Heywood’s belongings to the top of the coach, which Sidney was surprised to see only consisted of two trunks.

“Is this all there is?” Sidney said, his eyes on Miss Heywood. For the first time she lifted her eyes to meet his and she nodded sadly. He still was yet to hear her voice.

They said their goodbyes to the Collins’ and the coachman helped Miss Heywood and Mrs Griffiths into the carriage before Sidney also went in. He sat next to Mrs Griffiths and opposite Charlotte. She was now looking out the window and he could see that she had tears in her eyes and for the first time, he felt actual pity for her. He looked away from her, thinking he ought to give her some privacy and shook his head at Mrs Griffiths as she opened her mouth to say something.

And so it was that they arrived in London at Mrs Griffith’s house an hour later having not spoken a word for the entire journey. They alighted from the coach and Mrs Griffiths showed Miss Heywood up to her room. Sidney accompanied them while Mrs Griffiths chatted about the features of the room and where and when supper would be served in the evening. Miss Heywood still did not speak. In fact, she didn’t seem to be listening at all, but stood staring silently out of the window into the street below.

“I will call on you tomorrow morning, Miss Heywood, when you have settled in here so we can discuss matters more fully.” Sidney said, hoping for a response, but it did not materialise. He sighed in frustration and shared a look with Mrs Griffiths. They both backed out of the room and Sidney pulled the door behind him and as he did he could have sworn that he heard the sound of a sharp sob as the door clicked shut.


	2. Episode 1: Part 2 - London

Three months. Three months Charlotte had been in London stuck inside Mrs Griffiths’ house and she hated it. She was a country girl who loved roaming around outdoors and being active. Her almost sedentary lifestyle in London was unbearable. Whilst she understood that the requirements of the full stage of mourning obliged her to shy away from society, she didn’t think this should prevent her from going out of the house. However, Mrs Griffiths was very strict and only permitted one walk a day round the park for which Charlotte had to be accompanied and as Mrs Griffiths was not very enthusiastic about the exercise, the walk was often cut short.

When she wasn’t on her walk, Charlotte mostly kept to her room or the library where she devoured books, often reading one a day for she was an avid reader and reading offered her an escape from the reality of the bleakness of her situation. Mrs Griffiths attempted to inspect the books Charlotte was reading, for she was very pious and opinionated on what a young lady should be studying, but Charlotte read through them at such a pace that it was impossible for Mrs Griffiths to keep up. In the end, to Charlotte’s relief, she gave up on the task and thankfully that offered Charlotte at least some freedom of choice.

Charlotte also spent the time in her room writing letters to her friend Alison in Willingden and her correspondence was one of the only things that had cheered her during these last three months. Alison wrote about home, and their friends and life in the village and Charlotte found herself reading the letters over and over as it was her only connection to home and what was familiar, including those she loved. London, on the other hand, felt like a foreign country. It was always grey and muggy and there were so many people! She may have liked it more if she had the opportunity to explore the place, but being held up in Mrs Griffiths’ house made that unlikely. Furthermore, Mrs Griffiths had tried to encourage Charlotte to engage in other pursuits that were expected of young women her age, namely playing the piano forte, embroidery and painting, but Charlotte was not accomplished at any of these, neither did she enjoy the activities and Mrs Griffiths was on the verge of giving up trying to convince her to participate in them.

Sidney’s visits to see Charlotte were very infrequent. Aside from their discussions on the day after she had arrived at Mrs Griffiths’ house, she had only seen him a handful of times when he had deemed it appropriate to see her. If Charlotte was honest, she didn’t mind not seeing him because whenever she did, he conjured up feelings in her of resentment and self pity. His presence reminded her of her predicament, the death of her father and her removal from her home. Why her father had seen fit to appoint Sidney as her guardian she didn’t know for it was clear he did not relish the task and intended to have very little involvement with her, instead bestowing that task onto Mrs Griffiths. She was obviously an inconvenience to him and Charlotte wondered how she would ever be able endure two years of this existence.

Whilst life was pretty miserable, at least today offered a glimmer of hope, for today Charlotte was to step out of the first stage of mourning and into the second stage. This meant she could shed the heavy black dresses and veils and start wearing her half mourning attire which allowed her to adorn herself in lighter violet and mauve hues. She could also start to gradually engage in social activities. Charlotte was longing to visit St Paul’s Cathedral and Vauxhall Gardens and she intended to ask Mr Parker today if he would permit her to go.

Mr Parker arrived for tea later that morning and Charlotte was summoned from her room to meet him in the drawing room. Feeling much brighter than she had in months, Charlotte glided down the stairs to meet him and halted at the door. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the doorway. Mr Parker and Mrs Griffiths were sat speaking together and he rose from his seat as she entered.

“Miss Heywood.” He said, bowing.

“Mr Parker.” She said formally and curtseying before taking a seat opposite him.

Mr Parker sank back into his seat and picked up his tea cup as Mrs Griffiths looked between them. “Doesn’t Miss Heywood look well in her half mourning attire, Mr Parker?” She commented.

Mr Parker’s eyes flickered over to Charlotte, but did not linger on her. “Yes, indeed Mrs Griffiths.”

“Black is such an oppressive colour.”

“But necessary.” Mr Parker said with a certain finality that brought the topic of conversation to a halt.

All three of them sipped their tea as an awkwardness filled the room until Charlotte said “Mr Parker?” Mr Parker shifted his gaze to hers in surprise, for Charlotte had barely said a word to him on his visits other than to answer his questions with a “yes” or a “no”. The fact she had ventured to address him to start a conversation was a new and interesting development.

“Yes, Miss Heywood.” He said in his deep tones which reverberated through her delicate figure.

“I was rather hoping that, now I am no longer in full mourning, I may be granted certain… freedoms.” She said.

“Oh yes? And what freedoms might they be?” Mr Parker said in a challenging manner, but in truth he was intrigued as to what she had to say now she seemed to have found her voice.

“Well, for a start, I do not think it necessary for Mrs Griffiths to accompany me on every walk around the park.” Charlotte said boldly.

“I cannot agree with you there, Miss Heywood. It is entirely inappropriate for you to be roving around London on your own.”

“I quite agree, Mr Parker.” Mrs Griffiths added.

“If you recall, Mr Parker, I single-handedly ran our household when my father was away on business. I think I am more than capable of a walk alone in the park.”

“This is not Willingden, Miss Heywood and your circumstances are much changed since then. You simply cannot experience the independence you were granted before. I will not have you gallivanting around London without a chaperone.”

“It is hardly gallivanting, Sir, it is merely a walk in the park.”

“My word is final, Miss Heywood.” Sidney said, his tone sharp.

Charlotte’s eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. Her chest started heaving from the anger rising in her and she struggled to compose herself. “Will you at least allow me to visit some places?” She asked through gritted teeth.

“What _places_ did you have in mind?” Sidney asked.

“St Paul’s Cathedral.” Charlotte replied. Sidney regarded her for a moment and didn’t respond. “Obviously with Mrs Griffiths accompanying me.” She added.

Sidney continued to look at her. “Very well, if Mrs Griffiths consents to taking you.”

“I do.” Mrs Griffiths replied.

“And I would also like to go to Vauxhall Gardens.” Charlotte asked.

“Oh Mr Parker, I do not think that is suitable, not for a young woman in mourning. To be indulging in the… the entertainment that is offered there, it would be unseemly.” Mrs Griffiths said.

Charlotte sighed impatiently. “I do not know a soul in London, Mrs Griffiths. I do not see how my presence there is going to be frowned upon. I need to get out of this house. I feel like I can hardly breathe being kept in here. I have endured everything quietly until now because I have been mourning my father, but I cannot keep on like this. I only wish to see what is at Vauxhall Gardens, I am happy to refrain from any activities you deem fit, but please at least let me see what is there.” Charlotte faced Sidney. “Please Mr Parker, will you at least consider it?”

Sidney gazed at Charlotte again as he contemplated her request and Charlotte hoped her speech had persuaded him. After what felt like an eternity, he finally said. “As it so happens I will be meeting some friends at Vauxhall Gardens next week. If Mrs Griffiths agrees to be your chaperone for the evening, I will consent to you accompanying me. Perhaps this will be a good opportunity to start your introduction into London society.”

Charlotte looked at him wide eyed, obviously surprised by his consent. “Thank you.” She replied. He nodded in acknowledgement and then Mrs Griffiths engaged him again in conversation.

Charlotte didn’t speak at all for the rest of the meeting until Sidney took his leave. “Well, Miss Heywood. I’m glad to see you are in better spirits. I will see you again next week for our visit to Vauxhall Gardens.” Sidney said bowing to her.

“Good day, Mr Parker.” Charlotte said curtseying as he said his farewell to Mrs Griffiths and then left the room.


	3. Episode 1: Part 3 - Vauxhall Gardens

Charlotte was feeling a lot more hopeful after her meeting with Sidney. Knowing that she was able to escape the confines of Mrs Griffiths’ house (if one was not including the park, that is) on at least two occasions in the coming days was a welcome thought which got her through the tedium of Mrs Griffiths’ criticism of her needlework (although granted, it was very poor). However, despite Mr Parker having granted his consent, Mrs Griffiths was not in a rush to go to St Paul’s Cathedral and decided it would be better to wait until after the outing with Sidney to Vauxhall Gardens. Charlotte thought that perhaps this was a test to see how she behaved in public and it irritated her greatly. The whole situation was so preposterous to her and she resented the fact that neither Sidney nor Mrs Griffiths appeared to consider her capable of doing anything and she was determined to prove them otherwise. It was clear that Mrs Griffiths didn’t think Charlotte should be going to Vauxhall Gardens at all given she was in half mourning, but Mrs Griffiths couldn’t very well overrule her guardian on this point. She refrained from voicing her displeasure explicitly, but she made certain comments from which Charlotte could deduce exactly what her feelings were on the matter.

On the day of the trip, Sidney called on Charlotte and Mrs Griffiths at the appointed time as they were to travel together to the gardens where they were to meet Sidney’s friends. Charlotte’s new maid, Jane, had spent a long time trying to tame her wild locks, but the results of her efforts were actually rather pleasing. If her guardian was satisfied with her appearance, he did not express it, although Charlotte had noticed that his eyes had lingered on her when she had first appeared. For some reason it bothered her that he had not at least acknowledge the effort she had made. After they had exchanged the customary greetings, Sidney ushered Charlotte and Mrs Griffiths into the coach and they were on their way.

The gardens had only just opened for the season and as they offered evening entertainment, the party had set off at seven o’clock in the evening.

“What friends of yours are we meeting this evening, Mr Parker?” Charlotte asked.

Sidney did not turn to address her, in fact, she was sure he had been avoiding her gaze as he had not looked at her since his initial “lingering look”. “A business associate of mine, Mr Lambe, and his daughter. They are visiting England from Antigua.” He replied.

“What is it that Mr Lambe does in Antigua?”

“He owns a number of sugar plantations.” Sidney replied. “His daughter, Georgiana, must be around your age so it seemed fitting to introduce you.”

“What brings Mr and Miss Lambe to England?” Charlotte asked.

“Mr Lambe wants to introduce Georgiana into English society.” Sidney answered, but still he did not look at her.

“Is Mr Lambe wealthy?” Mrs Griffiths asked.

“Very.”

“What is his fortune?” Mrs Griffiths probed.

“£100,000.”

“Oh my.” Mrs Griffiths said, clearly overcome by this information as her hand went to her chest in shock. Charlotte’s eyes too widened in surprise at this information. How could one comprehend such a sum? Her own fortune of £30,000 paled in comparison.

“Miss Heywood, as you are still in mourning, I suggest you refrain from all activities and merely act as an observer today.” Sidney said, still looking out of the window and not at Charlotte, and the fact he refused to meet her gaze when he addressed her roused something in her.

“You suggest, or you command?” Charlotte asked provocatively.

Sidney turned his head to hers, affronted by her remark. “Be careful Miss Heywood, for you are here at my invitation which I could revoke at any time.” He said to her in a low quiet voice.

Charlotte glared at him and said. “I am well aware that you have that power over me, Mr Parker, don’t you worry.” Sidney frowned at her, confused about her sudden confrontational approach. He shook his head slightly and then looked back out of the window.

They arrived at Vauxhall Gardens ten minutes later. Even though she was feeling flustered about the somewhat heated, albeit brief, exchange with Sidney (and bemused about the anger he had inspired in her), Charlotte’s excitement was clearly evident as she alighted from the coach. She looked in wonder as they entered the park. The walkways were illuminated with multi-coloured lamps which made the gardens seem quite enchanting, almost like Charlotte was in a dream. Also dotted around the gardens where paintings which appeared almost transparent as they were lit up by more lights. Charlotte could hear an organ playing music in the background and the sound of chatter and laughter. As they got further into the gardens, they came across a large and ornamented pavilion and it was here where they were to meet Sidney’s friends. Looking out there were tightrope walkers, a hot air balloon ride and other evening entertainers dotted around.

Charlotte watched all that was going on, her eyes shining brightly, a wide smile on her face for she was delighted to be here. After a few minutes of waiting, a voice called. “Parker?”

Sidney spun round. “Mr Lambe.” He said as he strolled over to greet his friend with an enthusiastic handshake.

“May I introduce my ward, Miss Charlotte Heywood and her chaperone, Mrs Griffiths.” Sidney said.

“Good evening Miss Heywood, Mrs Griffiths. This is my daughter, Georgiana.” Mr Lambe said, and the girl stepped out from behind her father to greet them.

Charlotte heard Mrs Griffiths gasp next to her and Charlotte herself couldn’t help but look at Miss Lambe curiously, for her skin was dark brown and her hair black as ebony. She looked nothing like her father. Remembering her manners Charlotte said. “Miss Lambe. It’s lovely to make your acquaintance.”

“Likewise.” Miss Lambe said rather unconvincingly.

Sidney and Mr Lambe started talking, which gave Charlotte the opportunity to speak more with Miss Lambe for it was a novelty indeed to be able to talk with someone her own age having been locked up with just Mrs Griffiths for company these past few months. “How are you enjoying your visit to England, Miss Lambe?”

“It is a cold chilly Island. I would much rather be back in Antigua in the sun.” She replied, a look of disdain on her face.

Charlotte let out a small laugh. “Yes, I can imagine. How long have you been in England?”

“Since January.”

“You mean even the delights of the English springtime have not been enough to improve your opinion of our country?”

“And what delights might they be?”

“The spring flowers, the blossom on the trees, the bird song…” Charlotte mused.

“I can’t say that I have noticed.”

“No… well, I suppose if you have been in London all this time, it may have eluded you. I, myself grew up in the country, and spring time in the country is rather glorious.”

“If you are from the country, how have you found yourself in London?” Miss Lambe asked.

“My father has recently passed and his estate was entailed to my cousin, Mr Collins. Mr Parker was appointed as my guardian and arranged for me to stay with Mrs Griffiths here in London.” Charlotte answered.

“I am sorry about your father.” Georgiana said.

“Thank you.” Charlotte said. “Actually, this is my first proper outing since he died.”

“In which case, you must make the most of it. What say you to going in the hot air balloon?” Georgiana said with a bit more enthusiasm.

“Oh, I am afraid I cannot. Mr Parker does not think it fit for a woman in half mourning to participate in such activities.” Charlotte replied her eyes flitting to her guardian, and as if he knew she was talking about him, Sidney’s eyes also glanced at hers momentarily. Charlotte looked away. “Furthermore, my chaperone for the evening has her eyes on me at all times.” She added, rolling her eyes in Mrs Griffiths’ direction.

“Oh what a bore! I must say, English society is so suffocating. All the social etiquette and rules are ridiculous. In Antigua, we are much less constrained.”

Charlotte smiled at her. “That may be Miss Lambe, but I am resigned to the fact that I must navigate my way through it, at least until I am of age and have my independence back.”

“Yes, and it seems that my father has rather grand designs for me here too.” Georgiana said sighing. “The soirees and the balls are all so tedious. I hate being gawped at all the time. I don’t belong here.”

“As someone who would much rather be running round in the meadows and hunting rabbits, I know a little of how you feel. We must strive to get through it together, Miss Lambe.”

“Georgiana.” Miss Lambe said extending her hand to her.

“Charlotte.” She said taking it and smiling. 

After talking together for some time in the pavilion, Mr Lambe suggested the party take a walk around the gardens. Sidney and Mr Lambe led the way, followed by Mrs Griffiths and her friend, whom she had met at the pavilion and who had decided to accompany them. Georgiana and Charlotte brought up the rear as they walked along arm in arm like old friends. Charlotte already felt so much lighter having made a friend and it struck her how lonely she had been for the past few months.

“This place is so beautiful.” Charlotte said as they meandered along the pathway.

“I’ll admit that it is quite enchanting, romantic even.” Georgiana replied and then looked over her shoulder.

“Are you expecting to meet someone?” Charlotte said, looking over her shoulder too. There were a few people behind them, including a gentleman with skin the same colour as Georgiana’s. He was smiling and looking at them intently.

“Hmm?” Georgiana responded, a strange look on her face. “I was actually just wondering how you would feel about making our escape?”

Charlotte’s eyes widened. “No, we couldn’t! It would be improper.”

Georgiana gave her a look. “Where’s your sense of adventure, Charlotte?”

“You don’t understand. This is my first trip out and I am sure my behaviour is under much scrutiny. I fear if I do not behave properly, I may not be allowed out again.”

“I understand your predicament Charlotte. But isn’t there a part of you that is a little intrigued as to what it feels like to go in a hot air balloon?”

“Well… yes of course, but…”

“But?”

“But I have been told not to.”

“Are you going to let your guardian dictate everything you do?” Georgiana challenged.

“I do not have a choice, Georgiana.”

Georgiana shrugged and sighed. “Well, suit yourself.” She said as suddenly she detached herself from Charlotte and began running off in the opposite direction. As she reached the gentleman who had been smiling at them, he reached for her hand and then ran off with her, laughing.

Charlotte watched after Georgiana, horrified and completely torn with what to do. Georgiana was obviously well acquainted with the gentleman and the fact she had run off indicated it must be some sort of secret romance. Charlotte didn’t feel that she call after her as that would alert the party to Georgiana’s abscondence and she didn’t want to get her new friend into any trouble, even if she did think such an act was incredibly foolhardy. Charlotte stood frozen to the spot for a moment, contemplating what to do next, her eyes glancing to Sidney and Mr Lambe who had not yet noticed Georgiana’s absence as they were looking ahead and then turning back the other way towards Georgiana, who had now disappeared from view. In a moment of madness, she screwed up her eyes, took a deep breath, and ran after Georgiana, knowing that she was a fast runner so hoping she would catch up with them and bring Georgiana back and talk some sense into her before there would be hell to pay.

Charlotte received a number of disapproving looks as she ran past the other visitors in the gardens. No doubt it would have looked quite shocking for a woman in half mourning attire to be doing so, but that was the least of her worries. What was she thinking in running away with that man? Charlotte rounded the corner, but still could not see Georgiana. She had decided on her course of action too late and now she had lost her, and she was in danger of being lost herself. There was a fork in the path and she needed to pick a route, but she hadn’t spent much attention on the walk and couldn’t remember the way. In the end she just picked a path and hoped it was the right one. After a minute or so of half running, half walking, it became clear this was not the route as there lights had all but disappeared and there was no-one around. Charlotte decided to turn round, but as she did so she walked straight into someone.

“Oh, please forgive me.” Charlotte said, looking up to see who it was she had collided with and as she did she instinctively stepped back and recoiled for the man in front of her was looking at her in a very frightening manner. His eyes were narrow and he was sneering at her as though he meant her harm.

“Tis no bother, Miss.” He said, stepping closer to her, and Charlotte took another step back.

“Please would you excuse me, I need to find my friend.” Charlotte said as she made to go past him, but he grabbed her arm as she did so and she let out a quiet shriek of alarm.

“Ssshhh…” He said menacingly into her ear. “No-one need get hurt. Just hand over your purse.”

“My purse?” Charlotte said, her voice trembling.

“You heard me. Do it now.” He said as his hand gripped her arm tighter.

Charlotte handed it over. The man opened it with one hand and looked in at the contents. “Their ain’t nothing in here.” He said as he threw it away into the bushes.

“Please let me go.” Charlotte said, as tears pricked in her eyes.

“No. You’re coming with me.” He said as he started to drag her along with him.

“No.” She shouted.

“Quiet or this will end badly for you.” He hissed.

Charlotte tried to struggle and then kicked the man in the shins, making him cry out in pain, but still, he didn’t let go of her as he wrapped his arms tightly round her, pinning her arms to her side and then began to drag her backwards. She continued to struggle, but his grip was so tight she couldn’t break free when suddenly she felt someone intervene to wrestle the man off her which cause him to loosen his grip and Charlotte to fall forwards onto her knees.

As quick as she could she got up onto her feet as the men (for she assumed it was a man who had come to her rescue) fought each other. She steadied herself to face them as she saw her attacker scarper off into the night and her rescuer standing tall and imposing watching him run away. The gentleman turned towards her and her eyes widened in shock and fear.

“What in God’s name are you doing Miss Heywood?” Sidney said, breathing heavily, his knuckles bloody from having punched the man. He looked absolutely furious with her.

“I… I was trying to find Miss Lambe. She ran off and then I lost her.” Charlotte replied breathless from the exertion of fighting off her attacker and running round the park.

“Did I not say that it was not safe for you go off on your own?”

“I know, but I…” Charlotte tried to say.

“You will never do that again, do you understand me?” Sidney interrupted as he stepped closer to her. The look he gave her was so intense, but Charlotte did not look away from him as her jaw set in frustration at being addressed like a child. 

“But what about Miss Lambe?” Charlotte asked.

“We have already found Miss Lambe. I will escort you back to Mrs Griffiths and then you will take the coach home.”

“But…”

“No, arguing, Miss Heywood. You are going home.” Sidney said.

Reluctantly Charlotte turned around and started walking.


	4. Episode 1 Part 4 - The Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments so far. Glad you are enjoying this take on the story.

Charlotte could sense that whatever would happen next would be bad for her. Mrs Griffiths had lectured her about how awful her behaviour had been for the entire journey home from the pleasure gardens. Charlotte was so shocked by the turn of events that she didn’t have the energy to argue her case, deciding the best course of action was to say nothing. As soon as they got back to the house, she rushed straight upstairs to her room and burst into tears. The injustice of her situation tore at her heart. She had only been trying to do the right thing and it had completely backfired on her. She was angry at Georgiana for running off, angry at Sidney for how he had spoken to her, angry at Mrs Griffiths for how she had berated her and angry at herself for being so foolish. Now she was sure she would not be allowed out ever again.

How long she cried for, Charlotte didn’t know, but eventually fatigue caught up with her and she fell asleep where she lay, still in her evening wear. She woke the next day with a terrible headache and it took her a little while to remember why and her heart sunk. She eased herself off the bed and peaked out the bedroom window, watching the people going about their daily business. Was this to be her only outlet into the rest of the world from now on? How could she bear much more of this existence? The answer was she could not and there was only one option for her. Charlotte would have to plead her case to her guardian and hope he would be a little sympathetic towards her. Sidney was most likely to be arriving today, therefore she would have to rally herself to do battle with him. Charlotte took a deep breath and then called for Jane to help her get dressed for ready for the day.

Sidney did not appear until later that afternoon. He spent the first hour discussing matters with Mrs Griffiths without Charlotte present, but then he summoned her from her room. Nervously Charlotte walked down the stairs towards the drawing room. When she entered the room, he was stood to greet her, but there was no-one else in room with him. He obviously wanted to speak with her alone and her heart started to beat faster. This must be serious.

“Miss Heywood.” Sidney said and the deep icy tones of his voice made Charlotte shiver.

“Mr Parker.” She responded, her head held high. She did not curtsey to him, but stayed standing facing him.

Sidney frowned at her. “Will you not sit?” He asked.

“No. There is something I wish to say first.”

“Alright…” Sidney replied, curious as to what she had to say. “Go ahead.”

“I know you are displeased with me, because I ran off on my own when you expressly forbad it. You were right to rebuke me for it, and I am sorry, but you never gave me the opportunity to fully explain what happened.” Charlotte said.

Sidney paused for a moment and regarded her. “Well then, tell me what happened.” He said inviting her to speak.

Charlotte took a deep breath. “Georgiana… that is, Miss Lambe, wanted to go on the hot air balloon, and when I said I could not, she ran off anyway. I was worried about her and ran after her to bring her back. Unfortunately she got a head start and I lost her. I took a wrong turn and then…” Charlotte paused as the tears pricked her eyes, as it suddenly struck her what had nearly happened to her. “… and then I was attacked.”

Sidney sighed heavily and closed his eyes briefly. “To think what could of happened if I had not intervened, Miss Heywood…”

“I know it was foolhardy, but I did not intentionally go against you.”

“And yet you still did.” He stated, unimpressed.

Charlotte scowled at him. “I was trying to help my friend. I never for a moment thought that I would encounter someone who wanted to do me harm.” Charlotte said. “Please do not judge me on one foolish mistake.”

Sidney looked at her solemnly. “Actions have consequences, Miss Heywood.”

His words riled her and all the feelings Charlotte had been suppressing inside her now threatened to burst out of her with force. “So you are going to lock me up in here again?” She said, her voice full of desperation.

“Miss Heywood…”

“No, Mr Parker. I do not believe that in appointing you as my guardian, my father meant for me to be locked up like a prisoner.”

“Miss Heywood…”

But now Charlotte had began, she could not stop. “I have endured months of this existence… Months of grieving for a much loved father with no-one to comfort me. Months in a strange place where I know nobody. I have had no company, save for Mrs Griffiths and yourself when you decided it fit to visit. I not been permitted to go anywhere except the park and I have been forced to engage in pursuits I do not care for. I cannot tolerate this any longer. I will not.” She said, her fists clenched, her chest heaving from the exertion of expressing what she had been feeling for months.

Sidney took a step towards her, his eyes narrowed as he retaliated. “Did you ever think, Miss Heywood, just for a moment, that I was trying to protect you, trying to give you time to grieve? Sidney said.

Charlotte took a step closer to him as well. “And did you ever think, Mr Parker, what it would have been like to be forced out of your home, to give it all up to a cousin you do not know and to be dragged off to a place you do not want to go?” Charlotte challenged.

“What choice did I have? It was impossible for you to stay there! And you have barely said a word since you got here. Never once have you expressed your dissatisfaction with the arrangements I made for you.”

“Yes I was silent. I was grieving and I was homesick. But you did not care.” She said accusingly.

“That is hardly fair, Charlotte.” Sidney said.

“No… No… you do not get to call me that. You may be my guardian Mr Parker, but you have got just as much to prove as I have before you get to address me with such familiarity.”

He sighed and rubbed his eyebrows. “Fine. Miss Heywood.” He conceded and paused for a moment to collect himself. He turned his back to her and stepped a couple of paces away, before turning back towards her. “Contrary to what you may think about me, I do have your best interests at heart, which is why I have a proposition for you.”

Charlotte frowned at him. “What proposition?”

“Please sit down, Miss Heywood.” Sidney said. Charlotte didn’t move for a moment as she was still feeling rather rattled. Sidney moved his head to indicate to the arm chair. “Sit.” He repeated. Reluctantly she sat down and he took a seat opposite her.

“My brother, Tom, is developing a seaside resort in Sanditon, a town on the south coast.” Sidney said. “Given last night’s events and the fact you are missing the countryside, I think you would be safer, and hopefully happier, there.”

Charlotte’s eyes widened in surprise. “You wish me to go to Sanditon?”

“Yes. I have already spoken to Mrs Griffiths and she has agreed to accompany you there.” Sidney said.

Charlotte was silent for a moment as she processed this information. “I have never seen the sea before.” She said, her voice softer, and her softer tone had a tempering effect on Sidney.

“Does this mean that my proposition is agreeable to you?”

“Yes. When do we leave?”

“ _You_ leave for Sanditon in two weeks.”

“You will not be accompanying us?” Charlotte asked.

“I will be travelling a few days after you in time for the first ball of the season.”

“There is to be a ball?

“Yes.”

Charlotte looked at her hands nervously before asking her next question. “Am I permitted to go to the ball?”

“That depends. ”

“On what?”

“On whether you can prove yourself to be trustworthy. Be under no illusion, Miss Heywood, that your behaviour last night was not only unbecoming of a young lady, but also incredibly dangerous. It is my duty to keep you safe. If you want to be granted these… freedoms, you need to prove to me that your can be trusted. Now…” Sidney said as he stood up. “I have another appointment. I will make the necessary arrangements in Sanditon for you.”

Charlotte stood up too.

“Good day, Miss Heywood.” He said, bowing to her. She did not respond. Sidney got to the doorway and then paused. “Oh, there was something else. You ought to know that Miss Lambe and her father are likely to be joining you in Sanditon for the season.”

This information did not enthuse Charlotte in the slightest, for she was rather angry with Georgiana for getting her into trouble. “Very well.” She responded as Sidney bowed again and walked out of the room.


	5. Episode 1 Part 5 - Sanditon

Charlotte looked out the window excitedly as the coach made its way across the clifftops towards Sanditon and she couldn’t help but gasp when she saw the ocean and marvel at the vast expanse of water that went on and on, as far as the eye could see. It really was magnificent! She couldn’t wait to go to the beach to get a closer look and to feel its coolness on her toes. She really hoped Mrs Griffiths would at least allow her to go for a stroll along the beach later this afternoon. That possibility, however, seemed unlikely to materialise, because there had been some changes to her circumstances in the form of two younger ladies… The Misses Beauforts.

Out of the blue, a week ago, Mrs Griffiths had announced that the Miss Julia Beaufort and Miss Phillidia Beaufort were to accompany them to Sanditon as the sisters were to be her charges for the season. At first, Charlotte was delighted by the prospect of younger female company for she had been craving it for months, however only after a couple of hours in their company in the coach, she was very quickly concluding that they were two of the most silliest girls in England. Mrs Griffiths too seemed to tire of the sisters and had lost her patience with them a few times in the coach. Still, Charlotte would not let it spoil her stay here, for she intended to make the most of her time in Sanditon… If she was allowed to go out, that is.

Charlotte had made a real effort over the last two weeks to prove herself to Mrs Griffiths, who no doubt was feeding back to Sidney everything about her behaviour. She had tried to be more enthusiastic about the piano, the embroidery and the painting, even though it was clear she was very poor at all three. She was polite and good mannered and everything a proper young lady should be. Whether her efforts had paid off and she would be allowed some independence, she didn’t know, but she had to try for she was determined that she would not spend all her time in Sanditon stuck inside with Mrs Griffiths and two giggling teenagers.

Soon enough, the coach left the clifftops and went onto a road that led to the town. The town was a real mixture of the old and new with low-slung cottages and the ancient church giving way to new shops and grand houses, some of which were clearly just finished and not yet occupied. Charlotte caught a glimpse of a construction site where a long terrace was half built. She thought it would be fascinating to see the labourers at work, for she considered that there was something miraculous about building something from nothing. The coach very quickly arrived at a property to the far side of the town. It was a fairly modest town house, but as Charlotte was used to living modestly, she was already inclined to like it. As she stepped out of the coach, she took a deep breath of the sea air. It certainly felt more refreshing than the London air and she could almost taste the salt from the sea on her tongue. The Beauforts sisters exited the coach after her and started giggling. Charlotte looked around so see what was so amusing. A number of labourers were staring at them with curiosity, along with a portly gentleman and a lady who clung to his arm. The gentleman acknowledged her presence by tipping his hat and the lady curtseyed. Whilst they were strangers, Charlotte felt it only proper to curtsey back.

Charlotte turned back towards the house and made her way inside. There was nothing remarkable about it, but it was comfortable. Her room was more than pleasant for it had a wonderful view of the sea and Charlotte gazed out in fascination at the people milling about on the beach. There were also some strange red contraptions on the beach and people were riding donkeys. She couldn’t wait to get a closer look and she sighed with happiness. Whilst Sidney had a lot more to prove to her, Charlotte couldn’t deny that his proposition to come here was a good idea, and for that at least, he had gone up in her estimations, albeit it, ever so slightly. Charlotte changed out of her travel clothes and walked down to join Mrs Griffiths and the Misses Beauforts for tea in the parlour.

***********

Mary Parker was a gentle soul and very patient person, and she had to be, for she was married to a fanatical and enthusiastic visionary by the name of Tom Parker. It was Tom’s dream to develop Sanditon into a fashionable seaside resort and with Lady Denham’s (the great lady of the town) investment, they were making much progress with the construction. Mary was proud of her husband’s achievements, but being Tom Parker’s wife had its disadvantages, for Tom was often away dealing with one thing or another, that at times it felt like she, and her four children, were very much neglected.

On this particular afternoon, Trafalgar House, the Parker’s family home, was bursting at the seems and everything seemed a little frantic. Lady Denham and her ward, Clara Brereton had arrived for tea so that Lady Denham could discuss business with Tom, but their arrival was quickly followed by Sir Edward Denham and his half sister, Esther Denham who had suggested a clifftop walk. Then, just as they were preparing to leave, Tom’s younger brother and sister, Arthur and Diana had come storming into the parlour with news, their faces etched with excitement. Plans for the walk were hastily abandoned and tea was ordered for everyone. It was fortunate indeed that the children were being occupied in the schoolroom with the nanny, otherwise the place would be utter chaos.

“We have exciting news!” Diana sang out after everyone had exchange the customary greetings and sat down for tea. “We have just witnessed the arrival of Miss Heywood, a young lady who has just come into a fortune of £30,000!” She said, her eyes wide.

“Well, this is good news!” Tom said excitedly.

“A young lady of fortune visiting Sanditon? That’s more like it.” Lady Denham exclaimed. “Does she bring anyone with her?”

“She has arrived with her custodian, a Mrs Griffiths who has also brought with her two other young charges, the Misses Beauforts, whose fortunes are of no consequence, but hear this… Miss Heywood brought a lady’s maid with her. Now that speaks of riches, does it not?” Diana said.

“It does indeed, dear sister.” Tom agreed.

“What does Miss Heywood look like?” Mary asked.

“We only caught a glimpse of her, but she seemed to be a pretty little creature, very slight in figure and she seemed rather pale, no doubt due to the arduous journey she had to endure from London.” Diana said.

“Arduous? I would hardly call a few hours in a coach arduous, particularly in this mild weather.” Lady Denham stated.

Diana seemed to ignore this comment and continued her narrative. “And Miss Heywood was still in her half mourning clothes.”

“Well that may explain why she was looking pale, for she is probably still grieving.” Mary remarked.

“I do hope that won’t prevent her from attending the ball.” Tom mused which secured him a glare from his wife for his thoughtlessness. “Her presence will be of great benefit to the town. Hopefully it will encourage more ladies of consequence to visit.”

“Well… we shall see, Mr Parker.” Lady Denham said. “And what say you, Sir Edward? You’ve been rather quiet. What have you been talking about with Miss Clara? I would have thought you would be interested that a lady of fortune is visiting the town?”

“Oh I am very interested Aunt. In fact, I was just saying to Miss Brereton how much I am looking forward to getting acquainted with her at the ball.” Edward said unconvincingly.

“Hmm…” Lady Denham said. “And what progress has your brother made in securing tenants for the town? Will there be any gentlemen arriving for the ball?” She asked, looking over to Esther who was looking coldly at her tea.

“We are expecting Sidney to arrive any day now with his friends from London.” Tom replied.

“From what I know of your brother, Mr Parker, I won’t hold my breath.” Lady Denham said.

“Oh I am so looking forward to the ball.” Arthur chimed in.

“But Arthur, you must not over-exert yourself. Think how ill you were only last week – you have only just recovered.”

“You are right, Diana. I was so ill, I thought I may never leave my bed.”

“Surely the sea air will do you good Arthur?” Tom maintained. “And perhaps a spot of sea bathing.”

“Sea bathing? Surely not Arthur, you will freeze to death!” Diana said, seemingly horrified by this proposal.

“I can assure you, dear sister, it is perfectly fine.” Tom said.

“I have not yet had the opportunity to go sea bathing.” Clara said. “But Sir Edward has been extolling its health-giving properties to me.”

“That I have.” Edward admitted.

“Well, the barometer is set to fair, so I propose a sea-bathing party tomorrow!” Tom said enthusiastically.

Arthur looked at Clara and Tom and muttered. “Madness!”

***********

Tom was anxious. It was only one day until the ball and still his brother Sidney had not arrived with the friends he had promised to bring with him to Sanditon. He was pacing his study, as he often did when he was nervous. Where the devil could he be? Tom was in such a state that he did not hear the door and his wife greet the visitor with delight until they both came bursting into the study.

“Tom, look who’s here!” Mary said a wide smile on her face.

Tom spun round. “Sidney.” He said with relief when his eyes met his brothers and he strode up to him to clap him on the back. “I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to appear!”

“I promised I would come, didn’t I?”

“That you did, and I never doubted you for a minute! You have not come alone, I hope…”

“Do not fret Tom, I have brought three gentleman with me and a young lady.” Sidney retorted.

“Oh splendid!” Tom responded, clapping his hands with glee.

“Who is it that accompanies you here, Sidney?” Mary asked.

“Lord Babington, who is friends with the Prince Regent, and Mr Crowe. I have also managed to persuade a close business associate of mine and his daughter to stay for the season. A Mr Lambe. He is a man of very large fortune.”

“Oh Sidney, I must say, you have surpassed yourself.” Tom said. “Lady Denham will be delighted with me…” Tom said. Sidney gave him a look. “I mean, with you, dear brother.”

“Hmm… Well, I aim to please.” Sidney stated. Tom offered Sidney a drink and he took a seat.

“We have another visitor of consequence in town, an heiress with a substantial fortune.” Tom told Sidney.

“I assume you are talking about Miss Heywood?”

“You are acquainted with her?” Mary asked.

Sidney sighed. “Yes, although not by choice.”

“Whatever do you mean Sidney?” Tom pressed.

“Miss Heywood is my ward.”

“Your… ward?” Tom repeated, surprised.

“Yes. Her father was one my business investors. He died in January and appointed me as Miss Heywood’s guardian.” Sidney explained.

“I had no idea you were so intimately acquainted! This is capital news brother!” Tom said.

“Tom! Don’t be so insensitive! I am sorry about the loss of your friend, Sidney. Given he appointed you as his daughter’s guardian, I suppose you were quite close?” Mary asked.

“He was a good man, but our acquaintance was never anything more than business. In truth, I have no idea why he saw fit to appoint me as Miss Heywood’s guardian.” Sidney admitted. “And it is clear that Miss Heywood is not exactly thrilled about the arrangement herself.”

“I can imagine it must be rather difficult. You must try to be patient, Sidney. She has just lost her father.” Mary urged.

He sighed. “I am trying.” He mumbled inaudibly.

Mary frowned, still thinking. “I wonder, should I perhaps call on her and introduce myself before the ball?”

“What a wonderful idea Mary!” Tom said. “And you must show her the delights Sanditon has to offer, the new sea bathing machines… Oh yes, she must go sea bathing!”

“Steady on Tom, Miss Heywood is still in mourning. Sea bathing would hardly be appropriate.” Sidney remarked.

“Yes, of course you’re right. She will be coming to the ball, though, won’t she?” Tom asked.

“I’m still undecided on that front.” Sidney replied.

“Oh but Sidney, Miss Heywood simply must come! As a lady of fortune, her presence there would be most encouraging.” Tom pleaded. “And it has been some months since her father passed. Surely the mourning period is coming to an end?”

“Tom!” Mary said, shocked.

“I will think about it.” Sidney said.

“That’s all I ask.”

“Can I go and get the children Sidney? For they would be most delighted to see you?” Mary said, purposefully changing the subject.

“Of course, Mary, I should love to see them. Send them in.” Sidney replied.


	6. Episode 1 Part 6 - The decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte finds out if she is allowed to go to the ball.
> 
> We are still in Episode 1, but the next part should be the last! The other episodes will not be split into as many parts as you needed the backstory first...
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been five days since Charlotte had arrived in Sanditon and thankfully she had not had to spend the entire time indoors. Mrs Griffiths had taken Charlotte and the Beaufort sisters on a walk along the beach yesterday, although she would not let them too near the sea for fear of the skirts of their dresses getting spoiled. Charlotte did not fully engage in the conversation as she walked along the beach, instead preferring to spend the time surveying her surroundings, taking everything in as she went: the feel of the wind on her face (for it was very breezy); the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore; and the perfect straight line of the horizon where the sky met the sea. She would have been able to enjoy the experience a lot more, however, if it were not for the constant prattle of Mrs Griffiths complaining about the sand and the Misses Beauforts giggling every five minutes.

Oh to be free to explore Sanditon on her own! At her father’s estate in Willingden, Charlotte had spent many a day roaming the fields with only herself for company, picking wildflowers, reading books under her favourite cherry tree, paddling in the stream, hunting rabbits… How she missed her home! Reminiscing her past life was futile, however, as Charlotte couldn’t go back to Willingden even if she wanted to, for it was not her home anymore and Mr Collins had been keen to emphasise that point. Anyway, hadn’t she always said that she wanted to have her own adventure? Perhaps Sanditon would offer her that? If Charlotte was ever to be given the opportunity to discover its secrets, that is.

It was so frustrating that, at least at present, she could no longer enjoy the freedoms she had in Willingden and all because she now had wealth and therefore needed to be controlled and managed. Did not Sidney or Mrs Griffiths know that wealth did not matter to her at all? She would gladly give all the money away if it meant she could be free to live the life she desired... Perhaps that life would materialise when she came of age in two years time and the fortune would be hers to do with as she pleased… that was if her guardian didn’t marry her off in the mean time.

Marriage. It was a topic that Sidney had mentioned in their first meeting after Charlotte’s father had died, but she was so grief stricken that she hadn’t taken much in from that conversation at the time. Marriage was so far from Charlotte’s mind right now. All she wanted was her independence back. She hoped that Sidney respected that and would not make any arrangements for her, for she was determined she would not enter into matrimony unless it was with a partner of her choosing. 

Aside from the walk along the beach, Mrs Griffiths had also taken her charges to the shops, for the Misses Beauforts wanted to buy new headpieces for the ball. Charlotte still did not know if she was permitted to go to the ball, but there were a pair of lovely blue shoes in the shop window that caught her eye, and she couldn’t resist trying them on. They fit ever so well, and so Charlotte decided to buy them. Even if she did not end up going to the ball, they would do well for a different occasion.

It was now only a day before the ball, and Sidney had still not arrived in Sanditon, or if he had arrived, Charlotte thought he must be avoiding her. It felt cruel to have to wait until just before the event itself to know whether she was able to go or not. Charlotte had tried not to think about it, but that was nigh on impossible, for it was all the Misses Beauforts could talk about to the extent that if Sidney said she couldn’t go, Charlotte was sure she would be most upset. She mused, however, that at least if Sidney did say no, it couldn’t be for any reason regarding her behaviour, for Charlotte had been sure not to put a step wrong, and even Mrs Griffiths herself had commented on how polite and agreeable she had been these past few weeks.

Sidney did finally appear in the afternoon that day, with only a little more than twenty four hours before the start of the ball. Charlotte was once again summoned from her room to meet with him in the drawing room. As with her last meeting, Sidney wanted the time alone with her which Charlotte supposed must not be improper, seeing as he was her guardian, even if it did make her feel rather awkward. She assumed her feelings on the matter were drawn from the fact that he was unmarried, combined with her assumption that he could be no more than ten years older than her, that made the situation feel rather odd. Again she wondered why her father saw fit to appoint Sidney to take on this role when his circumstances perhaps warranted an altogether different choice in person.

“Mr Parker.” Charlotte said, greeting him with a curtsey as she entered the drawing room.

“Miss Heywood.” Sidney said, bowing to her. They took their seats. “How are you enjoying Sanditon?” He asked her.

“Very much, thank you.” She replied, feeling rather nervous about what he was going to say. “Mrs Griffiths took us for a walk on the beach yesterday. It was a little blustery, but I found the sea breeze quite refreshing.”

“Good, then you are happy here.” Sidney said, and it was more of a statement than a question.

“I confess, I feel much brighter here than in London. Thank you for making the arrangements for me.” Charlotte said.

Sidney nodded in acknowledgment “You should know that I have just come from my brother’s house, and my sister-in-law, Mary, intends to call on you tomorrow to introduce herself and show you the delights of Sanditon.”

“Oh, I would very much like to meet Mrs Parker, and to explore Sanditon more. I fear Mrs Griffiths does not have quite the sense of adventure as I do.” Charlotte replied.

Sidney gave her a look. “That may be, Miss Heywood but while you are in Mrs Griffiths’ care, you must do as she says.”

Charlotte could feel her temper start to rise at his words. “I think you’ll find that I have been doing just that for the past few weeks, Mr Parker.”

“Yes, it seems you have not put a foot wrong.” Sidney said, somewhat sarcastically, although the statement was true.

“Then I hope… I hope that means I have proven myself trustworthy in your eyes.”

“Let us not pretend, Miss Heywood, that we do not know the reason why you have been so… compliant.” Said Sidney.

Charlotte glared at him. “You said that I needed to show you that I could be trusted. How else was I supposed to demonstrate that I could be trustworthy other than to do what I was told?”

“True.” He conceded and then took a sip of his drink.

“Then I would be grateful if you would tell me if my efforts have paid off and whether I am now permitted to go to the ball tomorrow or not.” Charlotte asked him directly and her bluntness took Sidney by surprise.

He regarded her for a moment. She had a stern look upon her face and there was a frown between her eyebrows. Her stubbornness and her attempts to demonstrate that she meant business had quite the opposite effect on him than she would have liked, for he found it somewhat amusing. He was tempted to toy with her, but he knew it would be inappropriate because she was his ward… and she was still in mourning…

Sidney sighed deeply. “Very well, Miss Heywood. You may go to the ball tomorrow.”

His words made the whole of Charlotte’s body relax and she even gave him the slightest of smiles. “Thank you.” She said. “May I dance?” She asked.

“Yes, you may dance, it is a ball after all… although perhaps not every dance for you are still in mourning.”

Charlotte nodded and her body stiffened again before she asked her next question. “Do you have any other… conditions?” She asked him, somewhat sharply.

“Not for now, but it goes without saying that I expect you to be on your best behaviour… No running off after Miss Lambe this time, for example.” Sidney said.

“No… Well, perhaps I’ll steer clear of her at the ball.” Charlotte replied, for she had not yet forgiven her for the events of a few weeks ago. “She seems quite a handful.” She continued.

“She is. I think her father hopes that in bringing her to Sanditon she’ll be kept out of mischief.”

“Is that why I am here too?” Charlotte challenged.

Sidney’s dark eyes looked straight at her and Charlotte flinched. “Perhaps.” He confessed.

His confession offended her. “Then I am sorry that you think so badly of me.” Charlotte said as she got out of her chair and turned towards the door.

Sidney stood up too. He had not expected that reaction from her. “Charlotte…” He started. Charlotte spun round and stared at him. “Miss Heywood.” He corrected. “I…”

“Thank you for _permitting_ me to go to the ball, Mr Parker.” Charlotte interrupted. “If you see Mrs Parker please tell her that I would be delighted to receive her tomorrow at a time of her choosing. Good day, Mr Parker.” She said curtseying and before Sidney could reply, she rushed out of the room.

*****************

Mary Parker called on Charlotte in the morning the next day. After introducing themselves, Mary proposed a walk along the clifftops which Charlotte was most enthusiastic about. Mary was all politeness and conversation flowed easily, such that by the time they had reached the cliffs they were getting on so well that were now on first name terms. Mary talked about her four children with fondness and Charlotte was eager to meet them. Being an only child, Charlotte had often found herself calling upon her dear friend, Alison, who had 11 siblings and she had doted on the little ones. Charlotte frequented her friends house so regularly that at times it had felt like she had been adopted into the family, especially when her father was away. She missed them all terribly and the thought of being able to play with children again cheered her greatly.

Charlotte told Mary about her upbringing and a little about her current circumstances, but she tried to refrain from complaining, for it would not do to disparage her guardian in front of his sister-in-law. Mary also talked a little about Sanditon and her husband, Tom, although Charlotte noticed that she did so with a little less enthusiasm. All in all, Charlotte felt like she had found a friend who hopefully this time would not get her into trouble!

The walk along the clifftops was particularly breezy today and the ladies had to hold onto their hats on for fear of them flying away.

“Do not tell my husband this, but I fear are in the midst of gale.” Mary said.

“Why must we not tell Mr Parker?”

“Because gales are not permitted to blow in Sanditon, Charlotte! As I’m sure you will discover when you meet him, my husband will not hear a bad word said about the town, not even the weather!” Mary explained and Charlotte giggled in response.

“I will be sure to offer only praise and nothing else.”

“Very good of your Charlotte. I must say, I was so pleased to hear you are coming to the ball, although you wouldn’t be too proud to dance with a clerk or shopkeeper, would you?” asked Mary.

“I would happily dance with anyone who would partner me, but given I am still in a state of mourning, I have been advised not to over indulge in it tonight.”

“Yes, quite right. If not dancing, I am sure there will be plenty of people eager to engage you in conversation.”

“There will?” Charlotte asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Oh yes, for you are a young lady of fortune and therefore of much interest. You will have your pick of who to dance with too, that is certain.” Mary grinned.

“Then I should be sorry to leave them so disappointed.”

“They will understand I am sure. Then there is Lady Denham who has expressed a wish to know you.”

“I have heard she is a lady of great fortune.” Said Charlotte.

“She is. She owns Sanditon House which is a magnificent property with extensive grounds. No doubt you will be invited there for tea with her very soon.”

“I have to say, you are making this all sound rather daunting, Mary. I cannot fathom why anyone would be so interested in me, for I am merely a farmer’s daughter from Willingden.”

“Yes, but a farmer’s daughter with a fortune.” Mary said giggling. Charlotte smiled shyly in response. “How do you find my brother-in-law Charlotte?”

“I confess that we have had little time to get to know each other.” Charlotte answered. “The extent of my knowledge about him is that he was in business with my father… and that he considers me an inconvenience.”

“Oh I am sure that is not true!” Mary said.

“Well he certainly seems to have a poor opinion of me. I just wish…” Charlotte paused. Mary gave her a questioning look. “I just wish he would trust me.”

“Charlotte, the thing you need to know about Sidney is that he finds it difficult to trust our sex, and I am afraid he can sometimes be rather dismissive, or cold even.”

“Why is that?”

“He has had some bruising experiences in the past, but I assure you that he does have a good heart and I hope that in time you will see it. I am certain that the more you get to know each other, the more he will endear himself to you.” Mary said.

Charlotte smiled politely at Mary. “I’m glad to hear it.” She replied, thinking that only time would tell if she was right.


	7. Episode 1 Part 7 - The ball

“I wonder if Miss Heywood will be coming tonight?” Edward asked his sister as they travelled by carriage to the Assembly Rooms.

Esther rolled her eyes at him. “Oh Edward, not you too! Miss Heywood is all our Aunt has been talking about these past few days. I am sick of it! We must keep focused on the task in hand. Tonight could provide you with an opportunity to discredit that little minx Clara Brereton once and for all.”

“Yes, Esther, I am aware of the plan, but surely even you are a little curious about the new heiress in our midst?”

Esther glowered at him. “Not in the slightest.” She replied.

“Not jealous of all the attention she is getting then?” Edward sneered.

“No…” Esther said rather too quickly. “I just do not understand what all the fuss is about. We haven’t even met her yet. There may be nothing extraordinary about her at all.”

“… Except her fortune.” Edward mumbled, but Esther heard him and gave him another cold look. “Esther, I just think that befriending someone with a fortune may work in our favour.”

“We will not need her money if you just do what you need to do.” Esther said and looked out the window bringing the conversation to an abrupt end.

*****************

Charlotte was nervous as she made her way to the Assembly Rooms with Mrs Griffiths and the Misses Beauforts. She had decided to wear a white ball dress which she had accessorised with a black velvet band round the waist, along with a black feather headpiece and black gloves to show she was still in half mourning. She had also put on her new blue shoes where were now her favourite possession. Other than her mourning clothes which Mrs Griffiths had assisted her in purchasing, she owned very little by the way of clothing, for her father had taught her to be frugal, therefore it was a novelty indeed to purchase something new.

When the ladies arrived at the Assembly Rooms, they were met almost at once by a very lively gentleman. “Ladies, welcome to the first ball of the season. My name is Mr Tom Parker. May I take your names and I can announce you as you enter.” He said.

“Thank you Mr Parker. I am Mrs Griffiths and these are my charges, Miss Beaufort, Miss Phillidia Beaufort and Miss Heywood.” Mrs Griffiths answered.

Tom’s eyes lit up as soon as Mrs Griffiths said Charlotte’s name. “Well how splendid it is to finally meet you all! Miss Heywood, I hear my wife, Mary, had the most delightful walk with you this morning.” He said.

“It was most kind of her to call on me, Mr Parker.” Charlotte answered.

“And how do you find Sanditon, Miss Heywood?” Tom asked, his full attention on her making it clear that she was the person of interest and not the others with her.

“From what I have seen, it is a charming place Mr Parker.” Charlotte said. “I understand that you are currently building a new terrace?”

“Yes, and it is coming along very well indeed.”

“I should very much like to see it taking shape.” She said enthusiastically.

“Then you shall! It would be my honour to show you.” He said. “You know, I designed it all myself.”

“Impressive.” Mrs Griffiths said as Tom turned to look at her and saw a queue forming behind them.

“But we can talk about that more another time. Please step this way.” Tom said as he led them through the entrance hall to the ballroom. The music stopped and Tom cleared his throat. “Mrs Griffiths, Miss Beaufort, Miss Phillida Beaufort and Miss Heywood.”

Everyone in the room stared at them as they entered and Charlotte felt rather self-conscious. It was ridiculous that she was of so much interest to people she had never met and just because she had money. She looked around the room and caught Sidney’s eye. He nodded at her to acknowledge her, but he had a rather stern and intense expression. Perhaps their last conversation was still playing on his mind like it was on hers? She knew she had been rather terse with him, but he seemed to say things that really stirred up an anger in her which she had never experienced before. The fact that he had such a poor opinion of her also bothered her. Charlotte had never been concerned about what anyone thought of her before, but for some reason it mattered with him. After a few seconds, the music started again and Charlotte broke Sidney’s gaze as the group were approached by a fair haired and handsome gentleman.

“Mr Parker, would you introduce us?” He askedTom.

“Certainly. Ladies, this is Sir Edward Denham.” Tom replied.

Edward took hold of Charlotte’s hand and kissed it. “Enchanted to make your acquaintance, Miss Heywood.” He said, looking into her eyes as he did so. Charlotte found his behaviour rather perplexing. “May I have the pleasure of this dance?” He asked.

Charlotte looked to Mrs Griffiths for permission and she nodded. “Yes, thank you.” Charlotte said and despite her initial confusion, she smiled, for it had been some months since she had danced and she longed to indulge in it as much as she could tonight. Edward led her to the dancefloor and they got into position for a country dance.

As they danced, Edward attempted to start a conversation. “You are looking lovely tonight, if I may say so, Miss Heywood.” He said.

“Thank you.” Charlotte replied. “I confess that this is my first dance for many months, I do hope I can remember the steps.”

“I would not have known it Miss Heywood for you dance very well.” He said, bestowing another compliment. “Are you enjoying your time in Sanditon?”

“Very much.”

“Do you plan to try sea bathing?”

“I hope to, although my current circumstances need to be considered.” Charlotte replied. “Do you care for it at all?”

“Oh yes and you must experience it for yourself if you can, for nothing can give one such a sense of well-being!” He said.

“I can tell you are a strong advocate of it, Sir.”

“That I am, Miss Heywood.”

Charlotte smiled politely, and then the dance parted them for a moment. When they came back together, Edward asked. “Are you fond of poetry, Miss Heywood?”

“I am fond of reading in general, although I prefer prose over poetry.” Charlotte replied

“I have been reading Lord Byron’s Childe Harold's Pilgrimage lately.” Said Edward and promptly launched into a verse:

_“Oh! let that eye, which, wild as the gazelle's,_

_Now brightly bold or beautifully shy,_

_Wins as it wanders, dazzles where it dwells,_

_Glance o'er this page, nor to my verse deny_

_That smile for which my breast might vainly sigh…”_

“Very well spoken.” Charlotte said, trying to get him to stop, for whilst he was very expressive, the look he gave her as he recited the poem made her feel a little uncomfortable. Thankfully the dance was coming to an end. When the music stopped, Tom announced another guest....

“Mr Lambe and Miss Lambe.”

All eyes wandered to the entrance and Charlotte looked too as whispers broke out at the sight of Georgiana who was on her father’s arm. She did not smile, but held her head high, obviously used to the reaction she received in these situations. Charlotte watched as Sidney walked over and greeted them. She caught Georgiana’s eye for a moment, but then Edward leaned in to talk to her again.

“Miss Heywood?” He said, holding out his hand for the second dance and she felt obliged to accept.

Edward was a very capable dance partner, albeit his attempts at conversation left much to be desired, but Charlotte was very much enjoying herself. After the second dance ended, she felt it only proper to sit a few dances out as Sidney had suggested. Edward accompanied her to the side of the room to introduce her to some of the other guests.

“Miss Heywood, may I introduce my sister…”

“Half-sister.” Esther corrected.

“Excuse me, half-sister, Miss Esther Denham, and this is Miss Clara Brereton.” They all curtseyed.

“We are all relations of Lady Denham.” Clara said, looking towards the back of the ballroom where a lady was sat talking to Mrs Griffiths.

“Some of us are closer relations than others.” Esther clarified.

“I am Lady Denham’s ward, Miss Heywood.” Clara said. “Being the very poorest of poor relations, she has been good enough to take me in.” Esther scoffed at Clara’s words and eyed her brother.

“I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting Lady Denham.” Said Charlotte.

“Well, when you do I am sure you it will be a memorable experience, Miss Heywood, for my Aunt has a sharp tongue and takes a great interest in everything, especially when it comes to money.” Esther remarked and looked to her brother as if to prompt him into action and he got the hint.

“Miss Brereton, I do hope you will honour me with a dance or two this evening.” Edward said.

“Of course, Sir Edward, although I am engaged for the next dance by Mr Crowe.” Clara replied.

“Mr Crowe?”

“Yes. We were introduced by Mr Sidney Parker. He has brought two gentleman with him from London, Mr Crowe and Lord Babington. Lord Babington, we are led to believe is acquainted with the Prince Regent. Did you not see Esther dancing with him, for they made quite the handsome pair?” Clara said, a glint in her eye.

“No, I was too distracted by my own dance partner.” Edward said, looking over to Charlotte which made her blush.

To avoid his attentions, Charlotte glanced around the room and noticed Georgiana still stood with her father and Sidney. She looked thoroughly miserable and Charlotte suddenly felt sorry for her.

“Would you excuse me.” Charlotte said, as she curtseyed and left them and walked across the room.

Sidney clocked her as she approached. “Ah, Miss Heywood.”

“Mr Parker, Mr Lambe, Miss Lambe.” Said Charlotte.

“Miss Heywood.” Georgiana replied, but avoided her eyes.

“When did you arrive in Sanditon, Sir?” Charlotte asked, addressing Mr Lambe.

“Not two days ago.”

“Are you enjoying being back by the ocean?”

Georgiana huffed and Mr Lambe looked at her sternly. “It does not have the beauty of Antigua’s shores, but there is something more homely about it.” Mr Lambe replied.

“I hear you are planning on staying for the season?”

“Yes, that is the current intention, for we have been promised lively society here.” Mr Lambe responded.

As he was speaking, Tom walked up to them and started extolling Sanditon’s delights to Mr Lambe. Georgiana saw the chance to draw Charlotte away from the gentlemen and talk to her privately.

“Charlotte, I wanted to say… about what happened at Vauxhall Gardens...” Georgiana started as she nervously looked over her shoulder at her father who kept glancing at them.

“What did happen at Vauxhall Gardens exactly, Georgiana?” Charlotte challenged. “One minute we’re fast friends, and the next you run away with a… a man. You put me a very difficult position.”

“I am sorry, Charlotte. I did not consider the consequences my actions.”

“No you did not, and I suffered for it.” Charlotte said crossly, but then softened when she saw the sad look in her friend’s eyes. She sighed. “What’s done is done. I’m sure you could use a friend right now as much as me, so let us not quarrel.”

Georgiana offered her a smile. “Thank you Charlotte.”

“Who was he anyway?”

“His name is Otis Molyneux, and we are in love.” Georgiana replied, a giddy, yet sad look coming upon her face.

Charlotte suspected as much. “Even so, to run off like that was incredibly reckless.”

“I know.” She sighed. “And now I’ve been dragged to this God forsaken place by my father away from him.”

“Your father does not approve of Mr Molyneux?”

“No. He has for forbade me from seeing him.”

Charlotte couldn’t help feeling that this was a good idea given the careless behaviour he incited in her friend so she didn’t offer a response.

Sidney started to approach them with a portly male companion as Tom and Mr Lambe were still engaged in conversation. “Miss Heywood, Miss Lambe. May I introduce my brother, Mr Arthur Parker.” They greeted him with a curtsey.

“I was rather hoping, Miss Lambe, that you would agree to dance the next dance with me?” He said. Charlotte regarded him for a moment. He had a kindly face and lovely smile.

Charlotte noticed Georgiana’s eyes flick across the room to her father before she forced a smile. “Yes, of course.” She replied. Arthur took her hand and led her across the dancefloor.

Sidney stood in front of Charlotte. He had a rather severe look on his face and she couldn’t help feeling that he would rather be somewhere else right now than stuck with her. He surprised her, however, when he held out his arm to her. “Shall we, Miss Heywood?” He asked.

Charlotte’s eyes widened in surprise, for she had not expected to dance with him. Hesitantly she took his arm and he led her to the dancefloor. The band struck up a new tune and they began to dance. Neither of them said a word to begin with. Charlotte herself found she did not know what to day, so she focused on Sidney’s face, his features, his expression. Sidney seemed to be deliberately avoiding her gaze for a time, yet the silence was becoming overbearing, so she felt compelled to start the conversation.

“I liked your sister-in-law very much.” Charlotte commented.

Sidney still avoided her gaze. “Mary? Yes, she is good woman.”

“And I had a conversation with your brother, Tom earlier. He is very… enthusiastic and devoted to Sanditon.”

“Yes, well, he is trying to make a difference, to leave his mark and I do my best to support him.” Sidney answered.

“He seemed very pleased with you for bringing such prestigious friends. Did I hear that Lord Babington is a friend of the Prince Regent?”

“Yes, that is true. Now if he could be persuaded to come to Sanditon, its reputation would be firmly established.”

“Do you think that likely?”

“Anything is possible.” Sidney replied.

They danced again in silence, and still Charlotte observed him. He was a handsome man, that was true, yet he confounded her greatly.

Sidney’s eyes keep flicking to hers and eventually he said. “You seem to be examining me quite intently, Miss Heywood.”

The depth of his voice caused Charlotte to shiver slightly. “Yes I am.” She confessed.

“Why is that?”

“Because even though you have been in my life for some months now, I still feel like I hardly know you. I am trying make out your character.”

“And what have you discovered so far?”

“I am not sure you would like what I have to say.” She said with a teasing smile.

The corners of his mouth twitched in return. “Come Miss Heywood, now you have me intrigued. I am sure whatever it is you have to say I have heard it before.”

“So you have a reputation for being rather aloof and ominous?”

His eyebrows raised slightly at her candour. “I don’t deny it.”

“And yet my father still saw it fit to appoint you as my guardian, so there must be something about your character that is commendable.”

Sidney chuckled slightly. “As to that, I cannot say Miss Heywood, for in truth I have no idea why your father bestowed this duty on me.”

“He did not inform you of his wishes before he died?” Charlotte asked.

“No. He did not.” Sidney admitted. This news puzzled Charlotte greatly. She felt sure it would be something her father would have discussed with Mr Parker, given its importance. She was also hoping that Sidney could have offered some more insight into the reasons why her father felt it necessary to make the arrangements he had, for she was still feeling quite flummoxed by it all.

The dance ended and Sidney and Charlotte clapped the musicians. Charlotte felt a little light-headed, which she surmised must be due to the fact she had not danced for sometime and therefore was not used to the exercise. She needed some refreshment and a little rest. “Excuse me, Mr Parker.” Charlotte said, curtseying and walking away from him as a lively song began.

Charlotte headed to the other side of the room and went to find the balcony. As she made her way up the stairs she heard a strange noise and she froze to the spot. There was movement behind the curtain. Another noise followed, and this time it sounded like a woman in pain. Charlotte was convinced someone was in trouble and her heart began to pound loudly in her chest. Bravely, she edged closer to the curtain, trying not to make a sound… A lady’s shoe was poking out from under the curtain and then she heard giggling, heavy breathing… and then a moan… Despite her naivety, she was able to deduce what was happening. This was not someone in pain. This was a lovers’ tryst.

Horrified, Charlotte quickly fled down the stairs and back into the ballroom.

**END OF EPISODE ONE**


	8. Episode 2 Part 1 - Headaches

**EPISODE TWO**

Charlotte headed down to breakfast in the parlour fairly early the next day. Mrs Griffiths was already up and eating and Charlotte sat down opposite her.

“Good morning Charlotte. How are you feeling?” Mrs Griffiths asked her.

“Better thank you.” She replied, for after the shock of happening upon the lovers behind the curtain last night, Charlotte had looked quiet pale and out of sorts, such that Mrs Griffiths had insisted she went home not long after. Charlotte had wrestled with whether she should tell anyone or not, but decided against it at the time reasoning she did not want to have to put herself in such a position with strangers around her, let alone at the first ball of the season. However, now it was the morning after, a number of thoughts were running through her mind about it. It was incredibly reckless to meet in a public place, although granted there was no-one on the balcony at the time, but who would be so foolish? Anyone could have happened upon them… perhaps someone had after she had left? Charlotte knew it was none of her business, but part of her wanted to find out who it was. How she would do that without revealing what she had witnessed, she didn’t know. Maybe it was better to be silent on the matter after all and try and move on.

After her shocking encounter, Charlotte did not mind leaving the ball early for all the attention and introductions were rather tiresome, even if everyone seemed nice enough, and she had begun to get a headache. She did regret, however, not being able to dance more, for she had only managed two dances with Sir Edward and one with Sidney, although Mr Crowe had asked her before she had left and she had had to decline. Charlotte hoped there would be another opportunity soon.

“Mr Parker seemed very pleased with you last night.” Mrs Griffiths commented. “And I have to agree that you acted with much decorum. For a country girl with little experience of society, you are doing very well Charlotte.”

Charlotte forced a smile, but she couldn’t help but resent her patronising tone. She knew Sidney wanted Mrs Griffiths to help her transition into society and become more accomplished like other young ladies of fortune and whilst she couldn’t deny that there was something appealing about entering into high society, Charlotte couldn’t help but feel out of place. She knew her father would have wanted to give her the world and she was grateful that her fortune had opened up so many possibilities, but it also imposed restrictions which she found hard to bear. She had borne everything patiently until now because she was in a state of mourning and also to prove to both Sidney and Mrs Griffiths that she was trustworthy, but she couldn’t keep up the pretence much longer.

“Sir Edward Denham is a rather fine fellow. What an honour to be asked to dance with him.” Mrs Griffiths commented.

“He is indeed a good dancer, but I found his conversation somewhat lacking.” Charlotte admitted.

“Charlotte!” Mrs Griffiths said shocked. “You should not talk that way about a gentleman.”

Charlotte managed to refrain from rolling her eyes at her although it was tempting. “Mrs Griffiths, it is only the two of us here and I am just being honest with you.”

Mrs Griffiths looked at her curiously. “Alright, but you must not say such things in public.”

“No, I will not.” Charlotte conceded as she helped herself to some bread and butter.

Mrs Griffiths didn’t seem convinced by her reply, but decided to continue the conversation regardless. “I was fortunate enough to spend some time seated with Lady Denham last night. She is most eager to meet you. I expect we’ll receive an invitation very soon.”

Charlotte sighed heavily. “Very well.”

“Charlotte! What has gotten into you this morning? Lady Denham is the great lady of the town and she wishes to know you. It is a huge honour.”

“I am sorry Mrs Griffiths, but I spent most of the evening being introduced to a number of people and I cannot help but think that they are only interested in me because of my fortune.” Charlotte replied.

“Well of course they are, Charlotte, don’t be so naïve!”

Charlotte’s eyes widened in surprise at Mrs Griffiths response. “And what about my character? My accomplishments? My interests?” Charlotte asked.

“Charlotte… this is how the world works. Wealth is everything in high society.”

Charlotte frowned at her words. “I was not the wealthiest person there. Surely Mr Lambe and Georgiana would be of more interest than me?”

“Mr Lambe is indeed incredibly wealthy and Lady Denham took a good deal of interest in him and Miss Lambe too, but it is you that has got everyone’s attention because your fortune is secure… and of course the fact that you are of marrying age.”

Charlotte suspected as much. “Is that why Mr Parker saw fit to bring me to Sanditon, to find me a husband?”

Mrs Griffiths looked at her sympathetically. “Charlotte, all women of fortune must marry eventually, and I’m sure you will not be lacking in suitors. There will be someone who you will like I am sure.”

“… but what if I don’t want to marry?”

Mrs Griffiths sighed. “Well, that is something you will need to discuss with Mr Parker.”

“I shall.” Charlotte replied, scowling.

“… and you must not dismiss Sir Edward so quickly, Charlotte, for he has a title and is from a distinguished family. Lady Denham was most delighted that you danced with him.”

“So this is the real reason why Lady Denham is so interested in meeting me, because she sees me as a good match for her nephew?”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Mrs Griffiths said.

Charlotte gripped her knife tighter in frustration at her situation. “Did Lady Denham say anything else, or were the two of you just talking about my marriage prospects?” She asked through gritted teeth.

“No. We spoke about Miss Lambe, for Lady Denham was particularly intrigued about Georgiana’s… background.” Mrs Griffiths remarked.

“Her background?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes. You know, the fact her mother was one of Mr Lambe’s slaves.”

“His… slave?” Charlotte said feeling shocked by Mrs Griffith’s statement which snapped her out of her thoughts about being married off and more towards the fact that she appeared to know very little about her new friend.

“Oh yes. For how else would you explain Miss Lambe’s dark skin? It is quite the story really, Mr Parker told me. Miss Lambe’s mother was working on one of Mr Lambe’s sugar plantations and he appears to have fallen in love with her, married her and shortly after freed all his slaves, no doubt under his new wife’s influence for if he had not done so, he would be even wealthier still.” Mrs Griffiths said.

“But… but surely slavery is now confined to history?” Charlotte said still feeling quite bewildered.

“Slavery has not yet been outlawed, although many have been campaigning for it.” Mrs Griffiths clarified.

“Then… then surely Mr Lambe’s actions in freeing his slaves are to be commended?”

Mrs Griffiths cleared her throat. “Yes of course.”

Charlotte’s head started throbbing again as it hit her that Sidney had relayed this information. Was his own business tied up with the slave trade? And God forbid, was her own fortune tainted by it? Surely her father would not have invested in such a business if he knew? Charlotte started to feel a little nauseous. 

“Now, where are Julia and Phillidia, for we must get ready to go to church in an hour?” Mrs Griffiths said, more to herself than Charlotte. “Please can you wake the girls and get them ready.” She said to a servant who bowed and left the room.

“Mrs Griffiths, please could I be excused from going to church?” Charlotte asked, wanting some time to process the information Mrs Griffiths had bestowed on her this morning and to recover from her headache and nausea.

“Certainly not! You look well enough to me and questions will be asked if you are not there. Virtuosity in a young lady is an essential quality that you must possess. I will not have you thought of as licentious.” Mrs Griffiths said. Charlotte took a deep breath and bit her tongue for arguing about this subject with Mrs Griffiths was a futile pursuit. She would just have to grin and bear it.

An hour later and they had arrived at the church. It was blowing a gale again and Charlotte had to hold onto her hat for fear of it blowing off. Her still head hurt, the pain exasperated from all the pins her maid her stuck into her hair to keep it in place. She longed to keep her hair down and free, but her new found status as a young woman with fortune apparently necessitated she made more of an effort. As they entered the churchyard they were immediately met by Mr Tom Parker.

“Miss Heywood! So wonderful to see you here. I do hope you are feeling better?” He said.

“I am, thank you.” Charlotte answered, although this was not the truth of it.

“Have you been introduced to my brother, Arthur and sister Diana?” Tom said, as Arthur and Diana.

“Yes, we briefly met last night.” Replied Charlotte.

“Oh my dear girl, you look so pale! How stoic of you to come to church this morning after you were suffering so last night.” Diana said.

Charlotte smiled politely as Mrs Griffiths said. “Certainly it is, Miss Parker, but our spiritual health is just as important as our physical health.”

There was silence for a moment as no one seemed to know how to respond to her comment until Tom stuttered. “Yes… yes of course. Then let us head into the church without delay.”

“Yes – if only to get out of this howling gale!” Arthur added.

The church service was intolerable. The vicar’s sermon was nothing short of insulting as he described how ladies are lilies of the field and how they do the Lord’s work just by blossoming until they are plucked… All Charlotte could think about was Mrs Griffith’s words at breakfast and how Sidney was trying to secure her a husband. She did not want to simply blossom and be plucked. She would much rather be a toiler or spinner. And where was Sidney anyway? Why was she forced to go to church and he was excused? She needed to ask him about his business dealings…

What was worse was that as they walked out of church, Reverend Hankins offered his services to spend time instructing them on the Lord’s ways and Mrs Griffiths had accepted. Charlotte honestly thought she would rather put pins in her eyes than listen to him again, but she had no say in the matter. After accepting Reverend Hankins’ offer, they were greeted by Edward and Esther.

“Miss Heywood. I was sorry to hear you had to retire early from the ball last night. I do hope you are well?” He asked.

“I am, thank you. It was just a headache.” Charlotte replied.

“Well the evening was very dull after you had left for your presence quite lit up the room.” Edward said sickeningly.

Charlotte blushed at his words and didn’t know how to respond to such a compliment for it made her feel rather uncomfortable. “Thank you.” She said quietly as her eyes wandered over to Georgiana and her father who were talking to Lady Denham. She suddenly felt another wave of nausea as her concerns about the origins of her fortune resurfaced.

“Miss Heywood, are you sure you are recovered?” Edward asked, noticing the change in her colour from pink to white.

“Yes… No. In truth, I think my headache is returning. Forgive me, I think I better return to the house and lie down.” Charlotte answered.

“Of course, let us walk you back.” Edward said, offering his arm as Esther, who was stood next to him, forced a smile. Charlotte hesitated slightly.

“That is very kind of you Sir Edward.” Mrs Griffiths said in encouragement for Charlotte to take his arm, which she did and Edward led them out of the churchyard and back to the house.


	9. Episode 2 Part 2 - Heated discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments so far. This Chapter is rather long, but I always find Sidlotte chapters are longer... Enjoy!

“Edward, what is going on? Why were you so insistent about walking Miss Heywood home?” Esther asked as they made their way back to Denham Place later that morning and were approaching the house.

“I was hardly insistent, I merely offered and she accepted. Besides, it would have been ungentlemanly of me not to assist.” Edward explained.

“Don’t take me for a fool Edward. You are up to something with her.” Said Esther. “What is going on?”

Edward sighed. “Esther, even you must realise that our Aunt is not exactly getting on in years and her fortune may not be ours for sometime. I am trying to be practical by exploring alternative options. You know we are dirt poor. We keep getting bills everyday. We need the money.”

“So you wish to marry Miss Heywood to gain her fortune?” Esther said, stunned.

“That is one option, and I could do a lot worse for she is pretty and well mannered.”

“But… but what about me?”

“Esther, you know that sooner or later, you must marry too.” He said rather patronisingly.

Esther looked at him rather bemused about this change of stance. “And what of our plan? You said our Aunt’s money is our birth right. I would sooner die than see it in Clara’s hands.”

“I know, and so would I. I am not abandoning our plans, far from it.”

“No… but you have had your head turned by a pretty face with money.” Esther sneered.

Edward didn’t deny it. “And what about you, Esther? You danced nearly every dance with Babington.”

Esther huffed. “That is not true and you know it, for I danced with Mr Parker and Mr Crowe also.”

“… and then with Babington again.”

“He is a good dancer, that is all.” Said Esther. “Nothing will come of it, for my heart belongs elsewhere… and I thought yours did too.”

“Esther.” Edward said as he turned towards her and then took her face in his hands. “You know it does. I just think we need to at least explore other avenues… and I think Clara will be out of our hair sooner than you think.” He said with a smirk as he let Esther go and they carried on walking.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, that her ruination is close, for I saw to that at the ball.” Edward said with a smile.

“What happened at the ball?” She asked.

“I’m not sure your innocent ears would want to hear this.”

Esther stopped in her tracks. “Edward… did you… did you?”

“Oh yes. Now it’s only a matter of time.”

Esther’s eyes widened in disbelief and then pain. “How could you?” She whispered as the tears threatened to fall.

“What? You told me to ruin her, that is what I am doing.”

“I didn’t tell you to make love to her!”

“How else was I supposed to do it?” He responded. Esther was trying not to hyperventilate for the thought of Edward with someone else in that way, let alone Clara was extremely distressing even though she knew he had a reputation for sowing wild oats. “Esther?” He said, concerned as he approached her and went to take her hand.

“No… do not touch me.” She said as she snatched her hand away and hastened back into the house away from him.

************

After resting for most of yesterday, Charlotte was feeling much better. Her headache had gone and she was eager to get some fresh air, if that was possible, today. Despite the fact she had retired early from the ball and continued to feel unwell yesterday, Sidney had not thought to visit her and for some reason it offended her. Charlotte knew they were still pretty much strangers, but she at least thought he would be concerned for her welfare. It turned out she was wrong about that too and it made her feel rather lonely. Her low mood was further amplified by the fact that Reverend Hankins would be calling later this morning to lead them in a bible study. She couldn’t think of anything she would like to do less and she had no means of getting out of it.

“Charlotte!” Mrs Griffiths called from the bottom of the stairs. “Charlotte! We have an invitation from Lady Denham.”

Charlotte closed her eyes and sighed deeply as she registered Mrs Griffiths’ words. Jane, her maid, was styling her hair in her room and they exchanged a knowing look.

“I’ll be down presently.” Charlotte called back.

Five minutes later and Charlotte reluctantly made her way downstairs into the parlour.

“We’ve been invited to a luncheon to welcome you, Mr Lambe and Miss Lambe to Sanditon for the season.” Mrs Griffiths explained as she handed over the invitation.

 _“Lady Denham requests your attendance at a luncheon party and pineapple tasting in honour of our guests, Mr Lambe, Miss Lambe and Miss Heywood.”_ Charlotte read. “Isn’t a pineapple an exotic fruit?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes, it is grown in Antigua. I expect Lady Denham is displaying it as homage to Miss Lambe’s heritage.” Mrs Griffiths said.

There was a knock on the door. “Oh, surely that is not Reverend Hankins for it is too early?” Mrs Griffiths said, clearly feeling flustered. A servant went to get the door and Charlotte took a seat in one of the chairs in the parlour feeling rather despondent.

The maid entered the living room. “Mr Parker, Ma’am.” She said and Charlotte’s stomach somersaulted in nervous anticipation as she expected her guardian to walk through the door, but he did not. It was Sidney’s brother, Mr Tom Parker. Mrs Griffiths and Charlotte rose to greet him, for the Misses Beauforts still getting ready upstairs.

“Mr Parker, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Mrs Griffiths asked as Tom walked further into the room.

“Miss Heywood expressed an interest in seeing the terrace at the ball, and I wondered whether I could tempt you all out for a walk to see it this morning?”

“Oh, Mr Parker, I am afraid Reverend Hankins is due here any minute for a bible study.”

“Ah, I see.” Tom responded, a hint of defeat in his voice.

“Please might I go with Mr Parker, Mrs Griffiths, for I am sure Mr Parker has many demands on his time and there may not be another opportunity for a tour for some time?” Charlotte asked, a hint of desperation in her voice, for she did not think she could endure a morning of being told she just needed to blossom again.

Mrs Griffiths cast her a look and whispered. “Charlotte…” but Tom jumped on the opportunity given to him to try again.

“I can assure you, Mrs Griffiths that Miss Heywood will be safe in my care and once the tour of the construction site is complete, I will take her to Trafalgar House so she can have tea with us.”

Charlotte added. “Oh, I would so love to see Mary again and to meet your children, Mr Parker.”

Mrs Griffiths shifted uncomfortably, for she could not very well prevent Charlotte from going when her presence was so requested. She sighed. “Very well, I will make your apologies to Mr Hankins, Charlotte.”

“Thank you Mrs Griffiths. I shall just get my coat and hat, Mr Parker.” Charlotte said, as she turned to go out of the room.

“Excellent. Good day Mrs Griffiths.” He said, bowing to her and exiting the parlour to wait in the hallway.

A few minutes later and Charlotte was walking happily along next to Tom as he explained about his plans for the terrace and the progress that was being made. It was wonderful to see all the work going on and the terrace taking shape, not to mention escaping the clutches of Mrs Griffiths and Reverend Hankins. They came to the middle of the site and were greeted by a tall and friendly looking gentleman with a lovely smile.

“Ah Mr Stringer, this is Miss Heywood who is visiting Sanditon for the season.”

“Nice to meet you Miss.” Mr Stringer said.

“Mr Stringer is our foreman, Miss Heywood.” Tom said.

“I have to say, Mr Stringer, it is wonderful to see all this work going on.” Charlotte said, a wide smile on her face. 

“Would you like to see it from a bit higher up, Miss? For there is a good vantage point from the scaffold and it will help show you more of our vision for the terrace.”

“I would love to.” Charlotte said. They approached a ladder and Mr Stringer helped Charlotte up. The vantage point did indeed provide a delightful perspective of the site and drew your eye to the vista of the sea.

“Are you using Welsh slate and Cornish stone for the roofs and frontages?” Charlotte asked, and both men looked at her in awe.

“Yes, that’s right Miss.” Mr Stringer replied.

“Oh ho! Looks like we have a lady architect among us, Mr Stringer.” Tom commented.

“Hardly. I oversaw the renovation of our tenants’ cottages on our estate in Willingden so I know a little about it. When do you plan to complete the work?”

“Hopefully in a month or so.” Tom said and Charlotte didn’t notice the unconvinced look Mr Stringer cast him.

“I should very much like to see the end result.” Charlotte said.

“We’d be delighted to show you, Miss Heywood.” Tom said, and then, noticing his brother approaching said. “Please excuse me, I must have a word with my brother.” And he made his way down the ladder.

Charlotte’s heart started to race as her eyes followed Tom’s and she saw Sidney. She needed to talk to him herself, but first she wanted to ask Mr Stringer a few more questions…

Lazily Sidney led Crowe and Babington to the terrace to show them the progress being made as he puffed on a cigarette. He knew they weren’t particularly interested, but he had promised his brother he would show them all Sanditon had to offer. The trouble was that he was fast running out of things to tempt them to stay. In fact, they had decided to leave later that afternoon. As they got closer to the site, he could see Tom with Mr Stringer on top of the scaffolding along with a woman. His heart skipped a beat as he realised it was Charlotte and she seem quite animated. What in God’s name was Tom doing taking her up there? Where was Mrs Griffiths? He looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. Confused he started to approach Tom and he spotted them.

“Sidney!” He said enthusiastically as he was half way down the ladder. Sidney’s eyes flicked to Charlotte’s. If she was animated before, she wasn’t now as her expression had turned rather stern and serious. He knew she loathed him and he couldn’t blame her, but he had thought the air was thawing between them after the ball.

Tom jumped down from the ladder and walked towards him, leaving Mr Stringer to attend to Charlotte.

“Lord Babington, Mr Crowe, isn’t all this work scintillating?” Tom said.

“Quite riveting.” Crowe said rather drolly.

“We are leaving this afternoon.” Sidney said, his eyes glancing at Charlotte who was being helped down the ladder by Mr Stringer.

Tom looked at him in disbelief and took him aside, pleading at him to persuade his friends to stay longer. Sidney didn’t hear most of it because he was too preoccupied watching his ward navigate the ladder. If she were to fall… but thankfully she did not.

“Very well. A couple of days. I’ll talk them round.” Sidney conceded to Tom as he continued to puff on his cigarette and he felt Tom sigh with relief beside him. Sidney walked away from Tom and towards Charlotte who was looking over the plans with Mr Stringer. “Miss Heywood. I see you have been given the grand tour.” He said.

“Yes, Mr Stringer has just been showing me the plans. It is most inspiring.” Charlotte replied avoiding his gaze, although she was all smiles for Mr Stringer.

“May I have a word?” Sidney asked her.

“Of course. Excuse me Mr Stringer.” Charlotte said as Sidney led her across the street.

“Where is Mrs Griffiths?” Sidney asked.

“She is at home with the Misses Beauforts. Reverend Hankins is leading a bible study.” Charlotte replied, looking at a point above his shoulder.

“Then why aren’t you with them?” Sidney said, his tone a little severe.

Her eyes snapped to his. “… because I was invited by your brother to have a tour of the site and was excused. I am also going to Trafalgar House for tea.” Charlotte explained.

Sidney looked at her a little suspiciously. “Tom told me you were unwell.”

Charlotte huffed and shuffled on her feet. “Yes, although I find it somewhat discourteous that my guardian only enquires after my health nearly two days after I took ill.”

Sidney sighed. She was right, he should have come sooner to ask after her. “Forgive me, I had other demands on my time.” He said as he took a drag on his cigarette, which made him come across as not remorseful at all.

His body language irritated her. “I am well aware that I am not your priority, Mr Parker, you have made that clear.” Charlotte said, her eyes narrow.

Sidney rolled his eyes at her. “Miss Heywood…” He began, but she cut him off as was becoming rather a habit of hers.

“Mr Parker, I have some matters I wish to discuss with you somewhere more… private. Could you come by the house this afternoon?”

Sidney regarded her. Were their interactions always going to be so confrontational? “Yes, I’m sure that is possible.” He answered.

“Thank you. Now please excuse me for I wish to look some more at Mr Stringer’s plans.” And before Sidney could say anything further Charlotte had bobbed in a curtsey and dismissed him.

Sidney opened his mouth in shock, and if he was really honest, slight amusement, at her dismissal and then shook his heard as he went to go back to his friends.

***************

Tea with Mary, Tom and the children was delightful. Even though Tom spent a good deal of time talking about Sanditon, Charlotte was quite enthralled by his enthusiasm for it was a stark and refreshing conversation with Mrs Griffiths. The children were sweet little things and once Tom had returned to his office to do some work, Charlotte spent some time playing with them whilst talking to Mary. Charlotte was growing to like Mary very much and she was even able to share her anxieties about the pineapple luncheon. Mary had said that it was out of character for Lady Denham to hold such an event and somehow this made Charlotte even more nervous. Still, at least Mary would be at the luncheon so she had a friend there with her.

Once Charlotte had returned to her house, she spent a good deal of time preparing for her meeting with Sidney. She wanted answers to her questions, but she was nervous about what those answers may be. He arrived half an hour later and was shown into the parlour. Charlotte took a deep breath, smoothed her skirts and then opened the door…

Sidney was stood by the fireplace when she entered. “Mr Parker. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.” Charlotte said.

Sidney clenched his jaw. Her formality with him was rather frustrating. If she was his ward, couldn’t they at least be done with the pleasantries? “Of course. What is it you wish to discuss?” He said as he sank into a chair.

Charlotte sat down too. “Matrimony.” She said wanting to get straight to the matters at hand.

Sidney’s eyebrows raised as he was not expecting this. “Alright.” He said, as an invitation for her to continue.

“I want to know… did you bring me to Sanditon to find me a husband?” Charlotte asked bluntly.

Sidney’s dark eyes looked at her exasperatedly. “If I were trying to find you a husband, Miss Heywood, I would not have brought you to Sanditon for there are much better prospects for you in London. I brought you here to keep you safe and in the hope you would be happier than you were in London.”

“… but you are trying to find me a husband, are you not?” She asked in an accusatory tone.

“Why would I be doing that? You are still in mourning.”

“But a young woman of fortune must marry, don’t you think?”

Sidney continued to gaze at her, but this time his expression was one of curiosity and it made Charlotte rather tense. “Eventually.” He said.

Charlotte sighed deeply and looked at her hands in her lap. “Do you think that is why my father appointed you as my guardian? So that you could find me a suitable match?”

“I confess that the thought had crossed my mind.” Replied Sidney. Charlotte nodded and continued to avoid his gaze and he could tell that there was more to it. “Miss Heywood, may I ask what these questions are about?”

Charlotte glanced at him then looked away again. “Mrs Griffiths thinks that I should be considering Sir Edward as a suitor.”

“Sir Edward?” Sidney repeated, surprised.

“Yes.” She replied. Sidney shifted awkwardly in his seat. The thought of Charlotte courting Sir Edward did not sit well with him and he wasn’t sure why. Charlotte continued “…but I do not wish to marry. And seeing as I would need your consent in any case before I turn 21, I wanted to ensure that my wishes are considered before you agree to anything.”

“You believe I would consent to a courtship without consulting with you?”

“I’m not sure.” Charlotte replied honestly, and in that moment she looked so vulnerable that it softened him, although he also couldn’t help but feel saddened and frustrated that she did not trust him.

“Miss Heywood, I promise that I would not force you into a courtship or marriage if you didn’t want it.” Said Sidney.

Charlotte nodded and smiled shyly in acknowledgement of his words. “Thank you.”

“May you permit me to ask, however, why it is you do not wish to marry?”

“I have just lost my father, Mr Parker, and I am trying to navigate the new position I now find myself in. Securing a husband is really the last thing on my mind right now.” Charlotte replied.

Sidney nodded. “I can understand that, but you are not against marriage entirely?”

“Not entirely, no, but there seems little point in considering marriage unless you’ve found someone that you wish to marry, and I would only consider it if there was mutual love and affection.” Charlotte explained as Sidney continued to regard her curiously. “So… you will support me, if I did not wish to court Sir Edward?”

“Yes, I would respect your wishes in that regard, but in any case, I would not sanction any courtship until you are at least out of mourning.” Sidney said.

“Very well.” She replied and then a thought crossed her mind. “Why is it that you have never married, Mr Parker?” She asked.

The question threw Sidney and he shuffled about in his seat and cleared his throat before responding. “Not everyone is suited to marriage, Miss Heywood.”

Charlotte frowned at his response. “Surely no-one can be truly ill-suited to marriage? Isn’t it just a question of finding a person you are compatible with?”

Sidney couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly at her wise words. “Yes, perhaps you are right.” Charlotte smiled shyly in response and they didn’t say anything for a moment. “Was there anything else you wished to discuss with me, Miss Heywood?”

Charlotte shook her head as if coming out of a daydream. “Yes, there was. I wanted to ask you about my fortune.”

“What about it?”

Charlotte took a deep breath for she was more nervous about Sidney’s answer to this question than the other. “My father’s investments… were they connected to businesses that profited from slavery?”

Sidney shifted in his seat again. “Why do you ask?” 

“Mrs Griffiths said that Mr Lambe’s wife was a slave, but that he freed his slaves after he married her. I know that Mr Lambe is an associate of yours and it got me thinking… about the origins of my own fortune.”

Sidney was offended slightly by the implied insinuation. “You believe me capable of supporting the slave trade?”

“I don’t know, Mr Parker, are you?” Charlotte challenged.

Sidney rose from his seat at her words, clearly agitated and started pacing the room. “You must have a very low opinion of me indeed if you think that is the case.”

“Mr Parker, you have not exactly made an effort to commend yourself to me. Despite the fact you have been my guardian for some months now, we have only had a handful of conversations and none of them particularly amicable.”

“I believe it was you that set the tone and frequency of our meetings, Miss Heywood, for the first few times we met you hardly said a word to me!”

Charlotte stood up too as she got more irate. “Do not use my initial silence as an excuse, Mr Parker, for it is clear that you find me an inconvenience. I didn’t ask for any this!”

“Neither did I!” He said rather loudly.

Charlotte looked at him shocked at his admission and if she was honest, hurt, but it was what she always expected. “Good. At least we are now being honest with each other, Mr Parker. Now please answer my question.”

“What question?” Sidney asked, as the heated discussion and his outburst had made him temporarily forget what they were talking about.

“Is my fortune tainted by slavery?”

Sidney put his hands on his hips and took some deep breaths to calm himself. “No more so than any other man’s fortune in England.” He replied.

“What does that mean?”

“Miss Heywood, the noble and wealthy in England have been profiting from slavery for hundreds of years.”

“… but what about _my_ fortune. Did my father invest in businesses that endorse slavery? Is your own business mixed up in it?” Charlotte asked rather pointedly. Sidney didn’t answer immediately, and Charlotte took this as confirmation. She was horrified. “Then I don’t want it!”

“What?”

“I do not want the money. Give it away to someone else.”

“Miss Heywood…”

“No… it is blood money and I will not be associated with it!” Charlotte said as her breaths increased as she became more and more vexed.

“Goddamit Charlotte, will you let me explain before casting judgment?” He said, raising his voice to her again and the fact he used her Christian name (again) silenced her for a moment. “Your father did not knowingly make investments that supported slavery and neither did I.”

“… and I suppose yours and my father’s ignorance justifies the profits your made.”

“My ignorance?” He said incredulously. “Perhaps you ought to look at your own ignorance before considering mine. Where do you think the cotton from your dress came from or the sugar in your tea? The legacy of slavery is all around us. It is impossible to escape it entirely.”

Charlotte was surprised and ashamed by his words. “So what of your business now and my investments?”

“Now I ensure that I only deal with suppliers that do not support slavery, like Mr Lambe for example, and after undertaking due diligence on his other investments, your father made some changes to ensure that he was not inadvertently funding the slave trade.”

“Right.” Charlotte nodded, feeling a little more comfortable with the situation and silence descended on them for a moment as they both caught their breaths from the heated discussions.

“So does that mean you are keeping your fortune for now?” Sidney asked rather derisively.

Charlotte glared at him. “Now? You mean I can suddenly have access to it?”

Sidney exhaled loudly in frustration. “Do not provoke me Miss Heywood. You know very well that you cannot have it until you are 21.”

“… Or if I am married, but even then it will not be mine but my husband’s.”

“Indeed, but this is the way of the world.”

“And we should just accept that’s the way things should be? Or shouldn’t we try to change it for the better?”

Sidney sighed, not wanting to get into a debate on these things with her so he deflected her question. “Is there anything else you wish to accuse me of Miss Heywood or is this conversation concluded?” Sidney said.

Charlotte continued to glower at him. “That is all.” She said.

“Very well.” He said as he made his way to the door of the parlour. “I will see you at Lady Denham’s luncheon tomorrow.”

“Yes. Good day, Mr Parker.” Charlotte said through gritted teeth.

“Good day, Miss Heywood.” Sidney said, equally still as vexed. He bowed, left the room and shut the door behind him. As soon as he did, Charlotte gripped the chair in front of her and breathed deeply trying to steady her racing heart.


	10. Episode 2 Part 3 - The Pineapple Luncheon

Charlotte tried hard not to gasp in awe as she entered the drawing room of Sanditon House with Mrs Griffiths and the Misses Beauforts the next day for she had never seen anything like it. If the size of Sanditon House didn’t speak of Lady Denham’s wealth, then the drawing room certainly did for nearly every item was in black and gold. At the back of the room was a garish statute of Neptune and the walls were painted from floor to ceiling with mythical creatures. An enormous and elaborate chandelier hung from the ceiling and on the floor was a gigantic red snake. Charlotte didn’t like it one bit and thought it rather monstrous. After taking in the décor, Lady Denham came up to them, Miss Brereton on her heels.

“Ah, Miss Heywood. How lovely to finally meet you.” She said, a wide smile on her face.

“Lady Denham, thank you for your invitation, what an honour you have bestowed on Charlotte.” Mrs Griffiths said before Charlotte could get a word in.

“Yes, well, I am always trying to bring pleasure to others. It is nice to see much more colour in your cheeks today, Miss Heywood for your looked quite ill at church on Sunday.”

“I merely had a headache, that is all.” Charlotte commented.

“Yet to go to church in that howling gale with such an ailment seemed rather unwise, if you ask me.” Lady Denham said.

Mrs Griffiths pursed her lips as Lady Denham spoke, for it had been she that had insisted that Charlotte had attended church. Mrs Griffiths swiftly changed the subject. “We were most fortunate to have Mr Hankins come and lead us in a bible study on Monday. He is quite the gentlemen.”

“He is rambling idiot and I pity anyone who has to listen to him more than once a week.” Lady Denham said. Charlotte tried to suppress a smile as she recalled Esther’s words regarding Lady Denham’s sharp tongue. “How do you find Sanditon, Miss Heywood?”

“I find it quite charming, Lady Denham.”

“Have you tried sea bathing yet?”

“No, not yet.” Charlotte admitted.

“Perhaps once you are out of mourning you will indulge in that activity.”

“Yes. I would very much like to try it.”

“And have you drunk the sea water?”

Charlotte was a little confused. “No…”

“I take half a tumbler of it every morning and find I am as strong as ever.”

“And indeed, you are the picture of health, Aunt.” Clara said.

Lady Denham rolled her eyes. “Enough with your obsequiousness Clara.” She admonished. “When does your state of mourning end?”

“In a month or so.” Charlotte replied.

“Very good, for then, you will be looking for a suitor I should think?” Lady Denham said with a twinkle in her eye.

“Oh… no, matrimony is far from my mind at present.” Charlotte confessed.

Lady Denham smiled ruefully at her. “So you say. Ah, there is Mr Sidney Parker and Lord Babington. Excuse me one moment.” She said, walking away from Charlotte and towards her other guests. At the mention of his name, Charlotte turned her head to look at Sidney and their eyes met. She couldn’t read his expression, but she could sense the tension between them and she instantly felt defensive. She wished they could have a civil conversation, but the truth was that she resented the fact her father had appointed him as her guardian without any explanation and he had now admitted the same. Perhaps time would soften things between them so that they could at least be courteous with each other?

The tension between Sidney and Charlotte was not the only ill-feeling in the room. Esther stood by the piano with Edward, neither saying a word to the other. In fact, with the exception of a meeting with Lady Denham yesterday where their Aunt had relayed her plans for giving Edward the opportunity to endear himself to Miss Heywood and Miss Lambe, Esther had kept to her rooms. Edward had made several attempts to coax her out of them, but to no avail. Esther looked pale and distant. The truth was, she considered her brother’s act as a form of treachery and she was sure she would never be able to forgive him, or herself for that matter, for it was her that encouraged his insidious behaviour.

Arthur and Diana arrived demanding refreshments and looking ready to expire which distracted everyone for a moment, so that Charlotte didn’t sense Edward come up to her at all and when he did, she jumped a little.

“Miss Heywood. I am pleased to see you looking so well today, for I was concerned about your health on Sunday.”

“Thank you for your concern, Sir Edward, but it was nothing that some rest couldn’t remedy.” Charlotte said, her eyes roaming the room, as she had wanted to talk to Mary and Tom, but now she had to talk with Edward. Her eyes met with Lady Denham’s who she noticed was grinning satisfactorily at them. “Your Aunt’s house is quite something to behold.”

“Yes, the décor is quite… unique. If I were ever to live here, then that would all have to change.” Edward said.

“You are not Lady Denham’s heir?”

Edward shifted on his feet. “Well, that is a fair assumption, but it is not guaranteed.”

“Why not?” Charlotte asked.

“My Aunt has many relatives and the estate is not entailed, therefore she can leave her property to whomever she wishes.”

“Oh. Has Lady Denham not expressed whom she wishes to leave her fortune to?”

“No. She has not.” Edward admitted. “And she delights in provoking us about these things. It is insufferable.”

“Then I suppose, if you want the fortune, you will have to strive to become her favourite.” Charlotte said, smiling slightly.

“Yes. I suppose I must.” Edward said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sidney had an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched Charlotte talk to Edward. He knew of Edward’s reputation as a womaniser and whilst he was an English Baronet, Sidney did not think he was fit to be one of Charlotte’s potential suitors. There were also rumours that he was in debt. No, he would not do at all. Charlotte deserved a much better match than that and Sidney was rather relieved that Charlotte had expressed that she did not want to court him. Sidney kept glancing Charlotte’s way. She had dressed in a simple silk lavender dress. Despite the fact that Charlotte was his ward, Sidney had to admit she was naturally beautiful. He had tried desperately hard not to think so, even tried to avoid looking at her, but to no avail. It was impossible to deny.

Their confrontational meeting yesterday had been on Sidney’s mind a lot. Charlotte’s assumptions about him had stung, but he couldn’t blame her entirely for thinking ill of him. He knew he had done little to recommend himself to her as her guardian, but the truth of it was, he had no idea what he was doing and more than that… being in her presence stirred something in him, something dangerous which made him think he needed to avoid her as much as possible. In order to try and rid the thoughts of her and their arguments from his mind, Sidney had engaged in a boxing fight last night, cheered on by Babington and Crowe. He had won, but in doing so, had split the skin on one of his knuckles and sprained his finger, injuries that he did his best to hide in the present company, for he doubted whether Lady Denham would consider the activity one befitting a gentleman.

Mr Lambe and Georgiana arrived and he heard Lady Denham mutter. “Ah, about time.” She was clearly annoyed by their tardiness and he could guess why it was that they were late. From what he had seen of his friend’s daughter, she was stubborn, obnoxious and rebellious. She had made it clear from their first acquaintance that she hated England and begrudged the fact her father had dragged her here to introduce her into a society she did not want to be a part of. Mr Lambe, however, was just as stubborn as his daughter and he was determined that she would integrate into high society and secure herself a husband, preferably one with wealth and status… and not the gentleman she had tried to run away with at Vauxhall Gardens, whom Sidney understood had neither.

Georgiana looked very glum and dispirited, although she forced a smile when greeted by Lady Denham and Sidney couldn’t help but think that maybe it was time for Mr Lambe to admit defeat and take her back to her homeland where she would be happier. That was not his decision to make, however.

Now that all the guests had arrived, Lord Babington was requested to accompany Lady Denham to dinner leaving Sidney with Crowe and to his dismay, Edward escorted Charlotte. He knew they would likely be sat together and he clenched his jaw in frustration.

Esther hung at the back of the procession of guests as they entered the drawing room and Clara, seeing her chance to goad her, hung back too.

“Edward looks to be enjoying himself with Miss Heywood. I wonder, will she be taken in by his charms?” Clara said.

“Like you, you mean?” Esther said through gritted teeth.

Clara chuckled. “Oh no, I think I am immune.”

Esther halted in her tracks. “That cannot be the case because I know what you did, at the ball.”

“And what was that?”

“You… and Edward… you lay together.” Esther said.

Clara sneered at her. “What proof to you have?”

“I think we will have all the proof we need in a few weeks time. I am looking forward to seeing who our Aunt favours when your body starts changing.”

“Oh Esther… you do not think that I was prepared for Edward’s advances?” Clara said patronisingly. “Surely you also make sure you take measures to prevent the inevitable when you are with him.”

Esther’s eyes widened at her words and her mouth opened in shock.

“You don’t? Or is it that you have never given yourself to him?” Clara asked.

Esther clenched her fists to stop herself from and took some deep breaths. “You may think that you have won, but you will trip yourself up soon enough and when you do, I will be waiting.” She said as she hastily walked into the dining room leaving Clara trailing behind.

Charlotte’s eyes widened as they entered the dining room, for there was an incredible a display of fine foods on the table, and in the middle taking pride of place was the pineapple.

“Oh a pineapple!” Someone exclaimed “How splendid!”

“What do you think Miss Heywood?” Edward asked.

“I have never seen anything like it.” Charlotte said, making Edward chuckle. “I believe Lady Denham has done me the honour of seating me next to you.” He added.

Charlotte forced a smile in response as Edward led her to her seat and they stood behind the chairs waiting for Lady Denham, as the host, to take her seat.

“I thought the pineapple might remind you of home, Miss Lambe. Antigua, is it not, or some such place?”

Georgiana cast her a look of is disdain. “That ain’t Antigua Black… I think you’ve been sold a pup, Lady Denham. Someone done took you for a fool.” Georgiana said in a strong accent.

“Georgiana!” Mr Lambe hissed, staring her down.

“What? It is not.”

“Well, no, I know this particular pineapple was not grown in Antigua. It was grown under glass here in England, but I have brought it here to remind you of your home. You can understand that?” Lady Denham said.

“Yes, of course. I was only pulling your leg. But it still ain’t no Antigua Black.”

“Georgiana, that is enough!” Mr Lambe said. “I apologise for my daughter, Lady Denham. She is a… spirited young lady.”

“Hmm…” Lady Denham said, clearly unamused and sat down and everyone followed suit.

Edward pulled out Charlotte’s chair for her as Sidney went to take his place on her other side.

“Miss Heywood.” Sidney said curtly in greeting.

“Mr Parker.” Charlotte said, trying to avoid looking at him directly.

Georgiana had been placed the other side of Edward and she noticed that Edward was trying to engage her in conversation. Charlotte hoped she would not have to talk to Edward throughout the meal… but then that just left her having to talk to Sidney. She wasn’t sure which was worse.

“So… Miss Heywood. Since our meeting yesterday, have you come up with any further charges you wish to lay at my feet?” Sidney asked as he started to fill her bowl with soup

Charlotte let out breath of indignation. “Not yet, but the day is still young.” She replied.

Sidney smirked at her witty response. “Indeed.” He said as he passed her the bowl and she noticed his split knuckle.

“What happened to your hand?” She asked.

“Nothing you need concern yourself with.” He said, quickly withdrawing it.

Charlotte frowned at him. “Yes, God forbid you give up your reputation of being my elusive guardian who I know next to nothing about.”

Sidney chuckled. “Surely it is good for there to be an air of mystery between a man and a woman, especially when the man is the woman’s guardian.”

“There is a difference between an air of mystery and absolute obscurity, Mr Parker.” Charlotte said.

“Perhaps I prefer it that way.” He said.

“Perhaps I do not.” Charlotte said.

Sidney frowned at her until Lady Denham interrupted.

“Miss Lambe. What are your thoughts on matrimony?” Everyone turned to look at Georgiana and there was a clatter of knives being placed on plates as everyone paused in their eating.

“I do not care to be any man’s property.” She replied.

“Ah, I see, much like your mother, I understand.” She said. Everyone’s eyes widened slightly and turned to look at Mr Lambe. Silence descended until Lady Denham said. “Come now, it is no secret that your wife was a slave, Mr Lambe.”

Mr Lambe cleared his throat. “Indeed, she was, Lady Denham.”

“The possession of wealth allows us more choice when it comes to a marriage partner, don’t you think, Miss Heywood.” Lady Denham said slyly as she sipped her wine.

Charlotte’s eyes widened in being so singled out for her opinion. “Perhaps, ma’am, although wealth would not be something I would consider if I were inclined to marry.” She said, hoping she wasn’t expect to say more.

Lady Denham sniggered. “No, for you have your own fortune, Miss Heywood. You can afford to marry whomever you please, well, with your guardian’s consent that is.” She said, her eyes turning to Sidney and he looked rather uncomfortable. “Yet here you are, professing not to be thinking of marriage when the room is full of potential suitors. Take my nephew, for example. What say you to Sir Edward?”

Charlotte could feel herself going red as Sidney tensed in the seat next to her and before Charlotte could answer he said. “Miss Heywood is still in mourning. Courtship of any kind would be inappropriate, regardless of the partner.”

“So Mr Parker speaks up for his ward.” She said, looking at him inquisitively. “There you go Edward, you will have to wait a month or so until Miss Heywood is free to court. Although, perhaps Miss Lambe is a more inviting prospect? What say you, Miss Lambe?”

All eyes moved to Georgiana who looked at Lady Denham sternly. “We ain’t suited, Lady Denham.” Mr Lambe looked horrified at her response, but Lady Denham seemed a little amused.

“Miss Heywood it is then, Sir Edward, if you can convince her guardian to let you court her.” Lady Denham said smirking which provoked Charlotte into saying something.

“I believe it is my choice as to whom I wish to court, Lady Denham, if I wish to enter the marriage state at all.” Charlotte said.

“Yet I suspect you guardian has other ideas.” Lady Denham said looking to Sidney.

“Miss Heywood is aware of my views on the matter.” Sidney said.

“No answer from Mr Sidney. This is intriguing.” Lady Denham said as she put in a mouthful of food and the rest of the guests took this as consent to start eating again. Chatter descended once again.

“Are you fond of music, Miss Heywood?” Clara asked from across the table.

“Yes, very much so.” She answered.

“Miss Heywood is an excellent dancer.” Edward chimed in.

“You are very gracious, Sir Edward, for I am sure I trod on your toes at least twice during our dances.”

“If you did, I did not notice.” Edward said smiling.

“Do you play and sing?” Clara asked.

“Aye, but very ill.”

“That cannot be true.” Edward said.

“You must play for us later. Lady Denham has the most beautiful piano forte.” Clara said.

“Oh, no I could not.” Replied Charlotte.

“Then how about a duet?” Clara suggested. “For shouldn’t all young ladies have the chance to exhibit their talents?”

“Perhaps, but you have not yet heard me play. I would hardly say I have talent.” Charlotte remarked.

“What are you talking about with Miss Heywood, Clara?” Lady Denham chimed in.

“I was just trying to persuade Miss Heywood to play the piano forte for us later.”

“Oh you play, do you?”

“Well, yes, but very ill.”

“You cannot be as poor as Esther, but then she does not practice. I would so wish to hear you play, and you do not want to disappointed your hostess, would you?” Lady Denham said.

Charlotte turned to Sidney hoping he would help her get out of it, but he was not looking at her. “I am afraid that I cannot given my state of mourning.”

“Oh nonsense, being in mourning doesn’t prevent you from playing the piano. We will hear you play after luncheon, Miss Heywood.” She said, signalling the end of discussion and as Charlotte’s guardian had not spoken up for her, she had no choice but to do it.

After luncheon and the pineapple tasting had finished, the party withdrew to the drawing room where almost immediately, Charlotte was accosted by Lady Denham and instructed to sit at the piano forte to play. Everyone watched her in anticipation as she approached the instrument. Charlotte had never played to an audience before, although she had been taught to play at an young age. However, as she had got older, she had been more interested in other pursuits and had therefore been much out of practice until Mrs Griffiths had insisted she took up the activity again. Charlotte sat down, took some deep breaths to calm herself, and then began to play…

Sidney’s eyes followed Charlotte as she took her place at the piano forte. He was intrigued to hear play, especially as she had confessed it was not a pursuit she cared for. She looked nervous, her eyes focused on the music and not on the pairs of eyes staring at her from every angle around the room. Charlotte started to play Johann Baptist Cramer’s Robin Adair which could also be sung, but she chose just to play. Whilst Sidney had heard the piece played more accurately before (for there were a couple of fumbled notes), the room seemed somewhat captivated by it and he felt the same. Perhaps it was due to the acoustics of the room or the effects of the wine from the meal… or perhaps it was the expression with which Charlotte played. Whatever it was, he found he couldn’t keep his eyes off her, noticing that when she played a wrong note, she would grimace as if internally scolding herself.

As the piece ended, everyone applauded loudly. “Oh bravo, Miss Heywood.” Arthur said enthusiastically.

“Well, Miss Heywood, you see, you can play, and not too badly either.” Lady Denham said.

“Thank you Lady Denham, but you must have noticed that I fumbled my way through the difficult passages.” Charlotte confessed.

“You will never play well unless you practice. You are welcome to come to Sanditon House to play the piano forte whenever you wish during your time here.” Lady Denham said.

“Thank you, ma’am that is very kind of you.”

“You must play us another piece, Miss Heywood for that was quite charming.” Edward said.

“Oh… well perhaps Miss Brereton could play a duet with me?” Charlotte suggested, not wanting to be the sole focus of attention.

“I’d be delighted.” Clara said happily as she sat next to her and they started playing together.


	11. Episode 2 Part 4 - Down at the Coves

Charlotte was glad she had made it through the pineapple luncheon relatively unscathed. Whilst Lady Denham had proved herself rather impolite at times, not to mention direct, she appeared to have taken a shine to Charlotte, so much so that she had invited her to come to Sanditon House the next day to practise the piano forte… in fact, one piece in particular which she considered needed improvement. Mrs Griffiths tried to speak up to say that they were otherwise engaged, as Mr Hankins was visiting for another bible study, but Lady Denham had insisted that Charlotte come and Sidney had also permitted it, therefore Mrs Griffiths could not protest any further. Charlotte couldn’t say that she was thrilled by the idea of being made to practice the piano, but it was better than having to listen to Mr Hankins, so she was grateful for it.

The luncheon had also given Charlotte the opportunity to establish new acquaintances. Having played the piano with Clara, Charlotte took an instant liking to her. Perhaps it was because they were close in age, but it was nice to have a conversation without the constant giggling, like she so often had with the Misses Beauforts who were both younger than her. Charlotte had managed to avoid Phillidia and Julia for most of the luncheon and Mrs Griffiths kept a close eye on them throughout, managing to silence them with just a look when they got too silly, which they often did when being spoken to by one of the single gentleman in attendance. Given the company at Sanditon House, Mrs Griffiths had not trusted either of them enough to play the piano, but neither appeared too bothered by this for they were happy being observers and whispering together.

In the afternoon, as Mrs Griffiths could not accompany Charlotte to Sanditon House, she had ordered that Charlotte take her maid, Jane with her for she considered it unfitting for Charlotte to walk the mile or so there unchaperoned. Charlotte did not have the desire to argue, and Jane was good company so she accepted her terms without complaint. The walk to Sanditon House was rather refreshing, and Charlotte collected some wild flowers on the way to give to Lady Denham as a thank you for letting her use her instrument.

They were met by Lady Denham on their arrival, who, after exchanging pleasantries and making excuses for Clara who she had sent into town, ushered her to the piano forte. Lady Denham stayed a good twenty minutes to listen and critique Charlotte’s playing, before leaving her on her own (with Jane) while she went to deal with some business matters. Charlotte sat and played for a while, but in truth, she was finding the activity rather tiresome. The walk to Sanditon House had invigorated her and she longed to go back outside, preferably to the beach to enjoy the sea air, rather than stay inside a grand house playing the same tunes over and over again.

When Lady Denham returned half an hour later, Charlotte played the piece again for her for she wanted to see if there was any improvement.

“Well done, Miss Heywood.” Lady Denham said as she finished. “You are improving. You see, practice makes perfect.”

“Indeed, thank you Ma’am.”

“You must come back and practice again, the day after tomorrow if you will, for you will not find a more superior instrument in Sanditon than this one.”

“You are very kind ma’am.”

“Very good. Right. Away with you. I have an appointment soon.” Lady Denham said.

Charlotte got up from the piano and retrieved her hat and gloves. “Good day, Lady Denham.” She said curtseying and exiting the room.

*************

Sidney, Babington and Crowe were sat a table in the bar of the Crown Hotel, feeling content as they drank away the afternoon.

“You seemed to be spending a lot of time with Miss Denham yesterday, Babington. Are you trying to pursue her?” Crowe asked.

“Yes I confess she has sparked my interest.”

“And what progress have you made?”

“None at all! She has professed that she wants nothing to do with me. She is so deliciously disdainful.” Babington replied, a wide grin on his face.

“What a saucy bitch! She clearly loves the chase.” Crowe said, a twinkle in his eye.

“Yes, I confess I rather love it too.”

“So how long until you bring her to heel?”

“Bring her to heel? She is not a dog Crowe, she is a young lady.”

“A lady that needs to be mastered. Mind you, I like a bit of spirit in a girl. Miss Brereton, for instance, she is quite the flirt… poor as mice though.” Crowe replied. “And that Miss Lambe, God she looked miserable! I don’t think I saw her smile once. But the way she stood up for herself with that old witch, you can tell she’d be a lively handful in bed.”

Sidney snorted. “You ought to watch your tongue Crowe, for her father would see you hang if you spoke about her like that.”

Crowe laughed. “Let’s talk about Miss Heywood instead then… she seems to have a little spunk about her. She certainly charmed us all on the piano forte and very much outshone her companions.”

Sidney took a drag on his cigarette. He did not much like the fact his friends were talking about his ward, even if she had conducted herself well in front of everyone.

“She has this air of innocence which is rather alluring and I am confident that once fully awakened she could give a man much pleasure.”

A flash of anger surged through Sidney’s body as he banged his fist on the table. “Don’t even think about it Crowe.” He spat.

“No need to take that tone, I was only saying.”

“She’s off limits.”

“All right man. Understood.”

“I mean it.”

“But if a fellow might ask without getting his head bit off, what is your history with her?”

“I am simply her guardian until she turns 21, which can’t come around soon enough.” Sidney stated, puffing on his cigarette again.

“Does she not care for you?” Crowe asked.

Sidney eyed him suspiciously and then sighed. “Miss Heywood manages to turn every conversation into an argument. She wants her independence back, but that is impossible now she has her fortune. At least she’s safer here than in London though. Anything can happen there.”

“Anything can happen anywhere.” Said Crowe.

“True.” Sidney conceded, his face lined with exhaustion at the thought.

“Let’s have another bottle.” Said Crowe who snapped his fingers at the barmaid.

The drank for another hour or so until Tom joined them. He starting nagging Sidney about getting his friends to take apartments in Sanditon and Sidney felt very wound up by it. This, along with Crowe’s comments about Charlotte, not to mention the alcohol Sidney had consumed, brought about the need for some fresh air and bracing exercise. Sidney made his excuses and left the bar to go and have a swim.

***********

As Charlotte and Jane made their way along the clifftops back towards the town, Charlotte saw something in the distance; a figure on the edge of the cliffs.

“Jane… Do you see that? Is that someone on the cliffs?” Charlotte asked her.

Jane looked over in the direction Charlotte was pointing. “Yes Miss, I believe so.”

They shared a concerned look. “Quick, come on.” Charlotte said. They upped their pace and headed towards the figure. As they got closer, Charlotte recognised who it was.

“It’s Georgiana.” She gasped. “What is she doing so close to the edge… Georgiana?” She called as they approached her. “Georgiana? Are you alright?” Charlotte edged her way cautiously down the cliffs, for one wrong step could see her tumble over the edge. “Georgiana? It’s Charlotte.”

Georgiana turned round, her face stained with tears. “Oh Georgiana!” Charlotte cried as Georgiana collapsed and she clung onto her. “Come on, we must get away from the edge. Careful now, watch your step.” She said as she helped her up.

Once they were out of danger, Charlotte felt a little more relaxed. They sat down on the grass for a while as they caught their breath from the exertion of climbing up the cliff.

“Georgiana, what’s happened? Does your father know you’re here?” Charlotte asked. Georgiana shook her head. “What are you doing with this bag?” She said, noticing the bag deposited on the top of the cliff.

“I…” Georgiana began, but then looked at Jane and was wary of saying anything.

Charlotte turned to Jane. “Jane, thank you for your help, but we are quite alright here. Would you kindly tell Mrs Griffiths that I will be slightly delayed back home as I am helping out a friend.”

“Oh Miss… I don’t know. Mrs Griffiths said I had to stay with you.” Jane replied, unsure.

Charlotte sighed. “Yes, I know. It’s alright. I’ll say it’s my fault.”

Jane nodded. “Very well Miss.”

Charlotte watched Jane walk off and she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew she would probably get into trouble for sending Jane away, but at this moment, Georgiana needed her.

“Georgiana?” Charlotte said gently to her friend. “Please tell me what’s going on.”

Georgiana took a deep breath. “I tried to get on the London coach, but I didn’t have any money on my person, so they wouldn’t let me on.”

“Oh Georgiana! You were trying to see Otis, weren’t you?”

“Yes.” Georgiana said, as a few more tears fell down her cheeks. “I hate it here.”

“I know.”

“I miss him. He is the only good thing to have happened to me since coming to this godforsaken country.” Georgiana said.

Charlotte looked at her friend sympathetically. “You must love him very much.”

“I do.”

“Why does your father not approve of him?” She asked.

“… because he thinks Otis is just after my fortune. He is a merchant you see and has no wealth to speak of.” Georgiana replied. “But I know he loves me.”

“It sounds like your father is just trying to protect you.”

“… but he won’t even give Otis a chance. As soon as he found out that Otis had no money of consequence to his name, he immediately forbad me from seeing him.” Georgiana said.

Charlotte frowned. Would Sidney do the same if she were to fall in love with such a man? She hoped he would let her marry for love whatever the gentleman’s wealth, but then she still knew so little of his character that she wasn’t entirely sure. “I am sorry, Georgiana.”

“Thank you.” She replied.

They sat together and looked out over the clifftops in silence for a while. Eventually Charlotte said. “I have an idea. Come on.” They got up and headed for the beach. “Let’s go paddling.” Charlotte said when they got there as she took of her stockings and shoes.

“No, it will be freezing!” Georgiana said.

Charlotte picked up her skirts and stepped in and emitted a squeal from the cold. “It is a little cold, but it is refreshing. Come and join me.”

Georgiana smiled for the first time. “Fine.” She said, taking off her stockings and shoes too. She took a step into the ocean. “It _is_ freezing Charlotte Heywood!”

Charlotte laughed and then Georgiana start to splash her with the water. They laughed and squealed as they splashed about in the shallows until a voice rang out. “Miss Lambe!”

Instantly they stopped what they were doing and turned towards the voice. “Crocket?” Georgiana said.

“Miss Lambe. You’re father is looking for you. He is very near. You better come quickly. If he were to see you like this with your stockings off…”

Georgiana sighed. “… but I’m having fun.”

“Miss, please, he is very near.” Crocket urged.

“Fine. I am coming.” Georgiana conceded as she hastily got out of the sea and put her stockings and shoes back on. “Thank you Charlotte. I am sorry if I get you into trouble with Mrs Griffiths.” Georgiana said as she picked up her travel bag.

“It’s fine. Now I’m here, I want to stay a little longer and enjoy some freedom! I will just have to suffer the consequences!”

“Yes… Me too.” Georgiana said rolling her eyes and smiling.

“Miss Lambe, quickly, this way.” Crocket said.

“Goodbye Charlotte.”

“Goodbye.”

Charlotte watched as her friend walked up the clifftops following her maid until she was out of sight. Now Charlotte was completely alone. She took a deep breath of the sea air, enjoying the feeling of it filling her lungs. It was like she could breathe for the first time since her father died. God how she missed him! She wondered what he would think of her being here in Sanditon and that in turn brought about thoughts of why her father hadn’t told her about appointing Sidney as her guardian. Before her father’s death, Charlotte had only met Sidney once and determined he was very disagreeable. Now she was becoming more acquainted with him, she no longer found him disagreeable, but what bothered her was the fact that he seemed determined to keep her at arms length along with everyone else. Sidney was the closest thing to family she had and yet he still felt like a stranger. Even though they seemed to clash on most things, could they find a way to be friends?

Whilst it was quite a grey and murky day, it almost felt heavenly to be here alone with her thoughts without anyone watching her, and despite the fact Charlotte knew she would probably get into trouble, now she was free, she intended to make the most of it. She paddled a bit more in the sea, and then went searching for some shells, thinking she could send some to Alison and her family with the next letter.

Charlotte walked quite a way along the beach, looking in the rock pools, enjoying the feel of the pebbles beneath her bare feet, carrying her shoes and stockings with her as she walked along. She went round a bend and kept going, her head down as she looked amongst the pebbles for the best shell specimens when something caught her eye. It was a pile of clothes… boots, a jacket, a waistcoat, a shirt and hat… and before she could think any further about these items, a figure emerged from the water completely naked and she realised in shock that it was her guardian, Sidney Parker. Charlotte stood stunned for a moment, her heart starting to race as she took in his form, before she remembered herself and quickly spun around…

“Miss Heywood?” Sidney said as he spotted her and he looked about him to see if she was accompanied. When he saw that she was not he asked. “What are you doing out here on your own?”

“Mr Parker, this is hardly the time for this conversation!” Charlotte replied feeling absolutely mortified.

Suddenly more aware of his nakedness, he said. “Yes, you are right, forgive me. I will put on my clothes.”

Charlotte could hear Sidney getting closer behind her. “No… Stay where you are!” She ordered. Sidney halted in his tracks, not wanting to make her any more uncomfortable than she already was. They stood there not looking at each other for some time until Charlotte said. “I… I should go... Excuse me.” Charlotte bobbed and then started running.

“Char… Miss Heywood… Wait!” Sidney called after her as he watched her attempt to run along the pebble beach in bare feet. “Goddamnit!” Sidney cursed in frustration as he threw on his clothes as quickly as he could, but Charlotte had had quite the head start now. Hoping that being shoeless had somewhat impeded her escape, Sidney set off at a run after her. For some reason he felt a strong need to speak with her and check he had not frightened her for she had almost certainly seen him in all his glory. It was not that he was particularly shy about his body, but for any young lady to see him like that, let alone his ward, would be a complete scandal, even if it were unintentional. He wasn’t worried that Charlotte would tell anyone, but he felt protective about preserving her innocence.

Charlotte kept running and did not look back, slipping and sliding on the rocks as she went. She got a good one hundred yards away from Sidney, when she painfully stubbed her toe on a rock. She cried out in pain and looked down where her toe was bleeding. This was going to make running more difficult. She tried putting weight on it, but it was really sore and despite the fact her instinct was still telling her to run as far away from him as possible, she knew she would have to give up and stop to inspect it properly. Charlotte found a rock to sit on, and as she sat there to inspect her toe, the sight of Sidney rising out of the water flashed through her mind again and it made her tremble. Of all the people to stumble across in a complete state of undress, it had to be her guardian and she had seen all of him… His head to his toes and everything in between. Charlotte felt the heat of a wave of shame wash over her. As she had no brothers, she had never seen the male anatomy before and after glimpsing Sidney’s physique, she considered it nothing short of glorious…

 _No Charlotte, you must not think of him like that, he is your guardian._ She said in her head, admonishing herself for such improper thoughts.

She started to hear movements behind her. Was Sidney following her? Charlotte had heard him call for her to wait, but did he really think she wanted to talk to him right now after she had just seen him like that? She couldn’t outrun him, not now she had injured herself and hiding, although tempting, felt like a foolish idea. Instead, she would have to endure seeing him again. Anxiously, Charlotte waited for Sidney to round the bend where he would immediately see her.

A number of thoughts were going through Sidney’s head as he ran to catch up with Charlotte. Even though she was running bare footed, she had seemed to get away so quickly. Good God, had he really frightened her so much that she had literally run for her life? Surely he was the worst guardian that ever lived? He could, of course, give up the chase, but Charlotte should not be out here on her own and he was her guardian. He felt it was his duty to ensure she was well.

Sidney rounded the corner and then he saw her, sat on a rock. “Miss Heywood?” he said, slightly breathless from the sprint.

Charlotte looked at him wide eyed, her cheeks flushed scarlet. “Mr Parker, you really are the last person I wish to see right now.” She said still mortified about the situation.

Sidney was concerned about embarrassing her further, but he was also slightly amused. “Yes I know… but it was hardly fair of you to ambush me like that.”

Her expression shifted and her eyes narrowed and he felt his heart stir. “Ambush you? That was not my intention, I can assure you! If anything, you ambushed me!”

“I did nothing of the sort! I was merely swimming in a secluded cove.” Said Sidney in his defence.

“Clearly it was not as secluded as you thought!”

“Clearly.” He agreed. Charlotte looked away in disdain and his eyes drifted down to her bare feet which he noticed she was holding as though hurt.

“You’re injured.” Sidney stated, softening and feeling rather guilty for no doubt she sustained it fleeing from him.

“It’s nothing you need concern yourself about.” Charlotte said, repeating his words from the luncheon as she leaned over again to inspect her toe and used her stocking to stem the bleeding.

Sidney started to walk closer to her. “Let me take a look.” He said.

“No. Thank you.” She said firmly, and Sidney stopped again. “I am fine. I’ll just put my shoes and stockings back on and then I’ll walk home.”

Sidney stared at her incredulously. God she was stubborn, but he had to respect her boundaries, and to be fair, she had a point. He shouldn’t be touching, let alone looking, at her bare feet.

“Please can you turn around?” Charlotte asked.

“Alright.” Sidney said and did what she asked and only turned round to face her again when he heard her wince in pain.

Charlotte looked at him sulkily. “I can’t put the shoe back on.” She said.

Sidney’s eyes went down to her foot and he could see the blood seeping through the stocking. “No, it’s probably too swollen.” He said as he came towards her and before she could say anything else, he had scoped her up in his arms which made her emit a squeal which Sidney thought was rather delightful.

“Mr Parker, this really is unnecessary, I am quite alright.” Charlotte objected, although she felt quite safe in his arms, if a little flustered.

“Is that so? And how do you propose to walk home exactly? I doubt you’ll be able to put weight on that toe.” Sidney replied as he started to walk along the beach. It was a strange feeling to have Charlotte in his arms and for the first time he realised how petite and slight she was. It concerned him. Had she been eating enough recently? He would be sure to discuss it with Mrs Griffiths. Despite Charlotte’s objections, she had seemed to nestle into him without hesitation and he wondered whether she could feel the pounding of his heart through his shirt.

“It is just a stubbed toe, nothing more. In any case, it would be somewhat inappropriate for you to arrive in town carrying me like this.” Charlotte maintained.

“It is not inappropriate. You are injured. What sort of guardian would I be if I didn’t take care of my ward when she had injured herself?” _Particularly as it was my fault_ Sidney thought in his head, although he didn’t want to admit it to Charlotte.

Charlotte still wasn’t sure. “Mr Parker…” She began.

“Miss Heywood, you have asked what it is about my character that is commendable. Perhaps this is my opportunity, in some small way, to recommend myself to you.”

Charlotte considered this for a while. Her toe was throbbing now and the thought of walking back to the house on it was not an inviting prospect. “Very well, Mr Parker. I will permit you to carry me to the house and offer you that opportunity.” She granted. Sidney chuckled a little in response. “But on one condition.” She added.

“And what is that?”

“That we do not speak of… of _exactly_ what happened here again, if you get my meaning.” She said, her cheeks becoming flushed again.

Sidney smiled a little. “Yes, that is probably a good idea. I hope you weren’t too embarrassed.”

“Why should I be embarrassed? Save for my feet, _I_ was fully clothed.” Charlotte responded.

“Yes, very good point.”

“Well then, are we in agreement?”

Sidney nodded. “Yes, Miss Heywood, for once I think we are.”

**END OF EPISODE TWO**


	12. Episode 3 Part 1 - Rudely early

**EPISODE THREE**

The sound of clanging and banging woke Sidney from his slumber and the first thing he thought was that his head hurt… a lot… and his stomach was churning uncomfortably. He tried to open his eyes, but the light was unbearably bright and made his head throb all the more. Where was he? And what was all that noise anyway? He eased himself up from whatever he was lying on as he came round, realising that he was in the Crown’s seedy bar. 

“Show some mercy it is rudely early!” Sidney growled angrily. 

The bar owner gave him an unimpressed look which Sidney did not see as he held his head in his hands feeling like death. He took a few deep breaths as the memories from last night came flooding back to him. He’d been in the bar with Babington and Crowe… he’d drunk far too much - so much he’d forgotten how many bottles he got through… Why had he drunk so much? Charlotte’s face came into his mind, her cheeks flushed, her eyes wide... She’d seen him naked. Oh God! Had that actually happened? The memories were getting clearer now. Yes, Charlotte had seen him come out of the ocean and quickly fled… and then he’d run after her. Why did he do that? She had injured herself and he’d carried her home… If he closed his eyes he could still feel the warmth of her body against his chest. The feeling of having her in his arms had been nothing short of wonderful… 

Sidney’s breathing started to become shallow as his stomach lurched and he reached for the nearest bucket where he emptied the contents of his stomach. Now he remembered why he was so hungover. He had tried to drink that feeling away because it was wrong. So very wrong and incredibly dangerous. He couldn’t let himself feel that way about her. Charlotte was his ward for God’s sake! He must do his duty and nothing more, and when she was 21, they would both be free of each other and could live whatever life they wanted… However, that was still a good eighteen months away… 

Sidney rose to his feet. He wobbled unsteadily as the room appeared to spin around him. He was leaving Sanditon today with Babington and Crowe and the timing couldn’t be anymore perfect. He needed to get as far away from Charlotte as possible and shake off whatever this was, but first he needed something to settle his stomach. Just as he was thinking about food, Babington and Crowe entered the bar. 

“For shame.” Crowe said. “Look at the state of him Babington!” 

“A wretched sight indeed!” Babington said grinning. 

“Not so loud, I beg you.” Sidney muttered. 

Crowe and Babington laughed loudly in spite of his request and Sidney screwed up his eyes and rubbed his temples. “Come on, old friend. You need to have a shave and get some devilled kidneys down you. We’re leaving.” Babington said as he grabbed Sidney’s arm and half dragged him along with him out of the bar. 

An hour later and Sidney was feeling a little better, but his stomach was still quite sensitive. He strolled out into the street with Crowe and Babington as he made his way to Mrs Griffiths’ house to bid his farewells. As tempting as it was to just leave, he felt a sense of duty to enquire after Charlotte and also to say goodbye, for he wasn’t entirely certain when he would return to Sanditon. He was let into the house by a servant and asked after Mrs Griffiths. 

“Mrs Griffiths is not here Sir. She is out with the Misses Beauforts and Mr Hankins. I believe they have gone to the clifftops to do some painting.” The servant replied. 

“And what of Miss Heywood? Is she resting in her room?” Sidney asked, assuming she was excused from the activity on account of her injury. 

“No Sir.” The servant simply said. 

“Where is she then?” Sidney asked. 

“I… I do not know Sir.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know? Is she not in the house?” 

“No Sir. She left about half an hour ago.” The servant replied. 

“Left? To go where exactly?” 

“I… I don’t know Sir.” 

“Damnit!” Sidney cursed. “Which direction was she heading?” 

“She turned left out the door Sir.” The servant replied. 

Sidney breathed a slight sigh of relief for Charlotte had not headed towards the beach or the cliffs, so she would still only be in town somewhere, but where? He hurriedly went back out the door and out into the street and headed in the same direction, looking around him as he went. Maybe Charlotte had gone to call on someone. Georgiana perhaps? Or Mary? The fact that she had gone off on her own, not to mention the fact she hadn’t told anyone where she was going was infuriating. God that girl would be the death of him, he was sure of it! Trafalgar House was closest, and seeing as he had to say goodbye to Mary and Tom anyway, he thought he would stop there first. 

Sidney knocked on the door and Tom’s servant let him in and took his hat and cane. He kept his coat on as he would be leaving very soon. 

“Mr Parker is in his study, Sir.” The servant advised him.

“Thank you.” Sidney replied as headed there to join him. 

********* 

Charlotte couldn’t say that she was pleased she had injured her foot, but there was definitely a positive side to it, and that was getting out of a dreary morning painting on the clifftops whilst listening to Mr Hankins talk to them about temptation. If piano practice wasn’t her thing, then painting definitely wasn’t, especially not landscapes, and especially not in the company of an over zealous Reverend - Charlotte didn’t have the patience for it. Mrs Griffiths was quite put out by the fact Charlotte couldn’t join them today, but Charlotte supposed this was because she still hadn’t forgiven her for the antics of yesterday… 

When Charlotte had returned to the house in Sidney’s arms, Mrs Griffiths was initially at a complete loss of what to say. Sidney had carried Charlotte straight to her room and laid her gently upon the bed, ordering Jane to see to her needs before he quickly headed back downstairs to talk to Mrs Griffiths. Charlotte did not hear what they were talking about, but she was in no doubt that it was about her and the fact she had been out on her own without a chaperone or companion. 

Sidney and Mrs Griffiths had talked for quite some time while Charlotte stayed upstairs, until she heard the front door shut and the sound of footsteps on the stairs as Mrs Griffiths appeared in her room, looking a little flustered. She wondered if Sidney had spoken up for her at all during their conversation… or maybe it was the reverse and Sidney had ordered that she be kept inside the house! She didn’t think she could bear it if that were the case! However, if anything had been agreed between them, Mrs Griffiths did not say. She simply enquired after Charlotte’s foot (which had been expertly dressed by Jane) and then said she could have dinner in her room. When Charlotte had asked where Sidney had gone, she had simply said that he had left. 

The fact Sidney had left without saying goodbye irritated her. Did she really mean that little to him that he could not even bid his farewell? Charlotte had spent a good twenty minutes being carried in his arms, the purpose of which was for Sidney to recommend himself to her and it had worked to some extent for he had at least proved himself chivalrous. Granted, there was not really any conversation between them as they went except when he asked after her every so often. The truth was, Charlotte had not been inclined to talk after they had agreed not to speak of the incident. She was still feeling rather embarrassed and flushed, not only about seeing him naked, but also the fact that he was having to carry her back to town, and as Sidney had not appeared inclined to talk either, she had accepted that the journey would be silent. Had the silence made Sidney think she did not want to say goodbye to him? 

The morning after, Mrs Griffiths had still not shared what had been discussed between her and Sidney and Charlotte knew better than to push it, especially in the presence of the Misses Beauforts who kept going on about how gallant Sidney had been for carrying her such a long way and giggling about it. Charlotte didn’t think it was funny at all. She was glad to have a morning without them, especially if they were going to keep on about it. After they had left to head for the clifftops, Charlotte had thought initially that she would spend the morning quietly reading a book, but she soon became bored of her own company. Furthermore, she was anxious to check on Georgiana after what happened yesterday and as there was an opportunity to escape the house, she decided to make the most of it. However, on her way to see Georgiana, she had met Tom, Mary and the children who were returning from a morning walk on the beach and on seeing her limping slightly, they had invited her to come into the house to rest. Charlotte thought it was all a lot of fuss about nothing. She had only stubbed her toe after all, but Mary was so insistent, she felt like she couldn’t not accept. 

As they had entered Trafalgar House, Charlotte had asked Tom about the progress of the building works on the terrace, and Tom, noting her previous enthusiasm for the project, managed to persuade her to accompany him in his study to show her his plans for his latest idea: A pier. Charlotte was rather stunned when she first entered the study. There were reams of papers all over Tom’s desk and he was rummaging through them to find the designs. She watched him for a moment, slightly horrified by it all as she had helped her father with his paperwork and organised it scrupulously. How could anyone work in this manner? Charlotte was longing to tidy it all up and felt like she had to physically restrain herself from doing so, for who was she to meddle in the business of a gentleman?

Despite trying not to interfere, Charlotte caught glimpses of the paperwork. Receipts, invoices, memoranda… and it got her thinking about her own fortune… She knew much about her father’s business, but nothing about his investments. This information he had kept with his accountant. Indeed the extent of her fortune when revealed after his death was a big shock. She wanted to know more about it and have a say in how it was managed, especially as she had learned her father had inadvertently been investing in the slave trade. Would Sidney allow her that? Would he be able to go through it with her? For she would need to be more knowledgeable when the fortune was in her hands. 

Charlotte caught Tom’s eye. He looked rather harassed as he kept searching through the paperwork and she quickly averted her gaze elsewhere, casting her eye over the rest of the room and that’s when she saw something interesting: a white washed model of the town in the centre of the room. 

“Oh, that’s beautiful.” She said, walking over to it to get a closer look. 

“You like it?” Tom asked walking over to join her and they both crouched down to look at it closer. “You see, here is the promenade and the terrace and this here… will be the new pier.”

“How ambitious! Who is the architect?”

“That would be myself.” Tom said standing up. “That is to say, I use Hargreave’s catalogue of plans… if I could ever find them.” He muttered looking around him and the all the mess.

“Mr Parker, forgive me, but, it seems to me that you could use an assistant.” Charlotte observed.

“Yes. I keep meaning to employ one.”

“May I… May I offer my services?” She said walking back to Tom’s desk. “You see, if we could separate these papers into piles, income, expenses, rental payments, bills and so on…”

“You have an eye for this sort of work, I can see.” Tom said.

“Yes, well, I used to deal with all my father’s paperwork for his business. I would be happy to help until you get a permanent assistant.” Charlotte said as she started to sort through the papers. “Aha. Are these the plans you were looking for?” She said, wafting around a piece of paper.

“Yes! That is the one! Thank you Miss Heywood.” Tom said excitedly as he laid down the plans on top of piles Charlotte had been making and started to explain his design for the new pier.

The door of the study opened in the middle of their conversation and Charlotte’s eyes flew over to it to see who was coming in. It was Sidney. When they registered each other’s presence, she saw a mixture of relief and anger in his eyes. 

“Sidney!” Tom said smiling widely as walked over and clapped Sidney on the back. 

Sidney forced a smile. “Tom… Miss Heywood.” He said through gritted teeth. 

“I’ve just been showing Miss Heywood here my designs for the new pier. She has also volunteered to help me sort out all this paperwork.” Tom said delighted. 

“Interesting, as I thought Miss Heywood was supposed to be resting at home.” He said rather unamused. 

“I am not an invalid, Mr Parker. I can walk short distances.” 

“Yes, and unaccompanied as well, I see.” He replied looking at her sternly.

Charlotte bit her lip. He must have called at the house and found her missing. Was he angry with her? 

“Sidney, you must stay for tea.” Tom said, interrupting. 

“I can’t I’m afraid Tom for I am about to get the coach back to London with Crowe and Babington.” 

“You are leaving?” Charlotte said, surprised by the fact this information hurt her. 

“Sidney, you can’t leave now and nor can your friends. There is still so much to show them.” Tom maintained 

“I’m afraid we cannot stay any longer. To be frank, there is simply not enough to tempt them here.” Sidney said. “They need more entertainment.” 

Tom’s face went white and Charlotte felt a little uncomfortable for she could sense the shift in atmosphere between the brothers. Tom was obviously displeased with the fact Sidney was leaving and in all honesty, she did not want Sidney to leave either. 

“Sidney…” Tom pleaded and Charlotte noticed he looked rather desperate. 

“I’m sorry Tom.” Sidney said. “We cannot delay.” Tom went quiet. 

“Mr Parker, may I have a word? In private?” Charlotte asked Sidney. 

Sidney sighed irritably. “Very well. Tom, would you mind…?” 

“Certainly.” Tom said as he left the room rather dejectedly, shutting the door behind him. When he had gone an eery silence filled the room. Sidney stood by the fireplace avoiding Charlotte’s gaze and his demeanour confused her. Why was he avoiding her? He suddenly clenched his jaw and held onto his stomach.

“Is something ailing you, Mr Parker?” Charlotte asked.

Sidney’s head snapped round to look at her. “Yes something is ailing me, you are! What was I supposed to think when I came to call on you this morning and you were not there? Then I was told that not only did you leave the house unaccompanied, but you failed to tell anyone where you were going!”

Charlotte’s eyes narrowed. If he was going to throw accusations at her, well, she could do the same. “I was only going to be absent for an hour at most. It did not occur to me that you may call, seeing as you left without saying goodbye last night.” She said, holding her head high.

“You needed to rest, I did not want to trouble you.”

Charlotte snorted. “Mr Parker, you insisted on carrying me all the way home under the pretence that you wanted to recommend yourself to me, yet you leave without a word. Can’t you see that your behaviour is somewhat contradictory?”

“My behaviour? Maybe you should look to your own behaviour before criticising mine.”

Charlotte took a few deep breaths to calm herself. “Neither of us can claim to have behaved in an exemplary manner.” She admitted. “For my part, I am sorry for not telling anyone where I was going. I just… I just miss my independence.” She said, hanging her head.

“I know.” Said Sidney more softly. “But you can understand my misgivings about you going off on your own after what happened in London.”

“But we are not in London anymore, Mr Parker.”

Sidney regarded her for a moment and then said. “No, but I still am responsible for your safety. Look at what happened yesterday.”

“Yesterday was an accident… and it was caused by the incident that we agreed not to discuss.” Charlotte said, blushing again. “Are you leaving because of… of what happened between us yesterday?” Charlotte asked, starting to feel a little upset, although she was unsure why.

“No… no... it is just some… some business I need to attend to.” Sidney said unconvincingly. 

Charlotte nodded sadly. “It’s just… I was rather hoping to be able to speak with you about some business matters of my own. Can you not delay your return for another day?” Charlotte pleaded. 

Sidney looked at her curiously. “Business matters?” 

“Yes.” She stated simply. “Regarding my investments, and the terms of my stay here.” 

Sidney huffed impatiently. “The terms of your stay?” 

“Yes. I know that you and Mrs Griffiths had a discussion last night about me and I wish to know what was agreed between you.” Charlotte said. Sidney didn’t respond but continued to look at her, a strange expression appearing on his face. “… and I also want to know more about my investments, so that I can prepare to manage them myself once you are no longer my guardian.” She said. Sidney continued to look at her and didn’t respond as he appeared to consider her request. “If you are able to stay another day, I would be very grateful.” She continued and then waited for his response.

Sidney sighed heavily. “Very well. I will get the coach tomorrow. We can talk this afternoon.”

“Thank you Mr Parker.” Charlotte said.

There was a knock on the door and Tom burst in clutching a letter in his hand. “Forgive the interruption, but I must away without delay.” He said excitedly.

“Where are you going?” Sidney asked.

“If you stay a little longer, brother, you will see soon enough.”

“I have agreed to stay another day, but no longer.” Sidney said.

“Then I hope to return swiftly. If my plan succeeds, I may just have hit upon the perfect means to draw people to Sanditon!” He exclaimed and then bustled out the door calling for his servant to pack him a bag.

Sidney and Charlotte exchanged a look and then Sidney escorted Charlotte to the drawing room for tea with Mary while he left to find Babington and Crowe.

************

When Sidney broke the news with Babington and Crowe they were less than impressed.

“For God’s sake man! It’s as bad as having a bastard, though less fun to come by, I should think.” Crowe said in disgust.

Sidney agreed with him in part. Charlotte certainly made things rather difficult for him by challenging everything he said and did. Oh to have a ward who would just do what she was told!

“Head’s up Babington. Look who approaches?” Crowe said.

They all looked over to see Edward and Esther strolling along the street. Babington looked overjoyed with the opportunity of speaking to Esther again.

“Oh, here comes your wealthy admirer.” Edward said with a sneer.

“Jealous by any chance?” Esther said coldly, for she had still not forgiven him for what he did with Clara.

“Not when I know how much you despise him.”

“Do I?” She said, looking at him and Edward suddenly felt unsure.

Babington stopped in front of them. “Sir Edward, Miss Denham.” He said jovially.

“I’ll leave you together.” Said Edward as he sauntered off ahead of them.

“I came to say I am leaving Sanditon today, much to my regret.” Babington said to Esther.

“I will try to bear your absence with equanimity.” Esther responded blandly as she stared into the distance. She did not see Babington smile.

“Might I be permitted to write to you?”

Esther raised her eyebrows and looked at him. “You wish to write to me after I treat you with so little civility.”

“Yes. Yes I do.”

“Why?”

“Perhaps it’s the fascination of what’s difficult. All I know is that the more I see you, and the more nonchalantly you reject my advances, the more intense my desire for you grows.” Babington said.

“Lord Babington, that was rather bold! I am not used to gentlemen being so… candid about their wants and desires.” Esther said, smirking slightly.

“You’re right Miss Denham, it was very ungentlemanly of me. Next time I see you, I shall try and behave myself.” He said.

“Next time? That is rather presumptuous of you Lord Babington. What makes you think you will be invited back?” Esther said flirtatiously.

“I think you’ll find I can be rather persuasive, should you permit me to write to you.”

The sides of Esther’s mouth twitched in amusement “Fine, Lord Babington. You may write to me, although you should know that you will be wasting your time.” She replied.

“I suppose we shall see, won’t we? Goodbye Miss Denham.” Babington said, bowing and walking away.

Esther watched him go and then walked to catch up with Edward. “What did he want?” Edward asked.

“He wants to write to me.”

“And what did you say.”

“I gave him my permission, although I said he would be wasting his time.” Replied Esther.

Edward sniggered. “That’s my girl.” He said.


	13. Episode 3 Part 2 - The doctor's demonstration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you all waiting for this one. Hope it was worth the wait. Thank so much for reading!

Sidney was nervous as he went to Mrs Griffiths’ house later that afternoon and it annoyed him. He was already regretting his decision to stay another day in Sanditon and the fact Charlotte had persuaded him to stay made it all the more irritating. However, the truth was that Charlotte had so far asked very little of him, and he felt compelled by his duty as her guardian to consent to her request… or at least that is what he told himself, for he was trying to bury the truth of his feelings about it.

Charlotte was sat at the table when Sidney entered the parlour, with parchment and a quill in front of her ready to take notes. Despite his misgivings about staying for another day, he couldn’t help but smile at the scene for it rather impressed him that she was taking this so seriously.

“I see you have come prepared, Miss Heywood.” Said Sidney as he put his satchel on the table.

“As have you.” Charlotte replied as she sat up stiffly as if preparing herself for battle.

His smiled faded. “Well, this is a business meeting, is it not?” He replied rather more firmly than he intended for her reaction to his presence put him on the defensive.

“Yes it is. I have ordered tea for us… unless you would prefer something else to drink?”

“Tea is fine, thank you.” Said Sidney. Charlotte got up and poured them both a cup and sat back down at the table. “Thank you.” He repeated. “So… where would you like to start Miss Heywood?” He asked, for seeing as she had requested the meeting, he wanted to let her lead it.

“I would like to know what has been agreed about the terms of my stay here… please.” Charlotte said, adding the please to try and be more conciliatory.

“Miss Heywood, as I have said before, you know that the rules myself and Mrs Griffiths have put in place are because we have your best interests at heart.” Sidney replied.

“I fear that you and I have very different ideas of what is in my best interests, Mr Parker, which is why I am most interested to know what has been agreed between you and Mrs Griffiths.” Said Charlotte, more confrontationally.

Sidney paused before he replied, because he was distracted by the little frown she made when she was trying to be resolute and he found it rather endearing. He shook himself out if it his thoughts. “I have not discussed anything different with Mrs Griffiths regarding the terms of your stay, for I trust her to set those conditions.”

“But Mrs Griffiths’ conditions do not suit me at all. She insists on me being accompanied everywhere and therefore dictates when I can or cannot leave the house. I am starting to make friends of my own, but her rules make it hard for me to see them. I need some space from this house and from other people. I understand your concerns after what happened in London, but, with all due respect Mr Parker, I do not see how I might be in danger by walking unaccompanied to a friend’s house, or even to Sanditon House which is little more than a mile away. I walked for miles around Willingden when I resided there and my father had no concerns at all. I miss the exercise. I am not made to be indoors all the time.” She paused to come up for breath, for she was so anxious that she said the first part rather quickly. “The truth is that the time I was able to have to myself yesterday on the beach before… before our meeting at the coves was… well, it was wonderful… and… and I very much hope you will consider… relaxing some of Mrs Griffiths’ conditions.”

Sidney looked at Charlotte with intrigue. Whilst she could plead a good case, she hadn’t set out exactly what she wanted. “Very well, Miss Heywood, as you wish to negotiate the terms of your stay here, what are your counter proposals in this regard?” He asked.

Charlotte took a deep breath. “I want to have permission to leave this house unaccompanied from time to time. I think it reasonable to be allowed to visit my friends in town and to go to Sanditon House to play Lady Denham’s piano forte and also a daily walk along the beach.”

Sidney continued to regard her as she looked back at him determinedly and he held her in suspense for a moment until he said. “I am minded to grant that concession, but only if you tell Mrs Griffiths where you are going and when you are expected to return.”

He noticed Charlotte’s shoulders relax slightly as she realised she had got what she wanted. “Yes I can do that. Thank you.” She said.

“Are there any other counter proposals?”

“No. None at present.” She said. “But there is something else I wish to know.”

“Go on.”

“I would like to know, if it was not the terms of my stay, what were you discussing with Mrs Griffiths’ last night for I know it was about me.”

“Your wellbeing.” Sidney said simply.

“My wellbeing?” Said Charlotte with surprise.

“Yes.”

“What about my wellbeing?”

“Well… you seem… rather… slight in figure, not to mention pale. I was worried you had not been eating well recently.” Sidney said avoiding Charlotte’s gaze, his cheeks going a little pink.

“Oh.” Charlotte said, rather taken aback that he was concerned about her. “I… I have not had much of an appetite since my father died.” She admitted feeling rather embarrassed for he had obviously had this observation when carrying her back from the beach and an image of him rising out the sea flashed in her mind.

Sidney looked back at her sympathetically and his voice was softer when he spoke. “I understand that it has been difficult for you… indeed, it has been difficult for the both us… I do not want you to be unhappy.”

Charlotte’s expression changed at his words and for the first time she felt that just maybe he cared about her after all. She slowly lifted her eyes to his. “I am not unhappy, Mr Parker, not anymore.” She said. Sidney smiled at her and time seemed to stand still for a moment as he gazed into her bright brown eyes which for the first time he noticed were incredibly beautiful. He seemed to be lost for a moment until Charlotte said. “Which is more than can be said for Georgiana. I am worried about her.”

Sidney almost missed that the conversation had moved onto something else and had to collect himself. “Why, has something happened?” He asked.

Charlotte bit her lip slightly, wondering if she should divulge this information without giving her friend away. “Jane and I bumped into her on the clifftops yesterday. She was very upset. She doesn’t like being in Sanditon.” Charlotte explained.

“Yes, well… that is a matter for Georgiana and her father.”

“I can imagine it is difficult for her though, being so far from home and her… her background makes people look at her differently.”

“No doubt, but she doesn’t make it easy for herself either. You saw what she was like at Lady Denham’s luncheon.” Commented Sidney.

“All she did was stand up for herself.”

“She was rude to the hostess of a luncheon which was thrown partly in her honour. It was incredibly discourteous.”

“Well, Lady Denham was rather impolite herself.” Remarked Charlotte.

“That may be so, but that does not condone her behaviour. She needs to learn some decorum. It is not proper for a young lady to be so… opinionated.”

“Yes, for God forbid that ladies can have their own opinions!” Charlotte said sarcastically.

“That is not what I…” Sidney began and then sighed irritably. “I do not wish to quarrel with you Miss Heywood. As this is a business meeting, perhaps we should move on to the next item on the agenda.”

Charlotte stared at him for a moment, obviously wanting to continue the discussion, but equally eager to address the next item of business. “Very well.” She conceded.

Sidney nodded and proceeded to take some pieces of parchment out of his satchel and place them on the table in front of them. “Right. Your investments…” He began.

****************

Charlotte returned to Trafalgar House the next day to make a start on organising Tom’s papers. Her meeting with Sidney the day before had been incredibly productive and now that she understood her own affairs (which she was pleased to note were being well managed), she felt more eager than ever to assist Tom (whose affairs were clearly not). Now that Sidney had consented to her visiting her friends in town, Mrs Griffiths could not object, and so Charlotte made her up mind to go to Trafalgar House rather early and get started, for she could not get the scattered papers on Tom’s desk out of her mind. As Charlotte processed the papers, she reflected on her meeting with Sidney. Despite the start of the meeting being a little frosty, the remainder of it had been a lot more relaxed. Sidney did not seem to mind at all that she asked him lots of questions and he did not patronise her in his answers, but always explained things thoroughly. After learning about her investments, Charlotte felt rather empowered and more than that, she felt a sense of acceptance of her situation and gratefulness to her father who granted her financial security.

Working in Tom’s office, her head down and immersed in her work and her thoughts, Charlotte almost didn’t notice when someone came into the room.

“The ubiquitous Miss Heywood! Hard at work I see?” Sidney said, his voice making her jolt slightly and she felt rather flustered by it.

“Yes, well… I thought I may as well make a start of it while Mr Parker is away.” Charlotte responded, glancing up to him slightly, then resuming her work.

“Mary said as much.” Sidney said, glancing to the stack of papers and watching Charlotte as she examined them. He had never seen his brother’s affairs look in such a state before. He hoped he was keeping up with his payments. Charlotte shouldn’t have to sort everything for him and it was not really proper for her to be doing such work now she was a young lady of fortune, but he didn’t attempt to stop her for he was becoming more aware of her stubbornness. “How is the foot this morning?” Sidney asked her.

“Oh, fine thank you.” She said, not raising her eyes to his as she was too engrossed in her work and the little frown he had noticed in their meeting yesterday had appeared on her face. It made him smile.

“Right.” Sidney responded, feeling a little awkward. “I will leave you to it then.” He said as he started to leave.

“Mr Parker?” Charlotte called, and he stopped and turned back around.

“I… I know it is not my place to comment on your brother’s business affairs, but… but I’m struggling to marry up some of the invoices with receipts.” She said, a little nervously.

Sidney frowned and started walking over. “Show me.” He said.

Charlotte took Sidney through the system she had created and she was right. There were no receipts for a number of invoices and there were even a number of payment reminders. What was going on? Had Tom simply misplaced some of the paperwork or was there a cashflow problem? As they were examining the papers, there was a loud shout from the hallway. “Mary! Sidney!” Came the booming voice of Tom.

Sidney and Charlotte exchanged a look as they put down the papers and made their way out to greet him.

“Oh… and Charlotte too, well, this is perfect. I have exciting news! I have secured the finest physician in the country… His name is Dr Fuchs and he will be arriving very soon. Lady Denham has agreed to let him do a demonstration at Sanditon House this afternoon.”

“She has? This is surprising for I was sure she would not approve.” Remarked Mary.

“As am I, for I have heard her speak of physicians in the most disparaging terms.” Charlotte agreed.

“Ah, but Dr Fuchs is no ordinary physician. Once she has seen his demonstration she will be convinced I am sure.” Said Tom. “Ah… here he is.”

They all rushed out of the house to meet him as he stepped out of his carriage. He was a jolly looking fellow. “Dr Maximilian Fuchs at your service.” He said bowing to them.

************

Sidney was less than impressed about having to go to the doctor’s presentation. He needed to speak with Tom about the state of his finances, but Tom was so enthused by the doctor’s visit that he wouldn’t sit still long enough to have a conversation. The presence of a doctor in town had sparked the interest of his brother and sister, Arthur and Diana, who were most keen to have a consultation about all their various ailments. Sidney started listening to Diana as she them all about it on the way to Sanditon House, but he soon lost interest and was also fast losing patience. Whilst he admired his brother’s ambitions, Sanditon could hardly be compared with the likes of Bath which is where he would go if he felt the need to visit a spa town. He couldn’t help thinking this would be a fruitless exercise. Still, he would give Tom an hour of his time and hopefully that would be the last of it.

The sitting room at Sanditon House was quite something to behold. Dr Fuchs had set up a number of mysterious implements and concoctions on two long tables and there was something large hidden beneath a sheet. Diana and Arthur went straight to Dr Fuchs to discuss their ailments and Mary and Tom took a seat in front of the tables while Sidney and Charlotte hung back. He noticed that Charlotte was looking at the objects laid out with a mixture of intrigue and disgust.

“Is that… is that a calf’s foot?” Charlotte asked Sidney as they saw it bubbling in some hot water.

“I believe so.” Sidney said and they shared a smile.

“Miss Heywood?” Lady Denham called. “Come and sit next to me.” She said.

Charlotte was not at all keen to get nearer to the table for she feared that Dr Fuchs would be looking for volunteers to test his methods on and she was not up for that in the slightest. However, she could not refuse Lady Denham’s request for it would be impolite. Charlotte excused herself from Sidney and went to sit down in the chair next to Lady Denham.

“I was disappointed not to see you here yesterday Miss Heywood, for I rather thought you would come and play the pianoforte again.”

“Forgive me Lady Denham, but I had sustained an injury and couldn’t come.”

“An injury?”

“Yes. I… hurt my toe when strolling on the beach the day before yesterday and it’s been rather sore to walk on.” Charlotte said, careful not to divulge the extent of what happened for she did not think that Lady Denham would approve of such behaviour.

“Then perhaps you should have the doctor look at it whilst you are here.”

“Oh… no Lady Denham, for it is much better now, thank you, although Mr Parker was good enough to bring me in his carriage here.” Charlotte replied.

“If I didn’t know any better, Miss Heywood, I would think you were trying to get out of piano practice.”

“That was not my intention, I assure you.” Charlotte responded.

Lady Denham continued to look at Charlotte rather severely. “Hmm... So you say.”

Edward and Esther made their way over to Lady Denham. “This is surely the only time we shall ever see a doctor in your house, Aunt, given what radiant health you are in.” Edward said.

Lady Denham rolled her eyes. “How the words trip off his tongue, Miss Heywood. You see my nephew is rather eloquent, but how is he faring in your estimations?” She asked.

Charlotte was rather shocked at being put on the spot. “Sir Edward is indeed a very eloquent speaker Lady Denham.” Charlotte conceded, braving a look in his direction where she could see him regarding her reaction closely.

“Perhaps you would honour me with a turn about the room, Miss Heywood?” Edward said.

Charlotte was about to answer when Lady Denham interjected. “Miss Heywood has hurt her foot, she does not want to be walking around the room.”

“I am sorry to hear it Miss Heywood. Miss Brereton then? Will you indulge me?” Edward asked Clara who was sat next to Charlotte.

Clara looked to Lady Denham for permission. “Go on then, but no lingering!” She said as Edward held out his hand to help Clara up and they walked away.

Esther took Clara’s seat beside Charlotte. “So what do you think of us all so far Miss Heywood?” She asked rather coldly.

Charlotte felt a little intimidated by her standoffish tone. “It is difficult to say after so short an acquaintance, but on the whole, very welcoming.”

“And what of Sanditon?”

“I find I very much like the place. It is a novelty indeed to have the ocean on one’s doorstep. I grew up in a small village in the countryside and had never seen the sea until I arrived here.”

Esther smirked. “I’m sure once the novelty has worn off you will find it as dreary as I do.” She said. Charlotte gazed at her in astonishment. She hoped she would not.

They both looked towards the table as Dr Fuchs smeared some balm on Diana’s and Arthur’s cheeks as he explained the purpose and properties of his creation.

Edward led Clara to the far side of the sitting room where they sat on a bench to talk more privately.

“Esther seems to think that you have all but succeeded in your plans to ruin me.” Clara said with a smirk.

“Well, I suppose only time will tell.” Edward sneered looking down at her abdomen.

Clara looked at him unphased. “Oh Edward, do you really think I would have let you take me without a thought of the potential consequences?” She said. Edward simply frowned in response. “I’ve had enough experience to know what men like you are like.”

Edward sneered at her. “Yes, you certainly proved you are no lady in that regard.”

“I do what I have to to survive and I’ve survived much worse than you.”

“Well it won’t work this time.”

“No? Because it seems like it is working to me.” Clara said as she stood up rather alluringly and made her way back to Lady Denham, with Edward following looking rather befuddled.

When they returned to Lady Denham, Esther stood up to give Clara her seat back. As Clara went to sit down, her shoes, caught Charlotte’s eyes and she froze. Charlotte had seen those shoes before… poking out from behind a curtain on the balcony at the ball. Her eyes widened and she started to feel rather hot. The room started to spin and Charlotte needed to get some fresh air.

She stood up from her seat and wobbled slightly as the blood rushed to her head. Edward caught her arm to steady her. “Are you quite alright Miss Heywood?”

“Yes… I mean… I just need some air. Would you excuse me.” Charlotte said as she hastily left the room.

“Poor girl, probably overcome by the fumes in here.” Lady Denham said disapprovingly.

Sidney watched as Charlotte fled the room and he wanted to follow her to check she was alright, but even though he was her guardian, this somehow didn’t feel appropriate. Instead, he looked at Mary who understood immediately that he wanted her to help, and she got up and left the room to go after Charlotte. Mary made her way out of the house to find her, but didn’t see her immediately, as she was leaning against the house and taking some deep breaths.

“Charlotte?” Mary asked, concerned about her.

“I am quite alright Mary.” She said stubbornly.

“No you’re not, you’ve gone as white as a sheet.”

“I’m fine.” Charlotte maintained.

“Come, let’s sit on the grass.” Mary said as she took her arm and she led her gently to the grass and sat her down and she sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Charlotte concentrated on her breathing so as to calm her racing heart.

“Forgive me Mary.” Charlotte said as she started to feel better.

“There is nothing to forgive. Was it Dr Fuch’s concoctions that made you feel faint?” She asked.

“Perhaps.” Charlotte said, not wanting to reveal the real reason for even though shocking it was none of her business. “I don’t know Mary, I thought I had a strong constitution, but ever since my father died, I have not felt quite myself.”

“Losing a parent, especially if you are close, is one of the hardest things to bear. I still miss my mother everyday, and she died eight years ago.”

“How did you get through the worst of it?”

Mary smiled. “Well, I had Tom. And you have Sidney.”

“But Sidney is my guardian, not my husband.”

“Of course, but he still cares for you. He would have come after you himself if it were not for social etiquette.”

Charlotte sighed. “I’m not sure Mary. Sometimes I think he cares, but at other times he seems indifferent or even hostile. And every time I try and have a civil conversation with him, I end up getting angry. It’s like I can’t help it.”

Mary looked at her sympathetically. “Don’t be so hard on yourself Charlotte. You are still grieving and grief manifests itself in different ways. I am certain that you and Sidney will reach some sort of equilibrium in time.”

“I hope so.” Charlotte said.

Mary smiled at her. Then there was suddenly a loud scream from the house.

“Gracious me, what was that?” Mary said as she got up quickly and helped Charlotte up as they raced back into the house. They burst into Lady Denham’s sitting room to see Edward carrying Clara, who was wearing her undergarments, in his arms. “What has happened?” Mary asked.

“This man… this man’s contraption has wounded Miss Brereton. She is quite distressed.” Lady Denham said with venom. “I told you this would happen Mr Parker. This is what comes from contradicting me!” She said with a scathing look.

Tom looked back with an mixture of horror and disappointment for if this plan of his didn’t work to attract more visitors, he was fast running out of ideas…


	14. Episode 3 Part 3 - The accident

The carriage ride back to town was eerily silent. Charlotte kept glancing at Tom who appeared incredibly strained and Mary who looked rather troubled. Sidney sat next to her, equally tense, Charlotte could feel the tightness in his arm muscles that occasionally knocked hers as they bumped along the road. Halfway into the journey, Charlotte couldn’t take the silence any longer, and so went to address Sidney.

“I was hoping to go and see Georgiana, that is, Miss Lambe when we get back into town, if you’ll permit me Mr Parker, for I have not seen her for two days.”

“Is that wise Miss Heywood? Perhaps you ought to return to Mrs Griffiths’ house to rest after your… episode?” Sidney suggested.

“I am quite recovered thank you.” Charlotte responded.

“Are you sure, for you still look rather pale?” Sidney asked.

Charlotte glanced Sidney’s way and noticed his eyes on her and she remembered the words Mary had said. Could that be true Sidney cared about her? For some reason it gave her a warm fuzzy feeling.

“Yes you do still look rather pale, Charlotte. Why don’t you take some refreshments with us back at Trafalgar House before you go and see Miss Lambe?” Mary suggested.

Charlotte braved another look in Sidney’s direction. This time he was frowning at her seriously and it made her feel a little guilty, for he had raised the issue of her not eating enough before, and if truth be told, she had skipped breakfast due to her eagerness to get to Trafalgar House and only had a light lunch. Perhaps her almost fainting spell, although triggered by the fact she had found out that the owner of the pair of shoes from behind the curtain at the ball was Clara, was exacerbated by the fact she had not eaten much. And if she was honest, she was hungry.

“That is very kind of you Mary, thank you.” Charlotte replied.

“Not at all.” Mary said smiling.

They arrived back at Trafalgar House. Tom went straight to his study and Sidney followed whilst Mary made arrangements for Charlotte to be given some refreshments. After she had eaten, Charlotte seemed much more herself; certainly the colour came back into her cheeks. However, she couldn’t help thinking about Clara, not just about the fact she had been hurt in Dr Fuchs’ shower bath, but more about what she had witnessed at the ball. If anyone found out what had happened, Clara would be ruined for sure and Charlotte did not want to be responsible for that. She was sure there must be some sort of explanation… perhaps Clara was forced upon or coerced by whomever it was behind the curtain with her? Should she speak to Clara about it once she had recovered from her injury? Or maybe it wasn’t any of her business and she should just ignore what had happened? The whole situation did not sit well with her at all and she felt really uncomfortable about it.

As Charlotte was sat drinking tea with Mary, they heard someone exit the study and then walk down the hallway rather hurriedly. Mary got up to follow whoever it was and Charlotte caught the snippets of her conversation with them.

“Sidney, won’t you stay and have tea with us?” Mary said.

“No, thank you Mary. I… I am off out, but will be back later for dinner.” Sidney said. “Please tell Charlotte that I will call on her tomorrow before I leave for London.”

“Of course.” Mary replied and then the door shut.

Mary walked into the drawing room rather sheepishly. “Sidney had to leave suddenly… I’m not sure why.” She said confused. “He said he would call on you tomorrow morning.”

Charlotte nodded, feeling slightly put out that he hadn’t decided said goodbye. “I ought to leave also so that I can see Miss Lambe before it is time for dinner.” She said getting up and Mary got up too. “Thank you very much for the tea, Mary.”

“You’re welcome round anytime Charlotte. I’m glad of your company.”

Charlotte smiled. “And I yours Mary.” She said.

Charlotte left Trafalgar House and made her way to the property Georgiana and her father were letting for the season. Her short walk took her past the workman at the terrace and she politely acknowledged them as she passed. When she arrived at Georgiana’s house, she was let in by a servant and taken upstairs to Georgiana’s room.

“Hello Charlotte. I wondered when you might call. I felt for sure Mrs Griffiths had decided to lock you up forever.” She said, a hint of remorse in her voice.

“No, actually I have not been locked up, in fact Mr Parker has consented to me being allowed to visit you unaccompanied, so now I can come and see you as often as I like!” She said, smiling widely.

“You are allowed to escaped the clutches of Mrs Griffiths?” Georgiana asked, surprised.

“Within reason, but yes, so it would seem.”

“Then why did you not call sooner?” She said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

“Forgive me Georgiana, I have kept being pulled away for one reason or another. And I injured my toe.”

“Your toe? How?”

“I stubbed it on a rock at the beach shortly after you left. It is all but healed now though.” Charlotte said, faltering slightly as she recalled the moment Sidney had risen out of the sea. She wished she would stop thinking about it, but his image had been burnt into her brain. “What happened to you after we parted?” She asked, blushing now and eager to change the topic of conversation.

“Well, I had a big argument with my father for running off and since then, he has ordered that I keep to my room as penance.” Georgiana said. Charlotte didn’t know how to respond.

“He found out about you trying to get the London coach?”

“Oh no. He only knew that I had gone out without telling anyone. If he knew exactly what happened, I would be in worse trouble.” She said, sighing heavily. “So, as I cannot go out, you will have to update me on all that’s been happening.”

Charlotte told Georgiana about Dr Fuchs and the ill-fated demonstration which left Clara with a burnt arm. “How I wish I’d been there! It sounds far more entertaining that being trapped in here.” Georgiana said.

“I would hardly call it entertaining.” Charlotte said, rolling her eyes.

“But you said Miss Brereton wasn’t badly hurt. At least you haven’t been bored out of your mind.”

Charlotte smiled sympathetically at her friend. “No. But I do know what it is like, having been shut inside with Mrs Griffiths for months on end in London. Your father cannot wish for you to be shut away forever?”

“No. Only until I repent of my behaviour.” Georgiana said.

Charlotte sighed. So it was Georgiana’s stubbornness that had left her in this predicament. “Then you know what you need to do if you want to go out. Georgiana, I’m sure your father only wants the best for you.”

“If he wants the best for me, he should not have taken me away from London.” Georgiana said bitterly.

Charlotte took her friend’s hand. “Georgiana… I know you are angry with your father about taking you away from Otis, but… from someone who has recently lost their father…” She said, as the pain of grief threatened rear its ugly head and she had to take breath to compose herself. “I must ask, do you really want to quarrel with him?”

Georgiana looked at her friend determinedly. “I am sorry for your loss Charlotte, but until you have experienced a love like I have for Otis, you will not understand why I cannot forgive him.” She said.

Charlotte tried to break Georgiana out of her melancholy mood during the rest of the visit, and it worked to some extent. She at least managed to persuade Georgiana to think about apologising to her father for she very much hoped Georgiana would be allowed out on short excursions with her. Charlotte was worried for her friend. Georgiana was obviously in low spirits and she worried about what would have happened on the clifftops if she hadn’t intervened. She was reluctant to leave her, but she had to return for dinner. Charlotte bid Georgiana goodbye, and promised to visit her again soon. She walked down the stairs where she was accosted by Mr Lambe in the hallway.

“Miss Heywood.” Mr Lambe said, bowing to her after he entered the room.

Charlotte curtseyed in response. “Mr Lambe.”

“How did you find Georgiana?” He asked.

“Not in the best of spirits.” Charlotte confessed.

Mr Lambe sighed and nodded. “I thought bringing Georgiana to England would be an exciting adventure for her and advance her prospects. Now she won’t even speak to me.”

“I am sorry.” She said, not really sure what else she could say.

“I am glad at least that she appears to be speaking to you.” Mr Lambe said.

“I am happy to help in anyway I can, Sir.” Charlotte said.

“Thank you, Miss Heywood.” He said, forcing a smile. “Then may I presume to ask a favour of you?”

“Yes Sir?”

“Would you come to visit Georgiana again? For she could do with a friend of her own age and sex.”

“Of course.” Charlotte said as she smiled at him.

“Thank you Miss Heywood.” Mr Lambe said. Charlotte bobbed in a curtsey in response and made her way out of the house.

*********

Sidney headed out of Trafalgar House and straight to the Crown’s bar to get a drink. Tom was so insufferable. Sidney had tried to raise the issue of the missing receipts with him in his study, but Tom was in such a state about the disastrous doctor’s demonstration, he couldn’t get a word in edgeways. What was worse was that Tom had completely turned on Sidney, accusing him of not encouraging his friends to take apartments and reminding him about how much he was relying on him to draw in visitors. Did Tom not know he was trying his best? Sanditon simply did not have the entertainment that would attract the beau monde – wasn’t it proof enough that Babington and Crowe had tired of it? Furthermore, Sidney couldn’t dedicate his entire time to promoting Sanditon for he had his own business to attend to along with managing Charlotte’s investments.

Charlotte… Sidney had been worried about her today for she had looked deathly pale. Was it really the doctor’s concoctions that had made her feel unwell, or was it something else? Why did he feel like she was hiding something from him? And why didn’t she take better care of herself? Could he trust Mrs Griffiths to look after her wellbeing in his absence?

Sidney attempted to drink away his frustrations in the bar and he was approached by several girls who wanted to help cheer him up, but he wasn’t in the mood for it. After an hour or so, he decided to try going for a swim instead to see if that worked. He paid his tab and started to make his way to the beach.

**********

Slowly Charlotte made her way back to Mrs Griffiths’ house, her limp now barely recognisable for the toe had nearly fully healed. She trolled pass the workmen again and this time was spotted by Young Mr Stringer.

“Miss Heywood.” He said, walking over, a wide smile on his face.

“Mr Stringer. You are making good progress I see.”

“Good enough with the resources we have at our disposal.” Mr Stringer said. “How are you enjoying your stay in Sanditon?”

“Very much thank you. I must say I prefer it much better than London.” Charlotte commented.

“Did you not enjoy London society?”

“Well, I did not get to experience much of it for I was in full mourning for my father at the time.”

“I am sorry for your loss, Miss Heywood.”

“Thank you Mr Stringer.” She said with an appreciative smile. “In any case, I am a country girl at heart and therefore Sanditon would always hold more of an appeal over the city.”

“Where are you from Miss, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“No, not at all. I am from a village called Willingden which is about an hours’ ride from London. Have you always lived in Sanditon?”

“Aye Miss. I live with my father. That’s him over there.” Mr Stringer said pointing towards one of the labourers who was hauling bricks up the ladder. Charlotte glanced over.

“That’s your father?”

“He’s a stonemason. He shouldn’t have to be carrying those bricks up the scaffold, it’s not his job.” Mr Stringer said frowning. “But he’s stubborn and won’t be told what to do despite the fact I’m his superior.” 

“It shows his commitment to the project I suppose.”

“Something like that.” Young Stringer said.

“Mr Parker showed me his plans for pier. It is most impressive.” Charlotte remarked.

“Yes… Mr Parker has very grand ideas. He has asked me to design him a pagoda.”

“Oh… and do you get your designs from Hargreaves catalogue of plans too?” Charlotte asked.

Mr Stringer smiled. “No Miss. They are my own designs.”

“I would love to see them. There is something miraculous about creating something from nothing.”

If possible Mr Stringer smiled even wider. “I agree Miss. As a matter of fact I plan to design and build a town of my own one day.”

“As an architect?”

“God willing, even if others believe I have ideas above my station.”

Charlotte smiled at him. “Your ambition is admirable Mr Stringer. I wish you every success in your endeavours.”

“Thank you Miss.” Mr Stringer replied as he looked at her curiously, but before Charlotte could ask him what he was thinking, someone shouted.

“Look out!”

They both turned to see Old Stringer lose his footing on the ladder and fall backwards while holding an armful of bricks which then toppled on top of him. Charlotte didn’t think twice. She hitched up her skirts and ran over to him and started to remove the bricks which had buried him, assisted by a number of other labourers. She could just about see Old Stringer’s face from beneath the rubble. He was covered in dust and had his eyes tightly shut as if he were in a great deal of pain.

“Mr Stringer.” Charlotte said. “Mr Stringer, can you hear me?” She said to him as the labourers continued to take all the bricks off him.

“Here, let me help.” Came a familiar voice. She looked up to see Sidney remove his coat and come and squat down next to her and help lift off some of the heavy tiles and for some reason it made her feel stronger… and more hopeful with him beside her.

“What is it that hurts Mr Stringer?” Charlotte said to him as she held a handkerchief to his brow where he had cut his head.

“My… My leg.” He said as he grimaced in pain.

Charlotte looked down to his leg just as it had finished being unburied. The injury was severe as the bone was visible and Old Stringer was losing a lot of blood.

“There is a doctor in town, someone should fetch him.” Sidney said, looking rather shocked at the extent of the injury.

“I’ll go.” Said one of the labourers.

“Try the hotel.” Charlotte called after him. “We need a tourniquet.” She said looking around, but could see nothing initially, until a thought came to her and she hitched up her skirt to try to rip off the hem of her petticoat.

“What are you?” Sidney started, unsure what she was doing.

“Would you… just tug it?” Charlotte said, asking Sidney. He didn’t need to be asked twice. Sidney ripped the material with ease and handed it back to her and she tied it around his leg.

“That should do stem the bleeding… for now.” Charlotte said. “We need to take him somewhere so the doctor can tend to him. Mr Lambe’s place is closest.”

“Good idea.” Sidney said.

“I’ll go. Mr Stringer. Hold this here.” Charlotte said referring to the handkerchief she was holding to Old Stringer’s head which was fast becoming soaked in blood. Young Stringer took it from her. She turned to Sidney. “Do not try to move him until I return for he may have injured his back. And keep talking to him. Reassure him.”

Sidney nodded at Charlotte and did as she directed. He watched as she ran towards Mr Lambe’s house, his gaze full of admiration.

“Don’t let them take my leg.” Old Stringer moaned.

“I won’t father. It’ll be alright. A doctor is on his way.” Young Stringer said as he turned to face Sidney, his face etched with fear.

Sidney kept talking to Old Stringer while Charlotte was absent, trying to keep him distracted from the pain. A few minutes later and Charlotte came running towards them, a blanket in her hand, her cheeks flushed red with the exercise.

When she got to Mr Stringer, she covered him with the blanket, gently tucking the edges of the blanket around him.

“How is he doing?” Charlotte asked Sidney quietly. Sidney shook his head as if to indicate he was not doing well. “Everything is being prepared at Mr Lambe’s house. Oh where can the doctor be?” She said, more to herself than Sidney as she bit her lip nervously. “I do not think we should risk moving him until the doctor is satisfied he has not injured his back.”

Sidney looked up at her curiously. How did she know these things? At that moment Dr Fuchs made came hurriedly towards them.

“Fear not, meinen Freunden, the doctor has arrived. Now tell me what happened.”

Charlotte took charge, telling Dr Fuchs when the accident had happened, what the obvious injuries were and the preparations she had ordered be made at Mr Lambe’s house. Sidney just listened to her in awe.

“Sehr Gut Fraulein.” The doctor said. “You were right not to move him. Now, let me assess the injuries.”

Dr Fuchs got to work in examining his patient as best as he could on the site. Happy that his back and neck were not hurt, he ordered that Old Stringer be taken to the house. Charlotte led the way as Sidney and a labourer by the name of Fred Robinson carried Old Stringer closely followed by the doctor with his case full of instruments who was talking to Young Stringer about what he needed to do.

When they got inside the house, Old Stringer was laid on a table in the parlour which Georgiana had prepared and hot water and towels were standing by ready. Dr Fuchs set up his operating theatre and Sidney looked over to Young Stringer who remained in the room. He was pale and clammy. Sidney walked over to him.

“Perhaps you should wait outside Mr Stringer.” Sidney advised.

“I can’t just leave him.” Young Stringer said desperately.

“No one should see their father in this much pain. He will be well looked after, I give you my word.” Sidney said, clasping his shoulder.

“Come Mr Stringer. You can wait in the drawing room with us.” Mr Lambe offered.

Young Stringer finally nodded and followed Mr Lambe and Georgiana out of the room. The door was shut behind them.

The doctor turned to Charlotte. “Now Fraulein, I can tell you have done this before, but I must warn you that this will not be pleasant.”

“I am not afraid of a little blood.” Charlotte said determinedly.

The corners of Dr Fuchs mouth twitched. “Sehr gut, then you can assist me.”

Dr Fuchs proceeded to instruct Charlotte with what to do as he needed to set the leg. Sidney stayed to help too, although he couldn’t help but wince as Dr Fuchs pulled at tugged at Old Stringer’s leg causing him to yell out in pain. Charlotte, on the other hand, stayed calm throughout and Sidney couldn’t help but keep glancing her way, for he was very impressed with how steady she was.

The procedure took some time, but Dr Fuchs was in his element. Even though Sidney was sceptical after the demonstration, he could now see how advantageous it would be to have him in town. If the doctor had not been here… and Charlotte either for that matter, goodness knows what would have become of Mr Stringer, for it was clear that Charlotte’s quick thinking and the doctor’s expertise had improved the chances of saving Mr Stringer’s leg.

Once Dr Fuchs had finished, Charlotte cleaned up and went to find Young Stringer. He was not in the drawing room. Instead she found him pacing nervously outside the house. As soon as he saw her he hurried over to her, his eyes filled with anxiety.

“There is still some way to go, but there is every reason to be hopeful. Oh and the leg is saved.” Charlotte said smiling.

“Oh thank you Miss.” Younger Stringer said, surprising Charlotte by taking her hands in his. Then realising what he had done released her hands and said shyly. “Forgive me.”

“It’s quite alright.” Charlotte said politely.

Sidney had been watching the exchange from the door. He walked over. “Your father will be glad to see you Mr Stringer.”

Young Stringer nodded, obviously still feeling a little embarrassed. “Thank you Sir.” He said as he made his way inside the house.

Sidney and Charlotte watched him go back in and then turned to look at each other as an awkward silence fell between them until Sidney said. “You seem to have gained some more admirers.” Charlotte frowned at him, unsure what he meant. “Dr Fuchs certainly was very impressed with you.” He said, although he had been thinking of Young Stringer.

“I didn’t do anything really.” Charlotte said averting her gaze from his.

“That’s not true. You have given a good account of yourself today Miss Heywood. I should never had guessed you were so… capable.”

What was meant as a compliment, did not have the desired effect, for a sad look fell over Charlotte’s features. “Perhaps that is because you do not yet know me well enough to know what I am capable of.” She said quietly as she looked at the floor.

Sidney looked at her guiltily. “Perhaps not. I know that I have not been the best guardian to you, Miss Heywood. Forgive me. I will try to do better.”

Charlotte raised her eyes to him and smiled sadly at him. “Let us be honest with each other, Mr Parker. You do not relish the duty my father bestowed upon you for it is something you neither sought nor asked for.” She said and Sidney opened his mouth to speak, but Charlotte continued. “I do not hold it against you, for you are a young man and I know my presence in your life is a burden to you. I confess that I am less than enthusiastic about the arrangements myself.” Sidney frowned at her as he considered her words. Charlotte sighed. “But for whatever reason, my father chose you to be my guardian and I trust my father’s decisions. I know that we both still have a way to go to prove ourselves to each other, but I should very much like for us to try and be friends… at least for my father’s sake.”

Sidney did not answer immediately as he gazed at Charlotte very intensely. It made Charlotte rather nervous. Eventually he said. “I would like that too.” Relieved, Charlotte broke into a smile and Sidney did too.

“No doubt Mrs Griffiths is wondering where you are.” He said.

“Yes. I best get back.”

“I’ll accompany you to explain what happened.” Sidney said smirking slightly.

“Thank you Mr Parker.” Charlotte said appreciatively. They retrieved their coats, bid their farewells and headed back to Mrs Griffiths’ house.


	15. Episode 3 Part 4 - Admiral Heywood

Mary was sat at the dinner table with only herself for company. The children had eaten in the school room with the nanny; Tom had refused to leave his study, claiming he wasn’t hungry; and Sidney… well, who knew where Sidney had gone to? There had obviously been some sort of disagreement between the brothers for why else would Sidney have left the house so abruptly? Tempers were running high after the doctor’s disastrous demonstration at Sanditon House. Tom was clearly very upset about the whole thing, and no wonder, for Lady Denham was hostile towards the idea of a physician in Sanditon even before the demonstration. There was no doubt that she would be fully against the idea now. Hopefully after allowing some space between them, the brothers would make peace with each other.

Sidney had said he would be back for dinner and Mary had waited for a while, but as she had no idea when he would return, she decided to eat without him. It was rather lonely eating on her own, but she was getting rather used to it now. Tom was often back late as he was dealing with business of one form of another. Whilst she wanted to support him as much as she could, Mary couldn’t help but feel that her husband had two wives at times, her and Sanditon and sometimes she wasn’t sure which one he put first…

As Mary was eating dessert, the door to the dining room opened… and Sidney walked in.

“Sidney!” Mary said, relieved to see him.

“Mary, forgive me for my tardiness. I was delayed due to there being an accident at the site.” Sidney said as he sat down next to her.

Mary’s eyes widened. “An accident? Was anybody hurt?”

“Yes… Mr Stringer.”

“The foreman?”

“No, his father. He fell off a ladder and broke his leg. It was a serious injury, but with Charlotte’s quick thinking and Dr Fuchs’ expertise, the leg was saved.”

“Charlotte was at the site?”

“Yes. I have no idea how she knew what to do, but she was certainly very capable. We took Mr Stringer to Mr Lambe’s house and Charlotte and I stayed to help Dr Fuchs set the leg.”

“Good gracious Sidney! That is quite the drama.”

“Yes indeed. But the doctor was very hopeful that Mr Stringer would make a full recovery in time.”

“I am glad to hear it.” Mary said as the servant placed a plate of food in front of Sidney.

“Where’s Tom?” Sidney asked as he was about to tuck in, suddenly realising his brother was missing from the table.

Mary shifted awkwardly in her seat. “In his study. He didn’t want dinner.”

Sidney sighed exasperatedly. “I will go to him after I’ve had something to eat.” He said.

“He was most upset about what happened at Sanditon House today.”

“Yes, I know, but I have a feeling we will be able to persuade Lady Denham to reconsider now that the doctor has proven himself competent.”

“I hope so, for I have not seen Tom in quite such a state for some time.” Mary replied.

Sidney looked at Mary curiously. She looked worried, and tired. “All will be well Mary, I am sure.” Mary smiled at him unconvincingly in response.

After dinner, Sidney went to see Tom and told him about the accident and Dr Fuchs’ usefulness and his demeanour instantly changed.

“Why Sidney… this is excellent! Lady Denham can hardly refuse Dr Fuchs now he has proven himself so proficient.” He said, the light returning to his eyes.

“No. I quite agree.”

“We must go and see her.” Tom said, heading for the door.

“Tom, it is late. We cannot go now. We’ll go tomorrow morning.”

“But aren’t you catching the London coach in the morning?”

“I will delay my return until the evening. I have a feeling Lady Denham may need some convincing, and as a first hand witness to the doctor’s actions, perhaps I can help persuade her.”

Tom smiled and walked back to him. “Thank you brother.” He said, clasping his shoulder and Sidney smiled awkwardly in response.

“Tom… we still need to talk about your accounts.” Sidney said.

Tom let go of his shoulder and shifted away from him awkwardly. “Must we do this now Sidney?”

“Do you have a better time in mind?”

“Tomorrow…” Tom stuttered. “For I am in need of some dinner.”

“No doubt. Very well, tomorrow.” Sidney said as they both left Tom’s study to head to the dining room.

*********

Tom and Sidney set off for Sanditon House not long after breakfast the next day, although if it were up to Tom, he would have left at the crack of dawn. He was so tense and jittery to the extent that Sidney contemplated tying him to his chair to stop him leaping up and down from his seat and pacing the room. On the way to see Lady Denham, they walked past the site, where they spotted Young Stringer. Sidney led the way to him.

“Mr Stringer. How is your father this morning?” Sidney asked.

“Bearing up, thank you Sir.” Young Stringer replied.

“So… no permanent harm done then.” Tom said.

Young Stringer seemed to snap at his words. “No permanent harm? It would never have happened if you had listened to me when I said we needed more men. Look what the consequence was! Had the doctor not been close at hand.” He said through gritted teeth, as the labourers stopped to stare at them all. “And now we are one man short and there is very little chance of meeting your unrealistic deadlines.”

“Mr Stringer, this is not the place for this conversation.” Sidney said firmly, his eyes darting between Young Stringer and Tom. Young Stringer, put his hands on his hips and threaded his fingers through his hair.

“It’s… only to be expected that emotions are running a little high following your father’s ordeal, Mr Stringer.” Tom stammered, feeling rather chastened by Young Stringer’s outburst. “Come by the house this afternoon and we will… we will discuss matters further.”

Young Stringer nodded at him. “Very well.” He said.

Sidney and Tom left the site. Once they were out of earshot, Sidney said. “Why haven’t you hired more men?”

“The terrace is very close to being finished. I did not seen the need for the extra expense.” Tom said.

“So you decided to ignore the voice of your foreman?”

“Mr Stringer… although very capable, is inexperienced. He started as a stonemason, and although it is admirable that he has risen through the ranks, he still has much to learn.” Tom maintained.

“That may be the case, but after what happened yesterday you are now a man down and the men will be feeling rather rattled.”

“What are you saying Sidney?”

Sidney sighed heavily. “I am saying Mr Stringer has a point. I cannot see how you will be able to finish the apartments in time without more men… unless… unless you cannot afford it?”

“Not this again.” Tom said.

“Tom… Charlotte found payment reminders for the slate, the stone...”

“It is nothing to worry about Sidney, I have simply misplaced the receipts. Now you do your job and use your connections to fill the apartments for the season and I’ll do mine in making sure they are finished on time.” Tom said rather dismissively.

“Fine.” Sidney replied exasperatedly as he took out his pipe, filled it with tobacco, lit it and took a drag.

********

As her toe was no longer bothering her, Charlotte felt obliged to go to Sanditon House that morning to satisfy Lady Denham’s request for her to practice on her piano forte. She also thought it proper to enquire after Clara, for common courtesy dictated that she did so. Charlotte was slightly apprehensive about visiting, because she was wondering how she would be able to engage in conversation with Clara now she knew that it was in fact Clara that was behind the curtain that night at the ball. More than that, perhaps the real cause of her nerves was that what she had witnessed that night had alarmed her. Charlotte knew very little about physical intimacy between a man and a woman. Her father had remained single after her mother’s death, and although she had been taken under the wing of her friend Alison’s family, no conversation had ever been had on the topic of marriage… and what happened in the bedroom. Of course, Charlotte understood to a degree what was required, for her father bred animals… but that was the full extent of her knowledge on the subject.

The fact that Clara had engaged in such behaviour when she was unmarried, and not to mention the fact that it was at a ball, was shocking indeed. However, Charlotte had heard there were men that forced their intentions on women… and given she was predisposed to like Clara, she felt that this must have been what had happened, for she couldn’t imagine any woman wanting to risk her reputation in that way unless she was coerced into it, particularly not one who was the companion of the grand lady of the town. Suddenly concerned for her new acquaintance, she felt that she ought to at least raise the subject… but only once she had recovered from her injury.

The walk to Sanditon House was delightful, particularly the freedom that was found in being able to walk there on her own and whatever Charlotte’s apprehensions were about visiting there quickly evaporated. Charlotte felt for sure that she had been smiling the entire journey. After months of having her life dictated by someone else and trying to suppress her frustration and unhappiness with her situation, Charlotte was finally feeling a lot more like herself. She had even managed to eat a full breakfast today, something she had not been able to stomach since her father had died. Yes, the sting of grief was still there, but it didn’t feel as suffocating today. She felt, dare she say it, content, happy even? Charlotte was not entirely sure what the cause of the change in her spirits was, but she was thankful for it in any case.

When Charlotte arrived at Sanditon House, she was ushered straight to the drawing room, where she found Lady Denham and Clara. After exchanging pleasantries and enquiring after Clara, Lady Denham ushered her straight to the piano forte, predicting that as she had not been able to attend for two days, she must be severely out of practice. Clara also maintained that music was exactly what she needed to divert her from the pain she was feeling. Charlotte did what she was told, sat down and began to play.

After Charlotte had endured about forty five minutes of Lady Denham criticising her technique, Lady Denham was called away by a servant to attend to an uninvited visitor. She was very displeased to be called away, but she went with the servant regardless.

Once Lady Denham had left the room, Clara turned round to speak to her. “I’m afraid you must find my aunt unspeakably rude, Miss Heywood.” Clara said.

“I suppose she is entitled to be so in her own home. In any case, she is right. I am not a skilled musician.” Charlotte responded.

“You must not take my aunt’s criticisms to heart, for she has never learnt to play herself, and therefore is not an expert in the subject.” Clara said smirking.

Charlotte looked at her in surprise at first and then she couldn’t help but giggle at the irony which made Clara laugh too. “That does make me feel slightly better, thank you for clarifying that matter, Miss Brereton.”

“You’re welcome, Miss Heywood.”

“You may call me Charlotte if you like.”

Clara smiled. “And you may call me Clara.”

“Does your arm hurt awfully?” Charlotte asked looking at her arm which was blistered and sore.

“Yes. I have been in agony. But you are doing very well in diverting me from my misfortune.”

“I am so dreadfully sorry for you. I know you probably do not hold Dr Fuchs in high esteem, but… I do believe he is a most capable physician.”

“How can you think so after what happened to me?” Clara said, shocked.

“I witnessed him save a man after an accident in town yesterday.” Charlotte remarked.

Clara’s eyes widened even further. “You did?”

“Yes. He was exceptional. Perhaps it is just his contraptions that need some… reconsideration.”

“His shower bath was a death trap. I was lucky to escape with just a burnt arm.” Clara said venomously.

Charlotte suddenly became aware that her conversation was distressing her new friend. “Forgive me Clara. I do not mean to distress you.”

“I am alright, Charlotte, but I fear Dr Fuchs has someway to go to redeem himself in my eyes after what happened to me.”

“That is understandable. Let me play you another piece.” Charlotte said, returning her eyes to the music.

“No. Do not just play. You must sing to me.” Clara said.

“Sing?” Charlotte said, wide-eyed.

“Yes.”

Charlotte swallowed uncomfortably. “But I have only ever sung in front of Mrs Griffiths.”

“I think you’ll find me a much more agreeable audience than Mrs Griffiths.”

Charlotte smiled. “Yes, you are right. What would you like me to sing?”

“Anything you like.”

Charlotte nodded. “Very well.” She took a deep breath, and started to sing…

***********

The conversation between Tom, Sidney and Lady Denham was hard work. She was not at all impressed by the doctor’s actions, despite Sidney being certain Dr Fuchs had saved Old Stringer’s life. It was Tom in the end that became rather unyielding with her after he lost his patience, ending the conversation by insisting that Dr Fuchs stayed regardless of Lady Denham’s opinions on the matter. Lady Denham was so offended that she left the room without a goodbye.

“That could have gone better. You shouldn’t have lost your temper with her.” Sidney remarked.

“I know… but she has an inherent mistrust and… and prejudice against physicians. I simply cannot fathom why she is so intent on dismissing Dr Fuchs when his presence here could be of real value.” Tom said.

“Then you will just need to prove her wrong, Brother.”

“I intend to.” Tom said.

They went to leave Sanditon House by making their way down the hallway, when Sidney was distracted by a sound… a beautiful sound that seemed to wash over him and made him feel a little giddy. Someone was singing in the drawing room.

“Do you hear that?” Sidney asked.

“Yes, quite delightful. It must be Miss Brereton.” Tom said.

“No, it can’t be, not with the injury she sustained yesterday.”

“Of course, how could I have forgotten? Perhaps it is Miss Denham?”

“Miss Denham does not play, I heard Lady Denham say so.” Sidney said, as he was already making his way to the drawing room, Tom following at his heels, for he thought he knew who it was, but he wanted to be sure.

“Sidney… we should go, we have already been dismissed.” Tom said, feeling uncomfortable.

“I just need to see something.” Sidney said, as he continued on his mission. He got to the drawing room, the door of which was open and stopped in the doorway. His heart started hammering fast when he saw her and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Across the room, her back to them, was Charlotte, singing and playing on the piano forte. Sidney was so focused on her, that he did not see Clara who was sat in a chair and had spotted him and Tom in the doorway.

Clara stood to greet them as Charlotte kept singing, still oblivious to her audience. “Good day, Mr Parker and Mr Sidney Parker.” Her words made Charlotte stop singing abruptly and play a wrong note. She whizzed round to face Sidney and Tom as a pink blush covered her cheeks. Slowly she rose from her seat to greet them, her eyes fixed on Sidney’s. Sidney continued to smile at her for the sight of her was very endearing.

“Miss Brereton, Miss Heywood.” Tom said.

“What are you doing here?” Charlotte said, forgetting her manners, her eyes fixed on Sidney.

“We had business with Lady Denham.” Sidney replied. “What are you doing here?” He asked her back with a smirk.

“I came to enquire after Miss Brereton.” Charlotte said.

“Miss Heywood was good enough to agree to play to me, and I have to say it is cheering me up no end.” Clara added.

“I am glad to hear you are feeling better Miss Brereton.” Tom said, rather awkwardly.

“Well, I cannot say that the pain has lessened, only that Charlotte’s music is distracting me from it.” Clara said, looking pointedly at Tom who grimaced slightly. “And what a surprise to learn that Charlotte has the voice of an angel! She should certainly sing at our next soiree, don’t you think Mr Parker?” Clara said, now directing her question at Sidney

Before Sidney could say anything in response, Charlotte said. “Oh no, I couldn’t possibly do that Miss Brereton! You severely exaggerate my talents. It is one thing singing to you, but singing in front of a whole room full of people is rather… daunting.”

“I do not think Miss Brereton is exaggerating at all, Miss Heywood, for if you sing like you did just now, then you truly have nothing to fear.” Sidney remarked. Charlotte turned her face to look at him, her eyes full of surprise, the pink tinge in her cheeks darkening.

“You can hardly refuse now, Miss Heywood, not when your guardian has complimented you so.” Clara remarked.

Charlotte faltered slightly. “No, indeed.” She agreed.

“Then it is settled. I do hope there will be an occasion soon for your to showcase your talents.” Clara said.

Charlotte’s eyes remained fixed on Sidney’s, her expression curious. “We are heading back to town, Miss Heywood. Would you like to accompany us, or do you intend to stay with Miss Brereton a little longer?” Sidney asked her.

“Please do not feel you have to stay any longer on my account, Miss Heywood.” Clara said politely. “For I am feeling in much better spirits after your visit.”

“But… but I cannot leave until I have said farewell to Lady Denham.” Charlotte said.

“No, you cannot Miss Heywood.” Came a voice from behind them in the doorway. Tom and Sidney moved to let Lady Denham enter the room. “Why haven’t you left yet?” She said as she made her way past Tom and Sidney.

“Our apologies, Lady Denham. We were just on our way out, but I felt obliged to see whether Miss Heywood wanted us to accompany her home.” Sidney said.

“Hmm…” Lady Denham responded, eyeing them suspiciously. “Right… well, you may go Miss Heywood, but I expect to see you back here tomorrow.”

“Yes, indeed. Thank you Lady Denham. Good day Miss Brereton, my Lady.” Charlotte said, curtseying prettily as they all filed out of the room.

The walk back to town was uneventful with polite conversation being exchanged between them all. However, when they came to the riverbank, they came across Mary and the children with their nanny making something out of twigs.

“Tom, Sidney, Charlotte! Fancy seeing you all here together.”

“We just rescued Miss Heywood from Sanditon House.” Sidney said, smirking.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at him. “It was hardly a rescue, I was there of my own free will.”

“Yet you did not put up much of a protest when we offered to walk you home.”

“No… I confess I do not care to spend hours a day practicing the piano forte, so yes, I did rather value the opportunity to escape.” Charlotte confessed.

“What did Lady Denham say about Dr Fuchs?” Mary asked, turning to Tom.

“Well… she was not enthused by the idea, but we talked her round.” Tom said, turning to Sidney who frowned at him, for that was not entirely the way of it. “And speaking of Dr Fuchs, I best go to the hotel to stop him leaving.” Tom said, as he hurried off.

Mary sighed. “I wish he would stop still, just for a minute.” She said more to herself than anyone else. Mary turned to Charlotte. “I hear you and Sidney assisted Dr Fuchs in attending Mr Stringer after his accident, Charlotte?”

“Yes. He was quite remarkable.”

“You seemed very knowledgeable about what to do in that situation, Miss Heywood. How is that?” Said Sidney.

“Oh… I witnessed a bad accident on the farm when I was a young girl. One of our farm hands fell from the loft in the barn. Thankfully there was a doctor in the village and he permitted me to stay and watch him at work. After that, I was determined to be a physician! However, my governess had to break the news to me that young ladies could not be physicians. Despite this, I was determined to at least learn a thing or two so I could be useful for I did not see why only men could do such things. I read books about it and practiced the techniques on my dolls.”

“How impressive!” Mary commented. “But does the blood not affect you?”

“Miss Heywood was quite calm throughout Mary, more so than me I feel.” Sidney said.

“I am not put off by a little blood, that is true. But Mr Parker should give himself more credit for he was also Dr Fuchs’ assistant.” Charlotte said, smiling at him and Sidney found himself smiling back at her.

“Uncle Sidney! Charlotte! Come play with us.” Alicia said, running over with her siblings Jenny and Henry. They each grabbed a hand of one of them and started to pull them towards the river.

“Children, be gentle with your uncle Sidney, and remember Miss Heywood is a guest!”

“It is quite alright Mary.” Charlotte said, a wide smile on her face which mirrored Sidney’s. They made their way to the edge of the riverbank.

“What are we playing?” Sidney asked as he picked Henry up in his arms. He had a make shift toy ship made out of twigs in his hands. The sight of him with a child caused Charlotte’s heart to flutter.

“We are having a sea battle, the English are about to rout the French!” Jenny said, another ship in her hands.

“You have to be on our side Charlotte, and command the French fleet.” Alicia said. “We shall call you _Admiral ‘Eywood_.”

“Well come on then, we mustn’t let those beastly boys’ win.” Charlotte said as she got into position with the boat and Sidney knelt down next to her.

“I am afraid we have to win. It is a matter of historical record, isn’t it Henry?” Sidney said.

Charlotte looked over to him thoughtfully. “Can we not rewrite our history, if we find it disagreeable?”

Sidney looked over to her and smiled, not sure how to respond, for if he rewrite his history, he would gladly do so and then maybe he wouldn’t have spent half of his life being miserable.

“Ready? Go!” Henry shouted.

Sidney and Charlotte let go of the boats and they started sailing across the river… until the boys’ boat began to sink….

“Aha! So the French win after all and history is rewritten...” Sidney said, laughing and looking over to Charlotte who did not respond. She had a curious expression on her face, as if she was thinking something through.

“What is it?” Sidney asked.

Charlotte turned to him. “Something’s just occurred to me…”

Fifteen minutes later and Sidney, Mary, Charlotte, the children and the nanny all piled into Trafalgar House.

“Tom? Tom?” Sidney called.

Tom poked his head out of his study. “Yes?”

“Tom.” Sidney said as he, Mary and Charlotte walked into the study. “Miss Heywood has had an idea. And not a bad one as it happens.”

“An idea about what?”

“How to attract more visitors.” Mary said.

Sidney, Mary and Tom all stared at Charlotte as she was encouraged to share her idea. After she had finished, Tom said. “A regatta… In Sanditon? Well this brilliant notion! I can picture it now…the river alive with the flotilla of boats – all shapes and sizes. The banks teeming with spectators – the ladies attired in the finest white dresses, and the gentlemen in straw hats…” He said as he started reeling off some extravagant plans.

Tom, Sidney and Mary all shared a knowing smile. Tom was positively beaming. “Thank you for given me this kernel, Charlotte.”

“Tom, I think Miss Heywood deserves more credit than that, for it is her that came up with the idea.”

“Oh, but it is Mr Tom that has brought it alive.” Charlotte said, as her and Sidney shared a smile.

“Wonderful, wonderful…” Tom said. “You must stay for luncheon Miss Heywood, so we can start planning.”

“Yes, you must. I’ll send a servant over to inform Mrs Griffiths’ of your whereabouts.” Sidney said.

“Very well, if you insist.” Charlotte said.

Luncheon was a lively affair. Now that the seed had been sown, Tom was coming up with all sorts of grand ideas for the regatta, some of them particularly extravagant. However, his change in mood was very much welcomed by Mary as she had been quite concerned about him. After lunch, Charlotte and Mary went to play with the children while Tom and Sidney shared a drink.

“I am glad I am leaving you in better heart, Brother. A new physician, a regatta to plan… all is now well in the world of Tom Parker.” Sidney said.

“So it would seem… I wonder, I wonder when you are in London, would you be able to stop by the bank for me?” Tom said nervously.

Sidney raised his eyebrows. “Is this about those payment reminders?”

“No… No, it is just, I need to extend my credit, what with Dr Fuchs and the regatta. I must really step things up if we’re to be finished in time for the influx of visitors.”

Sidney sighed and looked over to Charlotte. Her whole demeanour seemed different somehow. The tension she had been holding in her shoulders seemed to have eased, there was a lightness in her eyes and she was smiling, a proper smile that lit up her face and he felt his heart warming.

“Sidney?” Tom said, breaking Sidney from his musings.

“How much did you have in mind?”

“£2,000…. £3,000 at the most.”

“Very well. I will have an answer for you on my return.” Sidney replied.

Tom’s face instantly relaxed. He leapt up. “Mary? Gather the children. We are going to the beach!”

They all headed to the beach, Tom and Mary walking on ahead as Sidney and Charlotte fell into step with one another behind.

“When are you heading back to London?” Charlotte asked.

“I am catching the coach this evening.”

“And… and when will you return?”

“In a week or two.” Sidney replied. “And perhaps when I return, we can consider you coming out of mourning.”

“Yes… it feels like it is almost time.” Charlotte agreed.

Sidney halted in his tracks and Charlotte turned to him. “Is anything the matter?” She asked.

“Did my ears deceive me or did Miss Heywood actually just agree with me on something?” He said, the light flickering in his eyes.

Charlotte smiled. “Perhaps on this point, but I will not be making a habit of it.” She said.

Sidney chuckled in response. “No… although it feels as though we have at least come to some sort of truce.”

“Yes… it does.”

They resumed their walk “May I presume to ask a favour of you, Miss Heywood?”

“You are the second person to ask me for a favour.”

Sidney frowned. “Who was the first?”

“Mr Lambe. He asked me to visit Georgiana again and be a friend to her. What is your favour, Mr Parker?”

“Could you continue to help Tom sort his paperwork, let me know whether there are any… anomalies.”

“You want me to spy on your brother?”

“Not so much spy… It’s only I have a suspicion he is hiding something from me and I think it is something to do with his accounts.”

“Does this mean that I proven to you that I am indeed trustworthy and you no longer consider me frivolous?” Charlotte said, rather flirtatiously.

Sidney smiled at her. “Well, is it conceivable that we’ve had each other wrong, Admiral Heywood?”

Charlotte looked at him rather surprised by this shift in his attitude towards her and she thought for the first time that perhaps it was possible that they could indeed be friends.

**END OF EPISODE THREE**


	16. Episode 4 Part 1: Acting oddly

**EPISODE FOUR**

Although Charlotte was enjoying her time in Sanditon, there were still many things that she missed about Willingden and one thing in particular: her friend Alison. Nothing cheered her more than to receive a letter from her in the post giving all the news of home and today was no exception. As the letter was handed to Charlotte at breakfast, her eyes lit up as she recognised Alison’s handwriting. Immediately she opened the letter and began to read as Mrs Griffiths inspected her own post and the Beaufort sisters theirs.

The letter from Allison contained some exciting news which caused Charlotte to squeal slightly in delight and her companions looked over to her.

“Charlotte, that is a most unbecoming sound…” Mrs Griffiths began.

“Forgive me Mrs Griffiths, but my friend Alison has the most exciting news. She is to be married next month!”

“Have you met the gentleman she is to wed?” Julia asked.

“No I have not, but she has told me much about him. He is a lawyer, a little older than her, and judging by what she has written about him, very aimable. More than that, she seems very much in love with him. I am so happy for her.”

“Well, that is lovely news.” Mrs Griffiths said.

“Do you think Mr Parker will let me attend the wedding?” Charlotte asked.

“I cannot see how that will be possible Charlotte, for you cannot attend on your own and I would be unable to accompany you.”

Charlotte’s heart sank. “Surely we will be able to find a way. Alison is my oldest friend, in fact, she is more like a sister to me than a friend. I should be very disappointed if I were to miss her wedding.”

“Then that is something you will need to discuss with Mr Parker, Charlotte.”

“Very well, I shall.” Charlotte said. “Would you excuse me, for I should like to retire to my room to write a reply.”

“Yes, I suppose so.” Said Mrs Griffiths. Charlotte got up from the table and made her way to her room.

A couple of hours later, after stopping to post her letter to Alison, Charlotte made her way to Trafalgar House. She had been as good as her word to both Mr Lambe and Sidney regarding the favours they had asked of her. In the days since Sidney’s departure, she had visited both Georgiana and Trafalgar House every day. Georgiana was still rather melancholy, but at least she had appeared to have made peace with her father following Mr Stringer’s accident and therefore she was now permitted to go on short excursions with Charlotte. They went for strolls on the beach together on two occasions over the past week, and when they did, Charlotte couldn’t help but be intrigued by the bathing machines. She would watch as they were led out by the horses into the water, longing to give sea bathing a try herself. She was very much hoping that Sidney would permit her to indulge in that activity on his return, seeing as he had said she could come out of mourning soon.

Every time Charlotte went to Trafalgar House it was a hive of activity, for Tom kept coming up with some incredibly ambitious plans for the regatta and he spent a lot of time talking to her about them. However, Charlotte did still have time to attend to the task Sidney had asked of her and had gone through the paperwork meticulously. There were still a bulk of invoices that she couldn’t seem to match up with receipts and in addition to that, she could not find any evidence that the workman had been paid for weeks now. Furthermore, she had found a letter from the insurers requesting payment of the insurance premium, but no confirmation of payment. Charlotte did feel rather uncomfortable in the work she did at Sidney’s request. Whilst Tom seemed rather disorganised and overambitious, she did not consider him dishonest. She was sure he must have simply misplaced the paperwork and this was all a misunderstanding, but she didn’t feel she should raise this directly with Tom for he may consider she was meddling.

After sorting through the latest batch of paperwork that morning, Charlotte sat down for tea with Mary and Tom and Tom started telling them of his latest idea for the regatta: a clippers race. Charlotte decided she had to attempt to scale back his plans.

“A clippers race would indeed by quite the spectacle Mr Parker, but do you know anyone who actually owns a clipper?” Charlotte said.

“Ah… yes, no… I can’t say that I do.”

“This is the first Sanditon Regatta and we have only a few weeks to prepare, perhaps we should start a little smaller. How about a sandcastle competition for the children? And a gentleman’s rowing race down the river?”

“Oh yes, we must have something for the children, Tom.” Mary piped up.

Tom sighed. “Yes, quite. I just want to do something that is really going to inspire visitors to come.”

“I am sure they will still come. Sidney certainly seems to have some promising connections in London which he can tempt to visit here, and once they have seen Sanditon I am sure they will fall in love with the place, just as I have.”

Tom smiled at Charlotte appreciatively. “Thank you Miss Heywood. Yet, I cannot help but worry for I have not yet heard from Sidney. There has been no letter from him.”

“My dear, he has only been gone a week.”

“Yes, I suppose that is not so long in Sidney terms.” Tom admitted.

“I am sure you have no cause to doubt Sidney, Mr Parker for I have found that he is a man of his word.” Charlotte said.

“Quite right, Miss Heywood. He’ll doubtless return with good news at any moment.” Tom said.

“I am glad to hear you seem more convinced about my brother-in-law’s virtues, Charlotte for that was not always the case.”

Her words made Charlotte blush slightly. “No, I admit things have been rather difficult since the first moment of our acquaintance, and perhaps I was rather hasty in forming an opinion about him. But I think now at least we understand each other a little better.”

“Ha!” Tom said “Yes, well, my brother’s merits are often slow to show themselves.”

“Yes, he seems to be an acquired taste, like anchovy paste.” Said Charlotte, grinning.

“Well said, Miss Heywood, that is exactly it. Far too peppery for some, but altogether habit forming once you get the hang of it.” Tom replied.

Charlotte felt rather embarrassed, for that is not what she meant at all…

*********

The next day, Charlotte went to call on Mr Stringer to see how he was recovering from his accident. Mr Stringer and his son lived the opposite side of town, a part Charlotte had not yet explored. They lived in a cottage, which although in need a little refurbishment, seemed comfortable and homely. She knocked on the door and heard the noise of a dog barking inside.

“Hercules… away.” Came the voice of Young Stringer. He opened the door to her, his eyes widening when he saw her and then he gave her a beaming smile.

“Miss Heywood.”

“Good day Mr Stringer. I have come to enquire after your father.” Charlotte said.

“That is very kind of you miss.” He said, as a dog was trying to nuzzle through his legs to see her. “You do not mind dogs, I hope…” Young Stringer asked nervously.

“Not at all. I grew up on a farm, Mr Stringer. I am quite used to animals.” She replied. Young Stringer smiled at her again and let the large shaggy dog go out to her. Charlotte crouched down to greet the animal which seemed very happy with the attention she gave him. After petting him, she stood back up again and Young Stringer ushered her inside.

“Please excuse the state of our humble abode Miss. I expect you are used to much finer places.” He said, a little embarrassed.

“Not as fine as you would imagine. As I said, I grew up on a farm. You have a very comfortable home here.”

“Thank you Miss.” Young Stringer said, looking at her with admiration and he was momentarily distracted until his father cleared his throat. He tore his eyes away from her. “Father, Miss Heywood has come to see how you are recovering.”

“Very kind of you Miss, but it is a fuss over nothing.”

“Hardly Father, you nearly lost your leg. If it weren’t for Miss Heywood here or the doctor…”

“Yes, well, no point on dwelling on the “what ifs” is there? I’ll be back to work in no time.” He said, making Charlotte feel rather awkward.

Charlotte decided to change the subject. She could see some designs on the table and wondered over. “Are these are your plans for the pagoda, Mr Stringer?” She said, skimming her hands over them.

“Aye, that’s right.” Young Stringer replied.

“Young’un was up half the night doing that. A waste of time if you ask me.”

“Hardly a waste, Sir, for it is a work of art!”

“Beg your pardon Miss, but it is not Young’un’s place to be drawing up designs. He is a foreman, not an architect.”

“But might not a man elevate his station through his hard work?”

“No, you make the most of the hand that you’re dealt and only the fool says otherwise.” Old Stringer said.

“Father!” Young Stringer said, clearly embarrassed.

Charlotte was rather shocked by Old Stringer’s statement and didn’t know quite what to say. “Well… I should go for I am imposing upon your time. I am glad to see you in good spirits, Mr Stringer.” She said, as she made to leave.

Young Stringer followed her out. “I apologise for my father, Miss Heywood. He has some… some strong views about a man’s place in the world.”

Charlotte smiled at him sympathetically. “It is quite alright.” She said as she made to leave but then remembered something. “Oh… Mr Stringer. This may not be my place, but… but I have been helping Mr Tom Parker with his paperwork and reconciling his accounts and… well, the trouble is I haven’t been able to locate any receipts for payment made for your men for the past few weeks. I don’t suppose you have the paperwork?”

Mr Stringer looked at Charlotte curiously. “You have been helping with the accounts?”

“Yes. I did it for my father’s estate and Mr Parker needed a temporary assistant.”

“Right.” He said smiling, but then his expression turned serious. “Have you spoken to Mr Parker about this?” Asked Young Stringer.

“No, not yet. He has been rather preoccupied with other matters, but I wanted to… to check the paperwork hasn’t been misplaced.” Charlotte said, wondering if she was overstepping the mark by asking Mr Stringer about this, but it was too late to stop now.

“The fact is, Miss that we are currently in discussions with Mr Parker about the men’s wages for they are overdue. Mr Parker said it was a temporary situation which he was going to resolve imminently.”

“Oh, right. I see.” Charlotte said, now feeling even more uncomfortable knowing that Tom had not paid the men. “Thank you for clearing that up for me, Mr Stringer.”

Young Stringer nodded a little embarrassedly and Charlotte could feel her cheeks reddening. Suddenly, someone came running up to them.

“Miss Heywood.” Said the voice.

Charlotte spun round. “Crocket? Is everything alright.”

“No Miss. Miss Lambe has sent me to fetch you.”

“Of course.” She said. “Good day Mr Stringer.”

“Good day Miss Heywood.” He replied.

Charlotte rushed with Crocket to the house where she led her into her bedroom. “I came as soon as I could. What is the matter?” Charlotte said, trying to catch her breath.

“It is this place, it is driving me to distraction. I need to get out of here.”

“Is that all? I was sure it was going to be some kind of an emergency.”

“It is an emergency! Everything is so unutterably dreary. I am in need of a stimulating diversion.” Georgiana said.

“Well… you are welcome to accompany me to Sanditon House, if your father allows it.” Charlotte suggested.

“I would rather stick pins in my eyes then go back to that place after that dreadful luncheon.” Georgiana said melodramatically. “Why are you going there of all places?”

“I go there most days to play on Lady Denham’s piano forte. She is most insistent about it. I don’t particularly care to play, but the walk along the clifftops is quite refreshing.”

“Oh yes, I forgot she has taken quite a shine to you. Thank God she didn’t ask me to play.”

“Do you play?”

“A little.” Georgiana admitted. “But like you, I do not particularly care for it.”

“What is it you do care for, Georgiana? I have not heard you mention one thing that you enjoy here in Sanditon. Do you not like the beach? The clifftops? Sea bathing?” Charlotte said a little exasperatedly, for her friend only mentioned things she was displeased about.

“Yes I like those things, but it is not the same as in Antigua where everything is so superior to England.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her. “I am sorry that you dislike this place so much, Georgiana, but while you are here, why not make the best of it?” She said.

“Well… I did have the idea of a picnic.”

“A picnic?”

Georgiana’s face broke into a smile. “Yes. I know the perfect place for it.”

Charlotte frowned at her. “I can’t very well abandon my plans to go to Sanditon House and disappoint Lady Denham, she is expecting me.”

Georgiana huffed again. “Surely she can excuse you on one occasion.”

“Even if she would, I would need to still let her know I wasn’t coming. She is expecting me within the hour.” She said. Georgiana looked disappointed that her plans were scuppered. “Why don’t we go on a picnic another day?” Charlotte suggested.

“No… it has to be today.” She said.

“Why?”

“I… I just had my heart set on it that’s all.” Georgiana said unconvincingly.

“I am sorry to disappoint you. Why not come with me anyway to Sanditon House? Lady Denham is usually engaged with other matters so you are unlikely to see much of her and Miss Brereton is good company.”

Georgiana contemplated this for a moment then sighed in resignation. “Well, as there seems to be little alternative, I will come with you.” She added. “But… but I would like to change before we go. Would you send Crocket in and I’ll meet you downstairs when I am ready.”

“Very well.” Charlotte replied, thinking that there was no need for Georgiana to change unless she felt she needed to be more formal at Lady Denham’s house.

Charlotte made her way downstairs and waited for Georgiana who seemed to take an inordinately long time to get changed. Once she was finally ready, they set off for Sanditon House.

The walk there was very slow indeed for Georgiana kept wanting to stop and look at one thing or another. Charlotte was getting rather impatient for she was now going to arrive much later than Lady Denham was expecting.

“Georgiana, we really must make haste. We are already terribly late and Lady Denham hates tardiness.”

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “I thought you said she would be engaged in other things while we were there?”

“Well, yes I suppose, but I do not see why we have to keep stopping every five minutes. This as supposed to be an invigorating walk.”

“I haven’t been this way for a while. I wanted to take in the scenery.”

“Scenery you profess you find unutterably dreary.” Charlotte said.

“Yes well…” Georgiana started, then her face seemed to light up as she looked behind her to see two figures were coming towards them.

Charlotte couldn’t make out who they were at first, but they were almost running to meet them. “Is that Crocket?” She said, but Georgiana wasn’t listening as she had started walking at a fast pace towards them and Charlotte had to run to catch up. “Georgiana! Wait.” She called to her.

As the two people got closer she suddenly realised with dread what was happening and why Georgiana had acted rather oddly this morning. Georgiana ran into the outstretched arms of a tall and dark skinned gentleman who spun her round as she giggled.

Charlotte came to an abrupt stop in front of them feeling a mixture of shock, anger and betrayal. “Mr Molyneux.” She said rather sternly...


	17. Episode 4 Part 2: Betrayed

After over a week of going from bank to bank at his brother’s request, Sidney had had no luck at all in persuading them to extend Tom’s credit. It was clear him now that Tom was failing to live within his means and the receipts that Tom had claimed were simply misplaced, were actually non-existent. Sidney wanted his brother to succeed, of course he did, but he wished he was more sensible when it came to doing business. He wondered whether Charlotte had done as he requested and had discovered anything else in his accounts? Why did he suspect that what she had originally unearthed was just the tip of the iceberg? Resigned to the fact he would have to break the bad news to his brother, he began his return home. However, despite the awkward conversation with his brother that was to ensue, unusually, Sidney was not dreading the return to Sanditon. This was because for the first time he felt that things were amicable between himself and Charlotte, and it was a good feeling! He was actually looking forward to seeing her again and hoping that the truce they appeared to have reached between them was going to last this time.

And so it was that Sidney began his journey back to Sanditon on horseback, thinking his first stop would be Trafalgar House, for he may find Charlotte working there. The thought made him smile. As he was making his way along the cliff tops, he could see a small group of people in the distance. There appeared to be some sort of confrontation happening between them. He quickened the pace of his horse until he recognised who was in the group: Miss Lambe, her maid, Miss Heywood and Mr Molyneux. He tightened his grip on the reigns of his horse. If Mr Molyneux was here, then he expected there to be trouble for he knew about Mr Lambe’s objections to him. But what was Charlotte doing here with them? As Sidney got closer, he dismounted his horse as Charlotte continued to speak angrily to Georgiana. She appeared in quite a state and did not notice him at first, but he heard a lot of what she was saying and it pained him to hear it… Unwilling to let her say anymore, he decided say something to alert her to his presence…

***********

Charlotte was feeling absolutely furious with her friend for putting her into this position again. More than that, she felt betrayed. She looked on at the couple, still holding onto each other and smiling softly at one another without a care for anyone else. Crocket stood a little distance away obviously feeling incredibly uncomfortable. When Charlotte had said his name in greeting (albeit a terse one), Otis had merely glanced at Charlotte and then turned back to his sweetheart. Whilst she hardly knew the gentleman, his lack of manners made her all the more angry.

“So this is what you had planned for this morning, Georgiana?” Charlotte said, trying to remain calm.

“Yes, well, I could hardly go out on my own without a chaperone, my father would not allow it.”

“So you thought to use me instead as a means to escape the house!”

“What else could I do?”

“And I see you you’ve dragged poor Crocket into this as well. Presumably you got her to fetch Otis when you realised a picnic was impossible? You do realise if your father finds out about her role in it all, she will be dismissed?” Charlotte said, still feeling horrified by her friend’s behaviour.

“Yes, well, my father isn’t going to find out, is he?” Georgiana said looking at Charlotte calculatingly.

“I can’t believe you would be so selfish!” Charlotte almost shouted out.

“Now hang on a minute, Miss Heywood...” Otis started.

“No, I will not hang on a minute, Mr Molyneux. Both you and Georgiana have put myself and Crocket in an impossible position. This is the second time you have got me unwittingly caught up in your mischief and I am the one who always comes out the worse for it.” Said Charlotte. “All I’ve tried to be is a friend to you Georgiana, and you have used me very ill indeed.”

“Charlotte, you do not understand! We needed to see each other. I have been so miserable since Otis and I parted. It is like I lost a part of my soul.” Replied Georgiana.

“So that gives you the excuse to behave in this way to people who have only ever tried to show you kindness?”

“Miss Heywood, if you have shown any kindness, to Georgiana, then I thank you, but Georgiana’s father’s poor opinion of me means that it necessary for us to meet in secret.” Said Otis.

“As far as I can tell Mr Molyneux, Mr Lambe’s poor opinion of you is quite justified. What sort of gentleman encourages a young lady to run off with him at Vauxhall Gardens or to lie to her friends so that he can see her behind her father’s back?”

“Charlotte!” Georgiana said.

“No, Georgiana. You are both acting incredibly recklessly without a thought or care for anyone else that gets swept up in your forbidden romance and, quite frankly, I do not wish to be a part of it!”

Georgiana’s eyes widened. “What does that mean?”

“It means that I am not going to play your games anymore! And if you knew what was good for you, you would abandon your plans and go back home.”

“No. I am not leaving Otis.” Georgiana said stubbornly.

“Then on your head be it!” Charlotte said as she started walking on towards Sanditon House on her own her fists clenched.

“Wait! Charlotte!” Georgiana said, struggling to catch up with her. “Please just stop.” She said as she caught her arm. Charlotte spun round to face her and wrenched her arm from her. “You won’t tell my father will you? You have seen how miserable I’ve been. If my father found out… I… I dread to think what he would do.”

“You should have thought about that before treating me so poorly.” Charlotte snapped, before starting to walk again.

“Charlotte… you do not understand.”

Charlotte spun round to face her again. “What don’t I understand exactly? You think that I have not felt in low spirits myself? That I have not felt lonely or out of place or hopeless?” Charlotte began, her voice get louder. “In case you forget, I lost my father only a few months ago.”

“I know… but…” Georgiana said, her eyes drifting to something over Charlotte’s shoulder, but Charlotte was so worked up she didn’t notice.

“I may not know what it means to be parted from someone I love romantically, but I know what it is like to be broken, miserable, lonely… and now betrayed…” Charlotte said, tears in her eyes.

“Charlotte…” Georgiana tried again.

“You don’t know how lucky you are, Georgiana, to have a father who cares for you. I have no family at all. And when my father died I had to leave my home and my friends and move in with strangers. My every move is dictated by a man I hardly know, a man who prefers to remain distant from me, who has made me live with the most infuriating chaperone in the world and with two ridiculously silly girls who I have nothing in common with. Do you know what it’s like to have such a person have control over your entire life? To always be in doubt as to whether he actually has your best interests at heart or not? To be afraid that at some point he will get sick of you and force you to marry someone you do not care for? To feel like you constantly have something to prove in his eyes and… and above all not knowing if he cares about you at all or rather just considers you a nuisance?” said Charlotte, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

“… and here I was thinking that we had come to a truce, Miss Heywood. Please do go on, I am intrigued as to in what other ways I have failed to endear myself to you as your guardian.” The sound of his voice sent a shiver down her spine. Slowly Charlotte turned round to face him. Sidney stood only a couple of steps behind her next to his horse whose reins he was holding in his hands. He looked angry, hurt and confused.

Charlotte didn’t respond, but looked at him in shock and embarrassment. Had he heard everything she had said? Sidney glared at her for a moment, before turning his attention to Georgiana.

“What is Mr Molyneux doing here Miss Lambe?” Sidney said, his voice deep and threatening.

Georgiana’s face paled, but then she rallied herself. “He is here on my invitation.” She said stubbornly.

“You’re father made it very clear that you were not to see this man again. He will be most displeased to know of your little rendezvous.”

“Mr Parker…” Otis began.

“I am speaking to Miss Lambe, Mr Molyneux.” Sidney said, his voice silencing him. Everyone stayed quiet. Sidney turned to face Charlotte again. “Did you have something to do with this?”

Charlotte looked at him outraged by his question. “I had no idea!”

“Mr Parker, none of this was Charlotte’s fault.” Georgiana said. “If my father had not forbad me from seeing Otis, then none of this would have happened.”

“You’re father is trying to protect you.”

“From what exactly? From being happy?” Georgiana said.

“That is between you and your father.”

“Mr Parker…” Otis began again.

“Mr Molyneux, I have nothing to say to you but this: You need to leave this place now, your presence is not welcome here.”

“Yes, you’ve made that very clear in your dismissive tone of me Mr Parker. Is this the way you spoke to the slaves in Antigua?” Otis challenged.

Sidney stared at him wide eyed. “What are you talking about?”

Otis smiled rather smugly. “Yes I know about your activities abroad, Mr Parker. Of the cruelty you witnessed being inflicted to my brothers and sisters in bondage which you did nothing about and of the suppliers you use for your business whose slaves are brutally treated.”

“You speak out of turn, Sir.” Sidney said getting closer to him.

“What is he talking about, Mr Parker?” Charlotte asked, feeling confused.

“Otis is part of the Sons of Africa movement. He campaigns for the abolition of slavery across the world.” Georgiana clarified.

“But… but you said that you only deal with suppliers who do not endorse slavery?” Charlotte said, addressing Sidney

“This is not the time or place for this conversation, Miss Heywood.” Sidney said an edge to his voice.

“No of course not! Why not do what every other white man in this Country does and keep such conversations behind closed doors so as to hide your own prejudice.” Otis spat.

“That is enough Mr Molyneux.” Sidney said, grasping Otis’ coat as if to do him harm. “You know nothing about me or my business yet you dare to baselessly accuse me of prejudice! You better leave now or I will not be responsible for my actions.” Said Sidney menacingly.

“No! Mr Parker, please stop!” Charlotte cried, feeling quite shocked by Sidney’s behaviour, but equally knowing him capable of violence as he had seen off her attacker at Vauxhall Gardens.

Her words had the desired effect and Sidney roughly let go of Otis. “Go… now.” He said. Otis looked longingly at Georgiana, who by now was crying quietly.

“Go!” He yelled. Slowly, he headed back down the cliff path towards town to catch the London coach. They all watched him leave in silence as he walked away, and when he was a safe enough distance away, Sidney addressed the rest of them. “You’re all coming back with me. Miss Lambe, Miss Heywood, you can ride on the horse while I lead you.”

“No.” Charlotte said stubbornly. “I said I would visit Sanditon House, Lady Denham is expecting me.”

Sidney regarded her for a moment with a mixture of anger and regret. Did she really still think those things about him? Did she see him capable of the things Otis accused him of? Why did it matter so much as to whether she thought badly of him? Perhaps it was better to have some distance between them before he said something he would later regret.

Sidney sighed heavily. “Fine, you may go to see Lady Denham, but then come straight back to Mrs Griffiths’ house when you are done. Miss Lambe?” He said turning to her. Georgiana looked over at Charlotte who was purposefully avoiding her eye. After what Georgiana had done to her, Charlotte did not very much want her to accompany her there anymore. Georgiana seemed to get the message and allowed Sidney to lift her up into the saddle and Crocket too. Charlotte turned her back on them and continued her walk to Sanditon House, not looking back once.


	18. Episode 4 Part 3: Conversations

Silently Sidney led his horse and it’s two riders into town, his mind still on the words he had exchanged with Otis and Charlotte. When they had last parted, Charlotte expressed a desire for them to be friends, yet her words about him demonstrated that she continued to mistrust and doubt him. He knew he had done little to commend himself to her, but he had at least thought they had reached some sort of understanding that they would each try to do better, him especially. It saddened him that she still thought of him in that way, but perhaps he had never truly appreciated the pain she was going through. The truth was, that he was so monumentally out of his depth. Sidney didn’t know how to be a good guardian to a young woman who challenged his every move and resented the fact he had power and control over her life; who missed her father and was looking for something or someone to fill the void he had left; who was trying to make sense of the new world he was trying to introduce her to; and who despite his best efforts to suppress it seemed to stir something inside him which was completely inappropriate.

God he was bad at this! So hopelessly bad at this and so he intended to deal with it in the only way he knew how: drink, of which he needed several and hopefully that would numb the feelings and get rid of the thoughts spiralling in his head. Sidney didn’t want to think about Charlotte and he didn’t want to care what she thought of him. She was his ward. All he owed to her was to keep her safe, introduce her to society and manage her fortune for the next 18 months before she was able to manage it herself, which she was more than capable of. If she didn’t care for him, what did it matter? She would be rid of him soon and he of her and this temporary arrangement between them would become a distant memory to them both… Yet as he was thinking this, he knew he was being a fool because if he was honest with himself, he had to admit that he did care for her and he wanted her to be happy. God this was impossible! He felt so conflicted. Yes drink, is what he needed. Perhaps he could persuade Mr Lambe to join him at the Crown, for no doubt he would need a drink or two also once he found out what his daughter had been up to…

As predicted Mr Lambe was horrified by Georgiana’s behaviour. There was a fierce confrontation between them with Georgiana ending up in tears and being sent to her room. The fate of Georgiana’s maid, Crocket, still lay in the balance, but as she was acting on Georgiana’s orders, he did not think Mr Lambe would dismiss her. Mr Lambe was all too keen to escape the house afterwards, and therefore Sidney invited him to the Crown for lunch and drinks.

“I have to say, Parker, if I had anticipated that this is what would happen on our visit to England, I would never have brought Georgiana with me. She has always been stubborn and demanding, but ever since she met that wretched man in London she seems determined to disobey me. She fancies herself in love, but she is so young. What does she know of love? And her choice of gentleman, well let’s just say it is out of the question!”

“Yes, he certainly seems to be rather a scoundrel with little concern for Miss Lambe’s reputation.” Said Sidney.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Mr Lambe said and Sidney raised his eyebrows at him. Mr Lambe sighed heavily before continuing. “Once I found out about the blossoming romance between them, I did some digging into Mr Molyneux. Turns out he is an inveterate gambler who has run up debts with half the gambling houses in London. It is clear that he is just after Georgiana for her substantial dowry to feed his gambling habit. I will not have a man like that take advantage of my daughter.”

“This is shocking indeed. How were they able to meet anyhow?” Asked Sidney.

“I am not entirely certain, but I believe it was at some ball or another. Georgiana thinks I object to him as a suitor because he has no fortune.”

“Well, that is something to take into account surely? Is it not a father’s duty to ensure his daughter will be adequately provided for?” Sidney replied.

“Certainly. Mr Molyneux is a merchant with a modest income which is not ideal, but that is not the principal reason why I object. It is more his… his misguided life choices and the inherent impropriety he has shown when seeking to court my daughter. I very much doubt he has any genuine affection towards her. He encourages a… a recklessness in Georgiana which I have not seen before and risks damaging her already fragile reputation. I mean, the way she conducted herself at Lady Denham’s luncheon was shocking.”

“To be fair, Lady Denham was incredibly impolite towards you both.”

“Perhaps, but I have come to expect it really. In marrying her mother I brought quite the scandal upon us, that coupled with setting all my slaves free. Georgiana must live her life under that shadow of that. I am beginning to doubt whether high society will ever accept her.” Mr Lambe said.

“There is so much prejudice in England. We haven’t even been able to abolish slavery yet because most of the nobility have made their fortunes on the back of it – it is simply not in their interests to do so.” Sidney remarked.

“Yes, but it was short sighted of me to think that my own fortune would mean society would welcome us with open arms.”

“You wanted the best for your daughter, there is no shame in that.”

“I suppose you are right, but what I thought was best has completely backfired on me.” Mr Lambe said. “If only she had not met that insufferable man!”

“I cannot say that I like him myself. In our encounter, Mr Molyneux professed to know things about me and my business and all but accused me of prejudice. No doubt Georgiana has told him something of me. I’m afraid I rather lost my temper with him.”

“That was impertinent indeed seeing as he has never been properly introduced to you.”

Sidney sighed. “The truth is some of what he said was not without foundation. There are many things I regret about my time in Antigua.”

“There are many things we both regret, but the important thing is that we are, both of us, trying to set things right… to make the world a better place.”

“Are we? I do not feel that Charlotte will feel that way if she knew the extent of it.” Sidney commented.

“What has Miss Heywood got to do with anything?”

“She asked me about her investments. She was adamant she did not want them to directly or indirectly fund or support the slave trade.”

“And do they?”

“Not anymore.” Confirmed Sidney.

“Well, then, I do not see the problem.”

Sidney smirked. “You have not had a chance to become fully acquainted with my ward. She is highly opinionated and challenges me at every turn. I do not want to give her any further ammunition to admonish me.”

Mr Lambe chuckled. “Aren’t you supposed to be the one admonishing her?”

Sidney laughed too. “Supposedly.” He said light-heartedly, but there was more to it than that and he didn’t particularly want to share it with his business associate. Instead, he downed his drink, and then went to the bar to order another.

***********

Charlotte’s heart was still racing from her confrontation with Georgiana and then Sidney’s arrival. She had hoped that on Sidney’s return things would be a lot better between them, but now she had ruined it. It wasn’t her intention to run off all her apprehensions or misgivings about Sidney, but Georgiana’s betrayal had sparked something in her and everything she had been bottling up inside had come out. She supposed it was better that Sidney now understood what she was feeling, but she wished he could have heard it in a different way. What bothered her even more were Otis’ statements about Sidney’s business. What had happened in Antigua? Sidney had illuded to a time when he had unknowingly made investments in the slave trade, but claimed that such investments were now unconnected with his business dealings. Would he tell her what had happened? For some reason it seemed important that she knew.

The walk to Sanditon House was exactly what Charlotte needed to attempt to clear her head for she did not want to go back with Sidney or Georgiana. She wasn’t ready to have another awkward conversation with either of them, and whilst she would no doubt be reprimanded by Lady Denham for being so late, she was ready to endure it. At least in playing piano there would be little time for conversation… or so she thought.

Charlotte was indeed reprimanded for her tardiness by Lady Denham and whilst Charlotte still very angry with Georgiana, she decided to be discreet and not to give away the reason why she was late. Feeling rather out of sorts, she took her place at the piano forte and started playing… but her heart was not really in it and it showed.

“Miss Heywood, what is up with you today? You are playing with no feeling.” Lady Denham said.

“Forgive me, Lady Denham.”

“Yes, well… try again.” Lady Denham said.

Charlotte tried again, but still it was not good enough and by the time she had played the piece four or five times, Lady Denham had had enough of listening and decided to change for luncheon. Clara stayed behind with Charlotte.

“Is everything alright Charlotte, for you appear rather out of sorts.”

“I am quite well thank you.” Charlotte lied, then eager to change the subject said. “Sidney has returned from London. I am hoping this means that I am now able to come out of mourning.”

Clara smiled. “Sir Edward will be delighted.”

Charlotte was confused. “Why?”

“Well, isn’t it obvious? He wishes to court you! And since your guardian stated that no courting was permitted until your were out of mourning, I wouldn’t be surprised if he pays Mr Sidney a visit very soon to seek his consent to do so.”

Charlotte felt very uneasy. “But… but I hardly know Sir Edward. Who is to say that I wish to be courted by him at all?”

“What are your objections? Do you not consider him an eligible suitor?”

“It is not so much that, it is just that I have no thoughts of marriage at all. And if I were to marry, I would very much wish for it to be for love, rather than with someone I have only just met and barely know.”

Clara looked at her sympathetically. “Oh my dear Charlotte! We are women. We have little choice in these matters.”

Charlotte swallowed uncomfortably. Sidney had told her that he would not force her to court anybody unless she wanted to, but she was unsure. Would he consent to a courtship with Edward against her wishes? She looked over at Clara and contemplated her words. Was her reference to having little choice in these matters alluding to what happened to her at the ball? Thinking this may be an opportunity to broach the subject, Charlotte asked. “Are you speaking from your own experience, Clara?”

Clara’s expression gave nothing away. “I am too poor to be considered worthy of courtship to anyone in Sir Edward’s position. He is a Baronet after all.”

“Yet… yet you must have some experience of… of the attentions of the opposite sex.” Charlotte said.

“Yes. I have had my fair share. Most of it unwanted.”

Charlotte bit her lip. If she was going to ask Clara about the ball, this would be it. “Clara… there is… there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about.”

Clara looked at her curiously. “Go on.”

“I… I witnessed something at the ball a few weeks ago. Something... something intimate.” Charlotte took a deep breath. “I went up to the balcony after my dance with Sidney. There was some noise behind a curtain and when I went closer I realised it was… it was a lovers’ tryst.” She said, noticing Clara falter slightly. “The thing is Clara, I saw a slipper poking out from behind the curtain and… and well, I know it was yours.”

Clara’s breathing had shallowed as she looked at Charlotte with wide eyes. “You think it was me behind the curtain?”

“Clara, if someone is… is forcing their attentions on you… then I want to help.” Charlotte stuttered.

“Help me?” Clara said, still somewhat in shock. “How could you help me?”

“I… well, I don’t know exactly.” Charlotte admitted. Clara continued to look at her wide eyed. “I am sorry to have sprung this on you and you can tell me it is none of my business if you like. I only brought it up because… well because you are my friend and I am worried about you.”

“You think I would risk my reputation in this way?”

“No I do not. That is why I know you must have been coerced into it.” Charlotte said.

Clara looked very worried and did not speak for some time. “If anyone found out about this, I would be ruined.” She said, a tear running down her face. Charlotte walked over to her, sat in the chair next to her and held her hand.

“I am not going to tell anyone. You have my word.” Said Charlotte reassuringly. Clara didn’t meet her eye, but merely nodded at her. “Clara? Who was it?” Charlotte asked gently.

Clara shook her head. “I cannot tell you, it is too shocking.”

“You do not need to tell me if you don’t want to, but maybe it will help to do so?” Charlotte said, noticing her distress.

Clara looked over the Charlotte, took a deep breath and whispered. “It was Sir Edward.”


	19. Episode 4 Part 4: Equilibrium

In contrast to the last time he felt unsettled by Charlotte, Sidney did not spend all afternoon drinking at the Crown, although it was highly tempting. Instead, he decided to go for a swim to sober up and clear his head before making his way to Trafalgar House. Tom was relieved to see him when he arrived, but as soon as he heard that there was no good news from the banks, he returned to looking rather dispirited. Sidney wondered whether Charlotte had discovered anything more dubious in Tom’s accounts for he was rather concerned from Tom’s reaction that the situation was graver than Tom let on.

Sidney knew he probably should have gone to see Charlotte after what had happened with Georgiana and Otis, but he did not relish the thought of another argument and therefore decided to stay at Trafalgar House for the rest of the day. After dinner, Tom retired to his study claiming he had some business to attend to (although Sidney could not understand what that could be given the late hour) which left Sidney alone with Mary.

“Does Tom often work into the night?” Sidney asked her as Tom left the room.

“Yes quite often, especially since the idea of the Regatta. I couldn’t tell you what he does in there though.” Replied Mary. “Charlotte has been a God send. Do you know, she’s been here pretty much everyday since you were last here? Tom has certainly been less frantic since she has been assisting him.”

“I am glad you seem to have made friends with her, Mary.”

“I must admit, I do like her very much. She is inherently good natured and she is great with the children. She certainly is a credit to you Sidney.” Mary commented. Sidney didn’t know what to say and so just forced a smile. “Have you seen Charlotte since you’ve been back?”

“Yes. I happened upon her on my way here.” Sidney said and then quickly took a sip of his drink hoping Mary wouldn’t ask him about it.

“She is looking a lot brighter, don’t you think? Much more colour in her cheeks.” Said Mary.

“Yes.” Sidney said, taking another sip of drink for he did not think it appropriate to comment on her appearance, even if he did think she as looking very well indeed.

“Perhaps it has been good for her to have a task to do? She seems like the sort of person who thrives on being active.”

Sidney chuckled. “Active is one word for it.” He mumbled, but enough for Mary to hear.

Mary frowned at him. “Are things still a little difficult between you?” She asked.

Sidney sighed heavily. “She hates me.” He said.

“Sidney, I know that’s not true.”

“Isn’t it? If Charlotte doesn’t hate me then she certainly doesn’t trust me. She pretty much said as much.”

Mary looked at him sympathetically. “Sidney, I know it cannot be easy being responsible for a young woman, for you are a young man yourself.”

“I’m not that young.”

Mary smiled. “No, but ‘young’ to be taking on this responsibility. I am sure Charlotte will trust you a little more once she gets to know you better.”

“Perhaps.” Sidney replied, knowing that Mary was right. He had wanted to keep his distance from Charlotte, but that seemed to make things harder. The fact was that Sidney had spent the last decade closing himself off to the world, and to now have to give something of himself to Charlotte would take courage. However, he didn’t want to spend the next 18 months being miserable, and therefore he felt there was no other option, for how was Charlotte suppose to trust him if he didn’t trust her with some information about himself? He would talk to her tomorrow, make amends and perhaps, if he was brave enough and there was the opportunity, share something about himself.

***********

It took Charlotte the whole walk back from Sanditon House to get over her initial shock at Clara’s confession. She knew men like Edward existed in the world, but never before had she been acquainted with one. And to think he wanted to court her? Well, that would never happen… at least, she was fairly certain it wouldn’t happen. Or would it? She was beginning to feel anxious. Would Sidney be waiting for her when she got home? Would he take into account her wishes not to court Sir Edward?

As it so happened, Sidney was not at the house when she returned and nor did he show up at all for the rest of the day. In fact, it was not until mid afternoon the next day that they met again at Mrs Griffiths house when Sidney requested a private audience with her as he was now customed to do whenever he wanted to discuss something serious. Nervously Charlotte opened the door of the parlour and walked in. Sidney was leaning against the fireplace looking dark and imposing and raised his eyes to meet hers when she entered.

“Mr Parker.” Charlotte said, her voice trembling slightly.

“Miss Heywood.” Sidney said, his dark eyes feeling like they were burning holes in her retinas. Neither said a word for each other for a moment as they continued to stare at one another until Charlotte could not stand the tension any longer, so she looked away.

“You wanted to see me Mr Parker?” Charlotte said, fiddling with her hands and looking at her feet.

“Yes. I did. Please, take a seat.” Sidney said, ushering to a chair.

Charlotte glanced in his direction and then took a seat and Sidney sat down in a chair opposite her. Silence descended for a moment, for whilst there was much to talk about, neither one knew how to start the conversation. Eventually Charlotte asked. “What happened when you returned with Georgiana yesterday?”

“Needless to say, Mr Lambe was very unimpressed by her behaviour.”

“Yes. It was foolish indeed, not to mention selfish.” Charlotte said, still feeling very upset by her friend’s ill-treatment of her. “I do hope Crocket didn’t get into any trouble because of it.”

“I do not believe so. I think Mr Lambe knows his daughter well enough to know that she was not culpable.”

“And what about me?”

“You?” Sidney said, confused.

“Do you still think I was involved in some way?” She asked, the cute little frown appearing between her eyebrows that Sidney found he desperately wanted to kiss away. God, what was he thinking? He quickly banished the thought.

“No I do not. And it was wrong of me to jump to that assumption. Forgive me.” Sidney said. His apology obviously took Charlotte by surprise for she did not say anything in return but just stared at him in confusion. Sidney cleared his throat as he tried to restart the conversation. “When we last parted, I said we would discuss you coming out of mourning. I have thought about it, and can see no objections for this happening imminently.”

“Whatever you think best, Mr Parker.” Charlotte said rather despondently which Sidney found a little disconcerting. “If I am to be out of mourning, there is something I need to talk to you about.” She continued.

“And what is that?”

“Miss Brereton seems to think that Sir Edward will be asking for your permission to court me once I am out of mourning and well, I wanted to let you know that I have strong objections to it.”

“ _Strong_ objections? Why?” Asked Sidney.

“I am in receipt of some information about him that troubles me greatly for I am led to believe he has engaged in the most wicked behaviour.”

Sidney’s eyebrows raised at her words. “What behaviour is that?”

“I… I cannot say for to do so would be to breach someone’s confidence.”

Sidney continued to study her. “Very well. As I have said previously, I would not consent to a courtship unless it was what you wanted. If you do not wish to court Sir Edward, I will not give him my consent.”

Charlotte looked at him with a mixture of surprise and guilt. Sidney had indeed said this, but she had doubted him. What was worse was that Sidney had overheard her say that she was afraid that he would force her to marry against her will, but this was clearly not the case. She felt guilty because she had misjudged him. Charlotte took a deep breath. “Mr Parker. I owe you an apology. You overheard me say some things that were…”

“I do not accept your apology.” Sidney said, cutting her off.

Charlotte swallowed uncomfortably. Had she really offended Sidney that badly? “Why not?” She asked quietly.

“Because it is I who should apologise. I am all too aware that I have fallen short as your guardian Miss Heywood. Please believe that I am sincere in my wish to make amends.” Sidney said.

Charlotte looked at him wide-eyed. “You… you are not angry with me for what I said?”

Sidney smiled softly at her. “No.”

Charlotte was completely bemused. “I felt sure you were here to reprimand me.”

“Is that so? Because here I was sure that you were going to reprimand me.” Sidney said playfully which made Charlotte smile. Sidney sighed heavily. “I do not want you to doubt or mistrust me Miss Heywood, but I understand how my behaviour may have caused you to do so. I may have an element of control over your life, at least for the time being, but the last thing I want is for you to fear that I will abuse that power. I do not know why your father chose me to be your guardian, but I intend to honour his wishes and I will strive to do better by you.” 

Charlotte was completely stunned by this change in his behaviour. “Thank you, Mr Parker.” She said. “It means a lot to have you say that.”

“So does that mean we are friends now?” Sidney asked, smiling at her.

Charlotte smiled back. “Yes. At least, I think we are getting there.” She said, shyly. “Mr Parker. Would you mind… that is to say… I have some questions, about what Mr Molyneux said yesterday.” She asked tentatively, for she was worried it may provoke him.

“I thought you might have.” Sidney said, a shadow seeming to cross over his face.

“I do not want us to quarrel again… but I have to ask… What happened in Antigua?”

Sidney had long since buried the memories (at least the bad memories) of what had happened out there and speaking about it was not easy. Yet, if they were going to make the next 18 months work, he knew he had to give something of himself to her, even if it was painful and left him vulnerable.

He took a deep breath and then began to speak. “I spent six years in Antigua building up my business, most of them happy years. But when I first arrived, I saw some horrifying things that still haunt me to this day. The realities of the slave trade are far worse than painted by the anti-slavery activists. Mr Molyneux was right that I witnessed cruelty of the worse kind, but did nothing. I was a young man with little experience of the world and no real influence. What I saw terrified me, yet I felt completely powerless to do anything. It was also cowardice, I know and I deeply regret it. I did some business with plantation owners that used slaves, that is also true. At the time, I didn’t know there was any alternative. But I changed my ways when I met Mr Lambe and a group of other businessmen who had made the decision to free their slaves and ever since then I have been trying to avoid my business having anything to do with the slave trade.” Sidney said, the whole time avoiding Charlotte’s eyes. It was a part of his life that he was well and truly ashamed of and had only admitted to a handful of people.

“Thank you for telling me.” Charlotte said gently, acknowledging that it must have been difficult for Sidney to talk about. “Mr Molyneux’s behaviour towards you now seems somewhat provocative.”

“Yes, but I should not have let him get to me.”

“Whilst your actions may have been rash, I can understand why you acted the way you did.” Charlotte said. “I am sorry to say that I have been rather quick to judge you, Mr Parker.”

“Perhaps you would not have been so quick to judge me if I have behaved in a more gentleman-like manner towards you.” Sidney admitted.

“Yes, perhaps. But then what would become of your reputation for being rather aloof and ominous?” Charlotte said smirking, making Sidney chuckle. “In any case, I have to say you have gone up ever so slightly in my estimations since our first acquaintance.”

Sidney’s heart seemed to flutter slightly at Charlotte’s playfulness and he smirked too. “You mean the time I was in Willingden and mistook you for a maid?”

“Yes that!”

“Well, you cannot blame me entirely for thinking so as you were dressed like a servant and covered in flour.”

“I suppose that was rather shocking behaviour. Mrs Griffiths would never approve.”

“No, she would not. But then, she is trying to do her best to turn you into a lady ready to enter high society.” Sidney said.

“I am aware, and I am trying, but it is hard not to fall back into old ways. The embroidery, the painting, the singing… partaking in all of it feels like it’s against my very nature.” Charlotte admitted.

“And yet you excel at these things… at least in singing and playing in particular.” Remarked Sidney, making Charlotte blush for it was quite the compliment.

“That may be so, but I would much rather be back at home baking bread.” Charlotte said, sighing. Sidney didn’t respond, for that was quite out of the question now she was a young woman of fortune. “Speaking of Willingden, I received a letter from my friend Alison yesterday. She is to be married next month and… well, I would very much like to go to the wedding, but Mrs Griffiths said she is unable to accompany me.” Charlotte said. “Alison is my oldest friend and would be very disappointed to miss it.”

Sidney looked at her thoughtfully. “Won’t going home be painful for you?”

“Maybe a little, but I would not going there for me. I would be going there for Alison.” Responded Charlotte.

“Well, if Mrs Griffiths is unable to attend, I may be able accompany you. We could take Jane too for propriety’s sake.” Sidney said.

Charlotte’s eyes widened. “You would do that for me?”

“Is that not what a guardian should do for his ward? I cannot make any promises Miss Heywood, but I will see what I can do.”

Charlotte smiled again, but still felt completely bemused by the change in him. “Thank you.” She said.

“Mary tells me that you’ve been visiting Trafalgar House everyday?”

“Yes. I have been sorting Tom’s paperwork as you asked me to.”

“And, did you find anything?”

“Yes.” Then a worried look crossed Charlotte’s face. “Although I do feel rather uncomfortable spying on your brother when I am meant to be doing him a favour.”

“Yes, I suppose it was unfair of me to put you in that position. However, I only asked you to do so for his own good. He is not particularly organised, as you can now testify yourself.” Said Sidney.

“Yes, I can certainly see why he needs an assistant! I did discover some things, and well… I am afraid that I may have acted out of turn with Mr Stringer yesterday.”

Sidney frowned. Why was Charlotte seeing Mr Stringer? “Mr Stringer? What has he got to do with this?”

“Well… I couldn’t see any paperwork confirming payment of the men’s wages so I asked Mr Stringer about it.”

“I see. And what did he say?”

“He confirmed that he was in discussions with your brother as they were overdue.” Charlotte said biting her lip.

Sidney sighed in exasperation, but after his talk with the banks, he was not at all surprised by this information. “Was there anything else you found?”

“A few more invoices without receipts and also a letter from the insurance company requesting payment of the premium with no corresponding payment confirmation.” Charlotte confirmed. This was more concerning. Why wasn’t Tom paying the insurance premium? “Do you think Tom is in trouble? Financially?”

Sidney didn’t answer at first. It was perhaps inappropriate for him to have drawn Charlotte into this, but now he had, he thought it best to be honest with her. “I suspect so. I’ll know more when I speak him.”

Charlotte was suddenly anxious. “Will you tell him I’ve been spying on him?”

Sidney smiled. “No. I will tell him you have raised some concerns with me. I have already asked him about the missing receipts, so he knows I’m onto him anyway.”

“Alright. Although, for my part, I do not think he is being deliberately dishonest.”

“Maybe… but he is probably in denial. This is how Tom works. He would rather bury his head in the sand than own up to his problems. Anyway, thank you, for doing as I requested.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Now, let’s talk about more pleasing things. As you are coming out of mourning, you will need a new wardrobe will you not? I will release some funds so you can go shopping.”

Charlotte smiled. “That is much appreciated Mr Parker.” She replied, thinking that perhaps, finally, they had reached some sort of equilibrium as Mary had predicted would happen.

***************

Georgiana lay on her bed feeling miserable. She had been banished to her room after her argument with her father and had not left it since in protest. Why did no-one understand how it felt? She was in love with Otis yet the world seemed determined to keep them apart. If only Charlotte had agreed to go on a picnic with her, then they would not have encountered Mr Sidney and she would have been able to have a wonderful day with Otis. Yet Charlotte had insisted on going to Sanditon House, so she had been forced to change plans. Georgiana knew it was wrong of her to use her friend so badly, but what more could she do? She couldn’t leave the house without someone to accompany her, and she felt sure Charlotte would understand. But she was wrong and in truth the things Charlotte had said had struck a nerve and she was feeling incredibly guilty. She would be sure next time not to drag her into it, but there would be a next time because she was more determined than ever that her and Otis would be together.

Georgiana went to her desk to retrieve the locket with Otis’ picture inside.

“I will find a way to get to you my love.” She whispered, kissing it and then she got out some paper and a quill to compose a letter to him.

**END OF EPISODE FOUR**


	20. Episode 5 Part 1 - Out of mourning

**EPISODE FIVE**

Whenever Esther and Edward were summoned to their aunt’s house for tea they knew they would be in for a lecture and so it was with some reluctance that they made their way from Denham Place to Sanditon House on a grey Tuesday morning. They were escorted into the drawing room where they met Clara and Lady Denham who looked very much like a woman on a mission. After tea was served, she launched into conversation.

“For too long the pair of you have idled in the vague hope of some future inheritance. Well it will not do! It’s time that you both found yourself a marriage partner.” She said as Edward and Esther shared a look and Clara smirked at them. “Edward, Miss Heywood is finally coming out of mourning, now is your chance to hunt down your quarry.”

“Yes, Aunt I am aware and I have already written to Mr Sidney Parker to request a meeting with him to discuss it.”

Esther turned to him. “You have?” She asked, her brother’s admission feeling like a stab in the heart.

“Of course. You knew it was always my intention to request a courtship with Miss Heywood.” Replied Edward. Esther opened her mouth, but then quickly shut it again as her chest tightened.

“Well this is good news Edward! With your title and Miss Heywood’s £30,000 it is a good a match as you could hope for. Although I suppose Miss Lambe would have offered you a more substantial sum, but I do not care for her manners at all. At least Miss Heywood is polite and she is quite accomplished. Her piano playing is certainly improving after all the practice she has here. And she has a spark about her that is rather amusing to me. Let’s hope Mr Parker replies with a favourable answer.”

“But will Miss Heywood have Edward, I wonder?” Interrupted Clara. Everyone frowned at her. “For she rather values her independence, and hasn’t she professed she is not interested in marrying at all?”

“I’m sure I can bring her round.” Edward replied, a twinkle in his eye.

Lady Denham scowled at him. “Miss Heywood is a lady of fortune, Edward. We all know about your reputation for sowing wild oats, but I trust you know the difference between the arts of courtship and seduction?”

Edward and Clara’s eyes met momentarily before he looked back to his aunt. “I like to think so.” He replied.

“Hmm… Well, I suppose we will see. Now as for you Esther, I am sure we can find a husband for you by Michaelmas.” Lady Denham said as she got out a piece of paper.

“I wouldn’t count on it, given how skilled Esther is at deterring suitors. Even Babington is bound to give up sooner or later.” Teased Edward.

Lady Denham was quite taken aback by Edward’s comment. “ _Lord_ Babington?”

“Oh yes, he is quite besotted.” Edward replied. “What was the last thing he said in his letter, oh yes _“I have always believed that a prize so easily won has no real worth…”_ Or something like that.” Said Edward causing Clara to smirk at Esther and Esther to feel even more unsettled and her corset felt much more restrictive than usual for she was finding it difficult to breathe.

Lady Denham on the other hand was delighted. “Lord Babington is writing to you, Esther? Then is there an understanding between you?”

“Not at all. I have done nothing to encourage him, in fact I am ignoring him.” Esther attempted to say disinterestedly, but there was a wobble to her voice.

Lady Denham was horrified. “You foolish ungrateful child! Lord Babington could hardly be a better prospect if he were advanced in years and in poor health! He would be a perfect husband!”

“He certainly is an attractive gentleman, although I suppose he would not be half so attractive if he weren’t so rich.” Clara said, still smirking. 

“Wealth, a title and handsome looks. Yes, Lord Babington would be an excellent match for you Esther.” Exclaimed Lady Denham. “You must write to him, invite him to the cricket match.”

“Aunt, I beg you, do not make me.” Said Esther, a little desperately.

“Whyever not?”

“Because he may well be an eligible match for someone, but he is not for me.”

“Why not for you? What is it that you want?” Said Lady Denham exasperatedly.

“Yes Esther. Now Edward is pursuing Miss Heywood, what is holding you back?” Clara said slyly.

Esther was beginning to feel even more breathless, not to mention rather hot and flustered. Nothing was going the way she wanted it to. Edward sleeping with Clara, Edward courting Miss Heywood, her aunt’s money still out of her grasp and now having to agree to a courtship with Lord Babington. It was too much to bear.

“The temperature in this room is unbearable, I need some air.” Esther said as she stormed out the room, leaving the rest of its occupants in shock.

*************

_“It is just a temporary situation Sidney, I have it all under control.”_

_“Tom, be honest with me. Be honest with yourself. You do not appear to have paid your labourers in weeks. Is this what the £3,000 was for?”_

_“No… maybe.”_

_“Then let me lend you the money.”_

_“Sidney, I couldn’t…”_

_“You did the same for me a few years ago, it’s the least I can do.”_

_“Sidney…”_

_“You cannot expect the men to keep working without being paid, Tom. If you want the terrace complete before the Regatta, they will need to be remunerated. Take the money.”_

_“Thank you Sidney. You are a good brother.”_

_“I’ll need to go to London to release the funds for you. Shall I pay that insurance premium while I’m at it?”_

_“Insurance premium?”_

_“Charlotte found a letter requesting payment, but not a receipt.”_

_“Ah… yes, well, it’s not like we need to insure the works, nothing’s going to happen.”_

_“For God’s sake Tom, you cannot take a gamble like that!”_

_“But the premium is so high and there are so many other demands on my capital…”_

_“Does Lady Denham know that you haven’t insured the works?”_

_“I… well.”_

_“So that’s a no then. As Sanditon’s principle investor, I’m sure she would be horrified if she knew you had gambled her investment away like that. Tom, you simply cannot cut corners like this. It’s too high a risk. What if there was a fire and the whole terrace burnt down?”_

_“Sidney, the possibility of that happening is somewhat remote.”_

_“You don’t know that! Look, I will pay the premium for you, but you need to take a hard look at how you are managing this project Tom. I know Sanditon is important to you, but it’s success should not come at any cost.”_

_“It will be alright now we have the Regatta and Dr Fuchs.”_

_“Let’s hope so.”_

Sidney’s last conversation with Tom was at the forefront of his mind as he made his way from London to Sanditon with Babington and Crowe for the cricket match. He couldn’t help feeling that Tom’s financial situation was graver than he was letting on and Sanditon’s promotion amongst the beau monde was more important than ever. During his time in London he had made attempts to spread word of the Regatta, but it had rather fallen on deaf ears. They would need to up their efforts if they were going to have the influx of visitors they were preparing for.

“Remind me why we are going back to Sanditon again?” Said Crowe rather disapprovingly.

“To play cricket, Crowe.” Babington said.

“And to support Babbers in his hour of romantic need.” Sidney added.

Crowe rolled his eyes. “Oh God, I am not playing wingman for you and that Denham creature, Babington! I thought she had rejected your advances anyway?”

“So did I. I had all but given up until she wrote to me.” Babbers said grinning.

“What did she say?”

“Oh it was as disdainful as you would expect, but I took a lot of encouragement from it.”

Crowe’s eyes widened. “Good God, man, you are lost!” He said causing Babington to laugh. “I can tell that these next few days are going to be insufferable.”

“Oh come on Crowe, Sanditon isn’t all that bad.” Said Sidney. “The cricket will be amusing.”

“As long as there’s a bar, then I’m in.” Crowe said. Making both of them laugh, although Sidney laughed with a little less enthusiasm for as well as Tom’s financial situation on his mind, there was something else, or rather someone else.

Sidney had left Sanditon fairly promptly after his discussion with Tom as he wanted to resolve the unpaid wages and insurance premium as soon as possible. However, his stay in London had to be extended due to his own business affairs. As such it had been a good three weeks since Sidney had seen his ward and he was rather nervous about being in her presence again. They had parted on good terms when Sidney had left, but he was all too aware of the fragile nature of the truce between them and how easily it could unravel again. He wondered why it had to be this way, but when he thought it through thoroughly, he knew the answer: He was deeply attracted to her. Not just physically, but he admired Charlotte’s intelligence, her charm, her wit and her sincerity and considered her far superior to any other woman he had ever met. At only the age of 19 ½, she had shown that she was mature and trustworthy, the complete opposite of Miss Lambe who was the same age. Perhaps it was Charlotte’s circumstances that made her so, particularly as her self sufficiency and independence had been encouraged by her father from a young age. If Sidney was really honest with himself, he had been intrigued by her since the moment he had first met her in Willingden and now he was getting to know her more, the strength of his affections was growing exponentially.

The situation was rather impossible, however, for Sidney was Charlotte’s legal guardian, and whilst he wasn’t forbidden from courting or even marrying her, propriety dictated otherwise for he had a duty to fulfil akin to that of a father. He therefore needed to try and keep any improper thoughts and feelings at bay… which was easier said than done. Despite the conflict he was experiencing, he had vowed to be a better guardian to her, and as such had made arrangements so that he could accompany Charlotte to her friend’s wedding in Willingden. The plan was to travel there after the cricket match and he had secured lodgings for them at the Swan Inn which was not a mile from Charlotte’s home, or rather her cousin’s home as it was now. Sidney had written to tell Charlotte of the plans, and also to send her some funds for a new wardrobe, including a new dress for the wedding. He was looking forward to seeing her in her new clothes, even though such a thought was somewhat inappropriate.

There was also another matter that Sidney was rather unsettled about because during his time in London he had received a letter from Sir Edward requesting a meeting with him to discuss a potential courtship with Charlotte. Even though he was half expecting it, the letter had taken Sidney by surprise, but he supposed this was a sign of things to come, for Charlotte was an attractive prospect for any gentleman. Whilst Charlotte had said that she didn’t want to court Sir Edward, he wondered if there would be a time, during his guardianship, when she would want to enter into a courtship? The thought was not a good one and he tried to dismiss it from his mind.

The coach sauntered on across the countryside towards Sanditon and the company and conversation was rather merry. Before long, they were on the clifftops above Sanditon and heading towards town. Sidney’s heart started to race inside his chest as they got closer. He wondered whether he should visit Tom or Charlotte first. Deciding to get the less pleasant business out of the way, he headed to Trafalgar House to see Mary and Tom, bidding farewell to Babbers and Crowe at the Crown Hotel as he made his way there.

***********

Charlotte had been very busy in Sidney’s absence. She continued to visit Sanditon House to practice on the pianoforte and endure Lady Denham’s criticism, but there was a benefit to visiting and that was that she was getting friendlier with Clara. During her visits (and after piano practice), Clara and Charlotte would often escape for walks around the grounds together and this simple pleasure meant that Charlotte found she was able to tolerate Lady Denham’s censure with greater forbearance. The only downside about having to visit Sanditon House was that Charlotte had encountered Sir Edward on a few occasions. It often felt like Sir Edward and Esther had timed their visits to coincide with hers and to Charlotte’s annoyance, they would sometimes stay and watch her play and sing. Edward would be rather over generous in his praise of her musicality and his comments made her skin crawl. Lady Denham even made Edward sing with Charlotte on one occasion when she was playing which was incredibly cringeworthy and Charlotte found herself playing with much less enthusiasm, even though Edward had a decent baritone voice. On Charlotte’s last visit Edward had suggested they all take a walk in the grounds together and Charlotte had quickly made the excuse that she needed to get home. However, to her horror, Edward had then insisted that he and Esther walk her back into town. The walk was excruciating and Charlotte was probably rather abrupt in her responses to his questions, but she really did not want to be well acquainted with him, not after what he had done to Clara. She was dreading the next time she would have to see him and had therefore been putting off her next visit to Sanditon House.

Still, Charlotte was thankful for her growing friendship with Clara, particularly as her friendship with Georgiana (if they ever were truly friends) was still rather fractious. Charlotte still felt betrayed and Georgiana in turn felt aggrieved that Charlotte was not on her side. However, it was impossible for Charlotte to support Georgiana’s forbidden romance with Otis who she considered behaved in a very ungentlemanlike manner towards her and Sidney and she told Georgiana as much when she had been made to apologise to her by her father. Despite the fact they weren’t on the friendliest of terms, Charlotte had still seen rather a lot of Georgiana over the last three weeks for both her and her father had started to call upon Charlotte more often, although Charlotte suspected that Mr Lambe had come to see Mrs Griffiths rather than her! Indeed, Mrs Griffiths appeared to have more than one admirer, as Mr Hankins also continued to call regularly under the pretence of a bible study or to help instruct the young ladies of the house. His lessons were rather tedious, but thankfully Charlotte often had an excuse to leave the house and therefore escaped the worst of it.

Charlotte also continued visiting Trafalgar House to help Tom with his papers for he still was in want of an assistant. If Tom had been irritated by Charlotte reporting him to Sidney he didn’t show it. In fact, he seemed rather distracted most of the time and Mary had expressed to Charlotte that she was a little concerned about him. Charlotte supposed that it was because of all the preparations that needed to be done for the Regatta which she was helping him with herself. Charlotte’s friendship with Mary was also growing and she spent many an afternoon with her and the children on the beach building sandcastles and playing games on the sand. She still longed to try sea bathing and was hopeful that she would get that opportunity very soon now that she was finally out of mourning.

Sidney’s letter and funds had arrived two weeks ago and when Charlotte had opened the letter, she couldn’t contain her delight at being able to attend Alison’s wedding, not to mention the fact she could go and buy some new clothes. She had gone to town with Mrs Griffiths to see the dressmaker and had ordered some new gowns and the first two were now ready to wear. So here she now stood in front of the mirror in her new day dress made of pale pink muslin with short sleeves and a square neck line lined with white lace and a thick white silk ribbon under the bust. It fitted her generous curves in a flattering, yet modest way. Her hair had been expertly pinned back by Jane and she wore a chain round her neck on which hung a silver crucifix; a gift to her from her father for her 18th birthday. Today was Charlotte’s first official day out of mourning and she was feeling a little anxious about her appearance, but her anxiety was all the more heightened by the fact her guardian would be returning to Sanditon today and she was expecting him to call at any moment.

Charlotte had been thinking a lot about her conversations with Sidney before had left for London. The fact he had shared some of his past with her felt important and she believed she understood him much better for it. More than that: it felt like the walls that had been put up between them had begun to start crumbling. Perhaps the most significant thing was that for the first time Charlotte didn’t feel like she needed to be on the defensive with him, although she craved his approval of her new clothes above anyone else’s.

As she was gazing at herself in the mirror, there was a knock of the door, and Charlotte’s stomach somersaulted. Nervously, she smoothed her skirts and took a deep breath as she walked out of her room and down the stairs towards the parlour. She could hear the voices of Mrs Griffiths and Sidney and her heart started racing, that was, until she heard the giggles of the Beaufort sisters also in the room. Why did they have to act that way every time they were in the presence of a gentleman? Determined not to let it bother her, Charlotte strode into the parlour, trying to exude confidence and mask her nerves. The giggling stopped when she entered as all turned to look at her.

“Oh… Charlotte!” Mrs Griffiths gasped. “Don’t you look charming in your new dress, doesn’t she Mr Parker?”

Charlotte’s eyes looked over to Sidney, biting her lip slightly as she nervously awaited his opinion. He was looking at her with a soft expression. “Yes, you look very well Miss Heywood. Pink suits you.”

The way Sidney was looking at her combined with his deep sensual tones caused Charlotte to feel a little giddy. “Thank you Mr Parker, Mrs Griffiths.” Charlotte said.

“Mr Parker was just telling us that he is going to play in the cricket match on Thursday.” Julia said and then giggled.

Charlotte was a little confused. “The cricket match?” She asked.

“Yes, the annual cricket match between the gentleman and the workers. It’s a noble Sanditon tradition. The whole town usually shows up to watch.” Sidney said as he leant his arm on the mantlepiece which Charlotte found rather distracting.

“Oh. Well, that sounds rather splendid.” Charlotte remarked, still feeling flustered.

“I’ve brought Babington and Crowe with me, so hopefully we stand a chance of winning this year.”

“Lord Babington and Mr Crowe are coming too?” Phillidia asked. Sidney nodded. “Well that will make it all the more exciting!” She said and the girls started giggling again.

“Girls, really try to control yourselves!” Mrs Griffiths tried to say under her breath.

“Actually, Mrs Griffiths, would you mind if I had a private word with Miss Heywood?” Sidney asked, his eyes fixing on hers which caused Charlotte to go weak at the knees.

“Yes, of course. Come along girls.” Responded Mrs Griffiths as she ushered the Beaufort sisters out of the room.

Sidney indicated to a seat and invited Charlotte to sit down as he sat down opposite her. “Your news about the cricket is going to cause quite a stir in this house I feel.” Charlotte commented, trying to distract herself from what she was feeling by starting the conversation.

Sidney sniggered. “Yes, so it would seem. Still, it is usually an entertaining day.” He said, his eyes still taking Charlotte in for her new dress showed off her figure in a somewhat alluring way and he was finding himself more attracted to her than ever.

“Has anyone offered you tea?” Asked Charlotte.

“Yes, but I declined. I am afraid I cannot stay to long for I’ve left Babington and Crowe at the Crown Hotel.”

“Yes, of course.” Charlotte said, surprising herself that she felt a little disappointed by this. “How was London?” She asked.

“Productive.” Sidney said simply. “How has it been here?”

“Busy.” She answered with a smiled.

“Have you seen much of Georgiana?”

“Yes, quite a bit. Mr Lambe and Georgiana have called several times over the past few weeks. I can’t say we are on particularly friendly terms, but I am trying to forgive her for my part.”

Sidney smiled sympathetically. “And what of your visits to Sanditon House?”

“They are… fine. Lady Denham is as critical as ever about my playing, but I rather enjoy the walk there. I have also struck up a friendship with Miss Brereton.”

Sidney shook his head slightly and smiled.

“What is it?” Charlotte asked, thinking she may have said something wrong.

“I was just thinking that this does not surprise me, for I have observed that you have rather a talent for making friends.”

Charlotte looked at him curiously. “Well… let’s just hope this friendship proves more successful than my one with Georgiana.”

“I’m sure you two will make up.”

Charlotte sighed heavily. “Perhaps. Have you been to see Tom and Mary?”

“Yes, I have. Plans for the Regatta seem to be coming along well.”

“Yes, now we no longer have a clippers race it seems a lot more manageable.” Charlotte said making Sidney chuckle. “Now all we need are some visitors.”

“Indeed.” Agreed Sidney.

“Did you manage to resolve the… the accountancy issues we talked about before you left?”

“Yes, at least for now.” Sidney replied, but the truth was he rather feared that the fate of Sanditon was hanging on the Regatta. “I have some business I need to discuss with you.”

Charlotte frowned at him. “Business? Is it to do with my investments?”

“No, not that. I received a letter when I was in London, from Sir Edward Denham.”

Charlotte suddenly felt a little worried. “Oh.” She said quietly.

Sidney noticed her countenance change and it confirmed to him that she was still very much against any courtship with him. “As expected, he wants to talk to me about a courtship.”

Charlotte shifted in her seat. “Right.”

“I wanted to ensure, before I spoke to him, that you were still against the idea.” Said Sidney.

“Yes. Very much so.” Charlotte said, her jaw set in determination.

Sidney looked at her curiously. “Very well. However, Sir Edward may wish to knew why his offer is so rejected. What reason shall I give him?” Sidney asked, wondering if Charlotte was going to reveal the real reason why an idea of entering into a courtship with Sir Edward was so abhorrent to her.

Charlotte thought for a moment. “You can tell him that I am not interested in any courtship right now, and in any case, I do not think we are compatible.”

Sidney regarded her again because for some reason, her words about compatibility struck a chord and he recalled a previous discussion on the topic with her. “As you wish.”

“When will you talk with him?”

“I will suggest a time after the cricket match, for I need him in good form and I fear the disappointment may affect his play. The men beat us last year and I do not want to see a repeat of that. I do hope I can count on your support at the match, Miss Heywood.” Said Sidney a glint in his eye.

“That will depend on how well you play, Mr Parker.” Charlotte replied playfully making Sidney laugh again. “How close was the match last year?”

“As much as I want to say it was close, that would not be the truth of it. We lost by a big margin. Mr Stringer is a formidable bowler.” Sidney commented.

“Is he? I shall have to ask him about it next time I see him.”

Sidney frowned. “Have you been seeing much of Mr Stringer?”

“Yes I see him most days when I walk pass the site. We often stop to discuss the progress of the works and I’ve called on his father a couple of times to check on his recovery. I don’t think he particularly cares for my visits, but I feel somewhat obligated to having witnessed the accident.” Said Charlotte, ignorant of Sidney’s real reasons for asking his question.

“How is Mr Stringer’s recovery going?”

“Slowly. It was a nasty break. I think he is rather frustrated with it. He keeps pestering Mr Stringer to let him return to work, but that is quite impossible.”

“Indeed.” Said Sidney.

“Hopefully he’ll be able to watch the cricket match.”

“Yes. And are you all prepared to go to Willingden on Friday?”

“Nearly. I am just waiting for my new gown from the dressmaker. She has assured me it will be ready in time and I have a dress fitting tomorrow.” Charlotte responded.

“Good.” Said Sidney. “Well, you certainly have kept yourself occupied in my absence. Being active seems to agree with you.”

“It certainly does.” Charlotte agreed.

As much as Sidney wanted to stay longer, for he was very much enjoying the ease with which they were conversing, it was probably best if he left for there was only so much time alone he ought to have with his ward. “Forgive me, Miss Heywood, but I really ought to head back to Babington and Crowe.” Sidney said, as he rose to his feet.

Charlotte stood up too and Sidney took a sharp increase of breath as she did so for now she was standing again, he could appreciate her curvaceous figure again in her new dress. “Thank you for coming to see me.” She said demurely.

Sidney cleared his throat for his mouth had gone rather dry. “Good day, Miss Heywood.”

“Good day, Mr Parker.”

Sidney bowed as Charlotte curtseyed and then he opened the door and walked out the room leaving Charlotte standing there. Almost as soon as he had left the room, the Beaufort sisters ran back in and bombarded Charlotte with a number of questions about how long the gentlemen were going to stay and whether they would be in their cricket whites, the answers to which she didn’t know so instead they started guessing between them. Charlotte sunk back into her chair, sighing heavily as she did so (for their chatter was very tiresome) as she tried to think of a way to get out of their presence for the afternoon…


	21. Episode 5 Part 2 - The Cricket Match

The next couple of days were insufferable. Charlotte didn’t think it possible for the Beaufort sisters to get any sillier, but apparently they could. Every opportunity she could escape she did, but this was easier said then done and the only thing keeping Charlotte sane was the prospect of having a couple of days without them when she went to Willingden for Alison’s wedding! The worse day was the day of the match itself when Charlotte was awoken from her slumber to the sound of shrieking, and at first she thought someone was being murdered! She rushed out of her room with a candlestick in her hand as a weapon, only to find the Beaufort sisters in hysterics on the landing. Suffice to say, she did not react in a very ladylike manner to them and was scolded by Mrs Griffiths for it.

Mary had told Charlotte that everyone was bringing a picnic to the beach, but Mrs Griffiths insisted that the household was not going to partake in such an activity. Mrs Griffiths maintained that picnics were the preserve for farmhands and savages and more than that, they were an invitation for licentiousness. Charlotte had tried to argue to the contrary, but it was to no avail and so they all had luncheon beforehand and made their way to the beach much later than anybody else. When they arrived at the beach, there was a buzz of excitement. Tents had been erected for refreshments and there was also a make shift bar. Chairs had been put out for spectators and a crease had been drawn in the sand. The gentlemen had already arrived in their cricket whites, among them were all the Parker brothers, Sir Edward, Mr Crowe and Lord Babington. They all looked very dapper, but Charlotte refused to partake in the swooning that immediately took over the Beaufort sisters.

Ashamed of their behaviour, Mrs Griffiths said: “Right, we will settle ourselves over by the dunes.”

“But we will not be able to see anything from there.” Phillidia groaned.

“Precisely! Look what happened to Lot’s wife when she dared to look. No, it is far better to watch from afar.” Mrs Griffith’s maintained.

“This is hardly the same situation, Mrs Griffiths. In any case, I have promised Mr Parker that I would show my support. How am I able to do so when I am so far away from the pitch?” Charlotte argued.

Mrs Griffiths looked at her, clearly conflicted for Sidney’s wishes trumped her own. “Fine. You may stay here. I will ask Mrs Parker if you can sit with her. Girls, we will sit back by the dunes.”

“That is not fair! Why does Charlotte get to sit closer to the action and not us?” Julia moaned.

“Because she knows how to behave unlike you two!” Mrs Griffiths said gruffly. However, her manners quickly changed when Mr Hankins approached her to tell her he was umpiring and asked her if she was partial to a ball game. In fact, Charlotte was sure Mrs Griffiths got a little giddy during the brief exchange. After Mr Hankins, Mr Lambe approached them too with Georgiana, cementing Charlotte’s belief that he was in fact another of Mrs Griffiths’ admirers.

“Mrs Griffiths. So pleased you and your charges could join us. Miss Heywood, how well you look today in your new clothes.” Mr Lambe said, clearly noticing that she had now rid herself of her mourning attire, for she was in a simple white muslin dress with embroidered flowers sewn into the fabric. Over her dress she wore a bright blue spencer which matched the ribbon on her bonnet. Her new apparel combined with her natural beauty and the fact her figure was a little fuller now she was eating better was causing many a gentleman to look her way. Of course, Charlotte was rather oblivious to this fact.

“Oh, thank you Mr Lambe.” Charlotte replied politely. “Do they play cricket in Antigua?”

“No, they do not unfortunately, which is why I am going to enjoy watching the match for I was keen on the sport as a boy.”

“And did you prefer bowling or batting, Sir?”

Mr Lambe chuckled. “Oh, batting for sure. I also played wicket keeper.” Mr Lambe replied. Georgiana rolled her eyes and seemed like she would rather be anywhere rather than here. “It would be a pleasure if you would sit and watch with Georgiana and myself, Miss Heywood.” Mr Lambe said.

“That is kind of you Mr Lambe, thank you.” Charlotte said, although thinking she would much rather sit with Mary for she could still cut the tension between her and Georgiana with a knife.

As Mr Lambe started to lead them to the seats, Sidney walked pass them and his eyes met Charlotte’s. Their gaze lingered on each other for a moment and Charlotte suddenly felt all warm inside. The feeling was confusing, so she quickly looked away from him as she went to find her seat.

Sidney kept his eyes on Charlotte as she took her seat next to Mr Lambe, for she was looking uncommonly well and the blood is his veins was reaching boiling point. It was only when Sir Edward approached him that he was able to tear his eyes away from her.

“Ah Mr Parker! How do you do? I see Miss Heywood is finally out of her mourning attire. I must say, she looks rather lovely. There is a certain… purity and innocence about her that is so endearing.” Edward said. Sidney did not care for his words at all.

“Yes, well, we can discuss Miss Heywood after the match, Sir Edward. It will not do to let her beauty to distract you from the game.” He said.

“Quite so.” Edward replied laughing. “We cannot let Mr Stringer and the labourers win this year, it will be a humiliation!”

“Indeed.” Sidney said as they spotted Tom and he skipped up to them.

“Good afternoon gentleman. I trust we are on fine form today?” Said Tom. Edward answered in the affirmative and then went to join the others at the bar.

“It’s gone two o’clock. The men are late, Tom.”

“They are probably just delayed at the site.”

“You are positive that all is resolved between you now I have paid the outstanding wages?”

“Yes, of course. You worry too much Sidney.” Replied Tom, but he didn’t sound particularly confident.

Lady Denham appeared and Tom rushed to her side. She was joined by Clara and Esther as they were escorted by Tom to some seats under a tent. Almost as soon as they were seated, Lord Babington started walking over to them.

“He’s coming. Sit straight, smile.” Esther flashed a forced smile. “No, don’t smile, you’ll confuse him.” Lady Denham hissed while Clara smirked finding it all rather amusing.

“Lord Babington. Delighted you could join us for this. I trust you had a pleasant journey here.” Lady Denham said whilst beaming at him.

“Yes, thank you Lady Denham. Miss Brereton, Miss Denham.” Babington said, his gaze coming to rest on Esther. “I had no idea you were a cricket enthusiast Miss Denham.”

“I am not. I know nothing about the game.” Esther replied, fixing her gaze at a point over his shoulder.

Babington looked at her curiously. “Then it is good of you to show your support.” Esther forced a smile. “I must say, I was delighted to receive your letter.”

Esther opened her mouth to say something, but Lady Denham interrupted. “Esther was delighted to oblige, weren’t you Esther?”

“Yes, delighted.” Esther answered but the sarcasm in her voice was noticeable.

“That makes three of us then.” He said, still beaming as he bowed and walked off feeling like he was walking on cloud nine.

As Charlotte, Georgiana and Mr Lambe found their seats, Mary approached them and struck up conversation. She offered to escort Charlotte to the refreshments tent to find something to eat and drink while Mr Lambe and Georgiana were drawn into conversation with another gentleman and his wife.

“That is a beautiful necklace, Mary. Is it new?” Charlotte commented as they approached the table laden with sandwiches and cakes.

“Yes, Tom bought it for me the other day.” Mary replied. Charlotte was rather surprised by this given Tom’s current circumstances, but she did not say anything for it was not her place.

“It looks like most of the town has shown up to watch today.” Said Charlotte and then faltered slightly as she noticed Sir Edward heading her way.

“Oh yes, it is a very popular event. I’m glad Sidney was able to come back to play and to bring his friends too. Tom was most anxious that he should, but as usual he had nothing to fear.”

“Quite.” Charlotte said, feeling more and more agitated with every step Sir Edward got closer.

“These cakes look delightful…” She began as she turned towards the table and away from Sir Edward, but there was to be no avoiding him.

“Ah, Miss Heywood.” He said from behind her. Charlotte turned round slowly and forced a smile. “I must say you are looking absolutely lovely in your new apparel.”

“Thank you, Sir Edward.” Charlotte said politely, but she avoided his gaze.

“I was disappointed not to see you at Sanditon House yesterday. I was rather hoping to sing a duet with you again. I do think our voices complement each other rather well, don’t you think?”

“I’m afraid I haven’t really thought about it, Sir Edward.”

“Have you not? For when we were singing together in harmony, I felt it sounded euphonious.” Edward replied.

“Yes… well, I was trying to concentrate on playing and singing the right notes to notice.”

Edward sniggered. “Is that so?” He said looking at her.

Thankfully she was spared any further conversation with him as the workmen had arrived at the beach.

“Please excuse me, Sir Edward, I believe the other team have arrived.” Charlotte said dismissively as a round of applause broke out and she emerged from the tent to see what was happening. Mr Stringer was leading his team of workers down the sand dunes and over to the cricket pitch. They all looked rather impressive and intimidating. Mr Stringer gave Charlotte a smile and tipped his head to her as he walked pass her and she smirked in response. Handshakes were exchanged, the coin tossed and the workers elected to bat first. All the men began to remove their jackets and hats to prepare themselves for play (and Charlotte could hear the giggles from the Beaufort sisters as they did so. She was glad she did not have to sit in their company).

As Charlotte made her way back to her seat, her path crossed with Mr Stringer’s again as he led his men off the crease. “Good luck, Mr Stringer.” She said.

“Thank you Miss Heywood, although I suppose you are supporting the other team today?” Mr Stringer replied grinning.

“Can I not support both teams if they are playing well?”

Mr Stringer chuckled. “That is your prerogative, of course Miss, but only one team can win.”

“Yes indeed. I see your father has managed to come and watch.” Charlotte said, having noticed him in the seating area, his leg propped up on a chair.

“Yes. Hopefully it will relieve some of the restlessness he has been feeling over the last few weeks.”

“I have no doubt it will.” Charlotte replied.

“Oi! Captain! Are we going to play some cricket or what?” Yelled one of the men, making Mr Stringer and Charlotte both blush. Mr Stringer nodded at Charlotte and walked over to his teammates as Charlotte went to take her seat. As Charlotte sat down, her eyes met Sidney’s again. His look seemed a little severe and it caught her off guard. Had she displeased him in someway? He began to get ready to bowl to Mr Stringer and Charlotte noticed his eyes kept glancing over to her and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat for she found the look he gave her unsettled her.

The game began and Charlotte found herself getting rather caught up in it for it was very exciting. Mr Stringer seemed to hit every ball Sidney bowled him and the runs were very quickly totting up. The game even caught Georgiana’s attention and seemed to dispel the tension between the ladies ever so slightly so that they started conversing with more ease. Mr Lambe was most keen to gauge Charlotte in conversation also and she found herself talking about her cricket playing days in Willingden and he talked about life in Antigua which Georgiana was also happy to talk about too. The workers managed to round up an impressive tally of runs before they were all out for 86 and there was a pause before the men swapped roles for them to get refreshments.

Charlotte took the opportunity to excuse herself from Georgiana and her father to go to speak to Clara who was with Lady Denham.

“Lady Denham, Miss Brereton. Are you enjoying the match?”

“Yes…” Clara began, but as she said it, Lady Denham said. “No! It is too hot. Clara, hand me my fan.”

“Is everything alright Aunt?” Clara asked.

“No, it most certainly is not. I cannot get cool and my throat is parched.”

“Let me fetch you a cordial.” Charlotte offered.

“Thank you, Miss Heywood. At least someone considers my welfare.” She said, casting a disapproving look to Clara.

Charlotte quickly retrieved a cordial, but Lady Denham did not seem well at all. However, she insisted that Charlotte and Clara stopped fussing so there was not much more she could do to help. Resigned, she went back to her seat next to Georgiana and Mr Lambe to watch the next stage of play.

“You know, if you could have concentrated on the play rather than run off after Miss Denham, we could have saved a few runs.” Crowe said to Babington as Babington had spent the who first innings at the edge of the pitch with Esther.

Babington grinned in return. “Perhaps, but I was too busy enjoying myself.”

Crowe groaned. “Seriously Babington, I don’t know what you see in her. She is positively mirthless.”

“On the contrary, she is the wittiest woman I know!”

“You are obviously moving in the wrong circles, my friend.”

“She’s agreed to go for a ride with me after this.”

Crowe raised his eyebrows. “Is that wise? For if looks could kill, you would have been a dead man at least four times over!”

Babington laughed heartily. “I do not think I am in any danger, at least physically.”

“Good God Babington! You are a lost cause I fear.”

“Indeed I am.” He replied.

Sidney’s arm was aching. He was very much out of practice having not played cricket since last season and he was sure it showed. He was annoyed because had given Stringer a number of easy balls and he taken advantage of it. Despite the irritation, however, Sidney found the exercise was good for letting out the tension and frustration he was feeling. The way Charlotte had looked at Stringer had caused such a strong surge of jealousy that was completely unexpected. Whilst Stringer was in not in any way a suitable match for Charlotte, he couldn’t help but be envious of the way Charlotte interacted with him because it was so care-free and easy, unlike with himself which seemed to always be tense and awkward… well, it had been up until recently for he really thought their relationship had turned a corner… if he could he keep his thoughts and feelings in check.

Sidney was up to bat first with Edward. Mr Stringer was indeed as formidable with his bowling as Sidney remembered, and it was another reason to be jealous of him. However, Sidney was a good batsman as was Edward and they struck up a good partnership between them until Edward was bowled out by an impressive fast ball from Stringer. It was rather downhill after that as Stringer took wicket after wicket. There were a few amusing aspects to the play though, one of which was when Arthur struck the ball, and he was so excited that he forgot to run and he was run out for a duck.

The last batsman was Tom, and instantly you could feel the atmosphere shift between him and the rest of the men. Even if the payment dispute had been resolved, there was clearly some ill-feeling between the parties. He could tell Tom was forcing a smile to Mary as he walked up to the crease and stood in front of the wicket.

Stringer made no hesitation at getting on with the game as he went to bowl the first ball to Tom. He took a long run up and released the ball hard and fast. However, the ball was a high bouncer and it struck Tom hard on the elbow, causing him to yell out in pain.

Tom dropped his bat and clung onto his elbow. “You did that on purpose!” Tom shouted at Stringer.

“Now hang on, Tom.” Sidney said striding forward, for Stringer did not seem like the sort of person that would do so.

“I am sorry, Sir, it was unintentional.” Stringer said, clearly mortified by the suggestion of foul play.

“Tom, come on, it was an accident!” Said Sidney.

Tom looked around him, suddenly aware of all the eyes of the crowd on him. Stood up was Mary looking rather horrified by his accusation.

“Yes, yes of course, my apologies.” Tom said to Stringer, although it was clear there was still tension between them.

Mr Hankins cleared his throat to speak. “I dare say that this is a rather competitive match and emotions are high. Can you still play Mr Parker, or do you want to use your reserve batsman?”

“There is no reserve.” Tom replied simply as he tried to move his arm, but grimaced as he did so.

“Then I suppose the workers win by default.” Mr Hankins said looking to Stringer, but Stringer did not find this satisfactory at all for he did not want to win because the other team had to forfeit the match.

Charlotte had been watching the exchange avidly. It didn’t seem right that the gentlemen should have to forfeit the match due to an injury. She looked around her, wondering if anyone would volunteer to play in Tom’s place. Perhaps Mr Lambe? However, he made no attempt to volunteer and so without further ado she got out of her seat and started walking towards the crease.

“I’ll play.” She said. The crowd started murmuring behind her.

“Charlotte, what are you doing?” Hissed Mrs Griffiths, trying to address her in a hushed voice. Charlotte had not realised Mrs Griffiths and the Misses Beaufort had made their way towards the pitch amidst all the excitement.

“I’ll take Mr Parker’s place, Reverend.” She said, ignoring Mrs Griffiths’ question.

“Isn’t this a gentleman’s pursuit?” Mr Hankins said, looking a little unsure.

“Women play in Willingden.” Charlotte maintained, as she braved a look in Sidney’s direction. He was looking at her curiously.

“I have no objections, Reverend.” Mr Stringer said, and her eyes darted back to his and they shared a smile.

“Right… Well… Mr Parker?” Mr Hankins said, addressing Tom. Tom looked to Sidney, for he was Charlotte’s guardian and she therefore needed his permission.

“We play on.” Sidney said handing over the bat to Charlotte and nodded at her affirmatively. The crowd cheered and no-one noticed how put out Mrs Griffiths looked at being overruled.

Tom went to go and sit with Mary who inspected his elbow as Charlotte took off her spencer and bonnet. Her hair, which had been pinned back, was being rather tousled by the wind and loose strands kept blowing across her face. She didn’t care though. Excitement at being able to play eclipsed any concerns about her appearance.

Sidney looked at his ward as she walked up to the crease. She was looking a little unkempt as a result of the wind, but it was rather bewitching. He suddenly wondered if this was a good idea, as the cricket ball was hard and had already caused one accident. Did she really know how to play?

“Keep your eye on the ball.” He called from the opposite wicket.

“Thank you, I know what I’m doing.” Charlotte replied.

Sidney walked closer to her. “If you can’t make the run, stay put.”

“Yes, thank you! I know exactly what I’m doing Mr Parker. Now, please, I’m concentrating and you’re putting me off.” She said, looking at him resolutely. This was a true statement in more than one way, for Sidney also looked windswept, his hair ruffled and his shirt sleeves billowing in the wind and it was very much an attractive look.

“Alright.” Sidney replied, quite amused by her stubbornness and determination.

The first ball Mr Stringer bowled was gentle and Charlotte took advantage of it and hit it without difficulty into an un-fielded space.

“Run!” Sidney yelled, as he started running towards her and Charlotte ran too.

When she reached the other side of the crease and stopped, everyone cheered and Mr Stringer said. “Nicely done, Miss Heywood.” And they shared another smile.

Sidney watched Charlotte and Mr Stringer interacting from the other side of the crease and found the sting of jealously strike him again. Now that Stringer had injured his brother and was flirting with his ward, he found he wanted to win the match more than ever. Readying himself for one of Stringer’s fast bowls, he gritted his teeth in determination and struck the ball hard.

Sidney and Charlotte formed a good partnership and started clocking up the runs to chase the worker’s score of 86. Everyone who was watching the match was impressed that a young heiress could play with such skill and vigour. Eventually they had evened the scores. It was Charlotte’s turn to bat and she was feeling the pressure.

“Don’t go soft on her, Stringer, they only need one more run to win!” Yelled one of the workmen, who she recognised as Mr Robinson.

“You don’t need to tell me.” Stringer yelled back grinning as he walked slowly away from the crease to get a run up for a fast bowl. He started his run, but then slowed to throw another gentle ball which Charlotte easily batted away and she started to run up towards the bowling end.

“Come on!” Sidney cheered in delight as both of them reached each end of the crease with ease. The crowd erupted with cheers and whoops. Charlotte looked over to Sidney who was looking back at her with admiration, a wide smile on his face. She sauntered up to him.

“So, it appears women do indeed play cricket in Willingden.” Remarked Sidney.

“And that surprises you, Mr Parker?” Charlotte responded teasingly.

“Maybe a little.” He admitted, his heart starting to beat faster because of her playfulness.

“I think we made a good team.” Charlotte observed.

“Yes. So it would seem.” Sidney replied softly.

Charlotte bit her lip a little nervously as she skipped back to Mr Stringer to hand him back the cricket bat.

“I’m sorry you lost, but thank you for going easy on me, Mr Stringer. It was very chivalrous of you.”

“You won fair and square. Perhaps next time, you’ll play on our side?”

“Perhaps.” Charlotte replied, smiling.

Sidney was still watching their interactions with interest, but was delighted when Charlotte made her way back to him.

“Well done, Miss Heywood.” Sidney said, his voice deep and sensual making Charlotte shiver slightly, although she blamed it on the wind.

“Thank you.” She said as she attempted to sweep the loose locks out her face, for the wind was now really blowing strong.

Mr Lambe and Georgiana came up to them. “I say, Miss Heywood, you were brilliant up there! I have never seen a young lady play cricket before, but I have to say you are a very skilled batsman… or should that be batswoman?” Mr Lambe said chuckling.

“Thank you Sir, although it helped that Mr Stringer bowled me the gentle balls.” Charlotte said.

“You are too modest, Miss Heywood.” Mr Lambe said.

“Yes Charlotte, you really were brilliant.” Georgiana chimed in, and Charlotte was grateful for the praise and hoped this was the sign of a shift in their friendship. Charlotte smiled appreciatively at her friend. “When you are back from Willingden, you must come over for dinner.” Georgiana said.

“I would like that very much. Thank you.” Charlotte replied, as the friends held hands and smiled at each other.

Mr Lambe and Georgiana left Sidney and Charlotte standing together and a slight awkwardness fell between them as they glanced at each other nervously. Charlotte could see Mrs Griffiths coming over to them with the Beaufort sisters and her heart sank a little because it was time to go back home.

“So… Miss Heywood.” Sidney said eventually. “I would advise against having a late night tonight for we shall be leaving Sanditon early tomorrow morning. I will call for you at nine.”

“Alright. An early night it is.” Charlotte said.

“Till tomorrow morning then.” Replied Sidney as they parted ways, each of them thinking they would not likely get much sleep tonight.


	22. Episode 5 Part 3 - Courtships and Proposals

Sidney watched as Charlotte left the beach with Mrs Griffiths and the Misses Beauforts, longing her to look back at him, but she did not. He didn’t know how he was going to cope with a few hours in the coach with her to Willingden. At least Jane would be with them to force him to keep control of himself. The whole situation was intolerable! If only My Heywood had not appointed him as Charlotte’s guardian then what he was feeling and thinking would not be forbidden! But of course, if he were not appointed as Charlotte’s guardian, then he would never have become acquainted with her, for there would be no cause for their paths to cross at all, still perhaps that would have been better. He sighed heavily and then headed for the bar to join the gentlemen for a celebratory drink, but as he was headed there, he was intercepted by Sir Edward.

“Parker.”

“Ah, Sir Edward. Nice batting today.” Sidney remarked.

“Thank you, although I think your partnership with Miss Heywood produced more runs.” Edward said.

“Yes, I believe you are right.”

“She really did surprise us all when she volunteered! I admire her youthful and vibrant spirit.” Edward said. Sidney forced a smile in return. “Perhaps now is a good time to talk about my offer of courtship?” He asked.

Sidney sighed again. He really did not want to have this conversation, but he needed to do it before they headed to Willingden. “Certainly. Let me just me retrieve my jacket and hat and we can discuss this over a drink at the Crown.”

“Very well.”

Sidney retrieved his things and they headed to the Crown’s bar. After ordering drinks, securing a table and making small talk about the cricket, Edward brought the conversation round to Charlotte.

“Parker, I have to say that Miss Heywood is one of the most delightful young women of my acquaintance. She has proven herself very accomplished and well mannered and despite her young age, she is mature and offers lively conversation. She is an attractive prospect for any gentlemen.”

“Yes, she is… especially with her £30,000 too.” Sidney said, eyeing him suspiciously as he took swig of his drink.

“Well, yes.” Edward replied, for there was no point in denying it. “But I think you’ll find in me a good a match for her. I have a title, property…”

“Debts…” Sidney added, taking another drink.

“Ah.” Edward smiled awkwardly. “Well.”

“And isn’t Denham Place in need of substantial repair?” Sidney asked. Edward didn’t know what to say in response. “Miss Heywood’s £30,000 would certainly come in useful, would it not?”

“Alright. I admit that I find myself in… in rather a bind financially at present, but you forget I am the nephew of Lady Denham and am therefore set to inherit her fortune on her death.”

Sidney gave him a rather stern look. “From what I understand that is in no way guaranteed, Sir Edward. Granted you have a title and position in society, but it seems to me that you will be seeking to settle your debts and live off my ward’s fortune once are wed.”

Again, Edward was silent while he contemplated his next move. He cleared his throat before he spoke. “Mr Parker, you know as well as I that any man who marries Miss Heywood would live off her fortune, for once she is wed it will no longer belong to her, but her husband.”

“Then perhaps that is why I want to ensure she is wed to someone who is worthy of her.”

“Yes, of course, for that is your duty as her guardian. And surely a courtship will give me the opportunity to prove to you that I am indeed worthy of her.” Edward replied.

“It is not just me to whom you need to prove yourself. As you know, Miss Heywood has professed that she is not inclined to marry at all at present.”

Edward smiled. “Yes, I am aware, but I am sure that I can persuade her otherwise, if given the chance.”

Sidney sighed. “The truth is, Sir Edward, that after consulting with Miss Heywood, she is not minded to accept your offer of courtship.”

Edward clenched his jaw. “She is not?”

“No.”

“And what reason has she given?”

“Simply that she does not wish to enter any courtship presently. She is only 19 and just out of mourning for her father, and whilst I could of course insist upon it, I am going to respect her wishes.” Sidney stated.

“Right. I see.” Edward replied. “Well, this is disappointing. I was at least hoping to have the opportunity to convince her to consider marriage.”

“Miss Heywood may be young, Sir Edward, but she knows her own mind. I would advise you to leave her be. If she changes her mind, she will probably let you know herself.” Sidney said, smirking slightly, for it would be exactly like Charlotte to be so bold.

“Perhaps I am not prepared to give up so easily, Sir.” Edward said determinedly.

Sidney did not like his tone at all. “I would tread carefully, Sir Edward. I will not have you hassling my ward when she has clearly expressed she does not want a courtship with you.” He said with an edge to his voice.

The sides of Edward’s mouth twitched as if he were amused. “I wouldn’t dream of _hassling_ Miss Heywood, Parker, but this is a small town and our paths are likely to cross every so often.”

A surge of anger raced through Sidney’s veins. He gripped his bottle tighter and glared at him menacingly. “I mean it, Edward! I will tolerate any attempts of seduction of Miss Heywood. She is not one of your playthings to abuse and spoil.”

Edward drew himself taller. “I do not care for what you are insinuating, Parker.”

“I think we both know to what I am referring Sir Edward for your reputation proceeds you. I will not have you ruin her in any way. Do you hear me?” Sidney hissed.

Edward’s eyes narrowed as he considered Sidney’s words. “Understood, but if I may say so, Parker, you seem to be quite fervent in your duty as Miss Heywood’s guardian. Most men in your position would consider guardianship of a girl who is not even related to them rather burdensome. It is a credit to you I am sure, but still, rather… intriguing.”

Sidney’s heart started to beat faster at Sir Edward’s words. Was it possible that anyone suspected he had feelings for his ward? He quickly tried put a stop to any further intrigue on Sir Edward’s part. “There is nothing intriguing about it. Her father entrusted her care to me, and I intend to fulfil my duty to him and to Miss Heywood. It would dishonour his memory not to do so.”

Edward continued to look at him curiously. “You are right, of course. Still, Miss Heywood is fortunate to have you looking out for her interests so diligently.” Edward downed his drink and then stood up, but Sidney stayed seated. “I think it is time for me to take my leave. Thank you for your time. Good day.” He said and then walked off out of the bar. Sidney’s eyes followed him out the bar, thinking that despite his best efforts, Edward had got the upper hand in that meeting.

Edward stormed back to Denham Place. His meeting with Sidney had not gone at all the way he had planned. He was sure he would agree to a courtship with Charlotte and in truth he felt rather humiliated. He was a gentleman. He had a title. He was an eligible match for any lady and he was offended by Sidney’s implication that he was anything otherwise. Still, at least Miss Heywood’s rejection did not seem to be solely aimed at him, but a rejection of marriage in general. He needed to change his game plan if he was going to persuade her to reconsider.

Edward entered the house and ran up the stairs to the drawing room. “Esther?” He called out. But Esther was not at home. Where could she have got to? As if conjured by thought, he saw Esther wandering towards the house through the window. He forgot she had gone off with Babington and he smiled thinking he couldn’t wait to tease her about it.

“Well you look flushed.” Sneered Edward as Esther walked into the room. “Where have you been?”

“Just walking, down by the river.” She said, facing away from him as she took off her gloves.

“With him?” Edward said, his eyebrow raised.

“You know I was, just like I know you were with Sidney Parker discussing Miss Heywood. Did he consent to a courtship?” Esther said, feigning indifference, but her heart clamped at the thought.

Edward came up behind her. “No. It seems Miss Heywood does not wish to enter into courtship at present.”

“As we expected.” Esther said as she turned round to face him and faltered slightly for he was very close to her. She swallowed uncomfortably. “How are you going to persuade her otherwise?” She said, avoiding his gaze.

“What makes you think I’m still interested in her?”

Esther huffed and smirked at him. “Oh come on Edward! It is not like you to give up on such a prize, especially when she comes with her £30,000 fortune.”

“No. I suppose not.” Edward confessed. “You are distracted. Did something happen between you and Babington?”

“He asked for my hand.” Esther admitted.

Edward took a step back from her. “And are you going to accept?”

“Isn’t that what you want? For you said that we should both marry sooner or later. And if you marry Miss Heywood, why should I not marry a Lord? I could do a lot worse.”

Edward frowned. “You are starting to sound like our aunt. You do know that if you marry him, you will be lost to me.”

Esther scowled at him. “I am not yours to lose, Edward. You saw to that when you lay with Clara at the ball.”

“I did what I had to do… what you told me to do.” Edward retorted.

“I did not tell you to do that! And what has become of it anyway? She is still here, still enjoying the luxuries of Sanditon House while we rot in this place! I’m sick of. I’m sick of all of it.” Esther said as she turned away from him again.

“So what – you will admit defeat and run off with Babington?”

“He is a good man, Edward. He makes me laugh. I had forgotten what that felt like.” She said, smiling softly and then shaking it off.

“I can’t believe you are even considering this!” Said Edward. “You despise him.”

“No I don’t. I’ve been unfair to him and he is a good match for me.”

“Esther…” Edward pleaded.

“I am going to my room. I want some time to myself… to think.” She said, and then left him.

Edward’s eyes followed her as she left the room and a dark sinking feeling washed over him.

*********

An hour later, Esther made her way to Sanditon House alone. Her confrontation with Edward still on her mind along with Babington’s proposal. She needed to talk to her aunt, for even if she were undecided, her aunt would want to know about the latest development. Lady Denham was of course delighted that Lord Babington had made a proposal of marriage, but she was impatient with Esther’s hesitance in accepting him.

“Esther! He is a Lord! He has a fortune! What could you possibly be in doubt about?”

“Perhaps because I do not love him.”

“Love? Love! What has love got to do with anything? Marriage is a business arrangement; nothing more. Do you think I married for love?” Lady Denham said, but then suddenly came over all faint.

“Aunt, are you alright?” Asked Esther, noticing her Aunt’s change in demeanour.

“No… I feel quite ill.” She said clutching her brow and then slump forward in her chair.

Esther ran up to her. “Help!” She cried to the servants. “Help me.”


	23. Episode 5 Part 4 - Willingden

Charlotte was woken up the next day by Jane knocking on her door. She opened her eyes feeling really groggy. It had taken her an age to go off to sleep because she was really excited about going home… for that was what Willingden still was to her: home.

Jane came bustling in. “Come now Miss, you overslept and Mr Parker will be here soon.”

Charlotte looked over to her small trunk which Jane helped her pack last night. “It is alright Jane, for I only need to get dressed and break my fast, then we shall be ready to go.”

“Aren’t you a bit nervous Miss?” Jane asked.

“Well, yes I suppose I am a little, not least because Mr Parker thinks we ought to call on Mr and Mrs Collins while we are there. It will be quite strange to see them settled in my family home.” Responded Charlotte as a shadow crossed her face, for the few days that she had shared a house with her distant cousin and his wife had been some of the worse of her life. However, her excitement about seeing her friend and her surrogate family eclipsed the trepidation she felt about seeing her cousin. A wedding was a joyous occasion, and she was not going to let the pain of the past taint that experience in any way.

“Wasn’t it good of Mr Parker to agree to accompany you?” Remarked Jane.

“Yes.” Charlotte replied simply, for in truth she was still feeling rather surprised that he had offered to do so, but she was thankful for it.

Jane helped Charlotte dress in a simple and comfortable white muslin long sleeved dress. She then let Jane pin her hair back and proceeded to go down to breakfast. Mrs Griffiths fussed rather a lot when Charlotte made her appearance, still giving her an array of instructions on how to behave, but as she was not going to be there, Charlotte didn’t take much notice; this was Willingden after all, and not Sanditon nor London. These were people she knew and she loved and who she could be herself around.

Sidney arrived at nine o’clock on the dot and after saying goodbye to Mrs Griffiths and the Misses Beauforts, Charlotte and Jane stepped into the carriage followed by Sidney who shut the door behind him and sat opposite Charlotte and Jane. He tapped on the roof of the carriage and off they went through the town and then over the clifftops.

Charlotte tried to make small talk with Sidney as they went, for she did not much care for silence when they were in such close proximity with each other as it made her feel a little flustered. “A fine fresh day. Hopefully it’ll be nice weather for the wedding.” She observed.

“Yes, indeed.”

“Although, don’t they say it is lucky if it rains on your wedding day?”

“Yes, they do.” Sidney replied.

Charlotte wrung her hands together as she struggled to come up with topics for conversation. She cleared her throat. “When are Mr and Mrs Collins expecting us?”

“I said we would call for tea this afternoon, after we have secured our rooms at the Swan Inn.”

“And then we are to go to Mr and Mrs Elliot’s house for dinner?” Said Charlotte.

“Yes, that’s right.” Sidney said looking at her rather intently such that she was sure he could see right through her.

“It was nice of them to have us over the evening before the wedding, for I thought they would be rather preoccupied.” Commented Charlotte.

“That will be down to you, Miss Heywood, for from their letters it is clear they see you as one of their family.”

Charlotte smiled. “Yes, well, I used to visit the house daily as a child. I’m… I’m pleased you get to meet them.” She said a little nervously.

Sidney offered her a smile and then looked out the window. Clearly he did not want to talk right now and so Charlotte tried to distract herself by looking out of the window too. However, the speed of the carriage blurred the countryside around her and it made her feel rather lightheaded so instead, she just looked at the floor.

The journey was proving just as excruciating as Sidney imagined it would be. He had hoped that with Jane in the carriage with them, it would help dull his senses, but he found they were more heightened than ever. At least he had the sense to sit opposite Charlotte so that there was no risk of him touching her accidentally. He also tried to avoid her gaze, looking to the floor, his hands, the window, anything to avoid looking directly into her eyes for every time he did he felt he could get lost in them.

After a few miles of silence following the initial small talk, Sidney braved a glance over to Charlotte and noticed that she looked rather flushed. Concerned, he asked her. “Miss Heywood, is everything alright?”

“I… I think so… It is rather hot in here.” She stated. Sidney frowned at her, for he did not feel hot at all. “And these pins are really uncomfortable.” Charlotte said as she reached and took off her bonnet and then began to fiddle with her hair. “Would you mind if I let my hair down, Mr Parker? For the pins are giving me a headache?”

Sidney swallowed uncomfortably. What a question to ask him here in such an enclosed space! Somehow he found his voice and said. “If you must.”

Charlotte turned to Jane. “Jane, would you help me please?” She asked.

Sidney shifted in his seat as Jane set to work taking the pins out of Charlotte’s hair. He tried to look away, but couldn’t help but keep glancing in Charlotte’s direction as strand after strand of hair started to come loose. His mouth started to get dry and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he watched. God it was tortuous to be so close to her and have her behave in such an enthralling way… not that she had a clue what she was doing to him! He clenched his jaw painfully.

Once each pin was removed, Charlotte shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. She sighed contentedly. “That’s better.” She said and then nervously looked at Sidney whose eyes had turned black and she felt a surge of something unfamiliar pulse through her body which took her breath away. How long they stared at each other, Charlotte didn’t know for time seemed to stand still. It wasn’t until Jane spoke that Charlotte was released from the spell when she said. “Do you want me to just pin it back off of your face Miss?”

Charlotte looked over to her. “Yes, thank you Jane.” Jane proceeded with the task, and when complete, Charlotte looked back to Sidney who was staring out of the window again. Was he displeased with her? Did he sense what she did when their eyes met? “I shall ask Jane to pin it back up before we see Mr and Mrs Collins.” She said, but Sidney did not respond.

Deciding that conversation with Sidney was not going to be forthcoming, Charlotte dismissed what she had felt and started conversing with Jane, for anything was better than silence and the closer they got to their destination, the more nervous Charlotte became. They talked about Willingden and Charlotte regaled tales of her childhood and it passed the time much better. Sidney barely said a word the whole journey and seemed somewhat tense such that you could sense the relief between all parties when the coach stopped outside the Swan Inn. Sidney practically leapt out of the carriage and let the driver help the ladies out as he attempted to gain control of himself.

Once Charlotte had alighted from the coach and they made their way into the Inn, she was instantly recognised by some of the patrons who came up to greet her.

_“Miss Heywood! How wonderful to see you.”_

_“You must be here for Miss Elliot’s wedding.”_

_“How have you been?”_

_“You look very well.”_

Charlotte did her best to say hello to everyone, but it was rather overwhelming and she found herself getting a little teary. Thankfully Sidney came to her rescue to say their rooms were ready and they were escorted there by the owner of the Inn. Their rooms were next door to each other and inside each room was a simple bed and dresser along with washing facilities. The windows looked out to the back of the property, the view of which consisted of fields and countryside as far as the eye could see. As it was approaching lunchtime, Sidney suggested they wash and change and have lunch at the Inn before calling on Mr and Mrs Collins. And so Charlotte washed and changed, but there wasn’t enough time to pin her hair up before she went downstairs to meet Sidney, so she left it down. He was sat at table already with drinks.

Sidney watched Charlotte as she approached the table, her hair still loose and bouncing about her shoulders. It was rather mesmerising. She was also wearing her new pink dress which clung to her figure in such a delightful way that he couldn’t help but be stirred by her. She took a seat opposite him and an awkwardness fell between them for they had never dined together alone before.

Eager to dispel the tension, Sidney said. “I was told the local cider was good, so I took the liberty of ordering us both one.”

Charlotte was grateful Sidney had started the conversation as for some reason she was feeling rather nervous. “Thank you. Although I would advise you only to have one glass as it is rather strong.” Charlotte remarked as she then proceeded to take a gulp and then sighed. “Hmm… tastes like home.” She said smiling and Sidney just about managed a smile in return for the sound she made was rather alluring.

Hastily changing the subject, he said. “I ought to tell you that I spoke with Sir Edward after the cricket match.”

“You did?” Charlotte asked, feeling rather apprehensive.

“Yes. I told him you were not inclined to enter any sort of courtship at present.”

“Thank you. Was he disappointed?”

“A little.” Sidney replied, thinking it would not be wise to divulge the full details of their conversation.

Charlotte nodded in response. “Right. Well. At least it is done.”

“Yes.” _Until the next suitor_. Thought Sidney as he was sure there would be more to come and he was already dreading it. “You seem very well known here.” Sidney commented.

“Well, Willingden is a very small place as you’ll soon find out. Nothing much happens here, and so a wedding is quite the occasion. I expect the whole village will turn out tomorrow.”

“Your friend seems to have secured herself an advantageous match in Mr Lennox. How is it their paths came to cross?”

“I believe they met at a soiree in London when Alison was visiting her aunt and uncle.”

“And they are to live in London?”

“Yes.”

“That will be quite a change from Willingden.”

“Quite. Still, at least if I am to return to London we may see each other quite often.” Charlotte remarked.

Sidney frowned. “Is that what you want? To return to London?”

Charlotte was confused by his question. “I… I just presumed that is what would happen, seeing as my father wished for me to be introduced to society. And once the season is over in Sanditon, I expect Mrs Griffiths will wish to return there.” Charlotte replied, avoiding his gaze for the thought of living back with Mrs Griffiths in London was not a pleasant thought.

“Yes she will, but that does not necessarily mean you have to return with her.” Sidney replied.

Charlotte’s eyes snapped up back up to his. “What do you mean?” She asked, a knit forming in her brow which distracted Sidney momentarily.

Shaking himself back to reality, he replied. “I mean that if you wanted to stay in Sanditon a while longer I would consider it.”

“Oh.” Charlotte said surprised for she had not expected this at all.

“Perhaps think about it.” Sidney responded.

Their food arrived and they ate whilst Sidney asked Charlotte a bit more about the Elliot family and life in Willingden. It felt good to be able to share this bit about herself with him. Charlotte in turn asked Sidney about his childhood. Sidney was a little reluctant to share at first, but once conversation started flowing he soon opened up. Charlotte found herself wondering why it hadn’t been like this with him six months ago for even when she had arrived in Sanditon Sidney still felt like a stranger and it was only now that she felt like she was finally getting to know him.

“Mr Parker, may I ask, why were you so keen to distance yourself from me when you first became my guardian?” Charlotte asked.

Sidney was completely caught off guard by her question and he wondered how to respond. “I suppose because that is how I am with everyone, save for my family.” He said, taking a drink for her question was making him feel uncomfortable and he wondered whether she was convinced by his answer.

“Why are you so determined to remain an outlier?”

“An outlier?” Sidney repeated, smirking slightly. “I hadn’t thought of it like that before. Not everyone is an open book, Miss Heywood. Some of us prefer to keep ourselves to ourselves.”

“Even when it comes to their wards too it would seem.” She said with a twinkle in her eye.

“ _Especially_ when it comes to their wards.” Sidney replied playfully as the barman came to take away their empty plates.

“Well, I suppose I better make sure I look presentable before we go and see Mr and Mrs Collins.” Charlotte said.

“Very well. I will call on you in an hour.”

“Alright. Thank you for lunch.” Charlotte said, getting up and giving him a wide smile.

“My pleasure.” Sidney replied.

**********

Sidney and Charlotte decided to walk the mile to her family home, for after travelling for a few hours in the coach, they were in want of fresh air and exercise. If anything remarkable was said on the walk, Charlotte did not recollect it, for she was feeling anxious about seeing her home again. When they started down the track and the farmhouse came into view, Charlotte’s heart felt like it was pumping at an alarming rate. She stopped in the middle of the road and looked about her feeling rather unnerved.

“What is it?” Sidney asked, concerned.

“It looks… different.” Replied Charlotte. “Where are the apple trees?” She said to herself, looking to her right where all that were left were tree stumps. She bit her lip to keep back the tears. Her eyes searched the farmyard. No chickens, no vegetable patch, no roses climbing the porch… and at the side of the house… no… no they didn’t, did they?

Before Sidney could say anything Charlotte ran towards what had caught her gaze. “Charlotte!” He called as he ran after her.

When Charlotte got to the side of the house she froze, horrified. Sidney caught up with her.

“How could they?” She said, her voice rasping as a sob rose in her throat. Tentatively she walked up to the tree stump that used to resemble her favourite cherry tree. She bent down, reached out and touched it, and then could not stop the tears any longer.

“Miss Heywood?” Sidney whispered.

Suddenly remembering who was with her, Charlotte quickly swiped away her tears and tried to compose herself, but it was no use for her chest had started heaving from the sobs. She stood up and faced Sidney, tears now streaming down her face. Sidney took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her. He desperately wanted to draw her into his arms to comfort her, but propriety dictated otherwise.

“Forgive me.” Charlotte said, through the sobs. “I just can’t believe they chopped down my favourite tree!” She continued, trying to suppress another sob. “It had the most delicious cherries. I used to make all sorts of jellies and jams from it.”

Sidney looked on at Charlotte rather helplessly. It had been a mistake to make her come here. Damn propriety! And damn Mr and Mrs Collins! Thank God he had been appointed as Charlotte’s guardian and not them! “Do you want to head back to the hotel?” He asked her.

“No. No. I need to do this. I just need a minute.” Charlotte replied rather stoically, and although Sidney admired her firm resolve, he wished he could whisk her away from all this to somewhere she would be happy.

They stood in silence for a few minutes as Charlotte attempted to compose herself and stop the sobs. She would not let her cousin see her cry. She would be strong and brave. Taking a few deep breaths, she nodded to Sidney that she was ready and they walked to the front door. A servant answered the door and led them to the parlour where they were announced.

“Cousin Charlotte.” Her cousin said as he walked up to her and took her hands. The sneer in his voice made her flinch. Charlotte forced a smile. “Mr Parker. So wonderful to see you both again after all these months.” Mr Collins said, extending a hand which Sidney took and then hastily released.

Mrs Collins, who had been sat embroidering had also got up to greet them and Charlotte could see that she was with child.

“I see that congratulations are in order, Mrs Collins.” Charlotte said as they curtseyed to one another.

“Thank you Miss Heywood.” Mrs Collins replied as her husband began to fuss over her and praise her for how well she was faring during her first pregnancy. It was rather embarrassing, especially as Sidney and Charlotte were still stood in the doorway waiting to be given permission to sit down. After what felt like forever, they were finally invited to take a seat and the bell was rung for tea.

“I see you have made quite a few changes to the house and grounds.” Said Charlotte as she looked about the room. It didn’t feel like her home at all for it had been completely redecorated and all the paintings and ornaments had been replaced. Sidney glanced over to her concerned if she would get upset again, but she did not.

“Yes, well, I think we probably have different tastes, Miss Heywood. We wanted to… modernise the property and put our own stamp on it.” Mrs Collins replied.

“As is your prerogative, Mrs Collins. But, may I ask, why did you chop down the cherry tree by the side of the house?”

“Oh that enormous thing! Why, it completely shut out the light in the drawing room, didn’t it my dear?” Mrs Collins said.

“Yes, it was quite obstructive and made the room so dark and dreary. You know it took two men two days to chop it down? But now it’s gone it makes such a difference. The drawing room is now light and airy, and very pleasant in the mornings.” Mr Collins regaled. “I particularly enjoy having my morning tea in there when I read the paper.”

“It is just such a shame that such a magnificent tree should be removed, particularly this one, for it had the most beautiful pink blossom in the springtime and delicious fruit in the summer.” Charlotte began.

“That may be, but a house needs light! Don’t you agree Mr Parker?” Mr Collins interrupted.

“I did not see the tree in question, Sir, but I imagine having a view of the springtime blossom outside the window would be worth the price of a little less light.” He said, his eyes travelling to Charlotte’s and she gave him an appreciative smile.

“Yes, well. What’s done is done and I do think the room is much improved because of it.” Mr Collins said putting an end to that topic of conversation.

Charlotte and Sidney endured another hour or so of the wearisome babble of Mr Collins who bored them with his badly thought through plans for the estate. Charlotte couldn’t stop herself interjecting on several occasions to point out the many flaws in his plans and she found herself getting more and more wound up by him, to the point where Sidney had to step in and change the topic of conversation before it got too heated. Charlotte was sure Mr Collins would drive the estate to ruin by his ridiculous ideas. Whilst his wife was a lot quieter, she did little to endear herself to them either. Thankfully they had the excuse of their dinner invitation with the Elliot family to be able to get away from them.

As soon as they were a decent distance from the house, Charlotte could not contain her anger any longer. “That man is truly insufferable! I have never met anyone so… so conceited, pompous or narrowminded. Honestly, to use the excuse of chopping down that splendid tree just to let in a little more light to a room he sits in by himself… why it is somewhat… blasphemous! And his ideas for the estate are completely ridiculous! And not once did he ask after me or where I have been all this time. It is like everything about what this place was or who lived here has been forgotten or ripped out… Like we never existed!” Charlotte ranted angrily, but in truth she was heartbroken and there was an ache in her chest because of it.

They walked for a few more paces and then Charlotte stopped and Sidney followed suit. “Forgive me, Mr Parker, I have not acted at all properly in the last hour. It is very unbecoming of me.”

“I can understand your frustrations, Miss Heywood for the man appears utterly deluded. But in any case, it is I who should be apologising to you. I should never have insisted we come here. I thought…” Sidney began, but then paused. “I thought you would like to see your home again. Instead, I have only brought you pain.” He said, ashamed of himself and refusing to meet her eyes.

“It is not you who has brought me pain, Mr Parker. And I did want to see my home, but it is not my home anymore, Mr and Mrs Collins have seen to that.” Charlotte sighed as she looked back at the house. She couldn’t even imagine her father living here anymore for it had changed that much to her and it saddened her greatly. She wondered what he make of it all.

“I do not wish to hurry you, Miss Heywood, but we do not have long until we are due at the Elliots.” Said Sidney.

“Yes.” Charlotte said, as she tore away her eyes from her home and started walking again. “And I am determined that we should end the day happy. I am sure you will find the company of Mr and Mrs Elliot much more to your taste, Mr Parker.”

“I do not think that will be hard given the hour we have just had to endure in your cousin’s company.”

Charlotte managed a smile. “No, that much is true. Let’s hope we will not have to speak to them much at the wedding.”

“No, that I would very much wish to avoid.” Sidney agreed.

***********

The company of Mr and Mrs Elliot could not have been any more different to that of Mr and Mrs Collins. Everything about their humble abode and their manner was warm and engaging. The other contrast was the effect the present company had on Charlotte. Her whole countenance had transformed such that she seemed to be radiating a joy and happiness which was infectious. She was clearly in her element. When Sidney and Charlotte had arrived at the house, they were led into the drawing room for pre-dinner drinks where Sidney was introduced to Mr and Mrs Elliot and their four eldest children (the younger ones having been shipped off to bed), Alison included.

“We’re so glad that you and Charlotte could celebrate Alison’s nuptials with us, Mr Parker. We have all missed Charlotte very much since she left Willingden, and I know Alison would have been distraught if she were not able to come to the wedding.” Mrs Elliot said.

Sidney looked over to his ward as she was giggling away with her friend on the opposite side of the room and it made him smile to see her so happy. More than that, she looked rather exquisite in a new silk emerald green gown. “I am sure Charlotte would have felt much the same.” He commented.

“Mr Parker… how is Charlotte faring, truthfully? For she was so close to her father and I know his death hit her hard.” Asked Mrs Elliot.

“I think her spirits have much improved since she has been in Sanditon. She has made friends there and keeps herself busy with all number of things.” Sidney replied.

“I’ve never been to Sanditon, but we have heard much about it from Charlotte’s letters. It sounds like a lively place.”

“It can be.”

“And you are having a Regatta next week?” Mr Elliot asked.

“Yes, that’s right. In fact, Charlotte has been helping my brother to plan it all.”

“Yes, so we’ve heard. She is a remarkable girl.”

Sidney agreed with the compliment with a nod and a smile.

“Oh Alison! I can’t tell you have much I missed you.” Charlotte said to her friend as they sat on a divan together, sipping wine.

“Me too!”

“And you’re getting married… tomorrow!”

Alison grinned back at her. “I know, it feels like a dream! I can’t wait for you meet Henry, for he is clever and kind and loyal… I don’t really know what I did to deserve such a man.”

Charlotte looked at her friend gently. “I do Alison, for you are nothing but goodness and kindness and you deserve every happiness in the world!”

“Thank you, as do you! I am so delighted that you are here Charlotte. And I must say, your descriptions of Mr Parker in your letters really did not do him justice at all. I wasn’t expecting him to be so… young… and handsome.”

Charlotte looked over to Sidney who was still talking to Alison’s parents and studied him rather intently. There was no doubt he was a handsome gentleman and whilst the thought had crossed her mind before, she had never particularly dwelt on it for Sidney was her guardian. However, now that Alison had pointed it out again to her, the observation was rather disconcerting. “What were you expecting?” Charlotte asked, trying to brush it off.

“I’m not sure really, but his appearance does not seem to match the persona you painted.”

“Then I must work on my descriptive writing! When do you leave for London?” Charlotte asked, wanting to change the subject.

“We will spend the wedding night here and then leave the next day as Henry is due in court next Friday.”

Charlotte’s eyes widened. “Oh how very important that sounds!”

Alison giggled. “Yes, I must say I like the idea of being the wife of a lawyer. And what about you Charlotte? Is there a special gentleman that has caught your eye in Sanditon?”

“Gracious no! I have not had any thoughts of courtship or marriage at all!” She replied, but shifted a little uncomfortably and her eyes flicked to Sidney as she did so.

“I know that face Charlotte Heywood, there is something you are not telling me. Does it have something to do with Mr Parker?”

Charlotte was stunned by Alison’s question. “No! No of course not! I mean… only that…” She sighed in resignation. “If you must know, I received an offer of courtship and Mr Parker declined on my behalf.”

“From whom?”

“Sir Edward Denham.”

Alison’s eyes widened. “He has a title!”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “He may have a title, but he is one of the most despicable men of my acquaintance.”

“Why? What has he done?”

Charlotte contemplated telling her, but as she had sworn to protect Clara’s secret, she decided to stay silent. “I cannot say, but he has behaved abominably.”

“And what did Mr Parker think of you refusing him?”

“He respected my wishes.” Charlotte said, glancing over to him.

“Well then, it sounds like Mr Parker is acting like a much better guardian to you than a few months ago.”

“Yes, back then I would never of thought that he would agree to accompany me here. In fact, he has been most attentive and considerate since we arrived this afternoon.”

Alison’s eyebrows raised. “That does not sound like the Mr Parker in your letters at all! What do you think has caused this shift in behaviour?”

Charlotte shrugged. “I suppose we have reached an understanding between us. But I confess that I still fear I have displeased him on occasions, for he sometimes looks at me in a way which is… unreadable.”

“When have you ever been concerned about what people think of you, Charlotte?” Alison teased.

Charlotte smiled. “It is hard not to be concerned about it when the world Mr Parker and Mrs Griffiths are trying to introduce me to is so different to anything I have ever known. I regularly find myself thinking I am not suited to high society at all. I am merely a farmer’s daughter from Willingden.”

“I don’t think you have ever merely been a farmer’s daughter from Willingden, Charlotte! Your father knew that and wanted to give you every opportunity to broaden your horizons. Your fortune and your association with Mr Parker can do that for you.”

“Yes, I know.” Charlotte sighed. “Yet I still don’t really understand my father’s actions in that regard. Why did he see fit to appoint someone who doesn’t know me at all, not to mention someone who was so reluctant to take up that duty, at least at first? I wish I knew why my father chose to do things this way.”

Alison took her friend’s hand. “Oh Charlotte. I cannot give you the answers you are seeking, but I do know that your father loved you and wanted the best for you. And now things seem to be thawing between you and Mr Parker, perhaps you can start to understand why he was chosen to look after your interests.”

“Yes, perhaps you’re right.” Charlotte replied, sneaking another glance in Sidney’s direction as he was now talking to George, Alison’s brother. Both gentleman looked over to the ladies and Charlotte found herself blushing for she felt like she had been caught in the act of speaking about him.

Once dinner was ready to be served, the party of ten were led to the dining room where the table was set with the family’s silverware and best china. Charlotte and Sidney were sat next to each other, with Mrs Elliot the other side of Sidney and George the other side of Charlotte. They were a very merry group. The wine flowed, the food was excellent and Sidney couldn’t remember the last time he had been so relaxed in the company of strangers. At the end of dinner, they retired to the drawing room once more where Charlotte was asked to play the pianoforte for them.

“Come on Charlotte, you’ve been saying in your letters that you have been practicing the pianoforte daily. We can hardly believe such a thing would be possible seeing as you could never sit still for more than two minutes!” Alison said making everyone laugh.

“Yes, come on Charlotte, let’s hear you play.” Said George.

“Miss Heywood can sing too, you know.” Sidney said.

Charlotte gave him a annoyed look which made him chuckle. She gave in to their demands and somewhat reluctantly made her way over to the instrument, for she still did not particularly care for playing to an audience, but it seemed it was now required of her. Charlotte took a deep breath and began to play and sing.

_Weep you no more, sad fountains;_

_What need you flow so fast?_

_Look how the snowy mountains_

_Heav'n's sun doth gently waste._

_But my sun's heav'nly eyes_

_View not your weeping_

_That now lies sleeping,_

_Softly, softly, now softly lies sleeping._

_Sleep is a reconciling,_

_A rest that Peace begets._

_Doth not the sun rise smiling_

_When fair at e'en he sets_

_Rest you then, rest, sad eyes,_

_Melt not in weeping_

_While she lies sleeping,_

_Softly, softly, now softly lies sleeping._

Sidney gazed at Charlotte as if in a trance for her performance was hauntingly beautiful. Concentrating hard, she looked down the whole time and he noticed her face contort a couple of times when she played the wrong notes which was incredibly endearing. You could hear a pin prick in the room as the entire audience watched in amazement.

Charlotte finished playing and nervously raised her eyes to her audience, most of which had looks of astonishment on their faces. “Was it that awful? I know I played a few wrong notes, but…”

“Charlotte! We had no idea… no idea at all how talented you were!” Alison exclaimed.

“That was just, beautiful my dear.” Mrs Elliot chimed in.

“Heavenly.” Mr Elliot added.

Charlotte blushed. “Oh, well… thank you.” She said, as she braved a look in Sidney’s direction. He was looking at her proudly and it gave her butterflies.

“You must play another!” Alison said.

“Alright, but only one more to please the bride to be, then I think we better take our leave as you have a big day tomorrow.” Charlotte replied smiling.

Charlotte played another song, which was just as charming as the other, and then it was time to leave. Sidney and Charlotte retrieved their coats and hats and then embarked a carriage which would take them the short journey back to the hotel. Their hosts waved them goodbye from the front door, everyone rather giddy from the wine and the nervous anticipation of the wedding tomorrow. Charlotte kept waving at them until their were out of sight and then sunk back into her seat. Sidney was sitting opposite her.

“Well, Miss Heywood, I have to admit that was one of the most pleasant evenings I’ve had in quite some time.” Sidney confessed.

Charlotte pulled a face at him. “Am I hearing things, or did my guardian just confess to having enjoyed himself?”

“Oh, I doubt it.” Sidney replied, smiling at her.

Charlotte smiled back, but as she did so, something seemed to shift between them… something she couldn’t quite explain and suddenly she became acutely aware that they were alone in a carriage together. For some reason, it made Charlotte agitated to the extent she started to feel every heartbeat in her chest and she seemed to be quite affected by the motion of the coach which made her stomach cartwheel, which although not an unpleasant feeling, also made her tremble. Had she drunk too much wine? Intoxicated or not, she tried to avoid eye contact with Sidney, because whenever their eyes met she would feel something stirring within her. However, avoiding looking at him was near impossible because she felt his eyes on her the whole time. Thankfully the journey was short, and this time it was Charlotte who was eager to escape first and once she had alighted the carriage, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

“Is everything alright?” Sidney asked her for he had noticed her agitation in the coach.

“Yes.” Charlotte answered quickly. “I think I just drank a bit too much wine. I need to retire for the night.”

“Very well. We will both need our sleep for it will be a busy day tomorrow.”

“Indeed.” Charlotte said as they headed into the hotel and then up the stairs to their bedchambers. They stopped just outside their rooms and each opened their door. Glancing at each other nervously, Sidney cleared his throat. “Goodnight, Miss Heywood.”

“Goodnight Mr Parker.” Charlotte replied quietly as she stepped into her room and closed the door behind her. She leant with her back against the door and took some more deep breaths to calm her racing heart, unaware that the person next door was doing exactly the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - quite a few Easter Eggs in here... Did you spot them?
> 
> The song lyrics are from the song Marianne (Kate Winslet) sang in Sense and Sensibility (1997) by John Dowland.


	24. Episode 5 Part 5 - Alison's Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for this one!

The wedding ceremony was due to take place at nine o’clock the next day. It was to be followed by the wedding breakfast at the Elliot’s house which was to be close friends and family only as was customary. Charlotte was awoken early by Jane who knocked on the door of her bedchamber. Somewhat reluctantly she roused herself from her slumber and slid out of bed to open the door. Bleary eyed she greeted Jane who got to work in helping her get ready for the day.

“How did you sleep, Miss?” Jane asked as she started to lace Charlotte’s stays.

“Not too badly.” Charlotte replied.

“How was dinner at your friend’s house?”

Charlotte couldn’t help by smile for she had had such a delightful evening, even if it ended somewhat confusingly. “It was wonderful. I didn’t realise how much I missed being here. Although they made me sing again.”

Jane chuckled. “But Miss Charlotte, you have such a lovely voice. Tis no wonder that they asked you to sing.”

“Thank you.” She replied, blushing slightly, for she still found it difficult to accept the compliment.

“Did Mr Parker enjoy himself too?”

If possible, Charlotte blushed even more, and was rather pleased that Jane couldn’t see as she was stood behind her. “Yes, I think so.” She replied, remembering his words in the carriage on the way home. “What is the weather like outside?” Charlotte asked wanting to change the subject.

Jane walked over to the window to peak out. “Looks like it’s going to be very fine, Miss.”

“That’s good. Oh I do hope I made the right choice with the blue gown.” Charlotte said, feeling nervous.

“I think so Miss and it fits your figure very elegantly. You’ll see once we get you into it after you’ve broken your fast. Are you meeting Mr Parker for breakfast?”

“Oh… I’m not sure, we never discussed it.” Charlotte said and as soon as she had said it there, was a knock on the door. Charlotte was only in her stays and looked at Jane in fright. “Who is it?” She called.

“It’s me.” Came the familiar voice of Sidney Parker through the door and Charlotte was sure the earth started moving beneath her feet.

She walked up to the door to talk to him through it. “I am not yet dressed.” She explained, unable to see Sidney falter the other side of the door.

“Right… well… shall I meet you downstairs when you are… when you are ready?” He replied and Charlotte didn’t notice the tremble in his voice.

“Very well. I won’t be long.” She replied and then she heard his footsteps retreating from her room and going down the stairs.

Sidney was sure he was running down the stairs his heart racing at breakneck speed. What was he thinking knocking on Charlotte’s door like that? It had not occurred to him that she wouldn’t be ready, but now she had told him that she was in a state of undress his mind was going wild with all sorts of inappropriate thoughts. Thank goodness no-one could see inside his head! It had been the same last night, for as soon as they had entered the carriage alone he had felt it: the strong magnetic force of her, seeming to pull at his very soul and flood his senses. Sidney had desired many women, of course, but this was different because never before had he struggled to gain control of himself like he had when it came to Charlotte. It wasn’t because she was more handsome or alluring than the other women, it was because she had some sort of power over him that he could not explain and it confounded him greatly.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, each party seemingly nervous of the other despite the fact they had spent all day together the day before. The nerves meant that Charlotte did not have much of an appetite which when challenged by Sidney, she explained as being due to the excitement of seeing her friend get married today, which was only a half lie. Once breakfast had concluded, Charlotte returned to her room to put on her new light blue silk dress over which she wore a cream coat with matching bonnet and gloves. She stood and looked in the mirror as Jane looked on admiringly.

“Very nice, Miss.”

“Thank you Jane.” Charlotte replied and then took a deep breath as she made her way out of the room, down the stairs and outside where a carriage was waiting to take her and Sidney the short distance to the church.

Sidney couldn’t help but smile as Charlotte made her way towards him for he thought she looked stunning in yet another new dress. Somehow he managed to get a handle on his emotions, gave her a polite compliment befitting of a guardian to his ward and then they were off.

The wedding ceremony was prim and proper. Alison looked delightful in her wedding dress and she was exuding happiness. The groom was just what Charlotte imagined him to be which made her smile as Alison was obviously better at descriptive writing than her! Charlotte had only attended a handful of weddings before, but never someone she was so close to. It really was a joy to witness and she found tears fill her eyes when the vicar announced they were man and wife. After the ceremony, they all piled out the church. Once outside, they were joined by what looked like the whole village who had come to give the happy couple their well-wishes and shower them with rice and confetti. Alison and her new husband, Mr Lennox, ran with wide smiles on their faces and rice in their hair past the crowd and into a carriage that would take them back to the family home for the wedding breakfast. There was no opportunity to talk to Sidney as Charlotte was accosted by several villagers who were all eager to express their delight at seeing her. Sidney, on the other hand was unlucky enough to be caught by Mr Collins.

“Ah, Mr Parker.”

Sidney forced a smile. “Mr Collins.”

“Delightful wedding service.”

“Yes, indeed.” Sidney replied, gritting his teeth and trying to think of a way to escape.

“I must say, there is something charming about a country wedding… You know, I was a bit hesitant at first, inheriting a modest country estate. I thought country life may be a little dull, and granted some of the society is rather tedious, but it has rather exceeded my expectations. I understand you spend most of your time in London, Sir?”

“Yes, that is right.”

“I have a house in London myself. I am grateful that we can split our time between the city and the country and enjoy the pleasures of both. Yet, to be sure, the country is a much better place to raise one’s first child for being outdoors has significant health benefits. As you can see it agrees with my wife delightfully so. I am convinced she not would have been half so well if we were in London.”

“It is fortunate then that you found yourself here, Mr Collins.”

“Yes fortunate indeed. Of course I always knew I would be inheriting the estate upon Mr Heywood’s death, although I had not seen it before I came into my inheritance. No, I had not even met Mr Heywood for we were so distantly related! Yet I now have his estate, which is big enough to suit our needs and brings in a decent income. Granted we have had to make improvements, but all in all we find ourselves in a very comfortable situation.” Mr Collins said chuckling to himself.

Sidney scowled at him. “Do you not find it an injustice that the law allows a stranger to take possession of a person’s home and cast them out onto the streets?”

Mr Collins faltered. “Well… I… I…”

Sidney stepped closer to him and looked rather menacing. “You speak carelessly, Sir and forget that the advantageous position you find yourself in has come at a substantial cost to Miss Heywood. It is somewhat insensitive to speak of what was her home for nearly 20 years as if she never lived there, and it is discourteous not to enquire after her wellbeing when the last time you saw her she was suffering with immense grief following the death of a beloved father. Yes you may be entitled to Mr Heywood’s estate, but an honourable gentleman would not gloat or laud it over the one person who has suffered the most from your inheritance.”

“I… Well…” Mr Collins said trying to formulate a response.

“Unless you can speak in terms which are sensible and good natured, I suggest you refrain from speaking to me or Miss Heywood for the rest of our visit here. Good day, Mr Collins.” Sidney replied and then swiftly walked away to join Mr Elliot, leaving Mr Collins rather dumbfounded.

The select group of guests which had been invited to the wedding breakfast made their way to the Elliots’ house shortly after the bride and groom. The family had arranged tables in both the dining room and drawing room for their guests to sit around and had laid out an impressive spread of meats, eggs and fresh bread. In the centre of the dining room, the wedding cake took pride of place, surrounded by flowers and servants were offering tea and chocolate to drink. The bride and groom were stood conversing with guests in the drawing room looking extremely happy.

Alison spotted Charlotte and Sidney when they arrived and beckoned them over.

“Charlotte, Mr Parker, may I introduce you to my husband, Mr Lennox.” Alison said, a wide smile on her face. “Henry – this is my good friend Charlotte Heywood. Mr Parker is her guardian.”

“It is so good to finally meet you, Mr Lennox, for you have been the primary subject of Alison’s letters for these past three months!” Said Charlotte.

“And I you, Miss Heywood, for Alison has been equally enthusiastic in her talk about you. I understand that you are currently residing in Sanditon.”

“Yes, that is right.” Charlotte said. “Mr Parker’s brother is developing the town into a fashionable seaside resort.”

“Is that so? How does it compare to Brighton?” Mr Lennox asked.

“It certainly has scenery to rival that of Brighton and we are hosting a Regatta next week.” Sidney said.

“A Regatta? How splendid!”

“Yes, well, it was Miss Heywood’s idea actually. She has been helping to organise the event.” Sidney said, looked at Charlotte affectionately. “We are trying to spread the word for there are still apartments available. Of course, if you and Mrs Lennox felt inclined to join us you would be very welcome.”

“Ah, that sounds like a jolly idea, but unfortunately I am due in court next week. I’m not sure that we would be able to visit at such late notice.” Mr Lennox said, looking over to Alison and she blushed slightly. “But I can certainly spread the word when I am in town, if that would be of any use?”

“That would be very generous of you Mr Lennox.” Sidney said.

As the gentleman appeared to be striking up a conversation, Alison led Charlotte away to talk privately.

“Congratulations dear, dear Alison!” She said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I am so happy for you. You have caught yourself a handsome husband.” Charlotte said.

“I have indeed. And when you get the opportunity to know him, you will also find him kind and considerate and loyal and…”

“He sounds perfect.” Charlotte interjected.

Alison blushed. “Nobody is perfect, but he is perfect to me.”

“As it should be, Alison.” Charlotte replied.

“Look at those two, thick as thieves.” Mr Lennox said, his eyes fixed on his bride.

Sidney looked over to Charlotte and Alison who were in an animated conversation. “Yes. I think being back here has done Charlotte some good. She certainly seems more at ease in her natural habitat.” Sidney replied.

“I understand she spent some time in London after her father died?”

“Yes, during the full mourning stage, so she did not get to experience much of society.”

“To be sure. I do wonder how Alison will find the transition.” Mr Lennox mused, still gazing at his new wife.

“Well, Charlotte may be returning to London after the season and could offer her some company, although this has not yet been confirmed.”

“That will cheer Alison no end. Mr Parker, forgive me if this is impertinent, but how is it you were appointed as Miss Heywood’s guardian? As I understand your only connection is that her father was an investor in your business?”

“Yes that is so.”

“And so you and Miss Heywood were not acquainted before her father died?” Mr Lennox asked.

“No, that is I had met her once, but that is all. It is somewhat a mystery to both of us why Mr Heywood saw fit to bestow this duty upon me. In truth, neither of us knew his wishes until his will was read.”

Mr Lennox frowned. “You mean to say there was no letter or anything in writing which shed light on Mr Heywood’s decision?”

“Not as far as I am aware.”

“That is rather curious. Who was Mr Heywood’s solicitor?”

“Er… someone called Bertram I believe. Why do you ask?” Asked Sidney.

“It just seems rather strange to me that Mr Heywood would appoint you as Miss Heywood’s guardian without an explanation, especially having been ill for quite some time.”

Sidney was confused. “Mr Heywood’s death was unexpected. He died suddenly of a short illness.”

Now it was Mr Lennox’s turn to be confused. “Oh, pardon me. Perhaps I misunderstood, but I am sure Mr Elliot told me otherwise.”

Sidney was still thinking this through. Was it possible that Mr Heywood had concealed his illness from him? And why didn’t he tell him that he had been appointed as Charlotte’s guardian? Some sort of warning would have been nice! Did Charlotte know her father had been ill for some time? None of it made any sense!

“Mr Lennox, when you say the matter is curious, are you suggesting that Mr Heywood’s solicitor may have been negligent and that there is in fact a letter somewhere?”

Mr Lennox shrugged. “It’s possible, but it is equally possible that there is no such letter. I can make some enquiries if you wish.”

Sidney looked at him pleasantly surprised by his offer. “That would be most obliging of you, thank you.”

“Not at all.”

The rest of the morning flew by. Once the breakfast items were consumed, the drinks came out and demands were made for music and dancing among the youngest Elliots. Alison’s younger sister, Mary, obliged them and took her place at the pianoforte while Charlotte joined in the dancing with the children who were eager to practice the country dances. Sidney watched her from across the room, their eyes meeting every so often as she led the children through the dances. After a couple of them, Charlotte decided to take a break and to pour herself a glass of wine. She took a few gulps and then looked up to see Sidney still watching her from across the room. She smiled at him sweetly and he smiled in return and started making his way towards her. Charlotte watched him as he got closer and closer to her. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his. It was strange really, that she had not noticed the colour of Sidney’s eyes before, but every step he got closer the more she was becoming entranced by them for they were dark brown, but when a shaft a light hit them they would look almost golden and the effect was quite bewitching.

The music was still playing and now Alison and her new husband had taken to the makeshift dance floor with the children and were dancing together. Sidney stopped in front of Charlotte.

“Miss Heywood.” He said.

“Mr Parker.” She replied.

“Would you do me the honour…” Sidney began.

“Parker!” Came the voice of Mr Elliot.

Charlotte and Sidney turned to face the caller. “Parker. A Mr Moorland is at the front door requesting to see you as a matter of urgency.”

“Mr Moorland?” Sidney asked, for he did not recognise the name.

“He is Mr Lambe’s manservant.” Charlotte explained, her face suddenly lined with worry.

Hurriedly, Charlotte and Sidney went to the front door to greet him.

“Pardon me, Sir.” Mr Moorland said. “But Mr Lambe sent me from Sanditon. I tried calling for you at the Swan and Inn and was told you were here. Mr Lambe was most insistent that I place this in your hands only.” He said, handing over a letter.

Sidney ripped open the seal and read. Charlotte watched as his expression changed as he read the news.

“What is it? Is it Georgiana?”

“Yes. She has absconded. Mr Lambe has traced her as far as London and seeks my assistance in retrieving her.” Sidney replied.

Charlotte was shocked. “She meant to find Otis! Foolish girl!” She hissed.

“Indeed.”

“How long has she been missing?”

“No longer than 24 hours.”

“Then there is still every chance we can find her before she does anything stupid.”

Sidney sighed. “That is if they are not halfway to Scotland right now. I must say my goodbyes and leave at once.” He said as he started to make his way back inside.

“Mr Parker, wait!” Charlotte called. Sidney spun round to face her. “I will come to London with you.”

Sidney frowned. “Out of the question, Miss Heywood!” He said dismissively.

Charlotte’s eyes narrowed. “Mr Parker, if I do not come with you, then what do you suggest I do with myself? We are only booked into the Swan Inn for one more night.”

“I will talk to Mr Elliot. Perhaps you can stay here.” He replied, as he made to go again.

“No!” Charlotte said. Sidney was getting frustrated now, he met her eyes again as she continued. “No! I will not stay here and impose on the Elliots. Neither can you expect me wait here for news which could take days to reach me. I am coming with you. Georgiana is my friend. I can help you.”

“Help me? How exactly? Do you not remember what happened the last time you tried to help Georgiana when you were in London?” Sidney replied, exasperatedly.

Charlotte flinched slightly. “You cannot hold that incident against me forever. I have apologised for it, and I have learnt from it. Why do you continue to doubt and mistrust me? Have I not proven to you that I am resourceful and capable?” She said, her eyes pleading with his and it softened him.

Sidney walked up closer to her and spoke to her gently. “Charlotte, it is not that I do not trust you nor do I think you incapable, but this could be dangerous. What sort of guardian would I be if I dragged you all over London? I swore to keep you safe.”

“I will be safe. I will be with you.” She replied quietly, and her words warmed his heart.

Sidney sighed, his eyes searching hers earnestly. Did she not know what she was doing to him? If anything happened to her, he would never be able to forgive himself and that is why she could not assist him, but he did have a compromise in mind. “Fine. You can come to London. You and Jane will stay at Bedford Place while I seek out Georgiana with Mr Lambe. Tom will likely be there as he was planning to return to London after the cricket match to deal with some business.”

“But Mr Parker…”

“That is my final word, Miss Heywood.” Sidney said with authority and Charlotte knew better than to argue right now, besides they were wasting time here discussing it. She would have to plead her case in the carriage.

An hour later, having said their goodbyes to the Elliots and the bride and groom, returned to the Swan Inn, changed their clothes and packed their belongings Charlotte, Sidney and Jane left Willingden and made their way to London.

**END OF EPISODE FIVE**


	25. Episode 6 Part 1 - The search begins

**EPISODE SIX**

“Look at you all, watching me like vultures waiting for my demise.” Lady Denham said weakly as Clara, Edward and Esther clustered around her bed. She looked terribly ill, her skin pale and grey, her eyes sunken and her voice seemingly catching in her throat.

“Aunt, really, how could you think so?” Edward replied.

Lady Denham huffed. “I know you are all only here because of my money. You might as well know now that my solicitor knows exactly where my will is, not that I have any intention of dying from a common cold.”

“Aunt I do not doubt your resolve, but Dr Fuchs believes you are gravely ill.” Esther said.

“I do not trust that man one bit after what happened to Clara! No, I would do better nursing myself back to health! More seawater.” Lady Denham said to Clara who fetched her the water and helped her sip it. Once she had taken a sip she turned to Esther. “Now Esther, when are you going to write to Lord Babington and tell him your answer?”

Clara looked over the Esther and smirked whilst Edward looked at her nervously. Esther cleared her throat. “I told him I needed some time to consider his offer. He has returned to London for the time being and I will not see him again until the Regatta.”

Lady Denham sighed impatiently. “I do not understand why you need that long to consider it, Esther! He is such a good match for you. You do not want him to change his mind while he waits!” She said, then started to cough violently. Causing Clara to rush to her side to sooth her.

“Oh stop your fussing child, I am perfectly fine.” Lady Denham said as she rallied herself once more. “Or I will be when Esther accepts Lord Babington. And what about you Edward? How goes your pursuit of Miss Heywood?”

Edward frowned. “I am still working on that one.”

Lady Denham smiled wickedly. “You mean she rejected your offer of courtship? Or was it her guardian that did so? You will need to work harder if you are to secure her hand. A girl like Miss Heywood is not so easily seduced by your charms, especially as she seems so keen on maintaining her independence. Perhaps you ought to give up that chase and find a new one. I have a book in the drawer of my bureau that has a list of potential candidates. Have a read and see if any of the young ladies are of interest.”

“You have a list? That is very… assiduous of you Aunt.” Edward replied through gritted teeth.

“Yes I know. Now, be off all of you, I need to rest.” Lady Denham said as she dismissed them.

Edward looked at Esther as they all left the room. “To hell with her list! I am more interested in that will.”

“Her will? You heard what she said, it is already written, there is nothing we can do about it now.”

“Of course there is. While she lives and breathes there is still time to change it, even if I have to put the pen in her hand myself. I’m going to look in the drawing room.”

Esther sighed impatiently. “Fine, I will help you, where shall I start?”

“No. It doesn’t make sense both of us looking. You go and update everyone about our Aunt’s condition.” Edward responded.

Esther was not sure she trusted her brother’s instructions, but she agreed to go anyway.

********

The carriage jostled about as Sidney, Charlotte and Jane made their way to London. Each party was tense, but it was a markedly different tension to that experienced on the journey from Sanditon to Willingden. In the end, the tension became so unbearable that Charlotte had to say something.

“Mr Parker?” She said. Sidney turned his head to face her as he tried to keep his expression neutral, but he already knew what she was going to say. “I know you are against me accompanying you around London to find Miss Lambe, but I am struggling to see what could be so dangerous about it. It will not even be dark when we arrive.” Charlotte asked.

Sidney sighed heavily. “You have had very little experience of London, Miss Heywood, and so are not fully aware of the dangers that could present themselves in our search.”

“Does Otis live and work in a particularly dangerous part of town?”

“No…”

“Then why…?”

“Miss Heywood, didn’t I say that my word was final on this subject? Please can you trust that I know what is best for you in this situation.” Sidney interrupted.

Charlotte looked on at him determinatively. Whilst he had asked her to trust him, she was still not satisfied. After another few minutes of silence, she asked. “Do you think they are married?”

“No. They cannot marry in England without Mr Lambe’s consent. They could of course be on the way to Scotland where they can marry with impunity.”

“But Mr Lambe believes them to be in London?”

“Yes. I suspect she took the London coach.”

Charlotte swallowed uncomfortably. “Yes… She has tried that before.”

Sidney eyes snapped back to hers. “She has?”

“Yes. The day we… the day we ran into each other down by the coves… Jane and I came across Georgiana on the cliff tops. She told me she had tried to board the London coach, but she was unable to as she had no coin on her person.”

Sidney frowned. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because Georgiana is my friend, Mr Parker. She was in quite a state and I did not want to cause her even more distress. In any case, Crocket found us and Georgiana was led safely home so I thought no good would come of me saying anything. I know Otis is not an ideal match for Georgiana, but she is very much in love with him.”

“That may be so, but I doubt he has any real affection for her.” Sidney commented.

“Why would he marry her if he doesn’t love her?”

Sidney found her naivety rather endearing. “Her substantial dowry, what else?”

“But would he risk Georgiana’s reputation in the process?”

“If they married, her reputation would still be salvable. In any case, a woman’s reputation can be far from a man’s mind when money is involved.”

Charlotte contemplated this for a moment. “What do you intend to do to recover her?”

“Mr Lambe has Mr Molyneux’s address. Crocket admitted posting letters on Georgiana’s behalf. I expect he has already called at his home address, but I doubt they will be staying there.”

“Where else could they be?” Charlotte asked.

“In truth, anywhere. London is a place of million people, it is easy to remain hidden and that is why Mr Lambe has sought my assistance. We will have to seek out Mr Molyneux’s known associates to try to ascertain his and Georgiana’s whereabouts.”

Charlotte’s eyes widened as something occurred to her. “The Sons of Africa.”

“What?” Sidney asked, thinking he had heard of this before.

“The Sons of Africa. Isn’t that the name of the movement Otis belongs to?”

Sidney looked at her a little stunned, and if he was honest, impressed. Why didn’t he think of that? “Yes. You’re right.” He replied, the cogs of his mind now kicking into gear.

“Perhaps we can find out where they meet and track him down there?” Charlotte suggested.

The use of the word “we” did not escape Sidney’s notice. He looked at Charlotte again, knowing she was determined to come along with them. The fact was he couldn’t deny that she had already proven herself valuable by remembering Otis was a member of the Sons of Africa, something that he himself had forgotten. However, Charlotte did not seem to comprehend the gravity of the matter. The fact Otis had run up significant debts with some of the largest gambling houses in London was troubling. Sidney knew what happened to men who could not pay such debts for he had been there himself a decade ago. If it were not for Tom coming to his rescue, who knows where he would be right now. He doubted whether Otis had anyone to do the same for him, so it was no wonder that he was looking to Georgiana’s dowry to assist him in repaying them.

“Miss Heywood, I appreciate that you are trying to prove yourself useful, and indeed you have been. Perhaps you might understand my reluctance in letting you join us if you knew all the circumstances.”

Charlotte frowned at him. “And what circumstances would they be?”

Sidney’s eyes flicked to Jane. He couldn’t divulge the information in front of her, even if she knew some of the facts. “This is not the place for this conversation. The fact is I would feel much more at ease if you were to stay at Bedford Place.”

“And I would feel much more at ease if I were to go with you. I am not one to simply watch from the side-lines, Mr Parker, especially not when the people I care about are in trouble. I do not want to spend the whole time at Bedford Place worrying about what is happening.” Replied Charlotte, avoiding Sidney’s gaze for in truth she would not just be worried about Georgiana… she would be worried about him.

Sidney regarded Charlotte closely again, his heart rate starting to rise. “Miss Heywood… I…”

“Please Mr Parker. Please let me come with you.” Said Charlotte, her beautiful brown eyes now boring into his making him wonder how he would ever be able to deny her anything ever again.

He sighed in resignation. “Alright. You may come with us, but you must promise to do exactly what I say.”

Charlotte looked at him with satisfaction and appreciation. “Yes, I promise.”

***********

They arrived in London around four o’clock in the afternoon, the carriage taking them straight to the hotel where Mr Lambe was staying. They left Jane in the carriage which was to take her to Bedford Place and entered the hotel. On seeking out Mr Lambe, they ordered drinks and sat around a table together in the hotel bar. Mr Lambe confirmed that he had indeed been to Otis’s address, but found out from the owner of the establishment, a Mr Sam Sidaway, that this was just the place where he collected his mail.

“Miss Heywood has reminded me that Otis claimed to be part of the Sons of Africa movement.” Sidney said. “If we can find out where they meet, some of his fellow campaigners may be aware of his whereabouts.”

“Yes, then there are the gambling houses of course.” Mr Lambe said.

“Gambling houses?” Charlotte repeated.

Sidney turned to her, forgetting momentarily that she did not know this information. “Mr Molyneux has racked up debts with some of the largest gambling houses in London.”

Charlotte’s eyes widened. “Does Georgiana know of this?”

“No. Perhaps it was the wrong decision not to tell her, but I thought I was protecting her.” Mr Lambe said, rubbing his temples, clearly very worried for his daughter. “Sidney, there is something else…” He said, his eyes flicking to Charlotte wondering if he should say so with a lady present.

Sidney looked at Charlotte too before looking back to Mr Lambe. “Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Miss Heywood. She is completely trustworthy.” He said, his praise making Charlotte’s heart soar.

“Of course, I have no doubt she is, but I do not wish to frighten her.”

Charlotte felt a jolt in her stomach, but she tried to remain brave. “What is it Mr Lambe?”

Mr Lambe hesitated slightly before explaining. “There were some witnesses in Sanditon… they said they saw Georgiana bundled into a carriage.”

“Bundled?” Charlotte said. “But… but that doesn’t make any sense!”

“Doesn’t it? Mr Molyneux is in substantial debt and has an unhealthy gambling habit. By marrying my daughter, he will become entitled to her £15,000 dowry which will clear his debts and feed his habit. There would be little I could do to prevent him from getting his hands on it after they are married. Then I expect he will attempt to negotiate a very favourable marriage settlement for of course I want to Georgiana to live comfortablu. No, he stands to benefit significantly if they were to marry and his reckless behaviour makes me believe him capable of coercing her into it.”

“Do you believe they are on their way to Scotland?” Sidney asked.

“It is entirely possible, but I do not plan on making the journey until I know for sure. We would be unlikely to catch them in any case. This is where I need your assistance.” Mr Lambe said.

“Very well. I happen to know someone who should be able to tell us where the Sons of Africa gather and when there will be another meeting. We ought to leave without delay.” Sidney said.

“Do you not want to eat and wash after your journey?” Mr Lambe enquired.

“Mr Lambe, it seems to me that there is no time to waste. In any case, I found I rather overindulged with the food at the wedding breakfast.” Charlotte said.

Mr Lambe’s eyes widened and he looked embarrassed. “Of course, your friend’s wedding! Oh, forgive me, Miss Heywood, how selfish of me to interrupt your celebrations.”

“Oh no, Mr Lambe, please do not apologise. We were able to enjoy the majority of the festivities and Georgiana’s welfare is more important right now.” Charlotte replied.

“You are very kind, Miss Heywood. Georgiana is lucky to have found a friend in you. However, I do fear for your safety on this mission. I think it wise if you were to go back to Mr Parker’s house.”

Charlotte shook her head. “Mr Lambe, I have already had this conversation with Mr Parker…”

Sidney turned to look at her intensely. “That was before we knew Georgiana was taken by force. If anything were to happen to you…” He began.

“Mr Parker nothing is going to happen to me. I will be travelling with two respectable gentlemen. No one would dare attempt to do me any harm if I am with you.” She pleaded.

Mr Lambe smiled. “Sounds like we are fighting a losing battle with Miss Heywood, Parker.” He said, getting up from his seat, and Sidney and Charlotte stood up too. “Come. Let’s away.” He said, as he started to make his way to the carriage.

Charlotte made to follow, but Sidney reached for her arm and held her back. “I don’t like it, Charlotte. Your safety and wellbeing are my primary concern.” Sidney said quietly to her.

Charlotte could see the trepidation in Sidney’s eyes and she wondered if he could see the same mirrored in hers. “As is your safety and wellbeing to me - which is why, I have to come.” She whispered.

Her words caused an avalanche of emotion to wash over him. Was it even remotely possible that she felt something akin to how he felt for her? He had no words in response, but he was snapped out of his reverie when Mr Lambe called. “Parker are you coming?”

Suddenly aware that he was still holding onto Charlotte’s arm, Sidney hastily removed his hand and cleared his throat. “After you, Miss Heywood.” He said, gesturing to her. She nodded in acknowledgement and led the way out of the hotel bar to the carriage.

***********

It didn’t take long for the search party of three to discover when and where the Sons of Africa were to meet next. A meeting was to be held that very night, and as it was a couple of hours away, they decided to make more enquiries by visiting places they thought Otis may frequent. However, such efforts were ultimately fruitless for no-one seemed able or willing to divulge any information about him. Tired and hungry, they decided to stop for refreshments and afterwards, having revived somewhat, they made their way to the church where the Son’s of Africa meeting was to take place.

When they entered the building, Charlotte instantly recognised the voice of person stood in the pulpit delivering an impassioned and eloquent speech… It was Otis. She looked around the room, but could not see Georgiana anywhere. Was he keeping her somewhere?

“Mr Molyneux!” Mr Lambe called from across the room. Otis’s eyes flicked up to them and a look of perplexity crossed his face. He stopped his speech and made his way over to them.

“Mr Lambe, Mr Parker, Miss Heywood, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Otis said, clearly not thinking it was a pleasure at all.

“Do not play me for a fool Mr Molyneux. Where is my daughter?” Said Mr Lambe seething and Sidney put his hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

Otis looked confused. “I have not seen Georgiana in weeks.”

“But you were writing to her. You arranged for her to come to London to see you.” Said Charlotte.

“There have been letters and of course we wanted to see each other, but we never made any such plans. What is going on?”

“Georgiana was bundled into a coach from Sanditon. We know that she was intending to meet you, Mr Molyneux.” Said Sidney

“She was… bundled? But… but I received no such letter informing me of her intention to meet me I can assure you.” Otis maintained.

“Then… then if not you, who had arranged to meet her? Is it possible someone has been intercepting your post?” Asked Charlotte.

Otis’s eyes widened as something occurred to him. “What is it?” Mr Lambe asked.

“There is… there is a gentleman to whom I owe a certain debt.” Otis began, avoiding their gaze.

“Yes, I know all about your debts, Mr Molyneux. Which one is it in particular?”

Otis looked at them. “Beecroft.”

Sidney took a sharp intake of breath and ran his hand through his hair. “What in God’s name have you done?”

“Who is Mr Beecroft?” Charlotte asked, confused.

“He runs one of the gambling houses. He sometimes allows… unconventional pledges and is always sure to call in his debts. What did you promise him?”

“Nothing, I didn’t promise him anything!” Otis replied, now looking panic stricken.

Sidney walked up closer to him. “Mr Molyneux, if you care for Miss Lambe at all, you need to divulge the extent of your dealings with Mr Beecroft.”

“If I did anything, it was entirely unintentional... I would never purposely put Georgiana in any danger.”

“What did you do?” Sidney repeated.

“I… I may have mentioned her name in passing, but that is all I swear.”

Mr Lambe glared at him. “Yet Georgiana is missing and you appear to be the missing link, Mr Molyneux. If she has come to any harm, it will be on your head and I swear… I swear I will have my vengeance.” He said menacingly.

“Come on.” Sidney said as he grabbed Otis’s arm and started tugging him to the door of the church.

“Where are we going?” Replied Otis, fear in his voice.

“Where do you think? We are going to talk to Beecroft.” Sidney said as they all piled out of the church and back into the carriage.

**************

The search for his Aunt’s will was not going well. Edward had searched every place he could think of in the drawing room and the study. He left papers scattered everywhere in his wake, not particularly caring what the servants thought about his behaviour. He needed to know what the will said. Would his Aunt have left anything to him? Surely as he had inherited the title, he should be the first in line to inherit her estate? To do anything else would be a grave insult… and God forbid, if she had left anything to Clara… No, the thought didn’t bear thinking about.

He reached under the desk in the drawing room to see if there was anything hidden underneath but there was nothing there. Cursing under his breath, he drew his hands through his hair. Where was the Goddamn thing?

“Looking for this?” A voice called from the entrance to the drawing room. Edward snapped his eyes in the direction of the voice. It was Clara, and she had a piece of parchment in her hands…


	26. Episode 6 Part 2 - Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, going to be honest, when writing this fanfic, I'm never sure what is going to be the same as the show, or what to make slightly different. It just kind of takes shape as I write. A large part of this, especially with the subplots, will be largely the same because those characters and their situations are the same. I hope it's all working out so far... You seem to like it anyway - so thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this Chapter. Episodes 6 and 7 are my favourite! ;-)

Mary was sat in the parlour having tea by herself, contemplating the news Esther had given her earlier that day about Lady Denham when a visitor was announced by her servant.

“Mr Stringer, Ma’am.”

Mary stood up from her seat to greet him. “Mr Stringer.”

“Mrs Parker. Forgive me for interrupting your tea.”

“Not at all. How can I help you?”

“I was coming to enquire after Mr Parker after… after the injury he sustained at the cricket match as I did not see him at the site yesterday.” Mr Stringer said rather sheepishly.

“That is kind of you, Mr Stringer, but I am afraid he is not here. He left for London yesterday on business. However, I can assure you that his elbow was feeling much better when he left.”

Mr Stringer smiled awkwardly. “That is good news. It’s just… I did not want Mr Parker to think that I meant him any harm, especially after the pay dispute…”

Mary frowned at him. “Pay dispute?”

“Aye. Did he not tell you? I felt for sure you knew, especially after Miss Heywood was making enquiries about it.”

“Charlotte?”

“Yes. Miss Heywood said she was sorting Mr Parker’s papers and could not find any paperwork regarding payment of the men’s wages. She asked me about it and I had to tell her that we had not been paid.”

“Right.” Mary said, feeling rather ridiculous as she didn’t know any of this. She clutched at the new necklace which Tom had given her that was around her neck. “How long did you go without payment?”

“A few weeks Ma’am, but we were paid in full just before the cricket match. So you can see, there has been a little ill-feeling between us… and also because of the pagoda.”

“The pagoda?”

“Yes. Now Mr Parker does not want such a thing and I had already completed the plans… But it doesn’t matter.” Mr Stringer said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Mary did not know what to make of this information, only that it hurt that Tom had not been honest with her. “You can rest assured Mr Stringer that both Mr Parker and myself consider what happened on the cricket pitch was an accident.”

“That is very good of you Ma’am.” Mr Stringer replied. “We have heard news that Lady Denham is unwell.”

“Yes. Miss Denham came to tell me this morning.”

“If you see her, please do give her my regards.”

“Yes, I will, Mr Stringer.”

“Thank you Ma’am. Good day.”

“Good day, Mr Stringer.”

Mr Stringer left the room. As soon as he was gone, Mary wrenched off the necklace from around her neck and put it down on the table, wondering what other secrets her husband had kept from her, and more than that, how he had come into the money to pay the men…

*********

Sidney would not permit Charlotte to go into the gambling house with the gentlemen and told her to stay inside the carriage. He expected her to protest, as appeared to be her custom, but thankfully she did not. Sidney had had dealings with Mr Beecroft before, although not particularly recently, having frequented his establishments with Babington and Crowe in the past. He was a shrewd businessman, enjoying the power he had over gentlemen who wasted away their inheritance at the gambling tables. Beecroft did not care how the men paid their debts, so long as they were paid promptly. But would he go so far as kidnap? They were invited into Beecroft’s office and each took a seat in front of his mahogany desk.

“Can I offer you gentlemen some coffee?”

“No, thank you we shan’t be staying long.”

“It’s been some time since I’ve seen you in one of my establishments, Mr Parker.” Beecroft said, pouring himself a cup.

“Indeed. Mr Beecroft, you known Mr Molyneux of course, and this is Mr Lambe.”

“Pleasure… although I am thought you would have kept better company, Sir.” Beecroft said his eyes fixing on Otis.

“This man is no friend of ours.” Mr Lambe interjected. 

Beecroft raised his eyes. “And yet, Mr Lambe, he said that a wedding with you daughter was imminent and he would soon be in receipt of a substantial dowry. £15,000 was it not it Mr Molyneux?”

“That is a lie! I never divulged such information. I… I only needed to buy a little time.”

“How could I know of such things unless you specifically stated them? I would never have let you run up such a debt otherwise.”

“Whatever Mr Molyneux has told you, no marriage has ever been sanctioned by myself and nor will it ever be.” Mr Lambe said forebodingly.

“An impertinence indeed, Sir.”

“So we would ask that you share Miss Lambe’s whereabouts at once. Whatever Mr Molyneux’s debts are, they are not her concern.” Said Sidney.

“They ain’t his neither. I have received a promise of payment for Mr Molyneux’s debt. They are to be paid in full and with interest.”

All three gentleman looked at Beecroft, in disbelief. “From who?” Asked Otis.

“A Mr Howard.”

“Mr… Mr Howard?” Otis said, looking horrified.

Beecroft reached into his desk and took out a note and handed it over to Mr Lambe. Hastily he broke the seal and read the letter. With each line he read, he got more and more tense and fearful. When he finished reading the letter his eyes snapped up to Beecroft. “You… you sold my daughter to this dissolute?!”

Beecroft looked at him shrewdly. “Business is business, Mr Lambe and Mr Howard was very keen to settle Mr Molyneux’s debt himself.”

Sidney and Mr Lambe looked at Otis. “I… I had a disagreement with Mr Howard. Words may have been exchanged… threats made…”

Mr Lambe went rather pale. He handed Sidney the letter and Sidney read it, his jaw clenched, along with his fist. Sidney rose from his seat and leaned over the desk. “Kidnap? Extortion? Is this what your business has fallen into, Beecroft? Last I heard, kidnap was a capital offence. Is that a price you are willing to pay?”

Mr Lambe slammed his hand on the desk and rose from his seat. “If anything, anything happens to my daughter, I will see you hang, you have my word.” He said, his eyes almost popping out of his head. 

Beecroft sneered at him. “I am not afeared, gentlemen.”

They both looked at him incredulously, but then it dawned on Sidney. “No, of course not for you have the authorities bent over a barrel, no doubt holding their debts over them.” Beecroft just smirked in response and sank back in his chair. “Come. We have no time to lose.” Sidney said as he pulled Mr Lambe back and they all reluctantly left the building.

Charlotte was watching the entrance of Mr Beecroft’s gambling house intently from the confines of the carriage, waiting for the gentlemen to exit. As soon as she saw them, she opened the door and leapt out to join them.

“He has sold her! The villain has sold her!” Otis said frantically.

“What?” Charlotte responded as a feeling of absolute terror fell upon her.

“A gentleman by the name of Howard has promised to pay Otis’s debt in exchange for Georgiana and now he is demanding a ransom.” Sidney explained.

Charlotte couldn’t believe it. “What are his terms?”

“£15,000 by the end of tomorrow or he takes Georgiana to Scotland.” Said Sidney.

“To Scotland… you mean he intends to marry her?”

Mr Lambe nodded sadly. “Then he will be entitled to her dowry anyway.”

“Had you but allowed us to marry…” Otis began and Sidney saw red. He seized Otis by the collar and slammed him against the wall of the building. “How dare you! You would blame Mr Lambe? It is _you_ who put Georgiana in such danger. You gambled with her life and you lost.”

Charlotte quickly went up to Sidney and rested her hand on his upper arm. “Mr Parker, please stop. What good would that do?”

The lightness of Charlotte’s touch on his arm instantly calmed him. He looked across to her, her eyes bright and fearful. Was she afraid of him, or just the situation? He loosened his hold of Otis and stepped back as Charlotte released her hand from his arm.

Mr Lambe came up beside Sidney and said to Otis. “You better pray that the next time I see you, Mr Molyneux, Georgiana will be safely back with me or otherwise, so help me God I will hunt you down and avenge her honour! Now get out of my sight!”

Otis looked at them all with fear, desperation and heart break before he sauntered off down the street. Charlotte couldn’t help but feel pity for him as she watched him go. “I do not think he meant to put Georgiana in harm’s way.”

“It does not matter if he did or didn’t. It is done now.” Sidney remarked.

“So what comes next? Do you intend to pay the ransom?”

Mr Lambe shook his head. “Even if I wanted to, it would take more than 24 hours to organise the payment for I have money tied up in various accounts.”

Charlotte turned to Sidney. “What about my investments?”

“It is all in trust until you are 21 or are married. You cannot access the funds until such a time.”

“But you can access the money on my behalf…” Charlotte said.

Sidney frowned as he considered it. Would the banks let him withdraw such a significant sum?

As Charlotte was thinking about the practicalities of obtaining the money, another thought occurred to her. “Wait… didn’t Mr Beecroft say he only received a _promise_ of payment and not the payment itself? He doesn’t sound like the sort of man who would give Georgiana up if he wasn’t in possession of the money.” Both gentlemen looked up at her. “So… so could there be a chance that Beecroft is still holding her, before passing her over to Mr Howard?”

Sidney couldn’t hide the fact he was impressed by her detective work. “Beecroft owns a boarding house the other side of town. It would be just the sort of place to hold someone.”

“Then we shall go there and hope that we find her there.” Mr Lambe said. Sidney nodded in response and they embarked the carriage again.

They arrived at the boarding house not long after and Charlotte was once again told to stay in the carriage. She hated this part… the waiting and the not knowing what was happening. Her friend was in grave danger and Sidney was walking into it himself. What if there was a fight and he got hurt? It didn’t bear thinking about. She tried to wait patiently but as each minute ticked by, she got more and more agitated and eventually she couldn’t bear it anymore. She reached for the door of the carriage, got out and entered the building…

As soon as Charlotte entered the establishment she wished she hadn’t for what her eyes took in greatly shocked her. This wasn’t a boarding house. This was a brothel. Women were wearing incredibly revealing outfits, some of them even had their breasts exposed as they lay back with gentlemen fawning all over them. Mortified, she hastily spun around to leave, but then found her way impeded by a tall and imposing man who was leering at her.

“Haven’t seen you here before, Miss. Are you one of the new girls?”

“What? No, of course not!” Charlotte replied.

“Hmm… pity.” He said walking closer to her and licking his lips, and Charlotte stepped backwards, bumping into someone else who turned round. It was another man, still rather imposing, but then Charlotte was petite as it was.

“Why hello there, Miss. Well don’t you have a pretty face? Are you off out somewhere?” He asked looking her up and down and registering that she had her bonnet and hat on her.

Both gentlemen were close to her now, so close and it was rather threatening. “Please, step back gentlemen. I am not who you think I am. I am merely here looking for someone.”

“Your husband?” One of them asked.

“She ain’t married, it’s obvious, she’s too innocent looking…”

One of the gentlemen raised his eyebrow. “A virgin eh?” And if possible got even closer to her and she attempted to shove him away, but he laughed in response and her feeble attempt.

“Get away from me!” She hissed.

“Oh… she’s a feisty one. I wonder how much she costs?”

“I think you’ll find I saw her first!” The other gentleman scowled.

“I am not for sale! I am looking for… looking for...” Charlotte began.

“Charlotte?” Came Sidney’s voice and Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief. The two men backed off as Sidney came to stand next to her. “I thought I told you to stay in the carriage?” He muttered.

“I couldn’t stay in there not knowing what was happening. You said this was a boarding house!” Charlotte hissed, frowning at him displeasingly.

The two gentlemen were watching them closely. “So she is married after all!” One of them said.

“Gracious no! Mr Parker is my guardian, not my husband!” Charlotte clarified.

Parker looked threateningly at the men and they started to back away. “Our mistake, but perhaps you better keep a tighter rein on your ward, Sir. She ought not to be seen in places such as this.” One gentlemen said and then they both walked away.

Sidney looked to Charlotte. “You promised to do exactly what I said!”

“I know, I’m sorry. I was worried about you.” Charlotte replied, and although her concern touched him, he was still mortified that she had entered this place. “Have you found her?” Charlotte asked, as she noticed Mr Lambe now making his way towards them.

“No…”

“Ah… Mr Parker. I was told you had decided to visit. We have some new girls who would be delighted to make your acquaintance…” Said a woman wearing heavy make up.

“No, thank you, Mrs Harries, I am not here for that.” Sidney said, keenly aware of Charlotte’s eyes on him and feeling embarrassed because of the familiarity with which Mrs Harries addressed him. “We are looking for my friend’s daughter, a Miss Lambe. We believe she may be staying with you.”

“No, I don’t think I know anyone of that name.” She replied, clearly keeping something from them and went to walk away.

“Wait!” Sidney said, clasping her arm. “You know something.”

Mrs Harries didn’t answer.

“Please Madam. She is my daughter. She is only 19 and risks having her whole life destroyed.” Mr Lambe pleaded.

Mrs Harries knew that there was no point in lying. “You missed them by half an hour. They will be on their way now.”

“On their way where?” Asked Sidney.

“To Scotland of course.”

“But… but they gave us until tomorrow to find the money!” Charlotte said.

Mrs Harries smirked. “Mr Howard was rather taken with Miss Lambe and decided to make her his bride regardless.”

They all looked at Mrs Harries disturbed at the information she had passed on as she walked away from them. “If they only left half an hour ago, perhaps we can catch them?” Charlotte said, turning to Sidney.

“Perhaps…”

“We at least have to try!” Charlotte said.

“Yes. Come one.” Sidney said as he began to lead them out of the building.

As they were leaving, Charlotte stopped and addressed Sidney. “The men… Mrs Harries… they knew you here…” She said quietly.

“Yes.” Sidney admitted.

“Is this what you think of love? That it is something to be paid for?” She asked, surprising herself by feeling hurt by his admission.

“No, of course not! This is not love… it is…” Sidney sighed, how could he explain it to her when he felt so ashamed of himself? “I do not claim to be infallible, Miss Heywood. I have done many things I am not proud of, but I am trying to be a better man.” _For you._ He added in his head.

Charlotte regarded him for a moment and Sidney felt rather anxious about what she may say next. “I know.” She said, smiled slightly, and then walked away from him to the carriage.

*************

Clara walked towards Edward, Lady Denham’s will in her hands, a cunning look on her face. “I’m guessing by your expression that you were looking for our Aunt’s will and not her list of potential brides.”

Edward scoffed at her. “I do not need my Aunt to play matchmaker. I have a title. I am an eligible match for any woman.”

“But not Miss Heywood, it would seem.”

Edward faltered slightly. “Not yet anyway. Once she is ready to begin courting, I have no doubt that she will find me a suitable courter.”

“Really? Even if you are in debt and living in a run down house?”

Edward gritted his teeth. “If I am Lady Denham’s heir then that will be easily remedied. Now hand it over.” He said making a grab for the will and whisking it out of her hands. He laid it out on the desk and read it.

“The entirety of my fortune to be left for the development of Sanditon town and the foundation of a donkey stud in my name… What?” He said, reading it through again and turning over the parchment. “That cannot be the end of it!”

Clara was looking angrily at the will. “It appears it is.”

“Then we must get a solicitor right away and change it.”

Clara looked at Edward. “And what’s to say she will agree to change it in your favour, or even in mine? No… we need to make sure this is never found.”

Edward looked at her suspiciously. “Then she would die intestate and I would be the heir.” He said. Clara nodded slyly. “Where should we hide it?” He asked.

Clara’s eyes flicked towards the fire. “I think we’ll need to be much more thorough than that.”

Edward grinned at her, but as he made his way towards the fire, Clara snatched the will away from him.

“I don’t think so. If you are going to burn it, we need to agree terms.” Clara said, her breathing rapid in anxiety as this was her one chance to negotiate a decent settlement.

Edward stared at her. “I am not agreeing anything with you.”

“Then I will return to our Aunt now and tell her what you intended to do.” Clara said, walking back out the room.

“Wait!” Edward called out and Clara turned back to him expectantly. “£1,000.”

Clara’s eyes narrowed. “I would sooner let the asses have it.” She said, walking away again.

“Alright a tenth.”

“Half.” Clara said, glaring at him.

“A fifth and no more…” Edward proposed.

Clara breathed deeply. “Agreed.” She said and handed the will over to him. They both walked over to the fire in the drawing room.

“Ready?” Edward asked her. Clara nodded and Edward flung the will into the fire and enjoyed the satisfaction of watching it turn to ash while Clara watched him intently. The satisfied look on his face caused a surge of wild desire to flood through her.

“Look at that. You’ve just become shockingly wealthy.” Clara said, gently touching Edward’s bicep. Edward turned to look at her. Even though he despised her, he really wanted her in that moment. He captured Clara’s mouth with his and they gave into to their lust for one another on the drawing room floor.

*********** 

Sidney, Charlotte and Mr Lambe travelled in the carriage throughout the rest of the night on the road to Scotland. The level of anxiety of the occupants of the carriage was already beyond breaking point. The last time they had stopped to refresh the horses, Sidney had insisted he sit with the driver to try and drive the horses harder and faster, leaving Charlotte and Mr Lambe in the carriage rather awkward together. In order to dispel the awkwardness, Charlotte had pretended to sleep, however sleep alluded her, even though she was exhausted. As dawn broke, Sidney called down to them to say he could see another carriage up ahead. Mr Lambe and Charlotte exchanged nervous glances. She really hoped it was Georgiana so that this whole ordeal could be over.

Charlotte could hear Sidney shouting at the other carriage to stop and then suddenly they were slowing down. As soon as the carriage had been brought to a halt, she jumped out of it quickly followed by Mr Lambe. The relief she felt when Georgiana was pulled out of the carriage by Sidney was overwhelming and Charlotte couldn’t help but shed a couple of tears as she ran up to her and enveloped her in a hug. She quickly led Georgiana to the carriage and helped her in, and then looked back at Sidney to see if he would join them when she saw it…

“Sidney!” She screamed as Howard’s man came up from behind Sidney and punched him in the side. Sidney crumpled forwards in pain and Charlotte gasped frozen to the spot as she watched it happen before her eyes. Mr Lambe was there in a flash as he launched himself on the man to give Sidney a chance to get to his feet. Mr Lambe was clearly not a skilled fighter as age was against him, and he was receiving some heavily blows to the ribs. He was already down on the ground by the time Sidney was ready again to face the assailant, having risen unsteadily to his feet. Sidney wrestled with the man and hit him hard in the face, breaking his nose. Still the man was undeterred, however, and continued to try and strike Sidney. Whilst Sidney was clearly agile and proficient at this kind of combat, Charlotte was terribly worried for him and wished she could do something to help. A noise above distracted her from the struggle momentarily. It was the sound of the driver loading a pistol. His fingers were trembling. He clearly was not familiar with the weapon.

Without hesitation, Charlotte called up to him. “Here. Let me.” She said, outstretching her hand beckoning him to hand it to her.

“Miss?” The driver replied shocked.

“Quickly. I know how to use it. Give it to me.” She said. The driver leant down to give it to her, a questioning look in his eye. Charlotte walked closer to the men, the gun in her hand as she checked it had been loaded properly. Mr Lambe was still on the floor clutching his ribs and Sidney and Howard’s man were exchanging heavy blows. She pointed the pistol in the air, covered one of her ears and fired a shot. The men cowered when they heard it and turned to look at the shooter.

Charlotte aimed the gun at the man’s head. “Mr Parker, get Mr Lambe and come back behind me.” She called out, her hand and voice steady despite the adrenalin pumping through her body and the ringing in her ears from the first shot.

Sidney hastily did as she told him. He helped up Mr Lambe who groaned in pain and hobbled behind her. Charlotte edged a little closer to the perpetrator, the gun still aimed at the point between his eyes. He was looking at her curiously and sneered at her. “You haven’t got the nerve to use that on me.” He said.

Charlotte gave him an unimpressed look and then fired to a spot just in front of his feet, making him leap back in fright, before returning the aim to his head. Howard’s man took another look at her and then scarpered back to the carriage and hastily commanded the carriage to depart. Charlotte did not put down the gun until their carriage was well away from them, and only then did the full impact of what had just happened hit her. Now trembling herself, she fumbled with the pistol as she attempted to empty the rest of the bullets from it so as not to cause an accident.

“Here. Let me.” Sidney said beside her as he took the gun off her and did the task himself. Charlotte looked up at him. There was blood coming from a cut on his eyebrow and she couldn’t help but reach up and touch it. He did not wince at her touch, but instead turned to look at her.

“You are hurt.” She whispered.

“It is just a scratch.” He replied, his voice hoarse. Charlotte removed her hand.

“How is Mr Lambe?”

“A couple of broken ribs I think, but nothing more.” Sidney replied. Charlotte nodded in response. “You were magnificent.” He said the admiration in his voice abundantly clear.

Charlotte mouth twitched slightly at the compliment, but her eyes did not leave his because she saw something in Sidney’s eyes which she had not seen before. It made her realise how much she cared for him and how fearful she had been about losing him. Thank God he was alright! She took a deep breath, and it was only then that she realised how exhausted she was and the ground beneath her was starting to spin. “We should start heading back to Bedford Place. The journey will be quite uncomfortable for Mr Lambe, I fear.”

“I expect he has had worse journeys on his travels. But yes, we should go. Tom will also be anxious to know we are safe as Jane would have told him everything.”

They boarded the carriage and set off back to London.


	27. Episode 6 Part 3 - The aftermath

Clara was trying to pin her hair back in place as Edward pulled his clothes back on following their intimate rendezvous. The will was no longer visible in the fire having been reduced to ashes and although the fact it had been destroyed was incredibly satisfying, Clara still felt mistrustful of Edward. Would he stick to their bargain?

“Are you going to tell Esther about the will? For there are no secrets between you two are there? She knew about what happened between us on the night of the ball. Will you tell her about our latest encounter?” Clara asked.

Edward glared at her. “I see no need for Esther to be involved in any of this.”

Clara smirked. “She doesn’t much like the thought of us being together, does she? I know that you two are rather close.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, she sees you than more than just a brother and it’s obvious you feel the same. I wonder what she will make of us having lain together again.” Clara remarked. Edward scowled at her in response. “Or… perhaps she does not care at all! For she seems to be seriously contemplating Lord Babington’s offer.”

Edward huffed. “Esther despises Babington.”

“If that is the case, then why is she yet to reject him?”

“She likes to play games, that is all”

“Perhaps she does, but there is more to it than that. Once Esther finds out about what just happened, she will be more inclined to accept him, don’t you think?” Clara said smirking.

“What is it that you’re getting at exactly?” Said Edward.

“I want half.” She said.

“We agreed on a fifth.”

“A quarter, or else I tell Esther exactly what happened here.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me!” Clara said glowering at him.

**********

Sidney couldn’t sleep on the ride back to London, and it wasn’t just because of the after effects of the adrenalin that had been pulsating through his body during the chase. Opposite him in the carriage were Charlotte and Georgiana. They had fallen asleep almost as soon as the carriage had set off back to London. Mr Lambe had also dozed off next to him despite the obvious pain he was in from the injuries he had sustained in the fight. But Sidney Parker would not sleep. He couldn’t, because whenever he looked over to his ward, he could not stop thinking about all that had happened between them over the last 24 hours. Perhaps the most significant thing was that Charlotte had now called him by his first name. Yes, she had screamed it in a panic, but it was the first time he had heard it from her lips and it had stirred something deep inside him. He wanted to hear it again… not screamed this time, but said in a way that he wanted to say her name: like a sweet caress. Another thing was the look in Charlotte’s eyes when she had thought he was hurt combined with her gentle touch on his brow, for Sidney was sure the whole world had melted away in that moment and he was sure she had felt something too.

Charlotte had also said she was worried about him in boarding house… Good God the boarding house! What must she think of him after that? Whilst the girls had served a purpose at the time, that was not what Sidney wanted anymore. In fact, it was never really what he wanted. Sidney always thought that if he could have anything he wanted it would have been her: Eliza, and as he could not have her, he had closed off his heart and instead engaged with the girls purely as a means to service his carnal desires. It was selfish, he knew that, but at the time he saw it as necessary in order to forget her, and in any case, it was just something gentlemen did… even married ones. However, he did not want Charlotte to believe he was that sort of man.

It mattered to Sidney what Charlotte thought of him and he wanted to do better by her, even if she couldn’t be his… Or could she? Yes, it would be scandalous, but it was not unlawful… and perhaps the scandal would not be so severe if he waited until Charlotte turned 21. It was less than a year and half away. Could he wait that long for her? Looking at her now in the carriage, he knew he would: He would wait an eternity if that’s what it took. Of course, she may not have him anyway. He had been rejected in the past, and who was to say it would not happen again. Charlotte had let him believe she cared for him, but what if she only saw him as her guardian and nothing more? A father figure rather than a lover?

Sidney continued to gaze at Charlotte sleeping. She looked so peaceful despite all the drama they had gone through. What would it be like to wake up next to her every morning? To hold her in his arms as she lay sleeping? To make love to her when she woke? He really needed to stop this train of thought! He couldn’t allow himself to fall any deeper in case Charlotte did not feel the same. He did not want to spend another ten years of his life pining after someone he couldn’t have…

A few hours later and the party of four arrived at Bedford Place where they were greeted by Tom who was rather uptight. The servants helped Mr Lambe out of the carriage and Sidney sent another to send for the doctor while they got Mr Lambe comfortable in a guest room. Georgiana was sent upstairs too where a bath was ordered for both her and Charlotte. It was only when Sidney was happy that all three of them were being cared for that he went to speak with Tom and tell him exactly what had happened.

“Well, Sidney. That is quite the drama! Are you going to the authorities to report Beecroft?” Said Tom after Sidney had regaled the tale.

Sidney sighed. “If I did it wouldn’t go anywhere, especially since he has the authorities eating out of his hand.”

“Surely no-one is above the law?” Tom commented.

“So you would think, but the reality is somewhat different. Of course, it will be for Mr Lambe to press charges and I doubt he would want to put Georgiana through any of that. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if he took her back to Antigua after everything that has happened.”

Tom contemplated this for a moment. “Yes, perhaps that is best. Although I hope they at least stay for the remainder of the season.” He said, swirling his drink around in its glass.

Sidney went to sit down next to his brother. “How successful have you been in securing visitors for the regatta?”

“Er…” Tom began, but then sighed heavily. “Sidney, the truth is that I have knocked on half the doors of London and no-one gives a damn about Sanditon or the regatta. I might as well accept defeat.”

Sidney frowned at his brother. It was unlike him to give up so easily. “Come now Tom, it is far from over. You have been knocking on the wrong doors that is all. I will talk to Babington, he is back in town, he will know the places to go to spread word.” Tom nodded in response, although he still looked melancholy. “I also discussed the regatta with Mr Lennox when we are in Willingden. He is a lawyer and will now be in London with his new bride. He said he would also spread the word among his associates.”

“Oh, well, that is rather promising. Thank you Sidney.”

Sidney regarded his brother. “Is there something else Tom? For you seem low in spirits. I was present at the cricket. Your reaction to Mr Stringer seemed a little… over the top.”

Tom glanced at Sidney, obviously reluctant to share. “Yes, I know. My dealings with Mr Stringer and the men has been rather fraught of late, at least up until you leant me the money to pay them. The thing is… the thing is my situation is very grave indeed Sidney. Even though you settled the debt on my behalf with the men, I still have outstanding payments for the building materials… and if we do not finish the terrace and secure tenants soon, I fear it is over for me.”

“How much is it that you owe?”

Tom shifted forward in his seat and refused to met Sidney’s gaze. “Including Lady Denham’s investment… Eighty…” He confessed.

“Eighty? Eighty thousand?” Sidney responded, shocked to the core, no wonder the banks wouldn’t loan him any more capital. “Good God Tom, what were you thinking?”

“I know, I know it is shocking indeed, which is why we need the regatta to be a success.” Said Tom.

Sidney thought that was an understatement. Surely it would take years to repay such a sum? How had his brother managed to run up such a debt? He had had an inkling the success of the regatta was of the utmost important, but never could he have contemplated the severity of his brother’s debts.

Sidney cleared his throat. “I will postpone my trip back to Sanditon and stay in London with Babington to help with the promotion of the regatta. Perhaps Mr Lambe will consent to take Charlotte back to Sanditon with him and Georgiana when he is well enough to travel.”

Tom looked at him gratefully. “I can only stay in London myself for another day or two at the most for I need to be back to finalise the preparations.”

Sidney nodded. “Very well. I will discuss the plans with Charlotte and Mr Lambe. Now, I ought to write to Babington then I need to rest.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you dear brother, truly, for your support.”

“That is what family is for, is it not?” Replied Sidney as he headed to the desk to write a note to Babington and then retired to his room to rest.

Charlotte felt like she had slept a long time, but in reality it was only a few hours for she woke just in time for tea. Jane helped her get dressed and then she went downstairs to meet with Tom and Sidney in the parlour… except Sidney was not there.

“Ah Miss Heywood.” Said Tom as he put down his newspaper. “Sidney sends his apologies. He is just running an errand but should be back shortly.”

“Has the doctor seen Mr Lambe?”

“Yes. He has one broken rib, but thankfully it does not appear to have caused any internal damage. He is resting for now, but intends on making the journey back to Sanditon tomorrow with Georgiana. I do not think he wants Georgiana in London any longer than necessary given the danger she was in.”

“Yes. I can understand that.”

“I hear you saved the day, Miss Heywood with your skill with the firearm. Sidney said you had a very steady and accurate aim.” Said Tom, grinning at her.

“I grew up hunting rabbits on the farm with my father’s rifle. I never expected to have to use such a weapon on a person.” Said Charlotte.

“No, no my dear, a young lady should never be placed in such a situation. Yet you appear to have shown incredible bravery. I know Sidney was very proud of how well you dealt with it all.”

Charlotte’s eyes widened slightly. Sidney was proud of her? Hadn’t he also told her he thought she was magnificent? It didn’t seem believable somehow given their history. “He was?” She clarified.

“Of course.” Tom said smiling softly and Charlotte smiled back and took a sip of tea in an attempt to calm her now racing heart.

“Mr Parker… there is something I still do not quite understand about Sidney.”

Tom chuckled. “My brother can be rather an enigma. What is it in particularly that confounds you?”

“I have been wondering, why is he so determined to keep the world at arms length?”

“That wasn’t always the case. A decade ago, he was a very different man.”

“Mary mentioned he had some… how did she put it? Bruising experiences in the past?” Charlotte prompted.

“Yes. There was a broken engagement. Her name was Eliza and they were very much in love. However, she passed him over for an older, wealthier man. Sidney went down a rather dark path after that.”

“Is that how he ended up in Antigua?”

“Ultimately, yes. However, I fear the man he was never truly returned.” Commented Tom.

Charlotte reflected on this for a moment. Sidney obviously had loved Eliza deeply and the rejection had caused him to close himself off to everyone else – especially the opposite sex. It helped explain the way Sidney had been with her at the beginning… and yet now, now he was so different to the person she had met a little over six months ago: He was softer, kinder and more caring. Was it possible that he was slowly letting her get to know him… the real him? They heard the front door go. It was Sidney and with him was Otis. What on earth could he be doing here? Unable to stay in her seat, she walked over.

“Mr Molyneux?” Said Charlotte.

“Miss Heywood.” Otis said awkwardly as he fiddled with his hat. Charlotte looked over to Sidney for an explanation, but he did not offer her one. Instead Otis said. “Mr Lambe has afforded me the opportunity to say goodbye to Georgiana.”

“Come, she is up in the drawing room.” Sidney said as he gestured for Otis to walk up the stairs. Sidney’s gaze lingered on Charlotte before he followed Otis up the stairs.

Charlotte returned to the parlour to finish her tea and Sidney joined them both shortly after. “Did you manage to rest, Miss Heywood?” He asked her as he helped himself to a cup of tea.

“Yes, thank you. I think I must have fallen asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Your brother was telling me that Mr Lambe and Georgiana intend to return to Sanditon tomorrow.”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“I intend to leave tomorrow as well, for we have much to do before the regatta.” Said Tom.

“And I think perhaps you ought to go with them.” Said Sidney.

Charlotte frowned at him. “Will you not be returning too?”

“Not immediately. I have some business to attend to, but I will be back for the regatta.” Sidney explained.

“I have to say, Miss Heywood, it would be very of good of you if you could return with me tomorrow, for I could very much use your assistance with the last minute preparations.” Tom said.

Charlotte could hardly refuse such a request. “Of course, Mr Parker. I would be happy to help.

Sidney smiled as he took a sip of tea. “It is settled then.”

Otis returned shortly after and took his leave. Charlotte was polite and said farewell, thinking she would not likely see him again. Sidney came up next to her to help see him out and they watched him walk away down the street. “What will happen to him now?” Charlotte asked.

“I don’t know. Let’s hope he has learnt something from the experience and doesn’t find himself in the same predicament.”

“But surely he has his other debts to pay?” Charlotte said.

“I believe they have been settled by a third party.” Sidney replied and then he walked away from her leaving her somewhat confused.

Bedford Place received another visitor not an hour later in the form of Lord Babington. He came to invite them to a rout that very evening, an opportunity for them to promote the regatta, but Charlotte was not really in the mood. She made her excuses and headed up to the drawing room for some peace and quiet. As she sat there pondering what seemed like a million and one thoughts, Sidney came up the stairs and into the room.

“Tom sent me up here to see if you would change your mind about coming to the party tonight. The regatta was your idea after all.” He said softly.

“Mr Parker, why did you pay Otis’s debts?” Charlotte asked.

Sidney smirked a little at her. “Who’s to say I did?”

Charlotte frowned at him. “Mr Lambe then?”

Sidney continued to smile at her. “Still doing your detective work, Miss Heywood?” He said. Charlotte smiled in response. Sidney continued. “Sometimes a man is willing to make sacrifices if it means keeping those he cares about safe.”

“Does Mr Lambe still believe that Georgiana is in danger?”

Sidney looked curiously at her, for she clearly believed that it was Mr Lambe who paid the debts. “An unmarried woman of fortune can quite easily become the target of fortune hunters like Mr Howard.”

Charlotte considered his words. “Do you believe I am in danger?”

Sidney gave her another little smile. “Not if you have a firearm to hand.” He said, making Charlotte smile back at him again. “But yes, I have thought about it… especially after that night in Vauxhall gardens.”

“That was just a vagabond... he didn’t know who I was.”

“Perhaps on that occasion, but as you move up through the social circles your fortune will become more well-known. Money and greed make men do reckless things, as Mr Molyneux’s example proves.”

Charlotte nodded in understanding. “I’m not sure how Georgiana will recover after this.”

“Her world will feel undone, that is true. She must learn to put him from her mind, or she’ll go mad.” Sidney remarked and his words irked her. Was he talking from his own experiences?

“Anyway. Please think about coming tonight. If you are worried about what to wear, Babington said his sister could lend you a dress.”

“That is very kind of him. I shall think about it.”

Sidney nodded at her, and then left the room, hoping that Charlotte would change her mind…


	28. Episode 6 Part 4 - Mrs Maudsley's Rout

Sidney was delighted when Charlotte agreed to come to Mrs Maudsley’s rout. He normally hated these types of events, but knew he would be able to enjoy it much more if Charlotte was there with him. More than that, he felt the need to keep her close to him after everything that had happened. As Charlotte was getting dressed and preened by Jane, Sidney decided to check in on Mr Lambe. He knocked and opened the door to find Mr Lambe was sat up in bed reading.

“Ah, Parker.”

“Mr Lambe. I wanted to see if there was anything you need before we head out?” Sidney asked.

“No, thank you. I am being very well cared for by your brother’s staff. Have you seen Georgiana?”

“I am afraid not, but Charlotte has been with her.”

Mr Lambe offered a smile. “That’s good. Miss Heywood really has excelled herself throughout this ordeal. I am sorry that she got dragged into it.”

“As am I, but she would not be told otherwise.” Said Sidney, as a worried look passed over his face.

“You are fearful for her safety.” Stated Mr Lambe.

Sidney nodded, for the thought was playing on his mind. Charlotte had been seen at the boarding house and Howard’s man would certainly recognise her if he were to see her again (one would not easily forget being shot at by a woman). It wouldn’t take long for them to piece together that Charlotte was his ward and heir to a substantial fortune. Society needed to become aware of this at some point however, as it was surely Mr Heywood’s intention for Charlotte to enter high society. The issue was therefore how he could protect her from the trouble that Miss Lambe had found herself in once people knew. Sidney had attempted to mitigate the risks presented by paying the debts Otis owed, but he knew he needed to do more. Beecroft and Howard were the problem yet to be addressed. He wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with them at this present time given the authorities were unlikely to pursue any action against them, but he intended to spend his few days in London resolving the matter as best as he could... In conjunction with raising interest in the regatta of course.

“Is that why you wish for Miss Heywood to come back with us to Sanditon?”

“In part, although I still have trepidation about that given Georgiana was snatched there, but I cannot keep Charlotte locked up away inside just because of my anxieties. She would not have it!”

Mr Lambe regarded Sidney a little nervously. “Miss Heywood’s safety would be less at risk if she were married.” He commented.

Sidney’s eyes snapped to his friend and his heart instantly started pounding. “True.” He replied. “But Miss Heywood has expressed a wish not to enter matrimony at present.”

Mr Lambe considered this. “She has had an offer already?”

“She received an offer of courtship which she declined.” Sidney explained.

“Oh I see. Was it an objection to the gentleman in question or courtship in general.”

“A little of both.” Sidney replied. Mr Lambe looked down to his hands and Sidney knew there was more to it. “Is there something you wished to discuss with me, Sir?”

Mr Lambe looked back up to Sidney and smiled guiltily. “I cannot deny that the thought of making an offer of marriage to Miss Heywood has crossed my mind. She is a good influence on Georgiana and a loyal companion to her. I know I am not a young man, but I could give her a comfortable life.”

“In Antigua?” Sidney replied, feeling rather flustered by this conversation.

“Yes.” Mr Lambe sighed. “It was a foolish notion, I know. Let’s speak of it no more.”

Sidney frowned at him. He had not expected this at all. It appeared that Charlotte was more widely admired than he had anticipated. There was one thing Mr Lambe was right about though: Charlotte would be safer if she was married for then her fortune would belong to her husband. But the thought of anyone marrying her apart from himself was much too unpleasant to contemplate…

***********

Charlotte was nervous as she walked down the staircase in her borrowed dress to the hallway where Sidney and Tom were waiting for her. The dress was exquisite and nothing like she had ever worn before. It was made from gold silk and it fit her figure tightly, accentuating her generous cleavage to a higher degree than she was used to. She felt different wearing it… it was difficult to explain, but it made her feel older and more refined; like a proper lady, and it made her rather self-conscious. Her hand was shaking slightly as she held onto the bannister for she wondered what Sidney would think. As she turned the corner of the staircase, she saw Sidney standing at the bottom waiting for her, an unreadable expression on his face so she could not decipher whether he was pleased with her appearance or not. She stopped on the last step, frowning slightly and with a pink tinge on her cheeks.

“Does it not suit me? Will it not do?” Charlotte asked him.

Sidney smiled softly at her in response. How could she not know how entrancing she looked? “It will do very well.” He replied and Charlotte gave him the sweetish smile in response. He held out his arm to her and she took it, collected her coat and stepped into the carriage.

Mrs Maudsley’s house was like nothing Charlotte had ever seen before. It had been elaborately decorated with trees and hundreds of candles on chandeliers. There were several tables dotted around the room where people were sat playing cards. Everyone was wearing masks, for it was a masked ball and the fact you couldn’t see anyone’s faces made Charlotte feel even more out of place. It was abundantly clear that she did not belong here.

Lord Babington noticed them enter and walked over to them all, a wide smile on his face. “Gentlemen, Miss Heywood.” He said.

“Well, Lord Babington, this is wonderful. Surely there is not a person worth a fig in London who is not here, and all eager to hear about our regatta?” Tom said, clearly delighted to be here.

“Indeed. Let me introduce you to a few people.” Babington said as he escorted Tom away to a table.

Sidney handed Charlotte a drink. “Here. You may need a few of these to get through the evening.” He said.

Charlotte took the glass, but looked at him curiously. “Is this how you endure it? Drink the night away?”

“Sometimes.” Sidney admitted.

“But this is your natural habitat, is it not?”

Sidney chuckled. “I thought we had established that I was an outlier?” Charlotte smiled in response.

They meandered round the house trying to talk to the anonymous people in masks. The room was stuffy, the chatter loud and Charlotte was not enjoying herself at all. On top of that she was still feeling tired from a broken night’s sleep and after only an hour or so of attempting to engage strangers in conversation, she wanted to leave.

Charlotte turned to speak to Sidney. “Mr Parker, forgive me, I am not good company. I think I ought to retire for the night.”

Sidney turned to look at her feeling rather disappointed. He had wanted Charlotte to come tonight, but it wasn’t turning out the way he wanted. Would she stay if he asked her to? “You are not bad company. If anything you are making the experience more bearable.” He said.

Charlotte was about to reply when Babington walked up to them. “Well, I hate to say it but the word “regatta” is falling upon deaf ears.”

“Sidney! Sidney!” Tom shouted from across the room. It made Sidney cringe for he sounded rather desperate. He also was reluctant to leave Charlotte for he had vowed to himself that he would not leave her side all evening.

“Excuse me a moment.” Sidney said as he walked towards his brother, trying not to look unimpressed.

Charlotte watched Sidney walk away from her, feeling a little bereft without him by her side.

“Well Miss Heywood. How are you enjoying your first London rout?” Babington asked her.

“It is… interesting.” Charlotte responded, carefully choosing her words as she did not want to offend him.

Charlotte needn’t have worried, for Babington sniggered in response. “Yes. I must admit, even I would rather be back in Sanditon.”

“You have grown fond of the place, Sir?”

Babington gave Charlotte a sheepish grin. “Yes. I have rather.”

Mr Crowe wandered up and joined them, clearly inebriated. “How do you do, Miss Heywood? You look spellbinding tonight.”

Charlotte blushed in response to the compliment. “Thank you Mr Crowe. Are you enjoying the party?”

“Very much. I fully intend on spending the night imbibing, carousing and generally making an ass of myself… Do you think I am succeeding?” He asked her a grin on his face.

Charlotte looked at him feeling rather shocked by his admission. “Yes Mr Crowe, I believe you are.”

“Excellent. Now if only I could persuade your guardian to do the same for he has been rather restrained of late…” Crowe commented and Babington threw him a look which he didn’t notice.

Charlotte’s gaze automatically turned to Sidney. “Restrained, Sir?”

“Yes… actually, I am pretty sure it is all your fault Miss Heywood.”

“My fault?” Charlotte asked, now thinking the drink had clearly gone to Mr Crowe’s head.

“You are obviously a bad influence on him… or should that be a good influence?” Crowe said laughing.

Charlotte felt rather flustered. “You are mistaken. I do not think I have any influence on Mr Parker at all.” She responded as she watched Sidney conversing with Tom and a few other guests.

“Come now Miss Heywood, you are underestimating yourself again. Even Babington has noticed the affect you have on him, haven’t you Babbers?”

Babington didn’t quite know how to respond at first for his friend was acting rather inappropriately. He cleared his throat. “I cannot deny that there has been a noticeable shift in Sidney’s behaviour recently, that much is true.”

“… And it is all because of our darling Miss Heywood here.” Crowe said grinning.

Charlotte was not enjoying this conversation at all. In fact, she was finding herself rather in need of some air. “Would you excuse me, Lord Babington, Mr Crowe, this room is rather too crowded and I am finding it hard to breathe…” Charlotte stuttered.

“Of course.” Babington said.

Charlotte hastily walked out of the crowded room and into one which had an open window. Taking some deep breaths to calm herself in the light of the cool breeze she tried to process her thoughts until they were broken by a voice from behind her.

“My sentiments exactly.”

Charlotte spun round. A glamorous lady was sat reading a book behind her. “Oh, please forgive me, I thought this room was empty.” Said Charlotte.

The lady smiled at her. “Please, there is no need to apologise. I cannot blame you for seeking a moment of solitude, for it is an altogether a tedious gathering.”

Charlotte was rather taken aback by the lady’s comment. “Oh, no Madam, I did not mean to escape because I was finding it tedious…” She started, but then seeing the lady’s friendly expression continued. “That is… Yes, it is a little but only because I do not know anyone here…” Charlotte paused, realising that she was being rather incoherent.

“That is no real hardship I can assure you.” The lady responded. “But if you were not finding the evening tedious, why did you feel the need for air?”

Charlotte sighed. “I just needed a moment to gather my thoughts. It has been a rather… trying few days.”

“How so?” The lady asked.

Charlotte looked to the seat next to her. “May I, Mrs…?” She said.

“Susan. And you are?”

“Charlotte Heywood.”

“Nice to meet you Charlotte. And yes, you may sit with me.” She replied kindly.

Charlotte took a seat beside her. “You see, we were in Willingdon celebrating my friend’s wedding not two days ago when word reached us that another friend of mine from Sanditon, Miss Georgiana Lambe, had been abducted. Her lover was foolish enough to boast of her riches at Mr Beecroft’s gambling house and as he could not pay his debt, Mr Beecroft took matters into his own hands and took her hostage. Then she was sold by Mr Beecroft to a villain called Mr Howard who intended to hold her ransom and extort her father because of his substantial fortune.”

“How shocking!”

“It was! Anyway, Mr Howard decided he wanted to make Georgiana his bride rather than wait for payment of the ransom. We managed to intercept the carriage on the road to Scotland and were able to recover her! But Mr Howard and his man scarpered.”

“What has happened to Mr Beecroft and Mr Howard? Have they been apprehended for their crimes?”

“Not as far as I am aware, and Mr Lambe is reluctant to press charges. And now, after all that, Mr Tom… that is Mr Tom Parker, persuaded us to come tonight to spread news of the Sanditon Regatta, a task which, as you can see I am failing at miserably…” Charlotte paused, suddenly worried. “Forgive me, I am rather inclined to talk too much and fear I may have divulged too much information, especially as this is our first acquaintance.”

“You need not be concerned on my account for I know when to be discreet. You have certainly had an eventful few days! It is a lot to take in.” Susan said, pausing for a moment. “However, I sense that it is not for this reason you seem somewhat… befuddled.”

“Befuddled? Do I?” Charlotte replied.

“Uh huh.” Susan said.

Charlotte took another breath and looked a little sheepish. “It is my guardian… Mr Sidney Parker, Mr Tom Parker’s brother. We have not had the easiest of relationships since my father died a little over six months ago. Indeed, for the first three months we barely exchanged more than a few words with each other. He is somewhat of a conundrum for he can come across as proud and abrupt and yet… yet in the last few days since we’ve been travelling together, he has proven himself to be kind and considerate too and… and whilst he seems to inspire an anger in me that no-one else does, I find… I find… that… that…” Said Charlotte, unable to find the right words, because it felt wrong to admit that she cared for him.

“That you are in love with him?” Susan offered.

“What?” Charlotte said, jumping out of her seat, her eyes wide for if she were to admit it, there would certainly be a scandal. “Forgive me, Susan, but that cannot be! Mr Parker is my guardian, it would be entirely improper for me to have such feelings!”

“And yet you obviously do.”

“But it is wrong…” She said, now feeling a little fearful.

“It is not wrong. Indeed, there is no law against a guardian marrying his ward and it is known to happen.”

Charlotte felt more confused than ever and her heart was pounding violently in her chest, surely it couldn’t be… she couldn’t be in love with Sidney, could she? “But… Susan, even if it is not unlawful, it would be scandalous for me to harbour such feelings... It is impossible for me to fall in love with a man in a position such as his!”

“My dear girl, one cannot choose who one falls in love with. It is an affliction, like the measles!”

All of a sudden, someone entered the room bringing their discussion to an abrupt halt. It was none other than Sidney and Charlotte was horrified. Had he heard their entire conversation?

“Ah there you are, Miss Heywood. I was beginning to think you’d made your escape.” Sidney said, a smirk on his face, although inside he was feeling tremendous relief for when he had noticed she had run off he had feared the worse.

“Mr Parker I presume. We were just discussing you.” Replied Susan, smirking back. Charlotte looked at her wide-eyed, a scarlet blush appearing on her cheek.

Sidney looked at them both, wondering what they could have been talking about. “Right. Well, I was coming to see if Miss Heywood would like to dance, that is, if I am not interrupting you?”

Susan looked between them both. “Not in the least.”

Charlotte was still feeling mightily embarrassed and found no words in response. Sidney held out his arm to her. She looked at it hesitantly, but then placed her hand on it and then glanced back at Susan who was grinning at her as Sidney led her out of the room and towards the ballroom where couples were already dancing.

“You did not have to ask me, out of politeness.” She said, still feeling flustered.

“Is it not what people do at dances, dance? And in any case, I missed out on such an opportunity at the wedding.” Sidney responded.

“You wanted to dance with me at the wedding?” Charlotte said, her response barely audible as they came to face one another on the dancefloor.

Sidney just nodded and smiled shyly in response. Charlotte curtseyed and Sidney bowed as the music started. It was an intimate dance just for couples and it had been some time since Charlotte had danced to it. However, it wasn’t that which was making her nervous. It was the way Sidney was looking at her, his eyes never leaving hers, his expression intense and Charlotte had to ball her hands into fists to stop them from trembling.

Charlotte’s feet seemed to move on their own accord as they began a back and forth dance around each other. The whole experience was rather captivating, not least because Sidney’s gaze never left hers at all. His penetrating stare was making her rather giddy, but she could not look away from him. Charlotte’s eyes only left Sidney’s when he held out his hand for her to place in his which she did with only the slightest hesitation. He took a step towards her and slipped his arm round her waist as at the same time she lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. Charlotte couldn’t help but gasp slightly, for he was so close to her that their hips were almost touching and whilst entirely improper, it was also rather thrilling. Confidently Sidney led her in the steps and Charlotte submitted to his lead willingly. Each touch was electrifying and she wondered if Sidney could feel it too?

The dance picked up speed and they spun away from each other. Sidney was smiling widely, emitting a joy she had not seen before such that she too found herself grinning back… that was until he pulled her back towards him and the atmosphere shifted again to an intensity so strong it made it difficult to breathe. Like the dance, Charlotte’s feelings went to and fro; joy followed quickly by passion and then joy again. The dance ended when they were in a somewhat passionate embrace and Sidney took hold of Charlotte’s hand and placed it over his heart. The gesture set her body ablaze and she knew in that moment that Susan was right: She had fallen in love with him and from he way he was holding her and looking at her, she thought he felt the same.

Despite the dance having ended, Sidney didn’t let go of Charlotte immediately. It was like the whole world had disappeared and it was just them on the dancefloor. Reality suddenly kicked in, however, when Charlotte released her hold and backed away from him. He looked embarrassedly at her and clenched his jaw. He knew he had held her too close, but he was so drawn to her he couldn’t help it and he had forgotten himself in that moment. Would anyone else have noticed how irresponsibly he had danced with her? His eyes flicked round the room to the masked strangers around him and that was when he caught a glimpse of someone he was not expecting and he had to do a double take. It was the face of someone he had not seen for ten years and it confused him. What was Eliza doing here?

“Thank you Mr Parker.” Charlotte said.

Sidney looked back at Charlotte, still feeling rattled by Eliza’s reappearance. “Thank you Miss Heywood.” He replied, completely torn about what to do next, but thankfully Tom decided for him.

“Miss Heywood. Would you do me the honour of the next dance or has Sidney worn you out?” Tom asked.

“Yes, of course.” Charlotte replied, taking Tom’s outstretched hand and getting into position.

Sidney excused himself and went to walk over to Eliza. He had to know that it was her and she was not a figment of his imagination. He got up close to her. “Mrs Campion?” He said.

Eliza turned around and removed her mask. “Sidney.” She said smiling.

Sidney looked at her disbelievingly for in some ways she looked the same to how he remembered her, yet there was also something different about her too. “So it is really you?” He asked, for hadn’t he been dreaming of this moment for over ten years?

“Yes. It is really me.” She replied, and Sidney couldn’t help but smile back at her.

Charlotte was still feeling rather flustered from her intimate dance with Sidney and was thankful that Tom had stepped in to create a little space between them. The next dance was one of her favourites and Tom was proving to be a very agreeable dance partner.

“Ah, I see Sidney has met an old acquaintance. Well… this is an exciting development.” Said Tom.

Charlotte looked in Sidney’s direction and saw him talking to a very fine looking blonde lady in a red dress. “Who is she?”

“Mrs Campion. I heard that she had been widowed, but I never expected to see her here.”

Charlotte frowned at this information. “How does Sidney know her?”

“Oh, forgive me, I believe when we were talking about her earlier I referred to her by her first name, Eliza.”

A cold chill ran down Charlotte’s spine. “That is Eliza?” She breathed.

“Yes. Perhaps they will get their chance of happiness after all.” Said Tom, chuckling to himself.

The dance came to an end and Charlotte stared at Sidney and Eliza feeling like all the air had been sucked out of the room, her feet remained rooted to the spot as time and space seemed to stand still. She saw Sidney glance at her momentarily, but then his eyes darted back to Eliza and it made her sick to her stomach.

“Miss Heywood? Is everything alright?”

Charlotte turned to see the speaker, it was Lord Babington who had obviously walked over to them, but Charlotte had not noticed. “Yes… I mean… No. I am suddenly feeling quite fatigued. I think it is time for me to leave.”

“Of course, let me escort you to Sidney.” He said, kindly offering his arm to her. Charlotte could not leave without Sidney’s permission, she was his ward after all, but the last thing she wanted to do right now was to be introduced to his companion. However, she had little choice in the matter so she reluctantly took Babington’s arm.

Babington led Charlotte towards Sidney who was smiling politely. “Ah Babington, Miss Heywood. Let me introduce you to Mrs Campion.” He said cheerfully. “Miss Heywood is my ward.” He clarified, his eyes lingering on Charlotte, but the whole situation just made Charlotte want to cry.

“Your ward Sidney?” Eliza said, the familiarity of her tone and words vexing Charlotte greatly. “Well, well, we do have much to catch up on I think. How do you do Miss Heywood?”

“I actually find myself quite fatigued. My purpose in coming over was to ask Mr Parker’s permission to leave.”

“You are not unwell?” Sidney asked, his face showing concern for Charlotte did look rather pale.

“No… No I am just tired from all the excitement of the past few days.”

“Of course. Let us find Tom and we will depart.”

“You cannot leave now, Sidney, we have only just become reacquainted.” Eliza protested.

“My apologies, Eliza, but Miss Heywood is right that the last few days have been quite eventful, and I must see her safely home.”

Eliza did not seem impressed. “Very well, but I would very much like to continue our conversation. Perhaps you could call on me sometime tomorrow afternoon?” She said sweetly.

Sidney looked at Eliza conflicted. Whilst he was keenly aware of his strong feelings for Charlotte, the impossibility of their situation held him back. And he couldn’t deny that he was curious to know if anything would come of his reacquaintance Eliza who was by far a more suitable pursuit, even if his heart hadn’t leapt when he saw her like it did with Charlotte. As he was staying in London a little longer, he did not see the harm in calling on Eliza, if only just to explore any feelings he had once had for her.

He smiled politely at her. “Yes. I would like that.” He replied. Eliza smiled sweetly back at him. “Goodnight Eliza.”

“Goodnight Sidney.” She replied as Sidney escorted Charlotte back to the carriage.


	29. Episode 6 Part 5 - An Interesting Week

Sidney bid farewell to Tom, Mr Lambe, Georgiana, Charlotte and Jane the next morning. Whilst he wasn’t entirely happy with Charlotte going back to Sanditon without him, he had made his peace with the decision for she would be surrounded by friends who would look out for her. She would also be busy helping Tom with the preparations for the regatta, so that would keep her occupied and hopefully out of trouble; not that he was expecting Charlotte to cause trouble, but he was worried trouble may find her. Charlotte had seemed rather out of sorts at breakfast, and he wasn’t sure why. Even when they had said goodbye, she had refused to meet his eye. Was she angry or embarrassed about the way he had danced with her at the rout? He knew it was reckless to dance like that in full view of everyone, but he wasn’t sorry for it, he couldn’t be, because being so close to her had been nothing short of wonderful. Their dance had been much on his mind all night, and therefore despite being exhausted from all the activities of the last few days Sidney had not slept well at all.

Sidney’s mind also kept wondering to Eliza and all the memories which seeing her again had invoked and it agitated him greatly. His first task during his extended stay in London was to visit her and he had mixed feelings about it, for half of him was delighted to see her, but the other half was disturbed. A lot had happened in the ten years since she had jilted him. He wasn’t angry with her anymore, time had healed that much, but her desertion had left her a scar and he wondered whether he would ever be able to trust her again after what she did to him. But for Charlotte’s sake he was trying to be a better man, and therefore he decided he would try and forgive her and it was that which persuaded him to visit her more than anything. Now a wealthy widow, it would also be of benefit to see if Eliza would come to the regatta in a few days time, for the terraces needed filling if Tom was ever going to get himself out of his £80,000 debt!

£80,000! Another honest and frank conversation was needed to try and get Tom living within his means. Tom needed to take drastic action, for even if the rest of the season was successful, it would take years to repay such a sum. He had to hope that Lady Denham would not pull out her investment, for surely a significant part of the sum was hers? Sidney’s stomach suddenly plummeted… What would Lady Denham think of him refusing his consent for Sir Edward to court Charlotte? Would she hold it against Tom? Would she call in the debt out of spite? He would not force Charlotte into anything, especially when she was so against a match with Sir Edward, but he was worried the refusal may have consequences. He tried to force the thought from his mind and focus on the task in hand – securing visitors for the regatta.

A little nervously Sidney made his way to Eliza’s London home that afternoon. He was led to the drawing room by one of Eliza’s servants and his presence announced.

“Mr Sidney Parker, Ma’am.”

“Thank you Willis.” Eliza said as she rose from her seat and Sidney entered the room. “Sidney. Thank you for coming to call on me.” She said, curtseying properly to him and Sidney bowed back.

“You have a lovely home, Eliza.” Sidney said as he looked around the room.

“Yes, well, I plan on redecorating it once the season is out, but it will do for time being. Please, take a seat. Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, please.” Sidney said as he took a seat on an arm chair and servant poured him some tea, handed to him and then left the room leaving them alone.

Sidney shifted a little awkwardly in his seat, wondering how to start the conversation. Thankfully Eliza started it for him. “You look the same, you know.” She said smiling at him.

Sidney wasn’t sure what Eliza meant by that and if he was honest, he couldn’t say the same about her. Eliza was not how he imagined her in his dreams. She was still beautiful, that was true, but different. “I may look the same, but ten years is a long time, Eliza. I am not the same man that I was. Much has changed since we last saw each other.”

“Indeed. You have a ward, for instance. I never thought Sidney Parker would prove to be the sensible brother!” She said, making him chuckle. “What was her name again?”

“Charlotte Heywood.”

“Oh yes, Miss Heywood. How did your guardianship come about?”

“It is a fairly recent development. I was appointed Charlotte’s guardian when her father died in January.” Sidney commented.

“You seem rather… close.” Eliza said as she sipped her tea, but looked over her cup astutely at Sidney.

Sidney was sure he nearly dropped his cup. Had Eliza been watching them dance last night? Had he given himself away? He tried to remain composed. “Well, Miss Heywood has no immediate family, hence why she was left in my care.”

Eliza regarded him closely for a moment. “And what is your connection to her?”

“Her father was an investor in my business.” Sidney said.

“I see.” Eliza said, looking at him suspiciously. “She is a pretty little thing. Is she accomplished?”

Sidney looked at her guardedly. Talking about Charlotte to Eliza irked him somehow and he didn’t much care for her tone. “Charlotte has many talents, enough to equal if not better many of the women in high society.”

Eliza raised her eyebrows. “Is that so? Can she draw and paint?”

Sidney couldn’t help but smile at her question. “Charlotte does not particularly care for the… traditional pursuits that ladies engage in.”

“What does she care for then?”

“Perhaps that is a question you ought to ask her yourself.” Replied Sidney, eager not to be drawn into the conversation.

“Very well, I shall.”

Sidney took another sip of tea. “My condolences on the death of your husband, Eliza. How long have you been widowed?” He asked.

“A little over twelve months. I have just come out of mourning.”

“Any children?” He asked.

“Yes. A son called Fitzwilliam after his father. He has just turned eight.” Replied Eliza.

“He did not accompany you here?” Sidney asked.

“No. The London scene is hardly appropriate for children. He is remaining at our country estate with the nanny. You did not marry yourself?”

“No, as you can see.” Sidney replied simply in response.

Eliza found this news rather pleasing. “How long do you intend to stay in London?”

“Only a few days. I need to return to Sanditon for the regatta.”

“Ah yes, the regatta. It was the talk of the party last night.” Eliza said.

“Well, it is good to hear our efforts did not go to waste. Do you think you may attend?” Asked Sidney.

“Perhaps… if you are inviting me.” Said Eliza a little flirtatiously.

“Of course. My aim this week is to tempt as many people as possible to attend, so please come and bring your friends! My brother and Charlotte have put in a great deal of time and effort to plan the event and now we just need visitors.” He replied trying to brush off the flirting.

“Miss Heywood has been helping?” Eliza asked.

Sidney smiled again, because the fact Charlotte had been helping with the regatta would no doubt sound surprising to Eliza and the thought made Charlotte’s involvement in it all the more admirable. “Yes, that’s right. The regatta was actually her idea.”

Eliza was eyeing him suspiciously. “Well, I suppose I can make a trip there before I head onto Bath. It will be nice to see the town again, perhaps you could show me around?”

Sidney gritted his teeth a little. He did not really want to spend the day accompanying Eliza, but her attendance would be good for the event. “It would be my pleasure.” He said politely, and then quickly took a gulp of tea.

***********

Babington had worked his magic again and procured Sidney an invitation to a soiree at Lady Thompson’s house the next evening. Sidney hated these things, but it presented them with an opportunity which he could not afford to miss. He spent the day beforehand with Babington trying to come up with a solution to the problem with Beecroft and Howard. Babington agreed that Beecroft’s establishment was somewhat immune to prosecution, but as Beecroft was only concerned with settling outstanding debts, it seemed unlikely that Georgiana and Charlotte were in any immediate danger on that account as Otis’s debts had all be paid. No, the issue was Howard, for he had paid Otis’s £1800 debt and then had been thwarted from gaining Georgiana’s £15,000 dowry (and by Charlotte no less) and would no doubt be seeking revenge. If Howard also discovered that Charlotte had double the fortune for the taking, she would be in real danger herself.

How Sidney was going to track Howard down was the hard part for he could be anywhere in the country. He didn’t know whether it was worth getting the authorities involved or not. Would they be interested in a failed kidnap attempt? Was Howard also somewhat immune to prosecution like Beecroft? No, the thought of notifying the authorities seemed like a futile exercise at this point in time. He would have to handle this himself, although how, he was not quite sure. He hoped it wouldn’t come to having to engage Howard in a duel.

The evening at Lady Thompson’s house started just like any other party. It was a more intimate gathering than Mrs Maudsley’s rout, and no-one was wearing masks this time which made it easier to engage with them. Most of the guests had now heard of the regatta as word had been spreading, but they did not seem particularly enthused by the prospect. Sidney was just about to give up talking about it to Mr Gilmore when a distinguished guest entered the room. It was the woman Charlotte had been talking to at Mrs Maudsley’s rout!

“Ah, Lady Worcester. How wonderful that you could make it tonight.” Lady Thompson said, walking over to her guest.

Lady Worcester? He had thought she looked familiar, but couldn’t place the name until he heard Lady Thompson utter it. It was well known that London society flocked around her and there were rumours that she and the Prince Regent were…simpatico. How could he not have recognised her the other evening? And what had she and Charlotte being talking about?

Lady Worcester’s eyes glanced to Sidney’s as if she knew he was watching her and she gave him a smile as she excused herself from those around her and walked over to him.

“Mr Parker.” She said.

“Lady Worcester.” Sidney responded.

“How nice to see you again. Is Charlotte not with you this evening?”

“No, my Lady, she has returned to Sanditon to assist with the preparations for the regatta.” Explained Sidney, feeling rather surprised that Lady Worcester and Charlotte were on first name terms.

“Ah that’s a shame. She offered rather stimulating conversation and I was hoping to speak with her again.” Lady Worcester commented. Sidney did not know how to respond to this, so just smiled awkwardly. “Charlotte told me about the eventful few days you had in London.” She prompted, as she took a sip of wine and raised her eyebrows at him.

“She did?”

“Uh huh. It sounded like quite the drama… gambling debts and kidnappings…”

Sidney shifted on his feet uncomfortably. “Yes. It was, and I am rather ashamed that Charlotte got caught up in it all.”

“I am sure you looked out for her as best you could. Although, I understand that Mr Lambe will not be pressing charges against Mr Beecroft and Mr Howard?”

Sidney wondered how much information Charlotte divulged. “No. That is correct, for there seems very little merit in doing so. Mr Beecroft in particular, holds power over those in authority because of the debts they owe him. I am not sure of Mr Howard, but the villain has fled and at present and I cannot ascertain his whereabouts.”

“You intend on seeking him out yourself?”

“I cannot see any alternative, not when Charlotte’s safety is in jeopardy.”

Susan nodded. “Yes, I can see that her involvement in the chase combined with her substantial fortune makes her vulnerable.”

“You are aware of her fortune?”

Susan smiled at him. “There is not much I do not know, Mr Parker and I have to say, that the threat to Charlotte’s wellbeing has crossed my mind since she confided in me. Which brings me to the reason why I came to speak with you. I have made my own enquiries about Mr Beecroft and Mr Howard. You are right that Mr Beecroft is somewhat untouchable, but you can rest assured that he will no longer be a threat to your ward or Miss Lambe.”

Sidney looked at Susan suspiciously. “How can you be so certain?”

“Let’s just say that I know some influential people. As to Mr Howard, I’m afraid my enquiries have not yet brought me knowledge of his whereabouts, but if and when I receive any further news, I will be sure to share it with you.”

“That is very good of you, my Lady. Charlotte must have made quite the impression for you to help us in this way.”

Lady Worcester smiled. “Yes, she did. She was like… a breath of fresh air. I expect she makes quite the impression wherever she goes.”

“Quite.”

“I fear you may well find yourself fighting off suitors once she is fully launched into society.” Said Lady Worcester.

“Yes, I am aware. Charlotte has had offers already.” Replied Sidney, the conversations with Sir Edward and Mr Lambe coming to mind, both of which were disconcerting.

“I am not surprised, but Charlotte appears to be very fortunate in her father’s choice of appointment, Mr Parker, for you appear to take her wellbeing very seriously.”

Sidney frowned at her. “Her father was a good man, and he entrusted Charlotte to my care. It is only right that I honour his wishes.”

“Yes, of course, but not every guardian would go to the lengths you have. Charlotte must mean a lot to you.” Said Lady Worcester, shyly.

Again, Sidney did not know how to respond, so he forced a smile instead. He suspected that Lady Worcester seemed to find enjoyment in making him feel uncomfortable and he was more intrigued than ever as to what she had been talking about with Charlotte. “May I ask, Lady Worcester, what it was exactly that you were talking about with Charlotte two nights ago? For I rather suspect that I am missing something here.”

Once again Lady Worcester smiled at him. “I am sure you will find out soon enough, Mr Parker. Now, tell me more about the Sanditon regatta. I hear Charlotte has been helping to plan it all with your brother…” She said, thus changing the conversation and leaving Sidney more confused than ever.

**********

It was Sidney’s last full day in London and he woke up late to break his fast having been at yet another soiree the night before to promote the regatta. Tomorrow he would head to Sanditon and he hoped that all their efforts had not gone to waste. As he sat at the table eating his breakfast, a servant passed him his post which included a letter with an unfamiliar seal. Sidney ripped it open and read:

_Dear Mr. Parker_

_Further to our conversation at my wedding, I have made some enquiries in respect of Mr Heywood’s estate and in particular your appointment as Miss Heywood’s guardian. I am now possession of Mr Heywood’s file and therefore, if convenient, please drop by my offices at 123 Harley Street on Thursday afternoon where we can discuss matters further._

_Yours truly._

_Mr. Henry E. Lennox._

For some reason, Mr Lennox’s letter filled Sidney with a sense of trepidation. Would Mr Heywood’s file provide some sort of explanation for Mr Heywood’s decision? Well, there was only one way to find out…

A few hours later and Sidney found himself at Mr Lennox’s offices. He sat in the reception area with Mr Lennox’s clerk as he waited to be seen, nervously holding his hat and cane. The door opened and Mr Lennox called him in.

“Mr Parker. Good to see you again.” He said, outstretching his hand which Sidney took and shook and he ushered Sidney into his office and closed the door behind her.

“Mr Lennox. I must say I did not expect to hear from you so soon. Did you have no time off at all after your wedding?” Sidney asked.

“No, not really. I have a important court hearing tomorrow which I needed to prepare for so needed to be in the office anyhow. A lawyer’s work is never done!”

Sidney chuckled in response. “How is Mrs Lennox settling in to London?”

“Well, I think, although I suppose it is difficult to say after less than a week. She seems to be enjoying having her own home to run though. Anyway… to business. As promised, I made some enquiries of Mr Bertram on your behalf and he has handed me Mr Heywood’s file. I thought we would look through it together.” Mr Lennox said, taking out the file and putting it on the desk. Sidney moved forward in his seat as Mr Lennox opened it up and started flicking through.

“So, we have a copy of the will which as you know, appoints you as Miss Heywood’s guardian, and some written instructions from My Heywood to Mr Bertram.” Mr Lennox read through it speedily and then smiled. “Aha – I knew it.”

“What? What is it?”

“There are some letters. Mr Bertram was to send them to you after the funeral.” Mr Lennox replied, and Sidney thought his heart had leapt out of his chest. Mr Lennox continued flicking through the file. “Yes, here we are.” He said as he drew them out and handed them to Sidney. Sidney reached for them. There was one addressed to him, and another to Charlotte. He stared at them feeling that whatever was contained within was sure to be significant.

Mr Lennox let Sidney sit in silence, for which he was grateful it was a rather poignant moment. “Thank you, Mr Lennox. I’m very grateful for your assistance with this.” Sidney said as he stowed away the letters in his pocket. “Is there anything else of note?”

Mr Lennox went through the file meticulously and Sidney confirmed the details he already knew. It appeared that the only matter he was not aware of were the letters. Having gone through the whole file, Sidney asked. “How much do I owe you for your services?”

“No charge for friends of my wife, Mr Parker.” Mr Lennox confirmed.

“Thank you, Sir, that is very good of you. I will be sure to use your services again, and pay next time. In fact, I suspect I may need your assistance very soon, or at least my brother will. Between you and me, he is a grave financial situation. He will need to consider his options going forward.”

“I would be happy to assist, Mr Parker.” He said, rising to his feet and outstretching his hand. “I hope those letters give you the answers you seek.”

“Yes, me too. Good day Mr Lennox.” Sidney replied.

“Good day.”

Sidney left the offices and hurried back to Bedford Place. Once he was back, he poured himself a whisky, sat down in his favourite armchair and opened his letter…

_Dear Mr. Parker_

_I am writing this letter to accompany my will in which I appoint you as my daughter’s guardian until she comes of age. Regrettably, death is now at my doorstep. I have kept my illness secret from most people, including Charlotte and yourself, but now my doctor has informed me I only have a limited amount of time left on this earth and there is nothing further that can be done for me. As such, I am now looking to make arrangements for Charlotte, my only child, to ensure she is well-provided for when I am gone._

_Charlotte will not be inheriting our family home, for it is entailed to my cousin, a Mr Collins. Whilst I have never met the man, if he is anything like his father, I doubt that he will have Charlotte’s best interests at heart. I consider it extremely likely that she will be have to leave the farm, whether by choice or by force. Thankfully I have other investments, including those in your business, which I am able to leave to her in trust so that she will not be in want._

_In the last few months, I have spent a great deal of time considering who could be entrusted with Charlotte’s care when I am gone, for my daughter is the most precious thing in my life and her future wellbeing and happiness are of the utmost importance to me. I know my decision to appoint you as Charlotte’s guardian will come as somewhat of a surprise, and perhaps I should have discussed it with you first, but I made the decision not to and I am hoping this letter goes some way to explaining why._

_You will know from your own experience of having met Charlotte that she is unpretentious, headstrong and determined. She says things as she sees them and is not afraid to speak her mind. Some may consider such qualities unladylike, but I have always felt that a young woman should be free to form and express her opinions; to improve her mind; and to be treated as an equal. It is important to me that the person who will be responsible for her welfare will respect and admire my daughter’s intelligence and wit and will not dismiss her opinions outright without having considered them - and even be willing to be challenged by them. My wishes for my daughter led me to appoint you, for I observed in your one and only meeting with her, that despite your cold exterior (and we will get to that in a moment), you saw at least some value in what Charlotte said, even when she sought to challenge you at every turn! Indeed, I also witnessed you change your behaviour because of what she had said to you._

_Which brings me to my next point. I consider myself a good judge of character, Mr. Parker, and having been in business with you for nearly four years, I have observed many things about you. I know you are a very prudent and responsible businessman and I trust you completely with my investments. However, your air of indifference and the walls you have built up around yourself have confirmed to me that (and there is no other way to put this) you are lost. You have closed yourself off to the world and I am not sure why, but in doing so you have lost the joy of living. You are a young man with his whole life ahead of him and yet you seem so burdened._

_I have thought about your situation a great deal, and the more I have thought about it, the more it has become clear to me. The fact is that you need Charlotte as much as she will need you when I am gone. This, neither of you may realise straight away, but it will become apparent to both of you in time, I am certain of it, and when such time comes, you can rest in the knowledge that you would have had my blessing._

_You will see that I have also written to Charlotte. Please give the letter to her when you feel the time is right._

_Thank you Mr. Parker. Please take care of my daughter._

_Yours etc._

_Mr. Reginald Heywood._

**END OF EPISODE SIX**


	30. Episode 7 Part 1 - Always on your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments on the last Chapter. I am completely overwhelmed by all the love you have for this story. You guys obviously like a good letter! I'm really pleased, because (despite making most of it up as I go), I had always intended for this to happen, and the letter took some hours to perfect!
> 
> Those of you asking to see Charlotte's letter - this may take a couple of chapters to be revealed as Sidney needs to choose the right moment to give it to her...
> 
> Thank you so much again. This is such a friendly fandom and I love you all. If I don't get another chapter out before Christmas - I wish you a peaceful and blessed one. I know it is going to be very different for a lot of us. I'm so grateful for all of you readers because you have kept me sane the last nine months. Big love to you all.

**EPISODE SEVEN**

Mary and Tom rode silently together in their carriage to Sanditon House. Sir Edward had summoned them as Lady Denham had suddenly taken a turn for the worse and he had informed them it may be their last opportunity to pay their respects. Mary had barely spoken more than a few words to her husband in as many days. After finding out about the pay dispute from Mr Stringer, Mary had confronted Tom about keeping the state of their financial situation secret from her. She felt betrayed because he had lied to her. When he had brought her the necklace, he had said it was a promise of things to come, but it had turned out he had used Sidney’s loan to buy it. Once Mary had found out, she had demanded that Tom return it. Now he had at least admitted the gravity of their situation to her, but it had clouded their marriage in doubt. Could she trust him going forward?

When Tom and Mary entered the house, they were immediately escorted to Lady Denham’s bed chamber to pay their respects. It was sad to see Lady Denham lying so helpless, given how domineering her presence was usually. They would surely have to cancel the Regatta for she appeared gravely ill. After Mary and Tom had paid their respects, they gathered in the drawing room with a small group of people and Mary was glad to see Charlotte among them. There was something about needing to see a friendly face when you were in low spirits and the tension she had been feeling in the carriage loosened a little.

Dr Fuchs started to speak to them. “I regret to say that I have reached the limit of my abilities as a physician. I fear Lady Denham will not see out the night.” He said gravely.

“Then I shall go and pay my respects.” Sir Edward said, his eyes flicking to Charlotte who was avoiding his gaze before exiting the drawing room.

Mary was eager to talk to Charlotte, but Clara got there first.

“Charlotte, are you quite alright?” Clara asked her, noticing Charlotte appeared uncomfortable.

“Yes… that is… I am just sad about Lady Denham.” Stuttered Charlotte. “I am so sorry.” She said, clasping her friend’s hand.

“Thank you Charlotte.”

Charlotte glanced to the door of the drawing room which Sir Edward had gone through. “How can you stand it? Being in the same room as him?” She whispered.

“I have no choice, Charlotte; I cannot afford to give myself away.” Clara replied.

“Surely there is some way Sir Edward can be held to account for what he did to you?”

“Your refusal to court him is enough, Charlotte.” Clara said with a little smile.

Charlotte looked a little nervously at her. “Did Sir Edward tell you about that?”

“Yes. I have to say, given what happened between us, it felt rather justifying. You… you did not tell Mr Parker anything, did you?”

“No, of course not!”

Clara nodded, clearly relieved. “Thank you. You are lucky that Mr Parker looks out for you so well and respects your wishes. I wish I had someone like that in my life.”

Charlotte looked at her friend and mixture of confusion about her own feelings and sympathy for Clara’s situation. “I wish that for your too Clara. I truly am so very sorry about Lady Denham.” She said, then noticing Mary was trying to catch her eye, she excused herself to go and talk to her.

The visitors at Sanditon House disappeared quite quickly after Dr Fuch’s solemn announcement and soon it was just Esther and Clara left. They sat waiting outside Lady Denham’s room as Edward was paying his respects. The tension between the two ladies was palpable. 

“Edward is taking his time.” Clara remarked, rather fed up.

Esther turned to look at her. “He is paying his respects to a dying woman. You ought to do the same.”

“Respect? Edward does not respect our Aunt and neither do you.”

Esther sighed. “I do not want to be drawn into a quarrel with you. Our enmity is finished. There never was a will.”

Clara smirked. “That’s what Edward wants you to believe! Of course there was a will, but its contents were demonstrably absurd, so we agreed to burn it and split the inheritance, half each.”

Esther’s eyes widened. “You burnt her will?” She asked disbelievingly. “No. You are lying, Edward would never conspire with you.”

“He wouldn’t?”

“No. He regards you with nothing but absolute contempt.” Esther said, getting closer to her.

“Come now Esther, you know if that was the case, I would not have been able to seduce him.”

Esther laughed. “You did not seduce him, he seduced you that time at the ball to in a bid to ruin your reputation.”

“You think it stopped there?” Clara said to her.

“What do you mean?”

“After we burnt the will, we lay together on the drawing room floor.”

Esther’s heart was beating fast. “I do not believe you.”

“Don’t be so naïve Esther. You know Edward has an insatiable appetite. If you won’t give yourself to him, he will need to satisfy himself elsewhere.”

Esther slapped her and Clara glared back at her breathing heavily. Esther looked like she was in physical pain from the information Clara had relayed.

“Do yourself a favour Esther, and marry Babington, for whatever happy ever after you want with Edward is quite impossible.” She said, and then left her.

Edward emerged from Lady Denham’s room not long after Esther’s confrontation with Esther. Esther did not speak to him at all, but went into the room herself and closed the doors behind her. Slowly she made her way to her Aunt’s bed realising she felt nothing towards her at all. Kneeling down beside the bed, Esther said. “I suppose that this is the moment where I should tell you how much you meant to me, but we both know that would be a lie. For my shame, I only cared about your fortune. Realised too late what a foul corrupting cancer your money was. Your fortune has led you here; a miserly old woman dying unloved and un-mourned. It has made me do things I am not proud of and turned Edward… my Edward.” Esther said, as she stifled a sob. She reached out and took her Aunt’s hand. “The truth is, that it is all my fault. I encouraged him to seduce Clara, to ruin her so that we could be heirs to your fortune. But Clara… Clara outplayed us both. And now here we are… feeling the sting of Edward’s betrayal, for he has betrayed us both. He betrayed us when he lay with Clara on your drawing room floor. He betrayed us when he conspired with Clara to burn your will and claim your fortune… I hope you find happiness in heaven, for this life has become a living hell.”

************

Sidney decided to leave London a lot earlier than he had planned. It was pretty much the crack of dawn when he left, and the carriage could not go quickly enough. Ever since Sidney had read Mr Heywood’s letter there was no more doubt in his mind. He loved Charlotte. He needed her like he needed the air to breathe. She was the piece which up until this point, he had not realised he had been missing all his life. Charlotte made him want to be a better man, the best and truest version of himself. Mr Heywood was right, he was lost. He was lost without her and now he needed to know if she felt the same.

Sidney’s mind wondered to the letter Mr Heywood had written Charlotte. He needed to choose the moment to give it to her carefully and sensitively for it would likely have been the last letter her father would have written to her. Would Mr Heywood have written the same things to her as he wrote to him? And what would Charlotte think when she read it? Would she still be put off by the fact Sidney was her guardian and the potential scandal that could ensue if they were to marry? Did she even feel anything like what he felt for her? Everything seemed to pin on this weekend. Not only Tom’s financial situation, but also his chance to win over Charlotte. The thoughts were driving him crazy and he was really restless. The quicker he could get to Sanditon the better.

***************

Charlotte had been grateful for the distraction of helping Tom prepare for the Regatta during the days Sidney spent in London, for when she was busy, she wasn’t able to think about it: The elation she had felt when dancing with Sidney; the closeness; the feel of his hand on her back; the intense look in his eyes… which was then quickly followed by nausea and hurt when she saw him with Eliza. How was she expected to compete with someone who Sidney had loved for over a decade? More than that, Sidney was her guardian. Propriety would surely influence his thoughts on the matter, for there was no doubt that Eliza was a more fitting prospect than herself, for she was his ward. The situation was hopeless! She needed to try to rid herself of these feelings and be done with it all.

It was the day before the Regatta and Charlotte knew Sidney would be returning today. The thought brought up so many emotions that she had no idea how she was supposed to keep herself composed throughout the day. Deciding she just needed to try and carry on as normal, Charlotte made her way to Georgiana’s house as she had done every day since they had returned from London. Georgiana had once again decided to keep to her room. In fact, she had not even left her bed. Despite Charlotte’s attempts to entice her out for a walk, she would not oblige her and, if Charlotte was honest, she was feeling rather exasperated by it all. That wasn’t to say Charlotte didn’t feel pity for her friend, because of course she did. Georgiana’s heartbreak was raw and real and obviously very painful. However, she had no idea of what to do or say to her help her. It was therefore with a heavy heart that she left her room for the fifth time that week, shutting the door behind her having once again failed to lift her spirits.

Charlotte walked down the stairs into the hallway of the house when she heard another set of footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked up and clocked eyes with Sidney and found she was unable to prevent herself from silently gasping at the surprise of seeing him and her whole body seem to shake. Her body’s reaction to his presence rattled her as she tried desperately hard to gain control of her senses.

Sidney had not expected to meet Charlotte here, but when he did, he could not stop his heart from leaping and a wide smile formed on his face for she looked as lovely as ever.

“Ah, Miss Heywood.” He said affectionately.

“Mr Parker.” Charlotte replied, bobbing slightly, and obviously caught off guard by his sudden appearance. Sidney didn’t know whether to take this as a good or bad sign.

“I just came to enquire after Mr Lambe.” He clarified.

“How did you find him?”

“In good spirits considering. How is Georgiana?”

“As you’d expect, heart broken. I cannot tempt her to leave her room. I am worried for her.” Charlotte said, now avoiding his gaze.

“You will need to be patient with her. Recovering from a broken heart takes time.” Sidney replied.

Charlotte braved a look in his direction, but then looked away. He was obviously speaking from his own experience with Eliza and the thought brought tears to her eyes. She forcibly swallowed them down. “Yes, I am sure you are right.”

“May I walk you back to Mrs Griffiths’ house?” Sidney offered.

“Actually, I need to pop to Trafalgar House to finalise some matters with Tom for tomorrow.”

“Then, let me accompany you there.” Implored Sidney, wishing Charlotte would look at him. Did she still feel embarrassed about their dance in London? He was desperate to know what she was thinking, for after receiving Mr Heywood’s letter giving his blessing he needed to know if there was any chance she felt the same as him. He fully intended on finding a moment alone with her this weekend so he could find out.

“Very well.” Charlotte replied, glancing at him again, but then looking away. She retrieved her coat and bonnet and then they set off on the short walk to Trafalgar House.

“How was the rest of your time in London?” Charlotte asked feeling talking was better than silence.

“Good. Babington procured us invitations to a few gatherings where we were able to promote the Regatta. Hopefully all our efforts were not in vain.”

“I am certain they will not be. And surely Lord Babington’s connection with the Prince Regent will also prove fruitful.”

“I hope so.” Sidney replied, feeling rather burdened again by it all, but at the same time grateful for Charlotte’s confidence in his efforts.

They were walking pass the site now. The men were busy trying to finish the terrace in time for the season.

“Miss Heywood!” Shouted Mr Stringer when he saw them and Sidney watched as Charlotte gave him a delightful smile. He clenched his jaw to try and stop the pang of jealousy.

“Mr Stringer!” Charlotte replied.

“Mr Parker.” Stringer said politely as he nodded to him, but then focussed his attention back on Charlotte. “It seems I have barely seen you since you returned, Miss Heywood.”

“No. I have been rather preoccupied with planning the Regatta. You seem to be making good progress with the terrace.”

“Aye. Only the finishing touches now and just in time for the influx of visitors.” Stringer replied.

“I hear you are captaining one of the rowboats tomorrow, Mr Stringer.” Sidney said, trying to remind him of his presence here.

“Well, after losing at the cricket match, we felt we compelled to defend our honour. Are you rowing yourself?”

“Yes. Tom decided the three Parker brothers should form a team together, although I haven’t picked up an oar in years.”

“I’m sure it will come back to you.” Charlotte said, now looking at Sidney properly for the first time.

Sidney looked back at her. “I wonder.” He replied, his eyes now fixed on hers as if daring her to blink first.

Charlotte turned away as his stare was making her feel lightheaded. “Well, I wish both teams the best of luck.” She said diplomatically.

Stringer chuckled. “Not taking sides this time, Miss Heywood?” He said rather cheekily.

Charlotte smiled. “You can hardly expect me to admit to favouring a team with both of you here!”

“So… you do have a preference then?” Sidney asked and subconsciously holding his breath for an answer.

“I shall be cheering you all.” She replied.

“That is very good of you Miss.” Stringer replied laughing at her diplomacy. “I shall not keep you. Until tomorrow.”

Charlotte curtseyed to Mr Stringer and then he left them. Sidney and Charlotte continued their walk to Trafalgar House. “Should I be offended that you are not openly supporting your guardian in the rowing race?” Sidney asked her.

“I did not say I was not supporting you. My only wish is for the Regatta to be a success for Tom’s sake, and indeed the town’s.” Charlotte clarified and then smirked a little. “But you ought to know that I have it on good authority that Mr Stringer has been seen practicing rowing along the river and he is very good, so you will need to put in the effort to beat him, especially if you are as out of practice as you profess.”

“Hmm… That does not bode well for our chances, but I appreciate the forewarning, Miss Heywood. Does your friendly advice mean that you are in fact on my side?” Sidney asked playfully.

Charlotte stopped in her tracks and he did too. Taking a deep breath she said in a voice barely audible. “Mr Parker, you must know by now that I am always on your side.” Charlotte dared a look in his direction, and when her eyes met his her stomach did a somersault. The way Sidney was looking at her threatened to take her breath away, for his eyes sparkled with sentiment.

Time stood still for a moment and Sidney took a step towards her, his eyes searching hers, Mr Heywood’s words at the forefront of his mind along with the letters he carried in his pocket. Was Charlotte only on his side because he was her guardian, or did her statement extend beyond that? “Charlotte… I…” He began, but then a voice called over to them, causing Charlotte to snap her head round, the speed of which cricked her neck painfully.

“Sidney! Miss Heywood!” The voice called.

Sidney clenched his eyes shut and huffed in frustration, however, Charlotte did not notice as her eyes were registering the people who had called out to them. “Miss Parker. Mr Parker.” She said in greeting as Diana and Arthur bounded over to them excitedly.

“Sidney! You never told us you had invited Mrs Campion to the Regatta! We have just seen her arrive in a very splendid carriage. She must be quite the wealthy widow now.” Said Diana.

Charlotte felt like she had been slapped in the face with this information and she struggled to remain composed.

“I invited many people to the Regatta, Diana. I did not realise I had to provide you with a list.” Sidney replied tersely because he was annoyed at their interruption.

Diana giggled, obviously used to Sidney’s cold demeanour. “Still, I am surprised you had not mentioned it. How wonderful that you have become reacquainted after all this time!” She said. Sidney clenched his jaw. He did not particularly like the fact Diana was eluding his past in front of Charlotte. Arthur did not say anything, but looked a little uncomfortable. “You must take her to see Mary and Tom, Sidney, for I am sure they will be equally as delighted to see her. She has taken an apartment down this way. Come on!” Diana insisted.

“What, now?” Sidney said.

“Yes, come on!”

“But I was just accompanying Miss Heywood to Trafalgar House.” Protested Sidney.

“Oh I am sure Arthur will oblige, won’t you Arthur?” Diana suggested.

“Yes, yes of course, it would be my pleasure Miss Heywood.” He bumbled.

Sidney looked at Charlotte apologetically. She was staring back at him with her big doe like eyes and he felt guilty for having to leave her, but he was wrenched away from her by Diana towards Eliza.

Charlotte watched Sidney go, feeling something akin to a stabbing pain in her chest, for Sidney reuniting with Eliza now seemed somewhat inevitable.

“Sidney is a fool if he goes back to Eliza.” Arthur commented. Charlotte turned her head towards him, surprised by his openness. “He nearly ruined himself ten years ago because of her. I know I wouldn’t be so easy to forgive her if she did the same to me!”

“Isn’t it said that we are all fools in love? I have witnessed enough from Georgiana to know that love makes people do strange and reckless things.” Said Charlotte.

“Perhaps you are right Miss Heywood. Having never been in love myself, I suppose I could not understand it.” Arthur said, sighing. “Right, now let’s make our way to Trafalgar House. I wonder if Mrs King has made some of her delicious fruit cake.” He said hopefully, holding out his arm to her, which Charlotte took as they made their way there.


	31. Episode 7 Part 2 - Row, row, row your boat

Sidney’s first day back in Sanditon had not gone at all to plan. After he had been dragged away from Charlotte by his infuriating sister towards Eliza, he had returned with her to Trafalgar House where he was hoping to see Charlotte again, but she had already been and gone. Then Tom had insisted that Sidney give Eliza a tour of the town and now he felt he had done his duty and he’d had enough. He knew his family were wondering if a reunion with Eliza was on the cards, but it was quite impossible, not only because of his feelings for Charlotte., but also to go back to her after being her second choice would be somewhat humiliating. However, as Eliza’s visit was good for the town, he felt obliged to do play his part, particularly given Tom’s financial state.

Feeling pretty exhausted, Sidney joined Tom in the drawing room that evening after dinner. He poured himself a brandy and sunk into an arm chair.

“Mary seemed a little out of sorts today.” Sidney remarked.

Tom swirled around his brandy in his glass. “Yes.” He responded and then sat forward and rubbed his forehead. “The thing is Sidney… I fear I have lost her trust forever.”

Sidney looked at his brother sympathetically. “I cannot pretend to understand the inner workings of a marriage, but I do know this: I would do anything to have a wife such as yours. So you must do all you can to win her trust back.”

Tom lifted his head to meet Sidney’s gaze. “Yes, you’re right. I am just not sure how. As to your own marriage… are we to be expecting an announcement from you soon?”

Sidney looked at Tom wide eyed. Did he know about his feelings for Charlotte? “What makes you think that?” He asked, suddenly very nervous.

“Well, the arrival of Mrs Campion of course! She is just as beautiful as I remember, and rich now too!” Commented Tom.

“Steady on Tom! You do remember what she did to me ten years ago?” Sidney said, taking a gulp of brandy and relishing the feel of it burning the back of his throat.

“But haven’t you loved her all this time? And now she is here, in Sanditon… and it’s like fate has gifted you a second chance.”

“Fate? I do not think fate has anything to do with it! Eliza has just come out of mourning, her husband appears to have been somewhat of a recluse all these years, and so she is now trying to re-establish herself in society. I invited many notable people here, Tom and Eliza is simply following the crowds. In any case, she doesn’t even need a husband for she is the wealthiest widow in the country.”

“But she came here for you Sidney.”

Sidney sighed. “I will not be renewing my attentions to Eliza, Tom. I was young when Eliza and I were betrothed and I had experienced very little of the world. I am a changed man now, and she has changed too. We are not… compatible.” He said, smiling slightly as he recalled a conversation with Charlotte some weeks ago.

“Oh. I see.” Tom said, clearly not expecting this. “I really thought this was your chance of happiness Sidney, but that is clearly not the case.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you.” Sidney said, a little frostily.

Tom looked at Sidney curiously. “You do not disappoint me Sidney. I only want to see you happy.”

“I know.” Sidney said, rubbing his temples. “Forgive me, I am tired after a long week. I think I will retire for the night.”

“Of course. I am well aware of all the effort you have gone to in the last few days to promote the Regatta, and I am… well, I’m very grateful.”

Sidney nodded. “I am sure it will be a good day.” He said, downing his drink and rising from his seat. “Goodnight Tom.”

“Goodnight.”

**********

Esther was watching Edward who was sleeping on a chair in the drawing room. Her heart felt like it had been broken into smithereens, for his betrayal had cut her deep. She knew that she now needed to let him go, however hard that may be, because she could not let him yield this power over her any longer. Esther’s mind wandered to Lord Babington. There was no way he would have her after this and he would be a fool if he could not see she was not worthy of him. She couldn’t deny that she had been tempted by his proposal, really tempted, but the fact was she did not love him, not like she loved Edward and once he knew, he would despise her.

Clara suddenly burst through the door with Dr Fuch’s, rousing Edward from his slumber.

“Meinen Freunden, it is a miracle! Lady Denham’s fever has broken. She is sat up and talking and eating. I am now hopeful that she will recover all together!” He said with glee.

Esther was stunned and glanced over to Edward who was staring at Clara, no doubt trying to silently communicate with her. She wondered how they would explain the missing will now.

All three of them rushed to their Aunt’s bedchamber where Lady Denham was indeed sat up in bed drinking some of her asses milk.

“Oh Aunt, words cannot describe our gratitude to Dr Fuch’s!” Edward stated as he and Clara stood at the foot of her bed.

“Why? My recovery is not attributable to him. If you are going to thank anyone, it is my asses whose milk restored my strength.” Lady Denham retorted.

“We have kept constant vigil, Aunt.” Said Clara.

“Have you now? For my sources tell me you have been rather busy whilst I have been lying here in this bedchamber. Was it my last will and testament that you were looking for?” She said.

“We… we were only looking for it because you were so gravely ill Aunt. We thought we ought to know where it was in case the worse happened.” Edward said.

“That is a lie Edward Denham! For did I not tell you that my solicitor knew where it was? And now I have discovered the true depths of your venality.”

Edward shook his head “Aunt, you are mistaken, perhaps you should rest a while.”

“I do not need to rest. I am like a phoenix, rising from the ashes. Which is more than can be said for my will.”

Clara and Edward snapped there heads together. “You told her?” Edward said.

“No of course not!” Clara responded.

“Enough! I will no longer have you scavengers lurking here in the vain hope of receiving my inheritance when I pass. Clara Brereton – you are being put on the next coach to London, and Edward Denham… you are here on after disowned. You better pray that your title and handsome looks secure you a rich bride, for I will not be leaving you a penny! Miss Heywood did herself a favour when she refused you, and I will be sure to tell her when I next see her. And as for you Esther…”

Esther flicked her eyes to her Aunt. “It appears you are my sole remaining heir, although rather by luck than anything.”

Lady Denham looked back at Edward and Clara. “Now, get out.” She said menacingly. Reluctantly Edward and Clara began to leave the room. “And needless to say I will be laying a new floor in my drawing room, for the current one as been indelibly stained!” She shouted. Edward and Clara left the room and shut the door behind them.

A silence filled the room as Esther remained with her Aunt. Lady Denham cleared her throat. “You will move in with me.” She said.

“You want me to live with you, even after what I said, what I did?” Esther said shocked.

“Yes. I need a companion and you need to escape that step brother of yours. It is in our mutual best interests. In any case, if the arrangement does not suit us, I do not think you will be staying here for long.”

Esther regarded her. “You think I should accept Lord Babington, even though I do not love him?”

Lady Denham looked at with half sympathy, half frustration. “Esther, it is infinitely better to be loved than to love. Love has only caused you grief. Yet here is a man who can offer you a comfortable life. More than that, he clearly adores you. I am sure you would be happy.”

“But will I make him happy? If he finds out about Edward, surely he will revoke his offer?”

“Then we must make sure he does not find out.”

Esther frowned. “Is not honesty in marriage is important?”

Lady Denham smiled shrewdly at her. “Oh my dear girl, there is still so much you are yet to learn!”

************

Sidney made his way down to the beach the next morning still carrying the letters from Charlotte’s father in his pocket. He knew he needed to give Charlotte’s hers today, but the question was when. As he was making his way there, he was intercepted by Eliza.

“Sidney!” She shouted out.

Sidney forced a smile. The familiarity by which Eliza addressed him was somewhat inappropriate seeing as there was no understanding between them, and he wondered whether he should say something about it. “Mrs Campion. You have just caught me on the way to the beach for the sandcastle competition. My nieces and nephew are competing.”

Eliza giggled. “You know, at the last regatta I attended they raced Arab stallions, and the one before that featured eight clippers in full sail. But for sheer exhilaration, what could compare to a sandcastle competition.” She said, rather mockingly.

Sidney frowned at her, affronted by her mockery of Sanditon. “Well, this is no ordinary sandcastle competition. And I think it nice that Charlotte thought of something for the children so that they can enjoy the event too.”

“Yes, very admirable. Miss Heywood thinks of everything.” Eliza replied bitterly.

As they were talking, a rather grand carriage arrived and they both looked over to it interestedly. One by one the visitors disembarked until non other than Lady Worcester stepped out.

“Is that Lady Worcester?” Eliza said.

“Yes, I believe it is.” Sidney replied simply and made his way towards her, smiling.

Lady Worcester caught his eye and smiled back and began to walk towards him. “Ah, Mr Parker.” She said as they stopped in front if each other. “You see, I made it after all!”

“My Lady, it is an honour to see you here.” Sidney replied. Eliza cleared her throat next to him and he gritted his teeth. “May I introduce Mrs Campion.” The ladies curtseyed to each other properly. Susan regarded her. She had heard about her on the London scene and even the history of her relationship with Sidney had reached her ears.

“It is truly an honour to meet you Lady Worcester, and such a compliment for you to visit this… this charming little town! Your efforts of spreading word of the Regatta are to be commended, Sidney.” Eliza commented.

“Actually, my purpose in coming here was to continue my conversation with Charlotte.” Susan clarified and watched as Eliza’s face fell.

Sidney smiled back at her. “Yes, of course. She is currently at the beach building sandcastles. May I accompany you there?”

“Please do.” Susan replied.

“Will you be joining us, Mrs Campion?” Sidney asked.

“Yes, thank you.” Eliza replied, still feeling rather flummoxed.

Charlotte raced down to the beach the next morning for the first activity of the day: The children’s sandcastle competition. She had promised Jenny, Alicia and Henry that she would help them build one for they were determined to win! Mrs Griffiths was not particularly enthused by the prospect of Charlotte partaking in such an activity, for the sand was sure to ruin her skirts, but she could not prevent Charlotte from taking part, not when she was so involved in organising the event. Charlotte met Mary, Tom and the children there and quickly got to work. She was so engrossed in the build, that she did not notice Sidney, Lady Susan and Eliza arrive.

“A very handsome construction. I presume you are the architect, Miss Heywood?” Sidney said as crouched down next to her, causing Charlotte to jump a little as she hadn’t registered his presence.

“No, that would be Jenny. I am merely a labourer.” She said, braving a look in his direction, making Sidney chuckle. “We could always use more help if you felt so inclined?”

“Unfortunately, I am engaged at present with some guests.”

Charlotte’s eyes flicked up and clocked Eliza and she felt the sharp stab in her chest again. “Yes, of course.”

“One of which would very much like to have a conversation with you, once you have completed your work.” Sidney said.

Charlotte was confused, why would Eliza want to speak with her? Then her eyes darted around and saw Susan who was smiling kindly at her as Tom was attempting to engage her in conversation. “Susan!” She said, smiling.

“Yes, you appear to have made friends with Lady Worcester, one of the most influential ladies in the Beau Monde and linked to the Prince Regent no less. She has declared that her whole purpose in coming here is to speak with you.”

Charlotte frowned. “I cannot think why that is the case. Our conversation in London was only for a couple of minutes.”

“You obviously made quite the impression.” Sidney said affectionately making Charlotte blush.

“Charlotte! You need to build a tower over here.” Jenny shouted, making them both laugh.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Sidney said, as he rose to his feet and went to join Lady Worcester to try and rescue her from Tom who was beyond delighted to see her.

After the winners of the sandcastle competition had been announced, Charlotte was able to converse with Susan. They walked arm in arm as they made their way to the riverside for the next event as Charlotte updated Susan about what had happened in the last few days.

“Now tell me Charlotte, does your guardian know you are in love with him yet?” Susan asked brazenly.

Charlotte was caught off guard by her candour. “I think you are mistaken my lady. I do not… I could not…”

“It’s Susan, and I think we have established by now that this is a certainty. The question is what are you going to do about it?”

Charlotte shrugged. “There is nothing that can be done, especially now that Mrs Campion has caught his attention.”

“Yes, I have heard all about Mrs Campion and can see why you consider her a dispiriting rival. However, she will have a chink in her armour, we just need to find out what it is.”

“I don’t know Susan. The situation seems so impossible. I let myself believe for just a moment that it was not, but it is. I doubt very much that Sidney would do anything even if he felt the same way. He is too honourable and much too concerned about my reputation. It seems rather inevitable that he will reconcile with Mrs Campion for she is a much more enticing prospect.”

“Oh tosh! I do not believe that for a second. You must not lose heart. The race is not yet one.”

“Yet I find myself resigned to its outcome.”

“My dear, when it comes to love, there is no such thing as a foregone conclusion.” Said Susan with a twinkle in her eye.

************

Sidney watched Charlotte closely as she conversed with Lady Worcester. He still couldn’t quite believe how she had made such an acquaintance, but he was proud of her for doing so. The crowds had followed Lady Worcester to Sanditon such that the river bank was now teaming with visitors. The day was looking to be a success after all, and he was well aware it was not of his doing, but Charlotte’s. He was desperate to find a moment alone with her, to at least try and gauge what her feelings were towards him, and so when he saw her excuse herself from Lady Worcester and make her way towards the starting line for the rowing race, he followed her at a distance.

Charlotte had already removed her spencer and started lining up the oars when she saw Sidney approach. She was looking beautiful in a simple white muslin dress, her hair half up and without a bonnet.

“Mr Parker. You do know the race is not for another hour?” Charlotte said, rather caught off guard by his appearance.

“Yes, I know. I thought I at least should sit in the boat and try and remember what to do before the race so I do not end up looking like a fool.” Sidney said as he removed his jacket and hat and Charlotte watched him attentively. “What do you think.” He said outstretching his arms. “Do I look ready to face Mr Stringer?”

Charlotte offered a shy smile. “I couldn’t say. I’m no expert when it comes to rowing.”

“No, neither am I.” Sidney said as he went to grab a pair of oars. He slung them over his shoulder, stepped into the boat. Charlotte went to grab another pair of oars as he lowered the pair he was holding into the boat, and then she passed the other pair to him. “Thank you.” Sidney said and Charlotte made to walk away from him, but he was not going to waste this opportunity. “I need someone to balance the boat. Would you mind, Miss Heywood?” He said, holding out his hand to her.

“Mr Parker, I do not think…”

“Come on.” Sidney interrupted, his eyes pleading with hers to take his hand. He was aware his actions could be seen as inappropriate, but he did not care. He needed a moment alone with her, God he needed more than a moment, but he would take whatever he could get! Charlotte looked unsure and she hesitantly placed her hand in his. He pulled her towards him and she stepped into the boat making it rock unsteadily. “Careful.” He said, his other hand finding its way to Charlotte’s waist to hold her steady. He knew he shouldn’t be touching her like this, but he couldn’t help it as his hands seemed to gravitate towards her. When the boat stopped rocking, Sidney let go of Charlotte’s waist. “Sit down behind you.” He said, reluctantly letting go of her hand, and she obeyed him still looking rather uneasy. Sidney untied the boat from its mooring and pushed it away from the riverbank. Sitting down opposite Charlotte, he up took the oars and started to row down the river.

Charlotte watched Sidney’s face studiously as he rowed them along the river, the slight frown on his brow as he concentrated and the twitch of his mouth from the exertion of pulling the oars. Whilst the situation made her feel nervous and rather exposed, she couldn’t help but relish the time she had alone with him. She wanted to know what he was thinking. Did he feel the same way?

Once he had found a rhythm, Sidney met Charlotte’s gaze. “Can I ask you something Miss Heywood?” He began. Charlotte just nodded in response. “Do you believe in fate?”

Charlotte felt her heart sink, for she was sure Sidney was talking about Eliza. She tried to remain composed. “I believe all things happen for a reason, even if the reason is not always apparent when they first occur. Do you think it was fate that you met Mrs Campion in London?” Charlotte asked as her heart began to throb and she found herself having to look away from him, for she was rather dreading his answer.

“Mrs Campion?”

“Yes. For that question was directed at your reacquaintance with her, was it not?” Replied Charlotte rather defensively.

Sidney frowned at her. “No. I was more referring to my appointment as your guardian.”

Slowly Charlotte returned her gaze to his and her heart fluttered. Sidney’s gaze was earnest. “Wasn’t that my father’s choice?” She responded.

“True, but cannot our destiny be both a product of fate and choice?” He said.

Charlotte looked at him curiously. “A man’s character is his fate.” She remarked.

Sidney smiled admiringly at her. “You read Heraclitus?”

“I read lots of things. My father encouraged it from an early age.” She replied.

“Do you resent it? The choice your father made for us?” Sidney asked.

“I think we both did at first, did we not?” Charlotte admitted.

Sidney was still looking at her quite intently. “And what about now?” He asked, holding his breath for her answer.

Charlotte bit her lip nervously, her heart now feeling like it was about to burst out of her chest for it was thumping so violently. “No I do not resent it now.” She replied softly.

Sidney’s face relaxed in relief and they both stared at each other for a moment. There was so much more he wanted to say, but he couldn’t find the words. The intimacy of the moment was clouding his senses and he wanted more.

“Now. It’s your turn, give me your hands.” Sidney said, his deep tones feeling to Charlotte like they were penetrating every part of her body. She did as she was told and he placed both of her hands on the oars and then covered them with his as he helped her with the rowing motion. “That’s it. Roll with your hands.” He said gently as Charlotte attempted to row, but she didn’t quite have the right technique. “Here… keep your back straight.” Said Sidney as he reached over and placed his hand on her waist. Charlotte shifted her position as Sidney moved his hand back to hers, it accidentally grazing over her skirts as he did so, making him laugh nervously and Charlotte smiled nervously too.

Charlotte continued to try and row with Sidney’s help, but she wasn’t particularly adept at it. Sidney even let her try it by herself, but she failed miserably, so he went back to holding her hands again which he did not mind in the slightest. They continued the exercise, oblivious to the fact there was a small group of people starting to approach the riverbank for all their attention was on the other. Charlotte found herself unable to stop herself gazing into Sidney’s eyes which had turned almost black. His hands on hers felt safe and warm. He didn’t look away from her and she was beginning to feel rather dizzy as a warmth started to spread throughout her body as it screamed to close the small gap between them. But almost as soon as Charlotte found herself in this place, she was wrenched out of it by someone shouting Sidney’s name. She looked over to the riverbank and saw Eliza and the warmth she had felt was immediately extinguished.

Sidney grimaced when he heard Eliza shout his name. He stood up rather quickly which automatically dispelled the intimacy of the moment to acknowledge Eliza with a wave which he instantly regretted, for it looked like he was caught in the act of doing something improper; although perhaps it had been a little improper to be with Charlotte alone on the river, but she was his ward after all. Not that the reason he had asked her out here was because she was his ward. God he was a fool for he was sure that he was about to kiss Charlotte if they had not been interrupted. What was he thinking? He had put Charlotte in a compromising position. He needed to get back to onto dry land. Sidney took back control of the boat and rowed them to the riverbank in silence, his jaw clenched painfully shut.


	32. Episode 7 Part 3 - What do you want, Mr Parker?

It took some time for Charlotte to recover from her boat ride with Sidney. Once again she found herself completely befuddled about what Sidney wanted, for when it was just the two of them alone on the river, he made her feel like she was the only woman on earth that he wanted to give his attention to. Yet as soon as Eliza had shouted at him, he had acted like a schoolboy caught doing something wrong. Perhaps it was a little improper to be out on the river alone together, but was he embarrassed to be seen with her? She was his ward after all. Surely no-one would question it? Or perhaps Sidney just didn’t want Eliza to see them like that. Whatever reason it was, it was confusing and she had no idea what to make of it.

Once they had tied up the boat, Charlotte decided to go back to the tents to find Lady Susan who then took it upon herself to introduce Charlotte to some of her acquaintances as they strolled arm in arm along the river bank. Charlotte was overwhelmed by the number of people who appeared to be here by Lady Susan’s invitation, or at least had followed her here.

“I hardly know how to thank you, Susan. You’ve made the Regatta a success.” Charlotte remarked.

“Oh tosh! It is you and all your hard work. All I did was make an appearance.”

“Still, it is because you made such an appearance that all these people are here and we’re very grateful. Would you like me to fetch you a drink?”

“Yes please.” Lady Susan responded.

Charlotte went to go and retrieve some drinks, however, what she didn’t bank on was meeting Sir Edward in the refreshments tent. He swaggered towards her. “Well, if it isn’t Miss Heywood, looking as lovely as ever.” He replied, looking her up and down and getting uncomfortably close to her.

Charlotte tensed up and took a step back from him. Edward was obviously intoxicated and she really did not like the way he was leering at her. “Sir Edward. How is your Aunt?” She asked.

“Still alive. She has risen Lazarus like from her death bed.” He commented, although Charlotte could see none of the expected relief in his eyes.

“That is wonderful news! Please do pass on my regards to her when you next see her.” She said. Edward snorted, but did not say anything further. “Well, I must go back to Lady Worcester.” She added, and tried to walk away, but Sir Edward blocked her path.

“Not so fast, Miss Heywood. I know you’ve been avoiding me. I think I at least deserve a conversation, or an opportunity if you will, to convince you of the value of a courtship with me, without having to go through your guardian.” He said, rather loudly.

Charlotte blushed and looked around, hoping no-one was listening. “Sir Edward, Mr Parker passed on all I had to say on the subject. I am sorry, but I am not interested in a courtship with you.” She said.

Edward smiled. “You cannot dismiss me so easily, Miss Heywood. I am not going anywhere until you hear me out.”

Charlotte scowled at him. “This is not the place, Sir Edward.”

“I disagree. I know that you will go running off to your guardian if I let you go. You must hear what I have to say.”

“I do not want to hear what you have to say. A courtship with you is quite impossible, Sir Edward. Now please excuse me.” She said, attempting to step pass him, but he blocked her path again.

“May I at least ask why you consider a courtship with me so impossible?”

Charlotte’s chest was heaving. “I know what you are and what you have done. I could never be with anyone who… who forces himself on a woman.”

Edward looked confused for a moment and then it dawned on him. “You have been speaking with Clara. I wouldn’t put too much weight on what she tells you, especially now she has been thrown out by my Aunt.”

“What… what do you mean thrown out?”

“Lady Denham has washed her hands of her. She is catching the next coach back to London.” Edward replied.

“But… but why?”

Edward looked at her. “Why do you think? Because she is a ruined woman.”

Charlotte glared at him again. “Only because you made her so! You disgust me.” She said.

Edward walked up closer to her, smirking. “Oh I do love it when you get so spirited! Think of what fun we could have together.” He said reaching for her hand, but Charlotte snatched it away

“Miss Heywood? Is everything alright” It was Lord Babington and Charlotte was most relieved to see him.

“We were just having a friendly chat, weren’t we Miss Heywood?” Edward replied said, but Charlotte continued to glare at him and Babington picked up on it.

“It did not look particularly friendly to me, Sir Edward.”

Edward huffed loudly. “This does not concern you, Babington.” He said.

“Please, just go Sir Edward.” Charlotte said. Edward scowled at her in response.

“Well, Sir Edward, you heard what Miss Heywood said. Let’s not make a scene.” Babington said.

Edward looked between them both. “Fine.” He said as he turned to walk away unsteadily, but then he turned back. “But before you bind yourself to my sister, Babington, you ought to know that she has misused me very ill. She has been filling my Aunt’s mind with preposterous slurs on my name all in a cynical bid to steal my inheritance. She is utterly deluded, I rid my hands of her. So good luck to you Sir.” He said, chinking his glass and spilling it on the floor and then walking off.

Babington looked confused. “What was all that about? That doesn’t sound like the Esther Denham I know?”

“I would not rely on what he says, Lord Babington. Sir Edward is drunk and behaving abominably.” Charlotte said, shivering slightly because of the shock of the encounter.

“Yes, perhaps you are right. Are you quite well, Miss Heywood?”

“Yes, I am fine. Thank you for coming to my rescue.”

“Of course.”

“I best go and find Lady Susan. She will be wondering where I have got to.” Said Charlotte and rushed out of the tent and back to Lady Susan looking really flushed.

“Charlotte my dear, you look a little pale. Is everything alright?” She asked her.

“Yes. I just had an unpleasant encounter, but no matter.” Charlotte replied.

Susan did not look convinced at her response, but then noticed Sidney and Eliza walking up to them. “Ah look, here comes Mrs Campion with your guardian. I think we can safely say that we have discovered what her Achilles heel is.”

“What is it?”

“You!” Lady Susan said chuckling. Charlotte didn’t know what to say, but now Sidney and Eliza were upon them and she felt her heart starting to hammer with anxiety. “Mr Parker, Mrs Campion.”

“May we join you?” Said Eliza.

“Of course.”

“Actually, I was just going to leave to make the preparations for the start of the men’s rowing race.” Charlotte said, for the last thing she wanted was to be drawn into a conversation.

“My, my, we are busy Miss Heywood! Does your ward ever keep still Sidney?” She asked, giggling.

Sidney frowned at her. “Miss Heywood is not one for being idle.”

“An admirable quality.” Lady Susan chimed in.

“Yes, although she’ll need to learn to sit still if she is to integrate into society. It will not do to be rushing here or there all the time, it is quite unladylike.” Eliza said, looking her up and down and no doubt noticing her skirts which had been stained by the sand. Her look and tone made an anger rise in her.

“Miss Heywood grew up on a farm. It is only natural that she has different interests, reading and shooting for example.” Sidney replied. Charlotte looked up at him, hurt that he was continuing to speak of her in the third person as though she wasn’t there, and more than that, for giving Eliza more ammunition for mocking her.

“Shooting? Well that is quite shocking! She will need to learn the… the more respectable accomplishments young ladies should master if her first season is to be a success and she is to secure herself a suitable husband.”

“Accomplishments are one thing, but there is also value in charm, intelligence and wit, all of which Miss Heywood has in abundance.” Lady Susan said.

“Is that what gentlemen are looking for in a wife these days, Sidney?” Eliza asked.

Sidney’s eyes shot to Eliza, for he felt extremely uncomfortable being so singled out. “I couldn’t say.” He said, avoiding Charlotte’s gaze and again she felt hurt. Did the fact he didn’t openly agree with Lady Susan mean he did not value those qualities in her?

“In any case, Miss Heywood is hardly likely to find a kindred spirit in London, for no doubt she will find it unspeakably dull, especially if she is more interested in reading and shooting!” Eliza giggled.

Charlotte looked at her indignantly. “You are quite right, Mrs Campion. I am a farmers daughter who shoots and reads books, who could possibly want to marry me? Excuse me.” She said, hastily walking away from them, tears burning in her eyes. She got to a small deserted tent and stopped to try and compose herself.

Sidney walked in after her “Miss Heywood?” Charlotte glanced at him and he saw tears in her eyes and he felt awful.

“Excuse me, the race is about to start.” Charlotte said, practically running away from.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait…” Sidney said as he made to run after her and grazed her arm with his fingertips, causing her to spin back to face him. “I only want a moment.”

“Well?” Charlotte said, a tear now falling down her cheek as she crossed her arms in front of her defensively.

“I am sorry if you were offended by Mrs Campion. It was unkind of her to say those things.” Said Sidney

“Yet she was not the only person who stood there talking about me as though I wasn’t even present! Do I really mean so little to you that you cannot even address me properly?”

Sidney looked at her, feeling well and truly ashamed of himself. “No of course not, you mean…” He sighed heavily, he wanted to tell her she meant more, so much more to him than she could ever comprehend. “Forgive me.”

“I may prefer the outdoors, reading and keeping busy, but at least I am honest and true to myself. Yet you… with you I find I am constantly wondering how you truly regard me and second guessing what you are thinking. I can’t keep doing this.” She said as she went to walk away again.

“Miss Heywood…” Sidney said as he once again tried to stop her.

“What? What is it that you want, Mr Parker?” Charlotte cried.

Sidney just looked at her stunned, his heart beating fast. How could she not know what he wanted? He wanted her!

“Please, be kind enough to leave me alone.” She said, and then walked quickly away from him towards the start line.

Sidney watched Charlotte go, feeling rather hopeless. He was desperate to follow her, to tell her she had it wrong; to confess exactly how ardently he admired her, but she had told him to leave her alone and he had to respect her wishes. How long he was standing there watching her walk out of sight, he didn’t know, but someone came up beside him.

“I would leave her be if I were you.” Said Lord Babington. Sidney turned to face him wondering if he knew the extent of the exchange that had passed between them. “You ought to know that Sir Edward was harassing Miss Heywood earlier.” Babington added.

“He… what?”

“Don’t worry, I saw him off. He was drunk and saying all sorts of outrageous things.” Babington said. “I watched him walk into town.”

Sidney nodded, although he was now extremely uncomfortable with Charlotte having wandered off on her own. Should he follow her at a safe distance? “Thank you Babbers.”

“Oh, and Lady Worcester wanted to speak with you.” Babington said.

Sidney sighed, for the decision of whether to follow Charlotte or not had now been decided for him. “Very well.” He said as he followed Babington back towards the crowds.

Lady Susan disengaged herself with some of her acquaintances when she saw Sidney approaching. “Is Charlotte alright?” She asked.

“Not really, but she asked me to leave her alone.”

“I see. Mrs Campion was rather cruel I feel.” Susan commented. Sidney just nodded slightly in response. “But there are more pressing matters to deal with. The reason I wanted to speak with you is regarding a certain Mr Howard. My sources managed to trace him back to London, but wherever he is now is pretty hidden. However I also heard that he has plans for revenge.”

“What sort of revenge?”

“I do not know, but there is more. There is talk that a woman fired a shot at him.”

“Well, she did not technically shoot at Mr Howard, but his man.” Sidney clarified.

“Then it is true? It was Charlotte, wasn’t it?” Susan asked.

“Yes, but I doubt Howard’s man would recognise her.” Said Sidney.

“But they know you, Mr Parker, and Charlotte is your ward. It will not take long for them to work out her identity, especially now word is likely to spread about Charlotte’s alternative pursuits now that you have disclosed them. I am worried for her.”

Sidney felt his whole body shake as a shock of terror shot through him. He had been such a fool in speaking so openly about her right now in front of people who were practically strangers. Had he put her safety in jeopardy?

“Thank you for the warning, my Lady. Let me assure you that Charlotte’s safety is of paramount importance to me. I will not let anything happen to her.” Sidney promised.

“I should hope not, Mr Parker.” Susan said, as she walked away from him, a serious look in her eye.

Charlotte was still feeling upset by the time she got the starting line for the race. In fact, she felt worse here, because the magic that she had experienced on the river with Sidney had now left this place. How was she supposed to endure over a year of this? Of knowing that what she wanted most of all was right before her, yet completely out of reach? It felt utterly hopeless. As she was pondering these things, someone came up behind her.

“Miss Heywood!” It was Mr Stringer.

Charlotte forced a smile. “Hello Mr Stringer.”

“Forgive me, I saw your altercation with Mr Parker and I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“That is very kind of you, Mr Stringer, but I am quite alright. Mr Parker and I often find ourselves at odds with one another, it is not unusual for us to argue. Although I thought we had perhaps come to truce.” Charlotte sighed. “I’m afraid it is in my nature to express myself and speak candidly, yet I know it is not something young ladies ought to do. Perhaps I would do better to hold my tongue.”

Mr Stringer frowned at her. “You shouldn’t wish to have to change for any man, Miss Heywood. Not even if he is your guardian.”

Charlotte nodded and smiled shyly at him. “Thank you Mr Stringer. How are you feeling about the race?”

Mr Stringer smiled. “Good. I am determined to win this time.”

“Then I wish you the best of luck.” Charlotte replied as the rest of Mr Stringer’s crew joined him along with the competitors as they started to get the boats ready.

Sidney stood with Tom and Arthur under the tent, his arms crossed, the tension clear to see on his face as his gaze kept wondering to Charlotte while she sat at a desk checking off the competitors with Mary. Tom and Arthur were trying to engage him in conversation, but he was not in the mood and he walked off sulkily from them. He needed to clear his head after his conversation with Lady Worcester, for going through his mind were all sorts of scenarios none of which ended well for himself or Charlotte. Never before had he been so worried for someone in this way and it unnerved him. More than that, he still felt terrible that Charlotte thought she didn’t mean anything to him. He needed to set this right. It wasn’t enough to just give her the letter and hope her father had written something to fix this. He needed to do more, but would she give him the opportunity to explain?

The Parker crew got into the boat, Mary wishing them luck, but not Charlotte. Instead, she chose to talk to Mr Stringer and avoided him. It riled him even more and he needed the race to start as soon as possible because he felt he was about to lose it. They lined up the boats, the Parkers in one, Stringer and his men in another, Babington, Crowe and another gentleman formed another crew, and finally a boat with three local gentlemen had formed a team. Tom wished them all luck and Sidney just about managed a nod in response. They waited for the pistol to fire and then… they were off…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it all angsty at Christmas... I am trying to knock out these chapters as quickly as possible to get to our HEA so expect a couple more over this festive period (just not tomorrow)!
> 
> Happy Christmas all.


	33. Episode 7 Part 4 - My truest self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas!
> 
> Here is the last part of Episode 7. You should know now that Episode 8 will be very different from the original, but there may be a little drama!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. I can't believe how popular this story has been, but all the love is really touching.

Sidney grit his teeth and pulled the oars with all his might as the boats set off down the river. Listening out to Arthur’s chants he tried to ensure his rowing strokes were in time with Tom’s. It wasn’t long before the muscles in his arms and legs started to burn, but the pain felt good. He needed to feel something to drown out all the emotions he was feeling and physical pain felt like the most effective method right now. He knew he was overdoing it and he’d ache like hell tomorrow, but right now he didn’t care.

The race was tight for the first 50 yards with each crew trying to find their rhythm, but as they got into it, the boat whose crew consisted of the local gentlemen started to pull away from the others. As such Crowe, who was drunk, decided to take matters into his own hands and steered their boat into them. The manoeuvre unfortunately did not go to plan and both boats ended up in the riverbank. This left Mr Stringer’s boat, and the Parkers still in the race and it was pretty much neck and neck as they turned the bend towards the crowd.

Charlotte had run down from the starting line with Mary to join the crowds at the finish line. They giggled away as they ran and Charlotte was grateful that the run distracted her momentarily from what was going on inside her head and her heart. When they got to there, Charlotte didn’t realise at first that they had stopped right next to Mrs Campion, not least because the crowd was enthusiastically cheering and she was so engrossed in what was happening. However, once Mrs Campion spoke, all at once the hurt and humiliation came flooding back.

“Miss Heywood.” Said Eliza.

“Mrs Campion.” Charlotte replied, acknowledging her presence.

Eliza leaned over to her to say. “You know, Miss Heywood, I almost expected you to be rowing with the gentlemen given how _involved_ you’ve been in today’s activities. Have you decided to sit this one out?”

Charlotte glared at her. “I am not in the mood for anymore insults, Mrs Campion. You have made your point. And in any case, if you are so keen on securing Sidney’s affections, you might think again before disparaging me any further. I am his ward after all.” She hissed so that no-one could hear her.

Eliza turned to her. “Yes, Miss Heywood. You are his ward. Perhaps you would do to remember that yourself.”

Charlotte took a sharp intake of breath. The problem was, Eliza was right. She was Sidney’s ward and she needed to remember that. She had clearly let her emotions get the better of her today and given herself away. Charlotte didn’t dignify Eliza’s statement with a response and instead, kept her eyes fixed on the boats trying to register what was happening on the river, but not really paying attention. It wasn’t until the last 10 yards that Mr. Stringer’s boat took the lead and won the race to rapturous applause. Once the race had ended, Charlotte decided she wanted to put some distance between her and Sidney and Eliza. Suddenly remembering Edward’s words earlier, she took the opportunity whilst everyone was celebrating, to sneak away towards town to find Clara, hoping she would catch her before the London coach would be leaving.

Sidney didn’t really care that they didn’t win the rowing race. Whilst his body was threatening to go into spasm from the intense exercise, it was oddly satisfying. He had managed to empty his head of everything during the race and just focus on the each stroke of the oars, which was exactly what he had intended. It was the same reason he boxed - to rid himself of thoughts and feelings and it worked temporarily, but now the boat had stopped, his mind quickly leapt to Charlotte again. Instinctively he looked out for her on the riverbank, but he could not see her. Mary was there with Diana and Eliza too, but there was no sign of Charlotte. Panic suddenly set in and Sidney hastily got out of the boat, his eyes searching the crowds.

“Mary, where is Charlotte?” Sidney asked as Mary gave him a hug in commiseration for missing out on the prize.

“Oh. I don’t know.” Mary said, looking around. “She was here just a moment ago.”

Eliza turned to him. “If you are looking for your ward, Sidney, I saw her slip away a minute ago.”

“Did she say where she was going?”

“No, she did not.”

Sidney got a little closer to her. “You said something to her, didn’t you?”

“Sidney, really, how can you think such a thing?” Eliza said, feigning injury from his assumption.

“Pretty easily after what happened earlier.”

Eliza sighed. “I only said the truth, Sidney. If you want to Miss Heywood to be a success and secure herself a good match, then you ought to heed my advice. Perhaps Miss Heywood needs more of a firmer hand, for you certainly have you hands full with her.” Eliza chuckled.

Sidney clenched his jaw in response and was about to retort when his brother called him back as Lady Worcester was about to present the winners with a trophy. He politely stood with the crews of the other boats as Mr Stringer was hailed as the winner and then, as quickly as he could he made his way back to the start line to retrieve his clothes so that he could pursue Charlotte, wherever she had got to.

Once he was dressed, he turned back round and there in his path was Eliza again. Was he never to be rid of her?

“Mrs Campion. You did not have to wait for me.” He said.

“I’ve waited ten years, Sidney, what’s another fifteen minutes?”

“Ten years?” Sidney said confused.

“Yes. I’ve been waiting ten years to be free and finally be yours.” Eliza said reaching out and touching his arm.

Sidney shook his head at her and removed her hand from his arm. “No Eliza. You did not wait for me. You chose another man over me.”

“Sidney…”

“I do not blame you, Eliza.” Interrupted Sidney. “We were both young and you had to consider your family’s wishes. But you must know that I cannot… I do not intend on renewing the sentiments I expressed to you all those years ago. I am sorry.” He said resolutely.

Eliza faltered and stepped back and swallowed uncomfortably. “But… but I came here for you. You invited me here.”

“I invited many people here, Eliza. I was doing my duty to my brother to make this event a success, and I am very grateful that you came to show your support. But I meant what I said to you before. I am not the same man, and you are not the same woman. It was a dream, always a dream when it came you. Reality… reality is somewhat different. Now, let me accompany you back to stalls for I must find Miss Heywood.”

Eliza scowled at him. “Miss Heywood seems more than capable of looking out for herself. I wonder why you take the trouble to go after her?”

“She is my ward and I am responsible for her. She was most upset earlier and therefore it is only right that I ensure she is well.” Sidney replied, not disclosing the fears he also had for her safety.

Eliza eyed him suspiciously. “I have never know a guardian be so… so vigilant and attentive, Sidney. It is a credit to you I am sure.”

Sidney didn’t respond, for he did not want her infer anything else from his words. He knew he was going above and beyond the call of duty along with the reasons why, but he was not about to confess it to a former love interest. “Come, let us return.” He said simply and started walking away from her.

Charlotte hurried into town towards the stop for the London coach, hoping she hadn’t missed Clara before she left. Clara had been a good friend to her for the last few weeks and she was sad that it had ended so badly for her. It made her hate Edward all the more for being the cause of her downfall. Looking around her, she eventually found Clara sat outside the hotel with a single small trunk. She looked wistful.

Charlotte walked up to her. “Clara?” She said.

Clara looked up and offered her a forlorn smile. “You’ve heard then?”

“Sir Edward told me.”

“Yes, I expected as much. I suppose he did not also tell you that he has been disinherited?”

Charlotte was not surprised by this. “No. He left out that part.”

Clara signed heavily. “I thought as much. No doubt when he told you, he was still trying to win you over for your £30,000 now that he cannot be assured of Lady Denham’s fortune.”

“Perhaps, but it was a futile pursuit and he ended up coming out worse for it. Where will you go now?” Charlotte asked.

“Back to London. I have family there, if they will have me.” Then to Charlotte’s surprise Clara smiled at her. “Do not worry about me, Charlotte. I have survived much worse than this.”

Charlotte nodded wondering what on earth could be worse that this. “I shall miss your company and your friendship, Clara. I am truly very sorry that it has ended like this for you.”

“Me too.” Clara said. “But you should go. It will not be do for you to be seen with a ruined woman.”

“Clara…”

“Please, Miss Heywood. For once in my life, let me do the right thing by someone. Please, just go.” She implored, and although her voice conveyed emotion, there were no tears in her eyes.

Charlotte regarded her for a moment. “I wish you well, Clara.”

“And I you.” Clara replied, and then Charlotte left her.

Clara watched Charlotte walk away until a figure appeared from out behind the building.

“Nicely done Miss Brereton. You’ve painted me as quite the villain in Miss Heywood’s eyes.” Edward said.

Clara turned to face him. “All is fair in love and war, Edward and besides, I had little choice in the matter. Charlotte witnessed our encounter at the ball.”

Edward’s eyes widened. “And so you saw fit to tell her I had forced myself upon you?”

Clara smirked. “Miss Heywood came to that conclusion by herself. She assumed I had been taken advantage of and so I encouraged it. I may have deceived her, but I do hold her in the highest regard. Charlotte has been a good friend to me, and that is why I will not have you ruin her purity and innocence. You are wholly unworthy of her.”

Edward huffed. “We shall see.”

“I would be careful, Edward. Miss Heywood has many friends and allies and it would not do to harass her any further. Her guardian for one would have your head if you were to meddle with her.”

“Hmm… yes, Mr Parker does seem overly protective of her.” Remarked Edward.

“It would be unwise to insinuate something improper, Edward, especially when you see yourself in such reduced circumstances.” Clara warned.

“Reduced circumstances? I still have a title. Whereas you… you are left with nothing at all.”

“But I had nothing to lose. Now that you have no guaranteed inheritance, I very much doubt Miss Heywood or Mr Parker will change their minds about you. And Esther is sure to consent to marry Lord Babington now that you have betrayed her so. What will become of you?” Said Clara. Edward just shorted at Clara derisively. “Farewell, Edward.” She said.

Edward stared at her for a moment, and then swaggered off down the road.

*********

After depositing Eliza at the stalls, Sidney hastily made his way towards town to begin his search for Charlotte. Up and down the streets he went, but he did not find her. The longer he searched, the more panicked he became. He was about to go and call on Mr Lambe and Georgiana thinking Charlotte may have called there, when it occurred to him that she may be at the beach. He made his way there and sure enough, he spotted Charlotte crouched down by the sandcastles, fixing some shells which had fallen off one of them. Relief flooded over him, but also… nerves. There was not a soul about for everyone was down at the riverbank and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to confess his feelings. How though, he wasn’t sure for he did not think himself particularly eloquent. He hoped the words would just come by themselves if given the chance.

Sidney walked towards Charlotte, trying not to go too quickly in case he should scare her away again. A gentle breeze was blowing a few strands of her hair that had come loose as she had foregone a bonnet and Sidney thought that she was beyond beautiful in this moment. As Sidney got closer, Charlotte noticed him and sprang back up to her feet.

“Mr Parker.” She said surprised. “What are you doing here?”

Sidney stopped a respectable distance away from her, for she had asked him to leave her alone after all.

“I didn’t see you at the end of the race and wanted to make sure you were well.” Sidney said.

“Well, now you can see that I am, you can go back to entertaining Mrs Campion.” She said, a scowl on her face.

Sidney gazed at her. Was she jealous of his attentions to Eliza? Surely she knew there was nothing between them. “Mrs Campion will be heading back to London shortly.” Sidney began.

“And you will be joining her.” Charlotte said completing his sentence for him and bracing herself for his response.

“No. That was never my intention. I would much rather be here.” Said Sidney. Charlotte just frowned at him in response and he found himself once again wanting to kiss away the creases in her brow. “I have something for you.” He said as he took out Mr Heywood’s letter from his pocket and handed it over to her. She took it from him and inspected it.

“This is my father’s writing…” Charlotte whispered, as she was immersed in a wave of grief.

“Yes.” Sidney replied watching her closely. Charlotte looked between the letter and Sidney, feeling a mixture of confusion and sorrow.

“How do you get this?” She asked, her throat cracking from the emotion.

“Mr Lennox made some enquiries on my behalf. It turns out that your father had written some letters before he died. One to me, and one to you. His solicitor forgot to give them to us, but we recovered them when I was in London.” Sidney replied.

Charlotte was staring at the letter and Sidney saw tears in her eyes. He needed to leave to give her some privacy to read it. He thought about leaving, but he stood rooted to the spot because she needed to understand something before he left. “Miss Heywood.” He said, and Charlotte’s eyes flicked back to his. He shifted on his feet nervously and glanced down to the floor before meeting her eyes again. In a gentle, deep and earnest voice he said: “I am a great deal less than perfect, you’ve made me all too aware of that. But, for whatever it’s worth, I believe I am my best self, my truest self… when I’m with you.”

Charlotte’s heart started pounding and her breathing quickened. Her eyes widened at Sidney’s words and her lips parted as she stood staring at him absolutely stunned.

“That is all.” Sidney said as he bowed, turned round walked back along the beach. He was not going to leave her entirely, but watch her from a distance to ensure she returned to Mrs Griffiths’ house safely whenever she was ready to do so.

Charlotte felt the earth beneath her feet start spinning and her legs felt wobbly. What did Sidney mean, his best self? His truest self? Was he trying to tell her what her heart desired the most? Did he love her like she loved him? And what was in her father’s letter? What had he written to Sidney for that matter? Overwhelmed by her thoughts and emotions, Charlotte stood stock still as she watched Sidney walk away. Once he had walked out of sight, Charlotte looked again at the letter her father had written and she ran her fingers along the writing, her eyes pricking with tears. Unable to wait any longer, she ripped open the seal and read.

_To my darling daughter, Charlotte_

_I hardly know what to write in this moment, for to know you are reading this when I am gone is almost too much to bear. Unfortunately my time on this earth is coming to an end. Please forgive me for leaving you, and for keeping my illness secret from you for some time. I only did so to protect you from any pain and distress for I did not want you to worry about me. I wanted you to continue to exude the joy and happiness which you have always held since you were a babe._

_If you are reading this letter, then you will know by now that I have appointed Mr. Parker as your guardian. This may come as a surprise to you, especially as we have not discussed the matter, which is why I wanted to leave you this letter to explain. First of all I want to reassure you that despite his somewhat detached and terse disposition, Mr. Parker is a trustworthy and honourable gentleman. I would never have appointed anyone who I considered would not have your best interests at heart. I appreciate that your one and only encounter with him was rather fraught, but I think that is because he is not used to young ladies expressing their opinions and challenging him so openly. I know for a fact that he did consider what you had to say that day and not only that, but he adjusted his behaviour after you had challenged him._

_You will need to be patient with Mr. Parker as you both adjust to this new arrangement. He is rather a closed book and I am not sure why, but I suspect something happened in his past. No doubt the horrors he witnessed in Antigua would be enough to leave a mark on a person, but I also sense there is something else. As such, it may take a while for him to open up to you. However, if anyone can persuade him to do so, it is you, dear Charlotte. But why should I be concerned about Mr. Parker, you may wonder? The fact is that I have not appointed Mr. Parker as your guardian solely for your own benefit, but also for his. Perhaps in my last days I am going soft, or worse, mad, but ever since your meeting with Mr. Parker I sensed something between you. You may not agree with my observations, but it is my firm opinion that you are more compatible than you believe and I think in time you will come to agree with me._

_I am aware that nothing but the deepest love will induce you into matrimony. Indeed, I would not wish anything less for you! However, love is unexpected, and whilst I do not claim to be an expert on the subject, it is my belief that as you get to know each other better affection between you will grow. If my suspicions prove correct, then you should know that I would have given Mr. Parker my blessing and I have said as much a letter to him._

_My heart breaks knowing I have to leave you, but at least I am at peace knowing that Mr. Parker will be taking care of you when I am gone._

_I wish you every happiness, my dear, dear Charlotte._

_Yours affectionately_

_Your father_

**END OF EPISODE SEVEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have used a lot of the dialogue from the original script in this story because it is SO good. Therefore I had to keep Sidney's declaration in there, because I don't think you can improve on perfection. Thank you Justin Young!


	34. Episode 8 Part 1: That is not all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say! You guys are just amazing. Can't believe I've hit over 1000 kudos on this story. Feeling a little forlorn going into the last episode, but all stories must end eventually!
> 
> Enjoy Episode 8. I can promise I will not leave you brokenhearted.

**EPISODE EIGHT**

Charlotte had to read the letter more than once to take in what it said, not least because the tears streaming down her cheeks made it difficult to read it. First, she was angry. Angry that her father had concealed his illness from her, even if she understood the reasons why. Then there was bewilderment that her father had predicted an attachment between her and Sidney, had encouraged it even by appointing Sidney as her guardian. It would not have made sense if she had known this months ago, but now it was crystal clear. Oh her dear, dear Papa! Despite the fact he had angered her, she both loved and missed him in this moment, for it made her realise how much he had wanted to ensure she was not only provided for, but happy! The tears continued flowing, but they were not solely tears of sadness, but also of joy as she took in what this meant and a smile started to spread across her face. For the first time ever Charlotte felt a glimmer of hope that what she considered impossible may actually be possible, because wouldn’t the fact her father had orchestrated her marriage to Sidney soften the potential scandal?

Sidney’s declaration also rang in Charlotte’s ears. He was his best self, his truest self with her. Just recalling those words made her giddy, for it was truly the most perfect declaration of love. And surely Sidney’s question about fate in the rowing boat was referring to her father giving fate a helping hand? Could it be that Sidney loved her as much as she loved him? She recalled his words again and found her heart was pounding. ’That is all’ he had said. How could he end his declaration in such a way? That was most definitely not all! Charlotte began to feel her temper rising as it so often did when it came to him. How could Sidney leave her after delivering such a speech? And surely his own letter from her father had said something similar? She needed to find out for this was not the end of the conversation. Charlotte wiped away her tears, folded up the letter and started running along the beach and back towards town to find him.

Sidney saw Charlotte running across the beach and his heart started hammering fast. He wasn’t sure what Mr Heywood had said in his letter to her, but he had his suspicions. He didn’t want Charlotte to think he had been spying on her, so he had to think quickly as to whether he should hide or pretend he was walking off somewhere. He decided on the latter for hiding felt rather foolish at his age. He started off down the street back towards the river when he was suddenly brought to an abrupt halt.

“Mr Parker! Mr Parker!” Charlotte shouted.

Sidney turned round to face her and she stopped only a yard in front of him. They were in the middle of the street and there were a few people mingling about. He didn’t know what to say to her so just looked at her expectantly.

Charlotte took a step closer to him and Sidney took a sharp intake of breath. “That is all? How can that possibly be all? You cannot say something like that and then just leave! It is… it is most ungentlemanly! I cannot believe you just left me…” She said breathlessly, her chest heaving, her cheeks flushed and eyes narrowed. “And then you give me this letter and it says… but you know what it says, for yours says the same does it not?” Charlotte asked.

“I expect so, yes.” Sidney replied.

“Then you know that to walk away at such a moment was… was unfeeling!”

“I thought you would have appreciated some privacy to read it. I am sorry if me walking away offended you.” He said, an edge to his voice. Charlotte just glared at him as a few more tears fell down her cheek. Sidney was desperate to draw her into his arms, but they were in the middle of the street and the few passers by were staring because they were making a scene. “Perhaps you would like to accompany me for a walk, Miss Heywood?” He asked, although his voice did not sound like his own for never before had been so nervous in the presence of a woman.

Charlotte was still trying to catch her breath, her corset feeling incredibly tight as she took each laboured breath. All she did was nod in return and Sidney led the way out of town towards the clifftops. Neither of them said a word as they walked, and the silence was suffocating. Eventually they got far enough away on top of the cliffs that no-one could see or hear them and Sidney stopped and faced her. Again, he found himself at a loss for words and each of them wondered who would start the conversation… It was Charlotte who found the courage first.

“My father… my father said that…” Charlotte closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to find the right words and when she opened her eyes again, she saw Sidney giving her a look she had not seen before and she could feel the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes again. “Did you know? Did you know that my father was ill?” She asked as a single tear fell down her cheek.

“No.” Sidney replied simply.

“How could he keep such a thing from me?”

“He was trying to protect you from any pain, just like any father would.” Sidney responded.

“But all those months he kept his illness secret… I… I took him for granted. If I’d have known he was ill I would have spent more time with him, been kinder, more helpful…”

“I am sure you were everything a daughter should be during that time and more. He would not have wanted you to be any different. He wanted to see you happy, he…” Sidney said and then stopped himself mid sentence.

Charlotte noticed and finished the sentence for him. “He planned this for us.” She stated.

“Yes.” Sidney concurred.

Charlotte bit her lip to try and stop another flow of tears, but she did not look away from Sidney. “Do you still resent it? After all these months, do you still resent being appointed as my guardian?” She asked him, her voice trembling.

Sidney took a step closer to her. “No. I…” He said, as paused to take a breath. “I have not resented it for quite some time.”

Charlotte was sure her heart was about to burst. She had another question and she had to pluck up the courage to ask it. “If my father intended this to happen, does it mean that our chance of happiness is possible?”

Sidney wanted that more than anything and the fact Charlotte had admitted it too caused a swell of affection to rise up in him. His body acted on instinct as he wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her even closer to him. “I hope so.” He barely whispered, his eyes boring into hers.

Charlotte’s eyes searched his as she began to feel somewhat feverish at both Sidney’s last admission along with his embrace. “Sidney?” She whispered.

At the sound of his name on Charlotte’s lips, this time like the sweet caress he had been longing for, a fire ignited in Sidney’s heart. His eyes wandered to her lips.

“Charlotte?” He whispered back, asking for permission to make the next move.

“Yes?” She replied as she glanced at his lips and it was all he needed.

Sidney bent down to kiss her as Charlotte raised her face to kiss him. Their lips met and Sidney kissed her tenderly, yet assuredly, knowing this would be her first kiss so not wanting to scare her. Gently he moved his lips against hers, pressing lightly as he savoured the feeling of her soft lips against his and she shyly mirrored his movements which threatened to undo him. He pulled his lips back slightly so that they brushed against hers which sent a shiver throughout his body. Sidney knew he had to stop for he feared he may lose himself if he were to kiss her again. He rested his forehead on hers as he attempted to gain control and calm his racing heart. They both kept their eyes closed and clung to each other for quite sometime, neither wanting to part from the other, but their absence from the festivities would almost certainly be noticed, and whilst Sidney would have quite happily stayed like this forever, they should be getting back.

“Charlotte… We cannot stay here.” Sidney said quietly, his voice hoarse, but still he did not move.

“I know.” Charlotte replied, but she did not move either.

Sidney slowly and unwillingly withdrew from her and took her hands in his. “There is much we need to discuss… but it can wait. May I call on you tomorrow morning?” He asked, for he did not have the emotional strength to have that conversation in this moment.

“Of course.” Charlotte replied and she smiled shyly at him, grateful that he didn’t feel the need to talk now because she was still feeling completely overwhelmed by all that was happening.

Sidney smiled in return, a truly beautiful smile that lit up his entire face. He offered Charlotte his arm which she took. “Come, let us return. I am sure Lady Worcester would like to see you before she leaves.” He said as he began to lead her down the cliff path back towards town.

***********

Once Babington had changed after the rowing race, he decided to make his way to Denham Place to seek out Esther. Her brother’s words had irked him and he couldn’t stop thinking about them. He felt that he finally understood her for the first time, and he needed to see her. When he got to Denham Place, he was denied entry by the servants, but that was not going to stop him. He pushed his way pass them and went up the stairs as he heard Esther shout down.

“I thought I said no visitors…”

Babington continued on his quest as he entered the drawing room. “All I ask is a moment.” He said, as he cast his eyes around the room and saw that Esther and the servants were packing her belongings. “Are you going somewhere?”

Esther looked blankly at him as she tried to suppress the emotion of seeing him here. She cleared her throat. “To Sanditon House to stay with my Aunt.”

Babington nodded. “Your brother…”

“Half brother.” Esther clarified. “And I do not want to talk about it. There is much to do Lord Babington and I do not have time for this. Please escort Lord Babington out.” She said to a servant.

“Wait, Miss Denham, you must hear me out.” Babington pleaded, but Esther continued to keep sorting through the books she was packing away and a servant started to try and encourage him to leave.

“No, I am not leaving…” He told them adamant he was going to get Esther to listen to him. “Miss Denham.” He said, getting closer to her again. “I know I have not yet had your answer to my proposal. Perhaps you felt me a fool for making an offer so soon after having met you. Even more because I feel that I could spend a thousand years in your company and still not fathom you out! But today… today when Sir Edward spoke of you in the most derogatory terms, I felt I finally started to understand you at last…”

Esther turn to face him. “You know nothing!” She shouted in his face.

Babington was not put off. “I think you’ve been his prisoner for far too long. He alone has the power to determine your self worth and he has abused that power in ways I can barely guess at. Am I in anyway close Miss Denham?”

Esther couldn’t hold the tears back any longer and she began to weep. Sitting down on the divan she angled herself away from Lord Babington. “Please just go.”

“No. I am not going anywhere.” He said as he sat down next to her.

Esther turned to look at him. “Well you are even more of a fool than I thought you were. Can’t you see I am unworthy of you?” She said, as she let out another sob.

“I do not agree. Your brother will not make a victim out of you, Miss Denham. I will not allow it.”

Esther looked at him feeling confused. “You still wish to marry me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you.”

Esther felt her heart throbbing under her stays. “Why, when I do not love you?”

“That doesn’t matter to me.”

“Why not?”

“Because I want to make you happy. I am not going to constrain you like your brother, Esther. I only ask to walk through life by your side.”

Esther looked at him, her eyes still shining with tears. “Very well.”

“You… you accept me?”

“Stop talking before I change my mind.” She said, as she leaned over, took his face in her hands and kissed him.

***********

Charlotte could not stop smiling as she bid farewell to the day visitors. Tom too, was most impressed by how well the day had gone, with many arranging to stay for the midsummer ball in two nights time. When it came to say goodbye to Lady Worcester, she mentioned that a particular friend may wish to see the place one day. Charlotte was sure Tom may faint at the possibility, for she was surely referring to the Price Regent himself!

“Well Charlotte, it has been a delightful day. I hope that our paths will cross again soon.” Said Susan.

“As do I, Susan.”

“And did you get a chance to speak with your guardian about a certain matter of the heart?”

Charlotte couldn’t help but blush. “I believe that matters are looking more promising than before. I have since found out that my father had sanctioned our marriage before his death.”

Lady Susan raised her eyebrows. “Well then, surely there is now nothing preventing you from following your hearts?”

“Perhaps. A marriage between us would still be frowned upon though, and I wonder how such news will impact Sanditon’s chances of success.”

“Hmm… Well, just remember you have an ally in me, Charlotte.”

Charlotte smiled. “Thank you Susan. I am so grateful for your counsel.”

“You must write to me to keep me informed of all that’s going on.”

“I will be sure to.”

“Farewell.”

After Susan and the other visitors had left, Charlotte went back to Mrs Griffiths’ house. She hadn’t seen her or the Misses Beauforts all day (although that was no real hardship) and the house was abuzz with the chatter of silly girls who had been swooning over all the Lords and Baronets that had visited. Their constant prattle combined with Charlotte’s physical and emotional exhaustion was bringing on a headache. She excused herself and retired to her room where she retrieved her father’s letter which she had stored down the front of her corset. She read her father’s words again, hardly daring to believe what had happened in the last 24 hours and wondering if she had ever felt so happy. She flopped down onto the bed, holding the letter to her chest and drifted off to sleep…

Charlotte woke early the next day having fallen asleep in her clothes. The sun had only just begun to rise and the birds were singing their dawn chorus. She opened the window and gazed at the sea, listening to the waves crashing on the shore. It looked set to be a fine day and she smiled. In only a few hours time, Sidney would be coming to call on her and the thought seemed to set her body awash with butterflies. She knew there was much to talk about, but all she could think about was whether he would kiss her again…

Sidney didn’t arrive at the house until mid morning. Charlotte had been a bundle of nerves beforehand and had barely touched her breakfast. Thankfully Mrs Griffiths and the Misses Beauforts had arranged to go to the modiste to get their ballgowns fitted for the midsummer ball which was to take place the following evening. This meant Sidney and Charlotte could talk freely without fear of being disturbed. Charlotte was sat in the parlour as Sidney entered the room. She rose a little unsteadily to her feet to greet him. “Mr Parker.” She said properly and curtseyed, a slight smirk on her face.

Sidney smiled at her formality. “Miss Heywood.” He said as he closed the door behind him and a slight awkwardness fell between them.

“Would you like some tea?” Charlotte asked nervously, pointing to a table which had been laid with tea and biscuits.

“Perhaps in a moment.” Sidney said and then in three long strides he was in front of her. He took Charlotte's hands in his and then bent down to give her a soft, chaste kiss which took Charlotte rather by surprise. He pulled back, but was still close enough to breathe in her scent which smelt of jasmine. Stroking her hands in his, he said. “Iwoke up this morning, my head full of everything that happened yesterday.”

“As did I.”

Sidney stepped back from her and pulled her to sit down next to him on the divan. He kept hold of her hands as they gazed at each other. “I should apologise, for it is perhaps improper for me to be in here with you without a chaperone.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before.” Said Charlotte playfully.

“No, but that is because it was permissible when I was simply your guardian.”

“Oh. And are you not simply my guardian anymore?” Charlotte teased.

Sidney’s countenance shifted and became rather intense. “No. I was rather hoping to be so much more.” He paused to find the right words, even though he had rehearsed this conversation in his head many times this morning. “I am sorry I was not a better guardian to you in the beginning. You were right, I did begrudge the duty thrust upon me purely because of my own selfishness. I had built what I thought was a comfortable life for myself and considered that I was destined to remain alone. Never before had I needed to care about anyone but myself, but then you came along and suddenly there was someone else to look out for, not least someone who sought to challenge me and admonish me at every available opportunity…”

“Sidney…”

“You were right to do so. I hope I am a changed man now.”

Charlotte smiled at him. “No, you are the same man, but much improved.”

Sidney smiled shyly back. “Never have I wanted to put myself in anyone’s power before, but you… you have bewitched me body and soul. Miss Heywood, Charlotte… would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Even though she was expecting it, Sidney’s proposal took Charlotte’s breath away. “Yes!” She whispered as she cupped his face with her hands and planted a kiss on his lips and they both laughed with joy and happiness.

“So what happens now? You are my guardian. Surely that complicates things?” Charlotte commented.

“Yes, but there would be less of an issue if we waited until you were of age.” Sidney said, somewhat reluctantly.

Charlotte’s eyebrows raised. “You think we should wait to marry until I am 21?”

“It would soften the scandal and overcome any legal challenge.”

“Even though my father arranged it to be so?”

“Charlotte… I am only thinking of your reputation. I want to do this properly. You have a substantial fortune. If I marry you, that fortune becomes mine. It would be deeply frowned upon.”

“But you are not marrying me for my fortune.”

Sidney squeezed her hand. “Of course not, but that is how it would appear. I know that your twenty-first birthday seems far away, but it is not as long as you think. The truth is, I have been going over and over it in my head and I cannot see any other option.”

“I see. And what do we do in the meantime? Do we keep our engagement secret?”

“I… I have not considered it thus far, but perhaps we should only confide in those close to us for the time being, while we figure it out.”

Charlotte nodded in acknowledgement, feeling a little downhearted and looked to the floor. Sidney gently reached for her and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. “Do not be disheartened, my love. I will wait an eternity if that’s what it takes. There is nothing that is going to keep me from marrying you. I love you.”

Charlotte stifled back a sob at his words. “And I love you.” She said as Sidney leaned over to claim her lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters to go. You'll be pleased to know that I have a plan and it WILL be a HEA. Episode 8 was rather dramatic in the original, so there will be a little drama, although it won't follow the same plot this time... And don't worry - there will be NO more Eliza!


	35. Episode 8 Part 2 - Seventeen months...

After Sidney and Charlotte had spoken, they both decided to go and see Mr Lambe and Georgiana respectively rather than wait to be interrupted by Mrs Griffiths and the Beauforts when they returned from the modiste. Mr Lambe was recovering well from his broken rib. Whilst he was no longer bed-ridden, he did find moving about painful and therefore limited his movements as much as possible. He was at least able to sit in the parlour and have guests round for tea. Sidney went to join him as Charlotte went upstairs to see Georgiana.

“Ah, Parker. Good to see you. Forgive me for not rising to greet you, but moving is rather painful.” Mr Lambe said.

“Not at all.”

“Please, take a seat.” Said Mr Lambe, indicating to an arm chair and he rang the bell for tea. “How did the Regatta go? There were certainly many visitors passing by our window.”

“Yes, it seems to have been a roaring success. Lady Worcester came and brought the entire Beau Monde with her!” Replied Sidney.

“Lady Worcester, indeed? Well, then that explains it. How did she come to know of it?”

“Through Charlotte initially. They met at Mrs Maudsley’s rout.” Sidney replied.

Mr Lambe smiled. “Miss Heywood certainly knows how to make friends.”

Sidney smiled in return. “That she does.” The tea arrived and the servants poured it for them. “Mr Lambe, there is something I need to discuss with you of a serious nature.” He said, his eyes flicking to the servants whom Mr Lambe dismissed with a nod.

“Go on.” Mr Lambe said now the room was clear.

“I have had word of Mr Howard. He has been traced as far as London, but his precise location is as yet unknown. However, word has it that he is set on revenge for the events on the road to Scotland.”

Mr Lambe went a little pale. “I see.”

“There is more. Somehow rumours have been spreading that a woman fired a shot at him and now… well, unfortunately I let slip during a conversation at the Regatta that shooting is one of Charlotte’s pursuits. I am afraid it will not take long for the word to spread and for Mr Howard to put two and two together and deduce that it was Charlotte.” Sidney explained.

“Right. Well, what is there that can be done? How are we to uncover Mr Howard’s plan?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Sidney said as he stood up and started pacing the room. “I have someone in London who has been making investigations on my behalf, but this the extent of the information I have.” Sidney signed deeply. “The fact is that both Miss Lambe and Charlotte could be in danger of kidnapping because of their fortunes. Whilst it appears Mr Howard’s plans of gaining your daughter’s dowry were driven by his vendetta against Otis, Charlotte and I played a major part in scuppering those plans which left him £1,800 worse off. Once he finds out about Charlotte’s fortune, he will surely consider that a grander prize given as it is twice the amount he would be entitled to in the event of a marriage to your daughter.”

“So you consider that Miss Heywood is more at risk?”

“I do not know.” Sidney responded running his fingers through his hair.

“Have you told Miss Heywood?” Mr Lambe asked.

“Not yet.”

“You ought to. She is a capable and sensible young woman. I’m sure she would cope with it well.”

Sidney looked over to him. It was clear Mr Lambe still admired Charlotte. He hoped he had given up the idea of proposing to her. “Yes, you’re right, she is and I will tell her when I get the opportunity.” Sidney said he sank back down into his chair. “For now, I suggest we remain vigilant. The young ladies ought to be chaperoned wherever possible.”

“Certainly.”

“I will also alert my brother and Mr Stringer and the men to be on the lookout for anything untoward.”

“Very well. Then we have a plan of sorts then.”

Sidney sighed. “Yes, at least until we know more.” He agreed.

Upstairs in Georgiana’s room, the conversation was taking a rather different course than the one downstairs.

“Charlotte! I was wondering when you might call.” Georgiana said.

“Georgiana. You seem in better spirits.” Charlotte said giving her a hug.

“Yes, perhaps a little. Mr Arthur Parker tempted me out of the house yesterday to sample some of what the Regatta had to offer.”

“I did not see you there!” Charlotte commented.

“No, well I was trying to keep a low profile given how everyone considers me a ruined woman.”

“I highly doubt that. You were kidnapped! People are not going to hold that against you.” Charlotte remarked.

“Perhaps… but in any case, I found that actually, the fresh air did me some good.”

Charlotte smiled. She could have easily said I told you so, but refrained. “I am glad you got to experience it. It was nice of Mr Parker to come and call on you.”

“Yes. He has a kind nature even if he is one of the most infuriating men I’ve ever met!” Georgiana said. Charlotte rolled her eyes at her. “What?”

“Are you not able to say one kind word about someone without then giving an insult?” Charlotte challenged.

“It is not in my nature to be generous in my praise.”

“Except when it comes to Otis…” Charlotte began, but then looked at Georgiana horrified for her error. “Forgive me. I should not have said that.”

Georgiana looked at her. “It’s alright, you can say his name, and I can admit that I was well and truly mistaken about him.” She said, sighing deeply. “Anyway, you must tell me more about what happened at the Regatta.”

Charlotte spent the next few minutes talking about the events, but she somehow managed to refrain from saying anything about her and Sidney. She wasn’t sure who Sidney was comfortable with telling about their engagement, but she was dying to tell someone.

“Do you think you’ll make it to the midsummer ball tomorrow night?” Charlotte asked getting somewhat jittery as he desire to spill her news grew.s

“I am inclined to go, if only for yours and Mr Arthur Parker’s company.”

“But I thought you found him infuriating?” Charlotte teased.

Georgiana laughed. “Yes, well no-one is perfect. I will need someone to act as chaperone though as I doubt my father will be well enough to attend.”

“I am sure Mrs Griffiths will oblige should your father ask her. I sense a potential… admiration there.”

“On whose side?”

“Both I imagine.”

Georgiana suddenly looked worried. “No… No there is no way on God’s earth that my father is marrying that gorgon!”

“She is not all that bad.” Charlotte said. Georgiana gave her a look that made Charlotte laugh. “OK, she is rather stuck in her ways, but don’t you want your father to be happy?”

“Of course, but he can be happy with someone else.” Georgiana said and they both laughed again.

“Oh it is so nice to laugh with you again Georgiana! I can’t tell you how much it pleases me.”

Georgiana looked a little guiltily at her. “I am sorry I was not a better friend to you Charlotte. I should have listened to you. I used you very ill.”

“Speak no more of it, Georgiana for it is all forgiven.” Charlotte said, and then fidgeted for she was now desperate to tell Georgiana her news.

“Is there something you wish to tell me?” Georgiana asked noticing her behaviour.

“No.” Charlotte said rather too quickly, making Georgiana raise her eyebrows. “Yes, but you must promise not to tell a soul.”

“I promise.”

Charlotte took a deep breath. “I am in love.”

Georgiana’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. “With who?”

“With Sidney.”

“Sidney Parker? Your guardian?” Exclaimed Georgiana a little too loudly.

“Ssshh… the servants will hear you.”

“Sorry, but… but this is surprising news indeed. I thought you hated him?”

“No. I misjudged him, misunderstood him even. I never hated him.” Charlotte said.

“Charlotte, take care. Men like him, they cannot change.”

Charlotte frowned at her. “You hardly know him!”

“I know enough. Didn’t he shut you away for months?”

“Only because he was trying to protect me, even if it was misguided.”

“See, you are already making excuses for him.” Georgiana said.

Charlotte became incensed. “That is rather hypocritical. Think about all the excuses you made for Otis!”

“That is not fair.”

“Isn’t it? I really wish you would just be happy for me because… well because we are engaged.”

Georgiana gasped. “But… but he’s your guardian!”

“Yes I know, but we are going to wait to marry until I am of age.”

“I see. Well, that makes sense I suppose…”

A silence fell between them. Eventually Georgiana let out a loud sigh. “I know that I am rather self-absorbed, but I do care about you. If Mr Parker is fortunate to have secured your affections, then… then I am happy for you Charlotte.”

“Thank you.” Charlotte replied. “And… and we do not want our engagement to become common knowledge as yet. There are obviously some matters that need to be determined before we can go public.”

“Yes, of course. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you.”

**************

After they had completed their visit to the Lambes, Sidney accompanied Charlotte back to Mrs Griffiths’ house.

“Mr Parker, I need to confess something.” Charlotte said as they walked down the street.

“Oh yes?”

Charlotte bit her lip. “I… I told Georgiana of our engagement.”

Sidney stopped in his tracks. “Ah.”

“I’m sorry, I should have spoken with you first but I was too… too excited.” Charlotte replied as she looked down at her hands nervously. “She has promised to keep our news to herself.” She added as she braved a look in Sidney’s direction who was growing at her.

“No, it is I who should be sorry, for making you keep this secret. If things were different, I would be screaming it from the rooftops… but the way things are…”

“It is alright. I understand why things have to be this way.”

Sidney sighed. He looked a little weary. “I will tell Tom and Mary tonight.”

Charlotte nodded and smiled shyly at him. “Very well. Would you like me to accompany you?”

Sidney smiled. “I would, but unfortunately Tom and I have some business to discuss… in addition to our marriage, so I think this is one I need to do alone.”

“Yes, I imagine you have much to talk about after yesterday was such a success. I am sorry to have kept you away from him.”

“You did nothing of the sort. If anything, he is taking me away from you, for as my betrothed, you take precedence now.” Sidney replied with a smirk on his face as he started to walk away again. Charlotte followed, finding her steps rather heavy as they continued on their way for she wasn’t ready to say goodbye to him yet.

“As we are on the subject of confessions, then I have one too.” Sidney began.

“Oh yes?”

“When I was in London, I attempted to track down Mr Howard.”

Now it was Charlotte’s turn to halt in the street. She turned to face him. “And did you discover him?”

“No. However, since then I have been informed that he is lying low in London and is intent on revenge on us for foiling his kidnap attempt.”

Charlotte’s eyes widened. “What sort of revenge?”

“I don’t know, but… God I am a fool!” Sidney said, still chastising himself for potentially endangering his fiancée.

“What is it?”

Sidney sighed. “There are rumours that a women shot at him and… and well, you will recall that I told Eliza and her acquaintances that you are adept at shooting and I rather fear that it will get back to Howard.”

Charlotte looked at him rather bemused. “Surely his man couldn’t have recognised me?”

Sidney stepped closer to her, probably closer than he should in public and his look was earnest. “Charlotte, there are various people who were aware we were in pursuit of Georgiana. It will not take long for them to work out that it was you and then discover you have a fortune that is ripe for the taking.”

“You think his intention is to abduct me?”

“I don’t know, but it is possible.” Sidney said, clearly agitated and avoiding her gaze.

Charlotte rested her hand on his arm and it had an instant calming effect. “Sidney, please do not worry about such things. I will be sure not to go anywhere without a chaperone, if that will help ease your mind.”

Sidney smiled in relief. “That would certainly help lesson my anxieties. Forgive me. Today was supposed to be a joyous day and now I have dampened it.”

“Mr Parker, you have done no such thing. I know the next seventeen months are not going to be free of trials, but at the end of it, I will be your wife, and I cannot tell you how happy that makes me.” Said Charlotte quietly.

Sidney just looked at Charlotte in awe, longing to sweep her off her feet and kiss her senseless after what she said. Instead he simply gazed at her as if trying to communicate in his eyes what he felt and he saw her cheeks flush pink. God, it was tortuous not to be able to reach out and touch her. Instead he smiled at her shyly and said. “Me too.”

***********

Tom sat looking at Sidney with his mouth hanging open in his study in Trafalgar house. “You… you are engaged to Miss Heywood?” He stuttered.

“Yes.” Sidney said as he casually took a sip of his wine and relaxed back in his chair. He knew he was enjoying this far too much.

“But… but she is your ward!”

“Yes, Tom, I am aware, hence why we are waiting until she is of age before we marry.”

Tom was still looking shellshocked. “Right… I see.”

Sidney sighed. “Just say it Tom.”

“Sidney… your marriage to Miss Heywood, well, it would be quite improper”

“It would not be so if she is of age.”

“Even so, your actions could… could harm this family, our name, our reputation.”

“Sanditon’s chances of success?” Sidney added.

“Well… yes.”

“And you don’t think I’ve thought of that?” Sidney snapped. He had promised himself he would not get angry and so he took a deep breath. “Tom, I know how much Sanditon means to you, but I need to think of my own happiness. I am aware of the potential scandal and the effects it may have on the family and because of that, I am proposing to wait to marry until Charlotte turns 21. And before you raise any further objections, you also ought to know that Charlotte’s father consented to our marriage before he died.”

Once again Tom was stunned. “What?”

“Mr Heywood predicted an attachment and it was his reason for appointing me as Charlotte’s guardian. He wrote to both Charlotte and myself to express his intentions and gave us his blessing. I uncovered the letters when I was last in London.”

“Good God, Sidney! This is… well this is a lot to take in.” Tom said as he tried to process the information. After a few more seconds of silence, he said. “Forgive me, Sidney. This is wonderful news. I wish you every happiness, brother.” He said as he stood up and Sidney did too and they embraced each other.

“Thank you.” Sidney said, and they both started chuckling.

“We should celebrate.” Tom said as he walked over to his desk to get out a bottle of his best liquor and poured them both a glass. “To the future Mr and Mrs Sidney Parker.” Said Tom as he raised a glass to him and they both took a sip and Sidney couldn’t help but grin at his words, for he had long since abandoned any hope of there ever being a Mrs Sidney Parker, and it seemed like some sort of miracle that there would now be one. Tom grinned back at him. “So what are your plans for announcing your betrothal?”

“I’m not sure. I think we should confine it to close friends and family for now.”

“Yes, that is probably wise, brother. Mary will be thrilled. She is very fond of Charlotte.” Tom remarked.

Sidney chuckled again. “Yes, my future wife is rather good at making friends… and attracting suitors for that matter.”

“Well, you will not have to worry about that anymore, Sidney.”

“Hmm… We’ll see. How are things with Mary?” He said, as he sat back down and Tom followed suit.

“Oh… well, a little better actually. I believe we have turned a corner.”

“I am pleased to hear it.” He said. “And the Regatta has secured several contracts. I am sure you will have most of the apartments let over the next couple of days.”

“Yes. It is… well it is rather a relief to be honest. At one point yesterday, I was beginning to think no-one would come. If it weren’t for Lady Worcester’s presence yesterday, I am sure the day would have been quite different. And I know I have you and Charlotte to thank for that.”

Sidney took a deep breath before raising the next issue. “Tom, you do really need to consider the future. I know things are looking up, but if Lady Denham were to withdraw her investment, you would be ruined. Is it worth engaging the services of an accountant or attorney to review your finances to see where economies could be made?”

Tom took a large gulp of his drink. “I don’t see that is necessary, Sidney. Lady Denham is hardly going to withdraw her investment after the success of the Regatta.”

“She threatens to do so on a regular basis.”

“You know what she’s like. She enjoys to teasing and vexing me.”

“Tom… Please. I know of a good attorney in London. Please just go and see him. I can come with you if you like?”

“Sidney…”

Sidney was starting to get wound up again. “Sanditon’s success does not only affect you now, Tom. Your debt is extensive. If Lady Denham were to call in her investment, you would be sent to debtors prison and our family name would be in tatters. I have to think of my own family now. I will not allow you to put Charlotte and I through that.”

“That will not happen, and in any case, once you are married, we will have Charlotte’s fortune if anything were to go awry.”

It took all of Sidney’s strength not to leap out of his seat. "No! No you will not be using my future wife’s fortune to bail you out of this mess, Tom!” He said, his voice raised. “This is your doing, not mine. You need to take responsibility. Charlotte’s money is for our family, and nothing else.”

“Sidney… you would see you brother in the poor house?”

“It will not come to that if you take action now. I cannot be relied upon to bail you out of all your predicaments forever.”

Tom looked at him sternly. “I seem to recall the tables were turned some years ago.”

“And haven’t I done more than enough to repay you for what you did for me? For God’s sake Tom, you cannot hold that over me forever! I will gladly own my mistakes, but I will not own yours. Charlotte’s money will not be used to repay your debts. Please, see the attorney. Yes, you may need to live more frugally, but surely the pain will be better than the alternative?”

Tom was looking at him a mixture a mixture of shame and vexation. “But… but what will I tell Mary?”

“Mary is a good woman who loves you. She will understand.”

Tom nodded somewhat defeatedly and looked into his glass.

************

Charlotte screwed her eyes tight as another argument broke out between the Beaufort sisters as to who was going to wear their mother’s emeralds. It was the night of the midsummer ball and the whole house seemed to be in disarray. Jane was attempting to pin up Charlotte’s locks but the constant shrieking and arguing was not conducive to her efforts.

“For goodness sake, girls, please try and maintain some decorum!” Bellowed Mrs Griffith’s after them and Jane and Charlotte exchanged a look and giggled.

“Well Miss, I daresay they’ll be a good turnout for the ball tonight.” Jane commented.

“Yes, I believe you shall be right.”

“And plenty of eligible dance partners.” Jane said smirking.

Charlotte smiled back. “One can hope.”

“Has anyone engaged you for the first two dances?”

“No.”

“Ah well, never mind Miss. I can’t see you being in want of a partner, not when you look as fine as you do.”

“I believe I have you to thank for how fine I look Jane, along with the modiste.” Charlotte responded. “But I am looking forward to dancing. At the last balls I only managed one or two dances.”

“Perhaps Mr Parker will ask you first, Miss.” Jane suggested.

Charlotte’s stomach flipped. “Yes, perhaps he shall.” She replied, trying to contain the happiness of that thought.

Shortly after, the group of four women made their way to the assembly rooms by foot. They were to call to collect Georgiana on the way to escort her there, seeing as Mr Lambe was not yet capable of doing so. However, when they arrived at the Lambes’ house, Mr Moorland opened the door and told them that Georgiana was not yet ready. This message seemed to have a hysterical effect on the Misses Beauforts who started to cause quite a fuss outside the door, protesting as to why they should have to wait.

“Mrs Griffiths, why don’t you go on with Phillidia and Julia while I wait for Miss Lambe? I am sure Mr Moorland or Crocket could walk us to the door when Miss Lambe is ready.” Charlotte suggested and the Misses Beauforts then started begging Mrs Griffiths to agree to it.

“Fine, if Mr Moorland would accompany you, I think I could agree to that as it is starting to get dark.” Mrs Griffiths conceded.

Mr Moorland looked rather perplexed at the idea, but nevertheless bowed and said. “Certainly Ma’am.”

“Very good. Come along girls.” Mrs Griffiths’ said, leading her charges, minus Charlotte along the road.

Charlotte looked to Mr Moorland. He had gone rather pale and still stood in the doorway blocking her path. “Are you going to let me in, Mr Moorland? I should not particularly wish to wait out here.”

Mr Moorland grimaced. “Yes, of course. Please come in Miss.”

Charlotte frowned at him,, confused by his behaviour and pushed pass him into the house, but as soon as the door was closed behind her, she was grabbed from behind and her arms were pulled forcefully behind her back, causing her to shriek in fright…


	36. Episode 8 Part 3 - Fire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone's comments. Couldn't leave you hanging for too long with this one... So here is the next instalment.
> 
> Quick disclaimer: I do not profess to be an expert of the regency period. Everything in this story I have researched by looking on google. I have tried to be as accurate and true to the period as possible, but there are bound to be some instances where I have used creative licence...!
> 
> Enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you enjoy reading it too.

“Miss Heywood? Do not hurt her!” Came the voice of Mr Lambe from somewhere upstairs.

“Let go of me!” Charlotte shouted, but the person behind her, pulled her arms back harder, causing her to wince in pain.

“Quiet now! How does it feel to have the table’s reversed, Miss Heywood?” Said a voice in her ear as she felt a hard object against her back and knew at once what it was.

Charlotte felt like she had been plunged into cold water, for she recognised the voice as Mr Howard’s manservant. “You!”

The man chuckled behind her. “This way.” He said pushing her towards the staircase. “You too, Mister.” He said to Mr Moorland who went in front of them.

Charlotte was pushed upstairs to Mr Lambe’s bedchamber which was at the back of the house and therefore no-one could see into the windows from the street below. When they entered the room, she saw Mr Lambe sat in the corner with a cut on his head which was still bleeding, his arm around Georgiana. Next to Georgiana was Crocket and another servant, presumably their cook. Sitting on the bed, a gun pointed at them all was a gentlemen she vaguely recognised, but could not remember where from. Another man, incredibly large and odious was stood at the opposite end of the room. It was he who spoke to her.

“Ah, Miss Heywood I believe. Well, well, this is my lucky day.” He said in a sickening voice as he rubbed his hands together.

Charlotte was sure she had just walked into some sort of nightmare. “Mr Howard, I presume?” She said, her voice surprisingly steady.

Mr Howard smirked at her. “Indeed. I must say, I am rather delighted to make your acquaintance, Miss Heywood, particularly after you demonstrated to my man how proficiently you can handle a pistol. It is not everyday you come across a woman with such talents.” He said. Charlotte just glared at him in response. “Sit her down with the others, Bates.”

Howard’s man roughly tugged Charlotte and more or less threw her to sit along the wall. Once she was released, she took off her gloves and examined and rubbed her wrists. There was already had a red mark forming on them from the tightness of the man’s (whose name she now knew was Bates) grip. Bates’ injuries from his with Sidney and Mr Lambe could still be seen. His nose was off centre and there were still dark bruises around his eyes, the result of his broken nose.

“What are you going to do?” Georgiana asked him, her voice trembling.

Howard sneered at her. “I am here to claim what is mine.”

“If that is the case, then I believe that to be a mere £1,800. I am sure we can arrange for that to be deposited into your account by tomorrow morning. There is no need for this to escalate any further.” Charlotte said, trying to sound braver than she felt.

Mr Howard laughed at her. “Nice try, Miss Heywood, but £1,800 was not the prize I was after.”

“Then it is a shame that you are going to be left so disappointed.” Charlotte said, her eyes narrowing in contempt.

“My, my! You appear to be even more of a handful than Miss Lambe here. Yes… I going to enjoy breaking you in.” He said licking his lips.

Charlotte looked at him in horror and disgust. They needed a plan to get out of here. Thank goodness Mrs Griffiths knew where they were! Hopefully she would report it to Sidney before Mr Howard took them away from here.

“She came here with three others. We won’t have long until their absence is noticed.” Said Bates.

“Then we cannot stay here. Ladies, my carriage awaits.” Mr Howard said nodding to the men

“No. You are not taking them!” Mr Lambe shouted as the two men started to get closer, and then yelled out in pain as he tried to get up as if to challenge them.

“Father!” Georgiana cried in panic.

Charlotte too looked over to Mr Lambe, feeling worried. He had sustained quite a nasty gash to the head and no doubt his broken rib was ailing him after being manhandled.

“We ought to tie them up before we leave, Sir.” Bates suggested.

“Yes. Get to it then!” Howard replied impatiently.

Georgiana and Charlotte were made to stand at the other side of the room while Bates and the other man searched the room for make-shift ropes from items of clothing and bound the servants’ and Mr Lambe’s arms and legs.As they were doing so, Charlotte suddenly recalled where she had seen Howard’s other manservant.

“You… you were at the Regatta!” She said. The man just grinned at her. “So you have been in Sanditon for the past couple of days spying and waiting for an opportunity to strike?”

Mr Howard chuckled. “Perhaps we just wanted to see what all the fuss was about? The Sanditon Regatta has been the talk of the town in London. Everybody so distracted… It really was too good an opportunity to miss…”

“You won’t get away with this.” Georgiana said.

“We’ll see.” He said, getting closer to her as he attempted to touch her face with his hand, but Charlotte smacked it away and stood in front of her.

“You will not touch her!” She said.

Mr Howard looked at her half incensed, half amused and then he snapped, grabbed Charlotte’s chin roughly and shoved her against the wall. He stared into her eyes for what seemed like ages, and then smiled sinisterly, roughly let go of her, and laughed to himself. Rubbing her cheeks from Howard’s grip Charlotte stared at back at him defiantly, but she couldn’t deny that she was worried how they were going to get out of this.

Tying up Mr Lambe and the three servants with what they could find in the house took more time than anticipated. Evidently they had not thought through this plan, but instead saw a window of opportunity and went for it. Charlotte was desperately trying to think of a way to keep them in the house as long as possible until Sidney would work out they were not coming to the ball and come and find them… But would he be too late?

Sidney’s heart seemed to leap in his mouth as he saw Mrs Griffiths enter the Assembly Rooms as he anticipated Charlotte walking in after her… except she did not. Confused, he walked over to her.

“Mrs Griffiths, ladies.” He said greeting her and the Misses Beauforts. “Where is Charlotte?”

“She is with Miss Lambe. She was not quite ready when we went to call and Charlotte volunteered to wait for her.”

Sidney was not impressed by this news. “So who is escorting them here if not you?”

“Do not fear, Mr Parker, Mr Lambe’s manservant said he would see them here safely.”

Sidney was not particularly happy with this news. “I shall go and fetch them.”

“I am sure Mr Lambe’s man is more than capable, Mr Parker.” She said cheerfully. Sidney looked daggers at her and Mrs Griffiths faltered. She cleared her throat. “Of course, that is your prerogative, Mr Parker.”

Sidney walked away from her and was about to leave the room when he was pounced on by Tom who immediately wanted him to meet some new tenants. He was kept talking with them for at least ten minutes, throughout which his eyes kept darting to the entrance, but still Charlotte and Georgiana did not appear. Once Sidney was able to excuse himself, he headed for the door once again, but this time he was intercepted by Mary who enquired after Charlotte, and then Babington appeared and shared the news of his own engagement to Miss Denham during which time Charlotte and Georgiana were still absent.Now more determined than ever to get to the Lambes’ house, he finally managed to escape and almost ran the way there…

As the men finished tying up Mr Lambe and the servants, Charlotte could see only one option left to them: She would have to try and get hold of one of the men’s guns, for once in her possession, given what happened last time, she was pretty confident they would do what she said. The difficulty would be in trying to get it, but she had the seed of an idea up her sleeve.

Summoning her courage, she said: “Mr Howard. I’m guessing that me coming here was not part of your original plan and now you find yourself with two young ladies to manage. Let us be honest, you only need one of us.” Her heart was pounding fast, but her voice and hands steady. “The journey to Scotland will take a few days, and having an extra person to accommodate will be rather an inconvenience to you: the sustenance, the accommodation… not to mention the fact you can only marry one of us… She continued as Howard looked at her with intrigue. She swallowed and took a deep breath before carrying on. “I am a far greater prize to you than Miss Lambe. I have £30,000 which will be all yours once we are married. It makes far greater sense to leave Miss Lambe here and just take me instead.”

Mr Howard continued to look at Charlotte curiously. “You are right, Miss Heywood, that your fortune is indeed more enticing, but a marriage with you will not have the same… personal satisfaction.”

Charlotte shivered slightly. “But Sir, such personal satisfaction will only be of a temporary nature. Are you going to let the prospect of gaining double the fortune pass you by for the sake of a personal vendetta?” She implored.

Mr Howard walked up to her again and it took all her strength not to shrink back from him. “And why would you want to come with me, Miss Heywood?”

“I do not want to come with you, but I am willing to do so… quietly… if… if you let Georgiana go and let me see to Mr Lambe’s head wound.” Charlotte said, as her voice now trembled.

“No! No Charlotte, don’t do this!” Georgiana said.

“Quiet…!” Mr Howard roared. Then he laughed rather manically as he considered Charlotte’s proposition. “You do make a very good case, Miss Heywood and I am minded to accept it. Perhaps you are a greater, albeit somewhat unexpected prize. And I cannot deny it would please me to know how much your capture will hurt your guardian, for if it were not for him, I would be in possession of £15,000 already.” Charlotte felt the tears prick in her eyes when he referred to Sidney. She really hoped this plan of hers was going to work. Mr Howard added. “Yes, I think we may get on rather well you and I. Bates, keep your eye on this one while Miss Heywood here sees to Mr Lambe. Gregory, go and prepare the horses.” Gregory, the second man, began to leave… “Wait! Give me that gun.” Howard said to him and Gregory handed it over to him and then left the room.

Mr Howard aimed the gun at Charlotte as she walked over to Mr Lambe. Shecrouched down to inspect the wound, then used one of her white satin gloves as a cloth. Mr Lambe winced as she touched it.

“Miss Heywood.” Mr Lambe whispered. “You don’t need to sacrifice yourself in this way. Sidney will never forgive me if I let you do this” He said, as Charlotte dabbed at the cut and swallowed back the tears.

“The cut is not that deep, Mr Lambe, but I would get Dr Fuchs to examine it for you may need stitches. It will need washing and dressing when you get the opportunity.” She said.

“Miss Heywood…”

Charlotte forced a smile and nodded at him. Mr Lambe just looked at her confused. Charlotte dabbed at the wound a little longer, but Mr Howard was getting impatient.

“Time to go, Miss Heywood.” He said from behind her.

Charlotte slowly rose to her feet, but she did not turn around to face Mr Howard however. “Now, Miss Heywood.” Howard sneered. Charlotte could tell he was close and she took a deep breath… then spun round quickly and kicked him in the shins as hard as she could. She kicked him with such force that she was sure she had broken her toe, but that didn’t matter. Mr Howard yelled out in pain and grabbed his leg. Distracted by his master’s cries, Bates took his eyes off Georgiana who then proceeded to shove a knee in his groin and he stumbled backwards into the dresser, knocking over the candle which made the room a little darker. Unfortunately neither gentleman dropped their guns, but that didn’t stop Charlotte who launched herself on Mr Howard’s firing arm and attempted to prise the gun from out of his hands. Mr Howard tried to shake her off, but he was in too much pain and Charlotte finally managed to gain possession of the gun. Once it was in her hand, she backed away from him and aimed it at his head.

“Stop or I’ll shoot!” She shouted, as she saw Bates in the corner of her eye, who was stumbling bent over towards Georgiana. “You know from past experience that I am not bluffing, Mr Bates.” She said, her heart beating fast from all the adrenalin.

Mr Bates attempted to straighten up, but he was clearly still in pain from where Georgiana had injured him. “There is no way you will kill a man!”

“Are you willing to take the risk? And if not to kill, what about to maim? A bullet to the thigh, or shoulder would miss the vital organs, but still do substantial damage to your master. Now drop your gun and kick it across the floor.” Charlotte said as menacingly as she could when in fact she was absolutely terrified.

Bates looked to Howard for instructions and Howard nodded in defeat. Bates dropped the gun to the floor and kicked it away. Georgiana picked it up, but then her eyes opened widely as something across the room caught her attention.

“Charlotte…” Georgiana began.

But Charlotte had noticed it too. A smell of burning filled the air and suddenly the curtains burst into flame. Bates, who was nearest to the window, panicked and made a run for it across the room. Charlotte still had her gun aimed at Howard’s head, but was now somewhat distracted at the fire, Howard saw his chance to go and stumbled across the room following his man.

“Charlotte, we need to get out of here!” Georgiana cried as the fire started to rage fiercer and engulfed the curtains.

Charlotte dropped the gun and moved to the hostages who were bound really tightly by their arms and legs. Frantically she and Georgiana tried to untie the ropes around their legs as the window of Mr Lambe’s bedchamber shattered…

Sidney was only a few yards away from the Lambes’ house when a man suddenly burst through the front door. He froze for a moment as he eyes registered who the man was and his worse fears were realised. Without thinking twice he ran the short distance after him and when he caught up with him, he grabbed him and threw him against the wall of the house. “What have you done? Where is Charlotte?” He hollered in his face.

The man said nothing, but at that moment Mr Howard also stumbled out of the house. Sidney shouted to a couple of workers who were making their way home from the Crown Inn to seize him, which they did. As soon as Mr Howard was apprehended, there was a sound of glass shattering. The sound attracted some more passers by and someone shouted. “Fire!”

Sidney’s felt his stomach plunge he hastily got someone else to hold Mr Howard’s man as he went up to the front door and shouted. “Charlotte!”

If Charlotte shouted back, he didn’t hear, but he could hear coughing. The smoke was getting thicker from upstairs. He held a handkerchief to his mouth and nose and ran up the stairs. On the landing he found Georgiana helping Crocket whose hands were bound. He put his arm under her and helped head them down the stairs and out into the street where people were there to see to them. Then he went back up the stairs where Mr Moorland and another servant were starting to make their way unsteadily down the stairs.

“Where is Charlotte?” He asked them, his eyes now stinging from the smoke. They simply pointed to the room and Sidney rushed in panicked and there he saw her, pulling at ropes that were binding Mr Lambe’s legs. Without a word he dropped down to help her as she coughed and spluttered next to him.

“Go!” He pleaded.

Charlotte obeyed and started to stumble across the room towards the landing, but the fumes were making her head swim. Her eyes and throat were stinging and the lack of oxygen made her weak and dizzy. She got to the top of the stairs and then collapsed as the world went dark…

Charlotte could hear a hushed voice in the distance, deep and hoarse. Her body felt like it was falling, her head was throbbing as was her toe and she felt heavy like she was made of lead. Where was she? Groggily she tried to open her eyes.

“Charlotte?” Said the voice. She knew that voice from somewhere. “Charlotte, can you hear me?”

Charlotte tried to speak, but her throat felt like it was full of sand. Someone has holding her hand, she could feel it warm against hers. Her eyes flickered open and a beautiful pair of brown eyes were staring back at her.

“Oh thank God!” The voice said, as its owner kissed her hand tenderly and then held it against his cheek.

“Sidney?” Charlotte whispered, although it came out very croaky.

“Try not to speak, darling. You inhaled a lot of smoke.” Sidney replied.

Charlotte suddenly felt panicked and gripped his hand. “Mr Howard?”

“He’s been detained. We caught him and his men and rescued everyone from the house. The house has been badly damaged, but everyone is safe.”

Charlotte nodded, but it made her head hurt. “Water.” She croaked.

Sidney went to get it for her and helped prop her up to take a drink which had an instant healing effect on her throat. She then sank back down into the bed. It was only then that she realised she was in her bedchamber in her nightdress.

“You shouldn’t be in here.” Charlotte stated with a smirk on her face.

“Guardian privileges, which I intend to make the most of in these circumstances…” Sidney replied smiling back.

“Sidney…” Charlotte said reproachfully.

“It’s fine, we have a chaperone.” He whispered, as he looked over his shoulder and Charlotte looked there too. Asleep in a chair was Mrs Griffiths.

“Does it count if she is asleep?”

“I think we’re safe. I doubt she would admit to drifting off.”

Charlotte gave him an admonishing look but then giggled and it made her cough. They both looked nervously to Mrs Griffiths, but she did not stir. Charlotte had another sip of water. “How are the others?” Charlotte asked.

“Faring well. Suffering the effects of smoke inhalation, mainly and Mr Lambe has a head injury.” Sidney said and then paused as he took her hand in his again. “I was so worried about you.” He said, as he stroked his fingers over the back of her hand, his eyes piercing hers. “I don’t know how I’m going to be able to let you out of my sight again.”

Charlotte smiled at him and looked at him adoringly, for she loved his vulnerability with her. They gazed at each other for quite some time, until Sidney said in his deep soft tones.“Marry me.”

Charlotte smiled in return. “I have already said yes…”

“No. Marry me now.”

Charlotte was confused. “What?”

“I do not want to wait. I cannot. I want you to be my wife.”

“We agreed to wait… the scandal…”

“I don’t care what people think. The only person whose opinion matters to me is yours.”

“Sidney…”

“Charlotte, I cannot endure it any longer. You are everything to me. This is the third time you have been in danger since being in my care…”

“But I am well…”

“This time, yes. What if something were to happen again?”

Charlotte looked into Sidney’s eyes and could see his fear. She cupped his face with her hands. “You are afraid.”

Sidney sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. “Charlotte… If anything happened to you, I could not bear it.” He whispered. Charlotte shuddered at his words for they were said with such feeling. “If we were to marry sooner, if you were my wife then there would be no threat of anyone trying to steal your fortune.”

Charlotte backed away from him and regarded him closely. “But how? Do we go to Scotland?”

“That is one option…”

Charlotte considered it. It did not seem like the ideal solution. “Running off to Scotland would still cloud your family in scandal and affect Sanditon’s chances of success.”

“That would be the lesser of two evils.” Sidney maintained.

Then a thought occurred to her. “No… Mr Lennox… Mr Lennox will know of a way.”

Sidney felt like a fool. Why hadn’t he thought of this? Despite his fear, it made him smile to know his future wife was more intelligent than him. “Yes, you are right, my dear. I will write to Mr Lennox so we can understand the legal position.” Sidney sighed again as he realised he really ought to leave the room. “I probably shouldn’t push my luck any further by being in here, and you need to rest and get better.” He said, as he kissed her forehead and got up to his feet. “I will fetch Dr Fuchs.”

Sidney walked across the room to the door, opened it but then stopped to look back at her and gave her a shy yet beautiful smile which she reciprocated. Sighing with happiness, he left the room and closed the door behind him.


	37. Episode 8 Part 4 - There is a way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I have attempted to research how a guardian and his ward may marry lawfully using google, but did not get very far. Therefore, what I have written below may not be historically accurate!
> 
> This is the penultimate chapter. Thanks so much for reading!

It took Charlotte a good few days to recover from the effects of the fire during which Sidney visited her daily. All visits were conducted properly in the parlour in the presence of a chaperone, whether Mrs Griffiths or Mary. The visits with Mrs Griffiths present meant that there was no room for private conversation nor mentioning the topic of their betrothal and so were rather awkward. Sidney and Charlotte had to content themselves with communicating exactly how they were feeling with looks rather than words. However, as Mary was aware of what had passed between them, they were able to talk more freely and she even let them hold hands without saying anything, much to Sidney’s delight. Mary was so thrilled about Sidney and Charlotte’s engagement that she was willing to turn a blind eye to subtle displays of affection in her presence. Sidney seemed so different since his engagement and Mary couldn’t be happier in his choice of bride and she had told him so on several occasions.

Once Charlotte was more or less fully recovered (including her toe which was fortunately not broken), she was able to go for short walks along the beach and then start resuming her visits to Trafalgar House to sort Tom’s paperwork (for he had still as yet to hire an assistant), the Lambes’ house to see Georgiana (who, coincidentally had come to visit Charlotte when she had been recovering) and Sanditon House for piano practice, the latter of which was abuzz with the excitement of Esther’s engagement to Lord Babington. Whilst this was indeed exciting news, Charlotte couldn’t help but be a little jealous of the fact the engagement was out in the open when she had to keep hers and Sidney’s secret. Esther’s wedding was to take place in four weeks time and Lady Denham enjoyed boasting of the match, which Esther feigned her displeasure at, but her disdain was clearly not as strong as she maintained. In fact, there was a noticeable shift in Esther’s countenance since her engagement. She smiled more, and not the forced smile Charlotte had seen often, but a natural and genuine one which seemed to light up her whole face. Lady Denham too seemed much happier, although she still enjoyed criticising Charlotte’s piano technique…

On Charlotte’s return from her second such visit to Sanditon House since the fire and kidnap attempt, she happened across Mr Stringer at the newly completed terrace who immediately came over to see her, his usual wide smile on his face.

“Miss Heywood. It is good to see you up and about. We were most concerned when we heard about what happened to you.” Mr Stringer said.

“Thank you for your concern, Mr Stringer, but I am quite recovered. I see that most of the houses in the terrace are now let.”

“Aye, and we’ve nearly finished the last of ‘em. We’re now waiting on Mr Parker for instructions to start the pier, not that I will be here for that…” He said.

Charlotte was confused. “You are leaving Sanditon, Mr Stringer?”

“Aye. I’ve been offered a position in London.”

“To be an architect?”

“Well, an apprentice to begin with.”

“Oh Mr Stringer, I am delighted that your talent has been recognised! When do you leave?” Charlotte asked.

“In a week or two.” He confirmed. “Although, I still need to convince my father to be happy for me.”

“Your father is proud of you I’m sure, Mr Stringer, who couldn’t be? For you have built all of this, and now you are off to design your own town!”

Mr Stringer chuckled. “Hopefully one day.”

“I wish you every success. You will be missed here.”

“Thank you Miss. That means a lot coming from you.” Mr Stringer replied, making Charlotte blush.

Charlotte bid farewell to Mr Stringer and then made her way back to Mrs Griffith’s house where she was surprised to find Sidney waiting for her. Almost as soon as she had been removed of her bonnet and coat, Sidney requested a private audience with her. His request made Charlotte rather anxious for she suspected what the purpose of it was for he had written to Mr Lennox nearly a week ago and they were expecting a reply. They both remained standing as Mrs Griffiths left the room.

“What is it?” Charlotte asked nervously.

“I have received word from Mr Lennox.” Said Sidney, his look rather intense.

“What does he say?”

Sidney paused. “He said there might be a way.” He replied seriously, but then broke into a wide smile.

Charlotte couldn’t help but squeal with happiness as she skipped to Sidney and flung her arms round his neck. Sidney wrapped his arms round Charlotte’s waist and pulled her close as they both laughed. Giddy with happiness, Charlotte pulled back from him, still grinning, but Sidney would not let go of her. Instead he rested his forehead against hers, fully intending on indulging in the moment of being able to hold her in his arms and beyond happy knowing that he would be able to do so without fear of impropriety soon. Slightly breathless Sidney slowly edged his mouth towards hers and pressed his lips on hers. He felt Charlotte melt into him as he did so and he tightened his grip on her, but he did not dare deepen the kiss for fear of losing himself. There would be a time when he did not need to hold back, but this was not it.

Pulling away from each other, cheeks flushed and breaths shallow, Sidney cleared his throat and said: “I am to meet with Mr Lennox in London next week where he will explain everything. I was hoping you would accompany me.”

Charlotte smiled. “Of course, but should we bring Jane too for propriety’s sake?”

Sidney smirked at her. “Actually, I was going to suggest that Tom and Mary come with us.”

Charlotte frowned. “Why?”

“Tom could use Mr Lennox’s advice on some of his own matters, and if he know’s what’s good for him, he will involve Mary in them.” Sidney replied.

“Is this concerning his accounts?”

“Yes. His financial situation is rather precarious, even with the success of the Regatta. I am hoping Mr Lennox will talk some sense into him.” Sidney replied.

“If I may ask… how substantial is his debt?”

Sidney hesitated before responding, but he did not want to keep things from her, particularly as Tom’s situation could impact their own. “He owes £80,000.”

Charlotte’s eyes widened. “Gracious me!”

“Nearly half of it relates to Lady Denham’s investment, but Tom has exhausted every bank’s credit along with their patience. Thank God the terrace is now complete and the men have been paid! Now I just need to stop him from any further development until the resort starts to produce a yield.”

“Oh, then the men will be disappointed as they were expecting to start work on the pier.” Commented Charlotte.

“They will not be disappointed if they realised that Tom cannot pay their wages.”

Something did not quite add up. “Wait a moment, if the banks were not willing to extend their credit, then how were the men paid their outstanding wages?” Charlotte asked.

Sidney smiled sheepishly. “I paid them.”

Charlotte grinned back at him. “Of course you did! You see, you are not as unfeeling as you pretend.” Charlotte teased.

Sidney was rather enjoying the flirtation. “If that is the case, then I would ask you to keep it to yourself, Miss Heywood. I have a reputation to uphold.”

“You secret is safe with me, Mr Parker.” She replied, making Sidney laugh.

“Oh, and Mrs Lennox has invited us for dinner while we are in London, and I was to pass on this letter from her to you.” He said as he took out a letter from his pocket and handed it to her.

Charlotte beamed with delight. “That is very kind of Alison to invite us over when she is on honeymoon, although I suppose what with Mr Lennox having to work, she is in need of some diversion. I am looking forward to seeing her again. When are we to go?”

“I need to talk to Tom, but my hope was the day after tomorrow. We shall probably stay a few days as I am sure there is more than just Alison who begs an audience with you.” He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Charlotte playfully tapped him on the arm. “Mr Parker, you do tease me. I am not half as popular as you make out.”

“Oh, you most certainly are, Miss Heywood.” He in a deep and alluring voice as he gave her a playful peck on the cheek which made her giggle most delightfully.

*************

Tom was not at all pleased with Sidney for setting up a meeting with him and Mr Lennox. He was convinced that the success of the Regatta, and the midsummer ball for that matter, had secured Sanditon’s reputation as a fashionable seaside resort. The majority of apartments had been let for the remainder of the season and a decent income was trickling in. More than that, he was desperate to start work on the pier. Now that his income was looking promising, he believed that the banks may be more inclined to extend their credit. Mr Lennox’s services were therefore not needed in his mind. Unfortunately for Tom, however, Sidney had raised the topic of seeing Mr Lennox in front of Mary who was adamant that they should go (not least because she intended to spend the few days in London taking Charlotte to the best dressmakers for her wedding dress. This seemed a little premature in Tom’s mind, but he dare not express such an opinion, not when Sidney seemed so, well, happy since his engagement).

And so it was, with some reluctance on Tom’s part, that the party of four made their way to London on an overcast and slightly breezy Thursday morning. The carriage ride was markedly different than the last time Charlotte and Sidney left Sanditon together, for this time, each one had a feeling of hope. The tension between them that had been so evident before had all but vanished now that they had both confessed their feelings for one another and every moment they could spend with each other felt precious, even if it was in the company of others.

Sidney did not want to delay seeing Mr Lennox so had arranged a meeting that very afternoon.

“Mr Parker, Miss Heywood. It is good to see you both again.” Mr Lennox said as he beckoned Sidney and Charlotte into his office.

“And you, Sir.” Sidney replied.

“Please sit. Can you I get either of you a drink?”

Both Charlotte and Sidney declined and Mr Lennox then proceeded to get out Mr Heywood’s file.

“Did you bring the letters with you?” Mr Lennox asked. Sidney and Charlotte retrieved them and handed them over as Mr Lennox inspected them. “Good.” He said simply after he had read them.

“So, in my letter to you Mr Parker, I indicated that there may be a way for you to marry before Miss Heywood comes of age with minimal risk of the marriage being challenged by the courts.” Mr Lennox began.

“Forgive me, Mr Lennox, but would you be able to go back a step. Why would our marriage be challenged? It was my belief that a marriage between us would not be unlawful.” Charlotte asked.

“You are technically correct, Miss Heywood, but the court may be inclined to scrutinise any union between you given Mr Parker’s position as your guardian. You see, Mr Parker is in a position of trust. He has parental responsibility for you; he has control of your finances and also your wellbeing. In a difference scenario, you would need Mr Parker’s consent to marry. If you are to marry each other, the court needs to be comfortable that you have not been coerced into it because you are a minor, and more than that, a minor with a substantial fortune.” Replied Mr Lennox.

“But… but my father always intended for us to be married…”

“Yes, and these letters are good evidence in your favour, but there are more things we can do to strengthen your position.”

“What things do you suggest?” Enquired Sidney.

“Firstly is the issue of Miss Heywood’s fortune. At present, it would all revert to you on your marriage and obviously the court may infer that was your intention behind marrying her.”

“Surely money is a reason many people get married?” Charlotte said.

“Yes, but in your situation this could cause an issue. I would advise, therefore, that we set up a settlement for you which means your fortune will never be in Mr Parker’s hands.”

“But what if the money is needed in the near future?” Charlotte said, looking at Sidney.

“It will not be.” Sidney replied resolutely.

“But Tom…”

“Charlotte, I will not let you use your fortune to bail out my brother and he knows it too.” There was an edge to his voice. “A settlement seems like a good way forward.”

“I would also advise applying for a special licence. In your application to the Archbishop, you can explain the uniqueness of your circumstances. The Archbishop’s consent carries strong merit and will be looked on favourably by the court. I cannot say that such measures will make you immune to the court’s scrutiny, but protecting Miss Heywood’s fortune, presenting Mr Heywood’s letters to demonstrate his intentions along with gaining the consent of the church will put you in a strong position in the event it does.”

Although Mr Lennox had made some good suggestions, Charlotte was still rather apprehensive. “Thank you Mr Lennox. Can I just ask, if our marriage were to be challenged in court what would happen?” She asked him.

“I am fairly confident it would not come to that, but if it did, then there would be a hearing and you would be entitled to call witnesses. I understand that you, Mr Parker are well connected in London? If you have any reputable connections who can bear witness to genuine nature of your marriage, then that is worth bearing in mind too.”

Charlotte turned to Sidney. “Surely Lord Babington is a good candidate? And Lady Worcester said we had an ally in her. Who could be more reputable than those who are friends with the Prince Regent?” Charlotte remarked. Sidney was still thinking this through.

“Certainly, Miss Heywood. If these are friends of yours then their testimony would carry great weight”

“Sidney?” Charlotte whispered.

Sidney looked over to her and forced a smile, but inside his head a raging battle was going on. He wanted to marry Charlotte more than anything, but he hadn’t fully appreciated the risks of marrying her before she came of age. Charlotte could tell he was conflicted, and Mr Lennox picked up on it too.

“May I speak frankly, Mr Parker, Miss Heywood?” He asked.

Sidney and Charlotte looked back at Mr Lennox. “Please do.” Charlotte said.

“As a lawyer, I can only talk in terms of risk and not absolutes. I cannot guarantee there will not be a case down the road. I cannot guarantee that the measures we put in place will be enough to avoid a challenge, but there is something I am certain of. I see both of you sitting here, I see what was written in those letters and, quite frankly no-one can be in any doubt as to your compatibility and love for one another. Even if it were to get as far as a court case, which I very much doubt, I am almost certain that any judge would rule in your favour. Yes, it may be more prudent and less risky to wait until Miss Heywood comes of age, and speaking as a lawyer, that would be the course of action I would advise. However, as your acquaintance and someone privy to all that has occurred recently, I can understand your reasons for pressing forward with the marriage and you have my full support… and my wife’s for that matter.” Mr Lennox said smiling.

Charlotte and Sidney looked and smiled at each other softly.

“Thank you Mr Lennox. This has been most insightful. We will discuss it together and come back to you with our decision.” Sidney said as he rose from his chair and put out his hand to him.

Mr Lennox took it. “Of course, take all the time you need. I shall see you later for dinner?”

“Yes, we are very much looking forward to it.” Charlotte replied.

“As is my wife. I can’t tell you how excited Alison was to know you would be in London.” Mr Lennox remarked.

“The feeling is mutual, Mr Lennox.” Said Charlotte.

They bid farewell and then it was Mary and Tom’s turn for their consultation. Sidney made the introductions and then he escorted Charlotte out of the office for a turn in the park across the road. The strolled arm in arm along the path, each oblivious to the various other couples promenading for much was going through their minds.

“A penny for your thoughts, Miss Heywood.” Sidney said, after a few minutes of companionable silence.

Charlotte looked over to him a slight frown on her face. “I am worried about Tom.” She began. Sidney raised his eyebrows at her. He wasn’t expecting this. “It’s just, I keep thinking about the extent of his debt and there is my £30,000 doing nothing at the moment and… and I know it is for us and our family, but Tom is our family too.”

“Charlotte…”

“I know he is ambitious and has been terrible at managing his accounts, but I do not believe him to be malicious.”

“No, just extremely negligent and misguided.” Sidney said gruffly.

“Perhaps, but Sidney, I would feel terrible if anything were to happen to him and Mary and the children, especially when I have the means to assist them.”

Sidney stopped walking and turned to look at her. “Charlotte, nothing is going to happen if Tom starts to take responsibility. Lady Denham’s investment is secure for the time being thanks to the success of the Regatta and now he is receiving income, he can start to pay off his remaining debts. I have every confidence that Mr Lennox is advising Tom on where he can cut back his expenses and Mary will ensure Tom will put his advice into action. I am determined to keep a closer eye on Tom, and Mary will too after all that has happened. But right now… right now, I want to think about us and our future.” He said, but then he suddenly became insecure. “Of course, if you want to wait after what Mr Lennox told us, I would understand.” He stammered and then looked to the ground afraid of her answer.

“Sidney?” Charlotte said quietly and the raised eyes to hers. “I do not want to wait. If you are sure that we will not need my fortune, then I trust you.”

“You do?”

“Yes, of course.”

“So… so we will tell Mr Lennox to start actioning what he has advised?” Sidney said, his eyes boring into hers.

“Yes.”

“And then… and then we shall marry.” Sidney said as though he couldn’t believe what he was saying.

Charlotte grinned at him. “And then we shall marry.” She confirmed.

Sidney let out a long breath and a wide smile filled his face. Charlotte thought she would never ever get tired of seeing it, for seeing his face so full of happiness and joy made her heart swell. If they had been alone, she would have happily let him kiss her, but as they were in the park they had to refrain from such affection. They spent the rest of the walk giggling and laughing like school children such that anyone present could not have failed to see the joy and love between them, before returning to Mr Lennox’s office and instructing him to put his plan into action.

The rest of the trip was as delightful as Charlotte would have hoped it would be. She spent a wonderful evening with her best friend who had adjusted to married life rather wonderfully; she went wedding dress shopping with Mary; attended an intimate soiree hosted by Lady Susan, who was beyond delighted that a wedding was imminent (Lord Babington was also in attendance); and she even went to visit St Paul’s Cathedral - something Charlotte had been longing to do for months! However, the best moment of all was when Sidney returned from Mr Lennox’s offices on the penultimate day of their visit.

Sidney all but ran into the drawing room of Bedford Place where Tom, Mary and Charlotte were having tea. “I’ve got it!” He said, holding up a piece of parchment.

“Sidney… is that?” Mary began to ask, but Sidney was not looking at her, he was looking at Charlotte.

“Yes. It is a special licence for us to wed.” He said simply as he walked slowly over to Charlotte, knelt before her and took her hand, not caring that his brother and sister-in-law were in the room.

“We’ll give you two a moment.” Mary said as she hurriedly ushered Tom out of the room and scolded him along the way when he protested.

Charlotte didn’t notice at all. She only had eyes for Sidney. As soon as Sidney heard the door close, he drew Charlotte’s hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly and tears immediately sprang to Charlotte’s eyes. “They granted it?” She whispered.

Sidney nodded, his eyes sparkling with tears too. “Charlotte, would you consent to marrying me here, in London?”

Charlotte smiled. “I’ll marry you anywhere you want me to.”

“Good, because… because I want us to return to Sanditon as husband and wife.” He said.

Charlotte’s eyes widened as she registered his meaning. “You want to get married right now?”

Sidney nodded guiltily and it made Charlotte laugh. “Sidney, are you being serious? What would people think? Mrs Griffiths would have a heart attack!”

“Mrs Griffiths is the least of my concerns. Mary and Tom can act as witnesses and we can invite Mr and Mrs Lennox, and even Lady Susan if she is available. I can stay at Babington’s tonight and he can be my groomsman. Perhaps Crowe will be around too. We’ll have a small wedding breakfast here…”

“But we are supposed to be leaving tomorrow morning!” Charlotte exclaimed, as Sidney rose from his knees and came to sit next to her on the divan.

“Then we will stay an extra week. Get married tomorrow and then have a week here on our own as a honeymoon.” Sidney suggested, his heart starting to accelerate at the thought.

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes.” He said as he gripped her hands tighter. “Charlotte… It’s sudden, I know and perhaps it is not the wedding you wanted, but I do think if we had a quiet, intimate wedding it would lesson the scandal. And getting married here and now would have the added bonus that I wouldn’t have to act like a disinterested guardian around you when we got home.”

Charlotte smiled. “Yes, that would be a good thing, but if we are to return to Sanditon as husband and wife, where would we live?”

“There are still a couple of apartments in the terrace which have not been let. We could take one of those for the time being while we decide where to set up our permanent home.”

Charlotte smirked at him. “You’ve thought this all through, haven’t you Mr Parker?”

“Honestly, since Mr Lennox said there was a way for us to marry it has been all I have been thinking about.” He said as he reached for her face and cupped it with his hands. “Say yes. Say you will marry me tomorrow.” He begged her and Charlotte was sure her heart was about to break through her chest for it was pumping so violently.

“Yes. Yes I will marry you tomorrow.” She said.

Sidney immediately claimed her lips with his, kissing her with a passion he had been holding back over the past couple of weeks and which Charlotte was all too keen to reciprocate. As they would be wed tomorrow, neither of them cared that it was not at all proper to do so. It was only when Charlotte emitted a thrilling whimper of pleasure that Sidney remembered where they were and drew back from her.

“I best go and get Mary and Tom, for there is much to do.” He said, standing up feeling like the happiest of men and thinking that tomorrow could not come round quickly enough.


	38. Episode 8 Part 5 - Every Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've upgraded the rating to Teen and Up just because the chapter eludes to marital relations, but it is not in anyway explicit.

Charlotte woke up full of nerves on the morning of her wedding. The day before had been frantic to say the least. As soon as Sidney had broken the news of his plan to Tom and Mary, Mary had got straight to work organising the menu with the cook for the wedding breakfast whilst Charlotte went to the dressmaker accompanied by Mary’s maid, Muriel, to collect her wedding dress. Sidney and Tom were tasked with seeking out a vicar who would be willing to marry Sidney and Charlotte at such short notice and also to inviting the small number of guests that would be in attendance. There was so much running about that Sidney and Charlotte barely saw each other for the rest of the day, and as it was customary for the bride and groom not to see each other the night before the wedding, Sidney left Bedford Place to go to Babington’s before dinner.

Mary had fussed a lot over dinner at Bedford Place regarding the details of the day, hoping they had remembered everything. Charlotte was grateful of course for all her help, but if she was honest, she was not in the least worried about what was being served for the wedding breakfast nor what sort of time they needed to get up the next day to start getting ready. All she was concerned about was that Sidney would show up at church and then the rest of the day would see to itself.

As it turned out Charlotte woke up early the next day, even before the servants. She tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn’t as she was too excited! Deciding that sleep was a futile pursuit, Charlotte eased herself out of bed, slipped on her dressing gown and looked out of the window. It was still dark and moon was visible over the rooftops. However, there were some dark clouds looming on the horizon. She watched them moving across the skyline for quite sometime until eventually they covered the moon, the heavens opened and it began to rain. Almost at the same time, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

“Come in.” Charlotte said, pulling her robe more around her. It was Muriel, Mary’s maid.

“Good morning Miss Heywood, you are awake already I see.”

“Yes, I was too excited to sleep.”

“Only a few more hours are you’ll be wed! Although let’s hope the rain stops by then.” Muriel said, looking at the buckets of rain that were now falling, but Charlotte just smiled.

Muriel helped Charlotte get washed and dressed and pinned up her hair in a simple, yet beautiful style with small pink flowers woven through it and when Charlotte stood up to show Muriel and Mary the final look they gasped in awe.

“Oh Charlotte, my dear, you look exquisite!” Mary said with tears in her eyes as she took her hands. “I can’t tell you how happy I am to be gaining you as a sister!”

“Me neither, Mary. Thank you for everything. I have greatly appreciated your friendship over the last few months.” Charlotte said then sighed as she looked down to gather herself. “I only wish my father were here.”

Mary smiled at her sympathetically. “But you can be at peace with the fact that your father wanted this for you… for the both of you.”

“Yes.” Charlotte said as she wiped away a tear.

“Come, let’s go and get Tom. I think he’s more nervous than you!” Mary suggested and they giggled.

Tom had been surprisingly supportive since Sidney had announced they were to marry in haste. In fact, since the meeting with Mr Lennox he seemed a lot less strained. Charlotte hoped this was a good sign that he was finally getting control of his finances. Mary had not divulged the extent of their conversation with Mr Lennox, but the situation was apparently not as bleak as it first appeared. Although spending would have to be curbed and some changes made, the family would still be more than comfortable. Sidney also seemed more at peace with his brother, and when they had asked if Tom would give Charlotte away in the wedding ceremony, Tom couldn’t be more delighted to do so.

With an armful of umbrellas Mary, Charlotte and Tom made their way to the church in the Parkers’ carriage. Charlotte had a small bouquet of pink flowers to match the ones in her hair and on her bonnet which also had a long white veil trailing down to the floor. Her wedding dress was white and made of the finest silk and lace. It was simple, yet elegant and fitted her figure to perfection.

The driver helped Charlotte out of the carriage, covering her with one umbrella as Tom held another over her and they all hurried into the church as quickly as they could, avoiding the puddles as they went. Charlotte could already feel her shoes were wet through but she didn’t care. They were here, and this was the start of a new life: A life with the man she loved.

“So this is it, Parker.” Babington said as he stood next to Sidney in the church. Mr and Mrs Lennox, Crowe and Lady Susan were all craning their necks to the back of the church as the vicar had announced that the bride had just arrived. Sidney just smiled widely. He didn’t think he had ever felt so happy. “Can’t believe you beat me to the altar by a little more than three weeks.” He muttered.

“Apologies old friend. I’m afraid I was too impatient to wait any longer.” Sidney replied.

“Clearly.” Babington replied.

“Have you still got the ring?” Sidney asked him.

Babington tapped his pocket. “Yes, man do not fret!”

“I had to check… It was my mother’s…”

Babington smiled at his friend. “Yes, I know Parker, it is safe. Now calm yourself, you are about to see your bride.”

“Would the congregation please stand.” The vicar said, his voice echoing off the walls of the church as he gave Sidney and Babington a rather stern look.

Babington patted Sidney on the back. “Good luck.” He said grinning.

The processional music began and the bride entered the church. As per the vicar’s instructions, Sidney did not look back at his bride until she was halfway down the aisle and when he did, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. He had long given up on getting married, had sealed up his heart determined not to let anyone hurt him again. Yet now here he was, about to marry the love of his life. Rather overwhelmed by Charlotte’s appearance, Sidney spent the whole ceremony gazing at her, barely blinking for fear she may disappear at any time, but she did not. And when the vicar pronounced them husband and wife he let out a long breath that he was sure he had been holding the whole time, because this was it: Charlotte was his wife now; she belonged to him, not that he wanted to possess her, but he would cherish her, love her and protect her always.

Congratulations for the happy couple could not take place immediately after the wedding, for the rain was falling even heavier and the vicar would not allow guests to mingle in the church building. As such, Sidney and Charlotte, flanked by two coachmen with umbrellas ran hand in hand to their carriage straight after the ceremony and leapt inside without having spoken to anybody.

Once they had sat down, they simply stared at one another as the carriage set off on the three mile ride to Trafalgar House. Eager to make the most of a moment alone with his bride, Sidney leant in to kiss Charlotte slowly and sensually, his lips seeming to caress every inch of hers and it caused Charlotte to tremble all over.

“Are you cold?” He whispered, his lips still close to hers as he ran his finger down her arm where the goosebumps had appeared.

“No.” She whispered back as she leant in to kiss him again, her whole body seeming to ache for wanting to be close to him, for now he was all hers and she was all his. A bump in the road caused them to break apart and they both giggled.

“I’m sorry about the rain, Mrs Parker.” Sidney said.

“But it is lucky for it to rain on one’s wedding day, is it not Mr Parker?”

“That it is. I certainly feel very lucky.” Sidney said.

“Oh you do, do you?”

“Yes. For truly you must be the most beautiful bride that has ever lived.” He replied, his voice rich and alluring. Charlotte blushed at his compliment and was at a loss for words. Sidney looked deep into Charlotte’s eyes and she found herself completely mesmerised by him. Would it always be like this? Slowly he inched himself towards her to claim her lips once more.

The wedding breakfast was such a wonderful occasion. What the guest list lacked in numbers, it more than made up for with joy and laughter. Sidney stayed by Charlotte’s side the whole time, making every opportunity to hold her hand or place his hand on the small of her back feeling like now she was his, he didn’t want to let her go. Eventually, however, Alison managed to tear Charlotte away from him, much to his dismay.

“Charlotte. You make the most beautiful bride. I can’t believe we are both now married women!” Alison said excitedly. “And who would have thought that your ghastly guardian would be the one to claim your heart.”

“Alison! I do not believe I ever called him ghastly!” Charlotte said reproachfully.

“Perhaps, but it was implied in your letters, and I also recall you telling me he was unforgivably rude the first time you met him.”

“Well… that’s because he was! He had mistaken me for a maid after all.” Charlotte said and the friends both giggled.

“Oh I do hope you will end up settling in London. I would so love to have your company, for apart from my Aunt and Uncle I do not know a soul here.”

“As to that, I cannot say. Everything has happened so fast that Sidney and I have not had the opportunity to discuss where we will live after we have seen out the season in Sanditon. Whilst Sidney lives here in Bedford Place when he is in London, the house actually belongs to Tom. But have no fear, Alison, for I expect we shall spend time in both London and Sanditon going forward so I will see you regularly I am sure.”

“I hope so.”

“I think you can count on it now your husband is our family’s solicitor… and saviour come to that!” Charlotte said smiling.

“That is true. My husband is the very best of men, if I do say so myself. But I do not think he is the only gentleman in the room who deserves our praise. Mr Parker seems truly devoted to you, Charlotte and I approve of him greatly, not that you need my approval. I really do wish you all the happiness in the world.”

“Thank you Alison.” Charlotte replied. “I do think we will be very happy.”

“Yes, I believe you shall.”

The wedding celebrations only lasted until early afternoon, for the hosts, Mary and Tom, were to depart for Sanditon that very day and did not want to travel in the dark. The guests bid their farewells and after changing into their travelling clothes Mary and Tom also said their goodbyes, Mary getting rather teary which then set Charlotte off. Sidney and Charlotte waved to them from the doorway of Bedford Place (for it was still raining) and watched them drive off until they were out of sight. It was only then that they both became aware of the fact this was the start of their honeymoon.

They walked back into the house and as the door closed behind them, Sidney rested his hand on the base of Charlotte’s back and whispered in her ear. “At last, I thought I would never get you alone.”

Sidney’s breath on her ear and his hand on her back seemed to set Charlotte’s body alight. She knew in vague terms what was to be expected of her on her wedding night, and whilst she was a little apprehensive, she was also curious. The way Sidney had kissed her yesterday in the drawing room and then today in the carriage had stirred up a number of new sensations in her that made her crave more. She looked over to Sidney, he was looking at her with an almost greedy expression and she knew at once what he wanted, for she wanted it too. Charlotte offered him a shy smile as if to indicate that she understood his meaning. Taking that as his cue, Sidney moved his hand from Charlotte’s back to take her hand in his and without saying another word, led her upstairs to their bedchamber.

***********

It was the last day of Sidney and Charlotte’s week long honeymoon in London and it had been a time of true wedded bliss. As there had been no proper ‘courtship’ between them, Sidney decided to take Charlotte to the places he would have escorted her if they had been courting. This included afternoon tea at Gunter’s, a picnic on the riverbank, promenading in Hyde Park, and a visit to the British Museum. Of course the benefit of taking Charlotte to these places when they were married rather than courting was that there was no need for a chaperon and it felt rather liberating. Needless to say, that a lot of time was also spent in the bedchamber as they enjoyed exploring each other’s bodies and loving each other in this way, but the time alone also gave them the opportunity to talk, discuss, even debate a number of topics so that they were able to get to know each other more fully.

Sidney was the first to wake that morning with his wife lying fast asleep in his arms. He couldn’t help but smile because he could hardly believe this was his life now. For whilst they were heading back to Sanditon today and their routines would change, this was always where he would end up… waking up next to her in the morning and it was truly the most wonderful feeling in the world. A few minutes after Sidney woke, Charlotte stirred next to him and her eyelids fluttered as she too started to wake from her slumber. Sidney kissed her gently on the forehead.

“Good morning, my love.” He whispered his words eliciting a smiled from Charlotte as her eyes opened slowly to look upon her husband.

“Good morning.” She whispered as she snuggled into him closer and Sidney wove his fingers through her hair.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, revelling in the sereneness of the moment as each of them knew that this was likely to be the calm before the storm.

Charlotte propped herself up on her elbows to look at Sidney. “Are you worried about going back?”

“No.” Sidney replied. “Are you?”

“A little.” Charlotte admitted. “I just do not like the thought of people staring and insinuating things that are not true…”

Sidney reached up to touch her cheek. “Charlotte, I’m not going to pretend that it may be rather uncomfortable to begin with. It was the risk we took in marrying sooner that there would be gossip, but people are fickle. They will forget in time.” He said. Charlotte smiled at him shyly in response. “You… you do not regret marrying me?” Sidney said, suddenly feeling insecure.

Charlotte frowned displeasingly at him. “Sidney Parker, do not say such things! Yes I am a little worried, but I regret nothing. I am yours, Sidney. Please do not ever doubt how much I wanted this nor how much I love you.” She implored.

Sidney was somewhat overwhelmed by Charlotte’s response and immediately raised his head to kiss her hungrily. He drew her closer to him, whispering words of love as he made love to her in the morning light.

Charlotte thought she could already see people staring as their carriage made its way down the streets of Sanditon. She tried to not let it bother her, but she was apprehensive. People needed to know that there was nothing improper about her marriage. It was a love match and nothing more. She really hoped the scandal would not last long.

Sidney had hold of Charlotte’s hand and was watching her intently. He could tell she was apprehensive and wished she would not be. In truth, he didn’t want this for her, but in his mind marrying her had been a necessity, not only for her protection and safety, but also because he needed her. Perhaps he had been selfish, but he was not sorry for it for being Charlotte’s husband for the past week had been everything he had wanted it to be and more. The scandal of their marriage would pass eventually, but he hoped it would not take long for people to become accepting of their union.

As Tom had been charged with getting a property ready for the happy couple on their return, the first stop was at Trafalgar House to retrieve the keys, and to see Mary and Tom of course. However, when they got there, it was not just Tom and Mary and their children stood outside their door to welcome them, but a whole host of people they were not expecting…

Charlotte’s yes widened as she took in all their excited faces. There were all four Parker children (the youngest with the nanny), Arthur and Diana, Mr Lambe and Georgiana, Esther and Babington and even Lady Denham.

“Mary, what is going on?” Charlotte said as Sidney helped her out of the carriage and she embraced her new sister-in-law.

“Well, seeing as some of your friends and family were not able to join us for your wedding celebrations, we thought we would have a celebration here instead. We spread the word about your marriage and there were many people who wanted to wish you well.” Mary said with a wide smile. Charlotte stared at her wide-eyed. She had not been expecting this response at all, in fact, she thought it would be quite the opposite. Sidney too was trying to hide his confusion.

“Charlotte! Congratulations!” Georgiana said with a smile and a hug.

“Thank you. This is all quite overwhelming! I felt for sure everyone would consider our marriage one of the greatest scandals.”

“I think that was what people thought initially, but you have friends in high places, Charlotte. Somehow what could have been a scandal has been spun as one of the greatest ever love stories.” Georgiana explained.

“I do not understand.” Responded Charlotte.

“You will once you get inside…”

Still confused Charlotte looked about her. Everyone was still beaming at them. She went up to Sidney. “Do you have any idea what’s going on?”

“None at all. I am as bemused as you.” He replied.

“Why don’t we all go inside and have some refreshments?” Mary suggested as she led the way inside the house.

They took off their coats and hats and were led to the drawing room of Trafalgar House where Charlotte couldn’t help but gasp from shock, for standing to greet them was Lady Susan with none other than the Prince Regent himself.

“Your Royal Highness.” Charlotte said attempting her best curtsey as Sidney bowed next to her.

“The newly married Mr and Mrs Parker. I am so delighted to finally meet you. Susan has told me so much about you.”

“It is an honour, your Royal Highness.” Sidney said. “Was it Lady Worcester who tempted you to visit here?”

“Yes, Susan can be very persuasive, as you well know! And of course I had to come and meet the happy couple who are the talk of the town!”

Charlotte was still so confused. “Forgive me, Sir, but why would our marriage be the talk of the town? It was only attended by a handful of people.”

“That would be my fault, Charlotte.” Susan admitted. “There were already rumours circulating about your relationship before your marriage after we returned from the Regatta, and well… I sought to set the record straight. Before I knew it, the tale had spread throughout the beau monde and now everyone is eager to hear about the couple who had been destined to fall in love by a father before his untimely death.” Said Lady Susan her usual twinkle in her eye.

Charlotte smiled. “You make it sound so romantic.”

“That was the intention…”

“And it masked the potential scandal.” Sidney replied, still processing it all.

“Didn’t I say you had an ally in me?” Lady Susan replied, smirking.

Charlotte and Sidney turned to each other and laughed, for they could scarcely believe it. “I hardly know what to say, Susan. Thank you.” Remarked Charlotte.

“It is the least I could do.” Lady Susan responded.

“And now we are here, we intend on enjoying all that Sanditon has to offer. I hope we can count on your attendance tonight at the ball Mrs Parker, for I would very much like to reserve a dance with you… after your husband of course.” The Prince said winking at Sidney and grinning.

“This is the first I have heard of any such ball, but of course, I would be honoured to dance with you,Sir.” Replied Charlotte, glancing at Sidney who was smiling at her lovingly.

Tom coughed to clear his throat. “We felt only right to mark the his Royal Highness’s visit with a ball in his honour and…”

“Tom thinks of everything.” Mary replied, cutting him off before he started mumbling. “Shall we sit and have some tea?” She suggested and they all sat down to enjoy the spread that had been laid out for them.

***********

“You look beautiful, darling.” Sidney said as he walked over to his wife who was sat looking at herself in the mirror on her dresser in the bedchamber of their temporary apartment, dressed in her finest ballgown for the Prince’s ball. He rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her middle.

“Thank you.” Charlotte replied and then sighed deeply. “I know I should be excited about a ball and a dance with the Prince Regent, but I must confess, I would much rather be spending our first evening back in Sanditon sat in front of the fire with just you.” She said, as they both were still looking at each other in the mirror.

Sidney smiled at her. “Me too, but we can do that tomorrow.” He said and then he softly kissed her neck making Charlotte close her eyes as she began to feel the flutterings of desire rise up in her. “Along with every other evening this week. I will make sure I have no other engagements…” Sidney said as he continued a trail of kisses along the exposed skin on the top of her shoulders.

“You do realise if you keep doing that, we will not be leaving this room?” She said, beginning to feel lightheaded and breathless.

“Hmmm.” Sidney hummed into her skin in response which made her tremble.

“Sidney…” She said.

Sidney sighed and withdrew from her. “Very well.” He said as he unwilling stepped back from her. “We would not want to keep you from your dance with the Prince.”

“No, we would not, especially after everything he and Susan have done for us.”

“Indeed. We have a lot to be thankful for.”

“That we do.” Charlotte said as she got up from her chair and smoothed the skirts of her ballgown. “I remember you saying that if the Prince Regent should come here, then Sanditon’s reputation would be firmly established. Do you believe that Tom’s dreams have finally been realised?”

“I have no doubt that his presence here can only be good for the town. Perhaps Tom will be building his pier sooner than we thought.” He said smiling.

Charlotte laughed. “Yes, Sanditon simply must have a pier!”

Sidney chuckled, and pulled Charlotte towards him, slipping his arms around her waist. Her eyes were sparkling in the soft glow of the candlelight and her face was the picture of contentment. He wondered again how he could have earned the love of such a woman.

“Are you happy, Mrs Parker?” He asked her as he looked deep into her eyes.

“Oh Sidney, I am so much more than happy.” Charlotte whispered as she raised her gloved hand to his cheek. “For just like Tom, all my dreams are coming true.” She replied as she kissed him passionately and deeply. For the man who Charlotte had once regarded as her reserved, reticent and somewhat abrupt guardian was now her kind, honest and loving husband and the best and truest version of himself… with her.

**END OF EPISODE EIGHT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK - So I think this story needs a short Epilogue to finish it off, so one more chapter to go


	39. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it... the finale of this story. Honestly when I first started writing this story I didn't really know where it was going, but I am so delighted that you stuck around with me.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos - you guys are the best!
> 
> Take care and stay safe xx

The carriage bumped along the road causing Charlotte to topple a little onto Sidney and making her giggle as he held her steady. “Where are we going?” She asked for the tenth time that morning.

“Mrs Parker, my answer remains the same as before, you will have to wait for it is a surprise.” Sidney replied.

Charlotte pretended to huff sulkily. “Can I at least take this take this off?” She asked referring to the make shift blindfold Sidney had tied around her head.

“Definitely not! We are only about five minutes away now.”

“Very well.” She sighed in resignation. “Oh, give me your hand.” She said suddenly. Sidney placed his hand in hers and Charlotte placed it on her swelling abdomen. “There, did you feel it?”

Sidney smiled widely at the marvel of the little miracle growing inside his wife. “Yes I felt it. Our child has a strong kick, just like her mother.”

“Or perhaps it is a strong punch like his father?” Charlotte smirked.

“No, it’s definitely a girl.” Sidney said.

“Well, we’ll find out who is right in a few months.”

“That we will.” Sidney said as he took Charlotte’s hand and kissed it tenderly. “And you are going to be a wonderful mother.”

Charlotte smiled. “That is nice of you to say, but it I would much prefer to be able to see you while you talk to me.”

“Patience my love, not much further.”

Eventually the carriage drew to a halt and Sidney and helped Charlotte out of the carriage. She was very grateful that it had stopped moving for the motion of the carriage combined with not being able to see had made her feel rather queasy. Sidney led her slowly by the hands along what she sensed was a gravel path. She could feel a gentle breeze on her cheeks and hear it rustle through what she assumed were trees which were somewhere close by. She could also hear something else…

“Sidney… did I just hear…?” She began.

“Sshh… Just one more step this way… alright and stop..” Sidney replied as he walked round behind her to untie the blindfold. He released the material and Charlotte squinted and slowly opened her eyes as they got used to the transition from dark to light. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light, she stood stock still in shock. “Sidney…? She whispered looking around her.

Charlotte’s eyes had fallen on a beautiful thatched cottage with budding wisteria cascading over the doorway. In the front garden were about half a dozen chickens roaming around freely and to the side of the house were some newly planted trees. Charlotte frowned a little and walked over to them.

“Sidney… are these…?”

“Cherry trees, yes.” Sidney said, watching her closely.

Charlotte brought a hand to her mouth as the tears suddenly filled her eyes. She turned to him. “Sidney, what is this place, why are we here?” She whimpered, even though she suspected the answer.

Sidney walked over to her and took her hand. “This is our home, Charlotte.” He replied.

Charlotte let out a little sob. “Our home?”

Sidney smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. “Yes, our home.” He whispered, and then Charlotte could not stop the flow of tears. She buried her head in his chest and cried for quite some time such that Sidney was beginning to get a little worried. “Charlotte?”

Charlotte pulled away from him, her cheeks stained with tears. “Forgive me. You child has turned me into a blubbering wreck.”

“You do… you do like it?” He asked, unsure because of her reaction.

“Of course I like it, it… it is perfect.” She said, more tears spilling from her eyes. “You… you planted the cherry trees?” She asked. Sidney nodded. “And you bought the chickens?”

Again Sidney nodded. “And at the back I have started digging a vegetable patch.”

Charlotte laughed through the tears. “You are quite the farmer, Mr Parker.”

“Well, not quite. I am relying on your expertise to know what we should plant and when.” Sidney admitted.

“I am sure I can share my knowledge with you, Sir. But, pray, please tell me where are we exactly?” Charlotte asked, for she had been blindfolded the entire journey and had no idea which direction they had travelled.

“About two miles north of Sanditon.”

“And this is where you have been going these past few weeks?”

Sidney frowned. “You knew I was sneaking off?”

“A wife always knows when her husband is up to something.” Charlotte teased. “… but this… I had no idea…” Charlotte said looking around her again. She could already see her child playing in this garden, just like she had on the farm when she was a little girl and it warmed her heart.

“Would you like to see inside the house?” Asked Sidney, enjoying watching her reactions as she took in each feature of the property.

“Yes. Very much.” She replied, smiling widely.

Sidney took her hand again and led her to the front door of their new home.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback always welcome.


End file.
